


Blackout

by atticess



Category: ASTRO (Band), Golden Child (Korea Band), INFINITE (Band), ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 56,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: ❝ - To Lee Daeyeol, prawda? - zapytał. Bomin nie musiał odpowiadać. - W końcu dałeś mu to, na co zasłużył.- I zostałem z nim związany na zawsze - dodał, powstrzymując rozczarowanie w głosie. ❞Los jest bardzo złośliwy momentami. Choi Bomin przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze, bo choć wiedział, że nie może liczyć na wspaniałą relacją ze swoją bratnią duszą, to zwyczajnie pragnął dobrego kontaktu z kimś bliskim.Właśnie dlatego był pewien, że po odkryciu tożsamości wszystko się zmieni. Ze świadomością beznadziei walki, unikał zbliżenia tylko po to aby coś silniejszego od przeznaczenia uświadomiło mu bezcelowość ucieczki.Bo przecież - jak pragnął tego los - od niego nie da się uciec.
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Lee Daeyeol, Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Na wstępie chciałabym powiedzieć, że charaktery postaci są w zupełności przeze mnie wykreowane i są jedynie zainspirowane scenicznym wizerunkiem prawdziwych osób, także znajomość zespołu nie jest wymagana, choć na pewno sprawi, że czytanie będzie przyjemniejsze.
> 
> W opowiadaniu sporadycznie i tylko w dialogach posługuję się koreańskimi honoryfikatami w celu łatwiejszego zrozumienia relacji bohaterów, dlatego ostrzegam gdyby komuś to przeszkadzało. Jeśli użyte zostało samo imię, to oznacza, że bohaterowie odnoszą się do siebie z szacunkiem, ale nie dopisywałam sufiksu, bo po polsku jest to zbędne. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu wzięłam na logikę.
> 
> Miłego czytania xx

Więzy nigdy nie były tak ciekawym tematem jak w chwili, gdy stawały się one widoczne. Od lat ludzie próbowali rozwikłać tajemnice prawie czarnych znamion w różnych wyjątkowych dla każdego człowieka miejscach na ich ciele. Dawniej, kiedy podróż z jednego miejsca na drugie była możliwa tylko dla nielicznych, a małżeństwa były aranżowane, wiele ludzi umierało, nie poznając tajemnicy tych plam, ale często wystarczyło natknąć się na odpowiednią osobę aby zrozumieć co to oznacza.

W chwili, w której bratnia dusza dotyka nas po raz pierwszy, ciemne znamię rozbłyska milionem kolorów i takie już pozostaje. Przez setki lat ludzie nie potrafili zrozumieć tego fenomenu, aż w końcu stał się on codziennością. To było wiadome, że któregoś dnia natkniemy się na właściwą osobę, która sprawi, że nasze życie nabierze kolorów. To znamię ma być zapowiedzią jak będzie wyglądał pierwszy kontakt. Kiedyś tajemnicze, przerażające, teraz stało się jedynie oczekiwaniem.

Tak było jeszcze za pokolenia naszych rodziców, dziadków. Moda, trendy, nawet sposób postrzegania ludzkiego ciała zmienia się z czasem, a dużą rolę odgrywa także krąg cywilizacyjny, w którym się znajdujemy. Niektórzy zaczęli wstydzić się swoich znamion. Inni, których los sparował z kimś, do kogo nigdy nie mieli należeć, nawet zakrywali te kolorowe plamy. Chociaż czasem wstydliwe, niejednoznaczne, zaczęły być czymś, czym chwalić się mieli prawo tylko ci najbardziej szczęśliwi.

Czasami zakrycie ich nie stanowiło problemu. Miejsce, gdzie bratnia dusza miała tylko musnąć nas opuszkami, nie zawsze rzucało się w oczy. Inni nie mieli tego szczęścia i odbite gdzieś ślady dłoni były jak niezmywalne tatuaże na całe życie; często tatuaże, o które wcale się nie prosili.

Niektórzy, tak bardzo nienawidząc tych plam, starali się całe życie je zmyć, sprać czy usunąć, niestety nieskutecznie. Czuli się napiętnowani, a inni nie wiedzieli jak skomentować znamiona w tak dziwnym miejscu.

Ich zastosowaniem miało być przygotowanie na spotkanie swojej bratniej duszy. W późniejszym etapie te specjalne miejsca często nabierały większego znaczenia dla połączonej pary; zwłaszcza w momencie, w którym zaczynali wymieniać się wspomnieniami, dotykiem, swoją obecnością. Wtedy przydawały się na różne sposoby.

Jednak do momentu, w którym bratnie dusze się nie dotknęły, znamiona stanowiły jedynie znak o ciągłym oczekiwaniu. Czasami oczekiwaniu, które nie chciało dobiec końca. Obecnie rzadko zdarzało się nie natrafić na swoją bratnią duszę, choć było wiele osób, które znalazły się w bardzo późnym wieku. Niektórzy mogli na siebie wpaść już w szkole podstawowej.

Były także sytuacje, w których bratnie dusze wolałyby się nigdy nie spotkać - przez otoczenie, rodzinę, czy fakt, że nie czuli się sobie przeznaczeni. Niestety, los zawsze wie co robi, nawet jeśli łączy pozornie największych swoich wrogów.

W niektórych przypadkach los lubił być tak zabawny aby połączyć dwie osoby w najbardziej spektakularny sposób. Lee Daeyeol przypominał sobie o tym codziennie, nakładając kilka warstw podkładu na cień odbitej dłoni na jego lewym policzku - i marzył aby ktoś dotknął go aby rozbłysł w końcu kolorami.

°•°•°•°

Choi Bomin jako pierwszy wpadł na salę, chcąc już tylko zacząć trening. Pozostali studenci nie mieli w zwyczaju przychodzić tak wcześnie, a on pojawił się o tej godzinie tylko dlatego, że poprosił go o to przyjaciel. W przeciwnym razie nie rozpocząłby pracy jeszcze przed zajęciami.

Sala treningowa była otwarta dla studentów właśnie na takie wypadki. Bomin zostawił swoje rzeczy w szatni i wolnym krokiem wszedł do otwartego pomieszczenia pełnego luster. Telefon zostawił na oknie aby w odpowiednim momencie wyszedł po przyjaciela kiedy już zadzwoni. Sam chwilę się rozgrzewał, rozkoszując się przestrzenią i wolnością. Przez większość tygodnia uczęszczał na treningi czasem dwa razy dziennie, a do tego dochodziły wykłady z zakresu sztuki, rozwoju i komercji. Przy tym wszystkim Bomin szanował przyjaciół, którzy poza weekendami znajdowali jeszcze czas na nieregularne zmiany w pracy i sen.

Sanha wpadł na salę niczym huragan, odnajdując Bomina w pustym pomieszczeniu. Powitał przyjaciela krótko, nie ukrywając podniecenia. 

\- Hyunjin dzwonił do mnie żeby powiedzieć, że znalazł swoją bratnią duszę - wyznał podekscytowany.

Bomin skwitował to prychnięciem. 

\- Nie uwierzę dopóki nie zobaczę. Poproś go żeby wysłał ci zdjęcie w dowodzie. I zapytaj czy zamierza dzisiaj przyjść na trening przy okazji.

Sanha obruszył się i sam zaczął się rozciągać. 

\- Nie chcę oglądać nagich fotek Hyunjina - odparł zmieszany. - Nie będę umiał tego wytłumaczyć jeśli ktoś zabierze mi telefon.

Bomin pokręcił głową ze śmiechem, przekonany, że Hwang jak zwykle się zgrywa. Biedny Sanha padał już jego żartom kilkukrotnie, choć Hyunjin nie był typem osoby, która często robiła podobne rzeczy. Gdy dostrzegł tą jedną wadę przyjaciela, którą stanowiła łatwowierność, czasami koloryzował rzeczywistość albo nadużywał sarkazmu. A Sanha pozwalał mu na to tylko dlatego, że ćwiczył własną czujność i wiedział, że Hyunjin jest dobrym znajomym Bomina ze szkoły średniej.

\- A Daehwi? - podjął w końcu. - Będzie dzisiaj?

\- Kiedy zadzwoniłem do niego rano, powiedział zaspanym głosem, że chyba jestem nienormalny i nie mam prawa go budzić - relacjonował Bomin. - Pewnie przyjdzie na trening albo dopiero na zajęcia. Nie wypada aby student ze stypendium opuszczał wykłady.

\- Albo właśnie sobie odpuści, bo nie szkoda mu pieniędzy. - Sanha wzruszył ramionami i ściągnął zapinaną bluzę, pozostając w za dużej koszulce.

Dłuższą chwilę ćwiczyli sami do pojawienia się pierwszych studentów. Kiedy zrobiło się zbyt tłoczno, zgodnie zarządzili przerwę. Swobodną rozmowę przerwał im Hyunjin, który spokojnym krokiem wszedł do środka. Jakby na powitanie, Sanha zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Rozbieraj się - polecił.

Hyunjin spojrzał najpierw na Yoona, później posłał nieme pytanie Bominowi.

\- Sanha chciał powiedzieć, że nie uwierzy w twoją bratnią duszę dopóki nie zobaczy dowodu.

Westchnienie ulgi, które odgoniło przerażenie, pojawiło się wraz z pewnym siebie uśmiechem Hwanga. 

\- Chyba ją znalazłem, ale jeszcze nie rozmawialiśmy - wyznał. - Jestem tego prawie pewny. Po prostu dajcie mi trochę czasu.

\- Więc chcesz po prostu powiedzieć, że ktoś ci się podoba? - dopytał Sanha. Hyunjin uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, podchodząc do Bomina aby przybić mu piątkę.

Hyunjin pozwalał sobie na takie traktowanie, bo po prostu był sobą, z kolei Yoonowi nie przeszkadzało to, ponieważ wiedział, że Bominowi zależy na tym chłopaku i sam polubił go odkąd go poznał. Mieli to szczęście, że pierwszy raz spotkali się w szkole średniej; Sanha po raz pierwszy widział się z Hyunjinem za pośrednictwem Bomina, a później już w szkole tańca.

Aby ich towarzystwo stało się pełne potrzebny był już tylko Lee Daehwi, wyjątkowo spóźniony tego dnia. Nie mieli czasu porozmawiać przez to przed zajęciami, jednak po zakończonym treningu Daehwi sam nie potrafił powstrzymać ciekawości.

\- To jak wygląda sytuacja z twoją bratnią duszą? - wypalił, przechodząc do szatni.

Hyunjin, powoli zirytowany, wskazał na cień dłoni na swojej talii kiedy się przebierał. Był tak samo ciemny jak zawsze, czym nieco rozczarował kolegów.

\- Mówiłem ci wczoraj, że to świeża sprawa - przypomniał. Po chwili wyszczerzył się do niego w głupim uśmiechu. - A jak tam wesele kuzynki?

Bomin i Sanha wymienili nierozumiejące spojrzenia na coś, co ich ominęło, tymczasem Daehwi jęknął przeciągle. Machnął na to ręką, widocznie uznając, że jego spóźnienie będzie wystarczającym wytłumaczeniem.

\- Myślicie, że uda nam się w tym roku poznać nasze bratnie dusze? - zaczął niespodziewanie Bomin, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

Pozostali krótko zastanowili się. Minęło ponad dwadzieścia lat ich życia i żaden z nich nie miał kontaktu z kimś, kogo mógłby w ten sposób nazwać. Nawet Hyunjin, choć uważał, że jest tego bliski, wcale nie poruszył się naprzód.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć jak to będzie wyglądać - rzucił Daehwi, lekko rozmarzony. - Każdy z nas ma tak oczywistą podpowiedź na ciele, ale to nic nie pomaga.

\- Sanha ma odbite opuszki palców na dłoni - zauważył Hyunjin dość szybko. - Czy to nie romantyczne?

Wspomniany Sanha chciał obruszyć się na jego prześmiewczy ton, ale postanowił odparować w ten sam sposób.

\- Ty masz czyjąś dłoń w talii - mruknął. - Ja przynajmniej nie jestem zdzirą.

Szmer podziwu rozniósł się między nimi, a Sanha poczuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić. Nie lubił kiedy ktoś żartował z jego znamion, podobnie jak wszyscy inni; nawet jeśli on nie miał wcale powodów do wstydu.

\- Wyobraź sobie, idioto, że tak jak wy wszyscy uczę się tańczyć. A kiedy będę już choreografem, to oczywiste, że moja bratnia dusza dotknie mnie tam na lekcji - wyjaśnił bez zająknięcia. - Po prostu poznamy się w pracy.

Pozostali dostrzegli niebezpieczne napięcie między tą dwójką, dlatego najbardziej zmieszany w tej sytuacji postanowił odezwać się Bomin aby zapobiec kłótni. Chociaż przez niego zaczął się ten temat, nie widział innego wyjścia jak brnąć dalej.

\- Może nadgarstek nie jest zły - zadał pytanie do samego siebie, pocierając kciukiem czarne miejsce, które wspomniał. Hyunjin i Sanha natychmiast przenieśli na niego spojrzenia.

\- Pewnie ktoś cię zatrzyma w pociągu - podsunął Daehwi. Bomin odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, czując jak ten temat ciąży mu coraz bardziej.

\- Albo wciągnie do samochodu i porwie - ciągnął Hyunjin cynicznie. Sanha trącił go łokciem, aż tamten musiał złapać równowagę podtrzymując się stolika za sobą. - Za to Daehwi ma to szczęście, że jego sytuacja jest prosta i szczerze romantyczna. Pocałunek miłości.

Daehwi w odpowiedzi wyjął matową pomadkę aby zasłonić czerń swoich ust prześwitującą przez kolejne warstwy. Nie odpowiedział mu na to żadnym słowem.

\- To jest jeszcze nic - dodał delikatnie Sanha, machając ręką w stronę przyjaciela. - U ciebie to wygląda dobrze. Żaden z nas nie ma się czego wstydzić, nawet Daehwi niepotrzebnie to ukrywa. Pomyśl sobie, co przeżywa Lee Daeyeol, codziennie nakładając makijaż aby zakryć odcisk dłoni na całym policzku.

Hyunjin jako pierwszy spojrzał po tym komentarzu na cichego Bomina, a Sanha niepewnie zrobił to samo. Choi musiał powstrzymać śmiech, dlatego zwyczajnie kaszlnął w złożoną dłoń. Sanha słusznie podał za przykład ich byłego znajomego ze szkoły tanecznej, który później stał się jednym z instruktorów i choreografów.

\- Wszyscy wiemy, że cieszy cię sama myśl, że bratnia dusza Lee Daeyeola da mu w twarz przy pierwszym kontakcie - mruknął Hyunjin, tym samym zdradzając jego sekret.

\- Sam bym chętnie to zrobił - przyznał, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z przyjacielem i próbując się nie zaśmiać kolejny raz gdy znacząco poruszył brwiami.

Bomin nie ukrywał, że nie miał nigdy dobrych kontaktów z Lee Daeyeolem.

\- Lepiej nie, bo jeszcze się okaże, że to ty nią jesteś - odparł Daehwi. Choć pozostali się zaśmiali, Bomin wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym.

Nie chciał tego kontynuować gdy poczuł, że ciężej oddycha mu się z nerwów.


	2. Chapter 2

W przerwie między zajęciami idealnym miejscem aby odpocząć był kawałek podłogi na strychu, przy jednej z sal. To Sanha jako pierwszy znalazł to miejsce, a Hyunjin uznał je za coś idealnego i to tam mogli skupić się, ignorując pozostałych studentów.

\- Co zrobimy na projekt semestralny? - zagadnął Daehwi jakby odpowiedź mogła wpaść na niego znikąd. Bawił się kluczami, nie patrząc na żadnego ze swoich kolegów.

Hyunjin, który trzymał głowę na kolanach Bomina, podniósł się nagle bez ostrzeżenia. Pozostali zwrócili uwagę na jego gwałtowny ruch, a on poczuł się tak jakby nagle dostał szansę od losu.

\- Myślałem o tym zanim zapytałeś - wyznał. - I mam świetny pomysł.

\- Zazwyczaj twoje świetne pomysły kończą się skręconymi kostkami - dogryzł mu Bomin, czym Hwang nawet się nie przejął.

\- Naprawdę o tym myślałem, kiedy sprzątałem stare rzeczy z liceum. Chodziliśmy w końcu kupę lat na zajęcia taneczne, prawda? Gdyby nie to, nie wybralibyśmy nigdy studiów artystycznych.

Hyunjin mówił z silną energią, a pozostali, zmęczeni i nieco przygaszeni, nie mogli nadążyć za jego zapałem. Oddalił się pół kroku aby móc spojrzeć na każdego z nich i kucnął przed nimi, a następnie wyciągnął ramiona aby zobrazować swoje słowa gestami.

\- Powinniśmy zrobić projekt dotyczący takich małych środowisk, które kształtują późniejszą drogę kariery - wyjaśnił. - To nawet nie będzie skomplikowane. Po prostu opiszemy nasze przeżycia.

Pozostali popatrzyli po sobie jakby mieli zaraz rzucić wyrok; wyśmiać Hyunjina lub stwierdzić, że jest geniuszem i zadbał nawet o to, aby nie musieli się przemęczać. Pierwszy wziął głos Daehwi.

\- Fajnie, ale co ze mną? - mruknął. - Nie chodziłem na zajęcia z wami.

Hyunjin podrapał się po szyi, jednak szybko znalazł odpowiedź.

\- Ty możesz opisać swoje zawody sportowe w liceum i stypendium, które dostałeś - odparł pewnym tonem. - Gdyby nie to, też by cię tutaj dziś nie było.

Na ich kolejny raz nieprzekonane wyrazy Hyunjin w końcu się zirytował i wstał aby wyprostować nogi.

\- Ja zajmę się polityką i sposobem, w jaki takie organizacje pozaszkolne działają, Sanha opisze wpływ zainteresowań na wybór trudnego zawodu, a Bomin... Bomin może porozmawiać z naszymi instruktorami - dodał.

\- Masz na myśli Lee Sungyeola? - upewnił się niechętny.

\- Przecież mieszkasz najbliżej nich - podjął Sanha, zdradzając tym samym swoje stanowisko. - Możesz po zajęciach umówić się z nim. Ten projekt to naprawdę dobry pomysł.

Bomin był ostatnim, który nie mógł się do tego przekonać, bo nawet Daehwi zgodził się z Hyunjinem, że takie aktywności sprawiły, iż dzisiaj są w akademii artystycznej, a nie w drodze do dołączenia do korporacji. Jedyne, czego Bomin nie był pewny, to rozmowy z ich dawnym nauczycielem.

\- Sungyeol-sunbae nadal pracuje w tamtej szkole, prawda? - zagadnął Sanha. - Nie widziałem go już ponad dwa lata...

Hyunjin w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się aby coś dodać. Nie musiał nic mówić by pozostali domyślili się, że tam pracuje także Daeyeol, jego młodszy brat i osoba, której Bomin szczerze nienawidził.

Aby rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości, zostawili ten temat by każdy mógł go przemyśleć. Chociaż Bomin faktycznie mieszkał blisko domu ich byłych nauczycieli, rzadko kiedy ich widywał - choć bardzo możliwe, że młodszy z braci unikał go, wiedząc, że konfrontacja z Bominem zakończyłaby się nieciekawie.

Minęło kilka dni, w trakcie których pozostała trójka przekonała się do pomysłu i zaczęła nawet zbierać materiały. Długo ich oczekujące spojrzenia świdrowały Bomina na wskroś, wywołując poczucie winy, jakby czekali aż pęknie jak naczynie wypełnione wodą, z delikatną rysą.

\- Dlaczego to ja mam rozmawiać z Sungyeolem? - obruszył się, nie podając żadnych mądrych argumentów. Hyunjin prychnął pod nosem, ponieważ jego słowa zabrzmiały zupełnie jak Sanha.

\- Byłeś najlepszy z nas wszystkich - przyznał Yoon. - Sungyeol-sunbae zawsze cię lubił. No i jesteś profesjonalny w tym co robisz.

\- Jeśli projekt wyjdzie dobrze, zapłacę ci - rzucił półżartem Daehwi.

Bomin westchnął ciężko, wcale nie mając ochoty na przegadywanie się z nimi.

Zaczekał kolejne kilka dni aż pozostali zaczną już coś aby wiedział, o czym dokładnie powinien porozmawiać z byłym nauczycielem. Kiedy dostał już konkretne informacje do zdobycia, nie mógł czekać dłużej. Wystarczająco się z tym ociągał, a pozostali nie dali mu wyboru.

Któregoś dnia po ostatnich wykładach wrócił do domu wcześniej niż zwykle. Zawsze cieszył go fakt, że od podstawówki obok mieszkał Sanha, dzięki czemu nigdy nie wracał sam. Kiedy wyznał mu, że pojedzie stację dalej aby w końcu porozmawiać z Sungyeolem, Sanha wspierał go jak tylko mógł.

Dzień wcześniej już sam siebie przygotował do tej rozmowy. Próbował dodzwonić się do Sungyeola, niestety ten musiał zmienić numer w ciągu dwóch ostatnich lat, dlatego nie miał innego wyjścia jak od razu odwiedzić go w domu. Wysiadł na kolejnej stacji, doskonale znając drogę. Miał nadzieję, że oprócz numeru, adres pozostał u niego niezmienny.

Dom państwa Lee leżał już w innym sąsiedztwie niż Bomina i jego przyjaciela i z tego co pamiętał, przez długi czas nie zatrzymywały się tam autobusy, przez co Sungyeol i jego brat mieli utrudniony dojazd do pracy. Odrzucił od siebie myśli, że za bardzo ich ocenia, choć nie dało się ukryć, że wielorodzinny dom i okolica były mniej nowoczesne od mieszkania Bomina.

Wszedł na podwórko gdzie w pierwszej kolejności dostrzegł go pies. Bomin wstrzymał oddech, w obawie, że czworonóg go nie pamięta. Czarny owczarek był tym samym, z którym bracia wychodzili biegać i często odprowadzał ich nawet do samej szkoły. Nawet pomimo upływu dwóch lat, pamiętał, że Bomin był dobrym człowiekiem.

Z uśmiechem pogłaskał psa i zadzwonił na dzwonku. Z zawahaniem otworzyła mu starsza pani, które znikło u niej gdy dostrzegła jak pies cieszy się na widok Bomina.

\- Musisz być uczniem Daeyeola, prawda? - powitała go pani Lee z uśmiechem. - Wejdź do środka, kochanie.

\- Właściwie, przyszedłem porozmawiać z Sungyeolem-sunbae - wyznał, ignorując fakt, że pani Lee wspomniała kogoś, na kogo bardzo nie chciał się natknąć. - Robię projekt na studiach dotyczący naszej szkoły tańca. Chciałem zadać mu kilka pytań.

\- Sungyeol niedługo wróci ze szkoły - wyjaśniła. - Możesz zaczekać na niego, to nie zajmie długo. Napijesz się czegoś?

Bomin podziękował jej z lekkim ukłonem, zajmując miejsce, które mu wskazała. Bardzo nieswojo czuł się w domu, z którym nie miał nic wspólnego, a to uczucie potęgowała tak miła w stosunku do niego pani Lee. Przecież nienawidził jednego z jej synów, ale nie mógł jej tego zdradzić.

Bomin doskonale wiedział, że jego okolica była wyjątkowa i dość różnorodna. Pół godziny autobusem dojeżdżał na uniwersytet, który znajdował się w całkiem dużym mieście. Za obrzeżami znajdował się jego dom rodzinny, a także szkoła podstawowa, szkoła tańca, do której dołączył tak wcześnie i liceum, gdzie poznał Hyunjina. Natomiast zaledwie stację dalej od nowoczesnego sąsiedztwa znajdowało się to niemal wyjęte z przeszłości; zagrodzone, zaniedbane, można powiedzieć, że komunistyczne. Nagle Bomin poczuł się winny, że on i Sanha pochodzili z zamożnych rodzin, patrząc na biedę, którą bał się nazwać po imieniu.

To oczekiwanie przerwał odgłos zamykania drzwi i ściągania butów. Bomin już podniósł się aby powitać swojego seniora, kiedy zamiast niego do kuchni wszedł Daeyeol.

Obaj byli tak samo zszokowani swoją obecnością. Bomin zachwiał się na nogach, niepewny czy powinien nadal stać, czy usiąść. Daeyeol natomiast bardzo się zmieszał, a z jego twarzy nic nie dało się wyczytać.

\- Mamo, nie mówiłaś mi, że będziemy mieć gości - rzucił niewystarczająco głośno aby go usłyszała. - Cześć, Bomin.

Powstrzymał rosnącą w nim irytację. Daeyeol przywitał się tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło; jakby zaledwie dzień wcześniej Daeyeol chodził z nim do jednej grupy w szkole tańca, a później awansował na instruktora. Teraz przecież Bomin był już studentem, a Daeyeol został etatowym nauczycielem. Żaden z nich nie był dłużej dzieckiem, więc dlaczego dziecięca niechęć pozostała?

Bomin nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Długo się nie widzieliśmy - zauważył, siląc się na uprzejmy ton. Bomina doprowadzało to do wściekłości.

\- Przyszedłem do sunbae - wyznał, w końcu siadając.

Daeyeol bezdźwięcznie potaknął, udając, że go to zaskoczyło albo że tego oczekiwał.

\- Jak studia? - ciągnął niewinnie. - Nie myślałeś o pracy u nas w szkole?

\- Po studiach zamierzam zostać choreografem w Seulu - rzucił z wyższością. Nie chciał degradować pozycji Daeyeola dlatego, że uważał aby coś było w niej nie w porządku. Chciał po prostu osobiście mu odjąć, co widocznie się udało. - Nie interesuje mnie praca w szkole.

Daeyeol powoli pokiwał głową, chowając urazę. Sam zaczął czuć się niezręcznie, dlatego z ulgą przyjął radosny szczek psa i kolejne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Sungyeol musiał robić coś na podwórku, tym samym zmuszając ich do kilkuminutowej rozmowy.

\- Ktoś do ciebie - powiedział do niego Daeyeol, bez spojrzenia na Bomina wychodząc na górę.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolną godzinę we czwórkę postanowili wykorzystać na podzielenie się tym, co już udało im się zrobić. Daehwi i Hyunjin powstrzymywali ekscytację gdy Sanha przekazał im wiadomości, że Bomin był już u Sungyeola i zdobył niektóre informacje.

\- Pochwal się z nami tym co masz - poprosił Hyunjin.

Bomin odchrząknął, przechodząc na profesjonalny ton jakby już prezentował efekt pracy.

\- Więc, Sungyeol opisał mi hierarchię w szkole wśród uczniów i nauczycieli - zaczął fachowo. - Zależną oczywiście od wieku i umiejętności. Poza tym mam sporo informacji odnośnie dofinansowania od państwa i wycieczek. Obiecał mi, że jak przyjdę następnym razem, przyniesie dokumenty żebym mógł przepisać trochę oficjalnych danych, a na koniec doda swój własny komentarz jako były uczeń, stażysta i etatowy nauczyciel - rzucił, wyjmując z torby luźne notatki, które robił na bieżąco.

Hyunjin złapał go za rękę żeby go powstrzymać.

\- Dobra. - Jednym słowem znudzony Hwang zakończył całą jego przemowę. - Teraz opowiadaj co u sunbae.

\- Przecież nie rozmawiałem z nim prywatnie - rzucił oburzony.

Daehwi, który bujał się na krześle z założonymi nogami, z hukiem wyprostował się na nim, pochylając się do przodu.

\- On kłamie - rzekł do pozostałych. W ten sposób Bomin został zdany sam na siebie.

\- Spotkałeś się z Daeyeolem? - zapytał podejrzliwie Sanha.

\- Dlaczego was to interesuje? - Głos Bomina zrobił się nieco niższy gdy poczuł jak przyjaciele wbijają w niego gotowe do ataku spojrzenia. - Nic się nie zmieniło, poza jego numerem telefonu. Powitał mnie jego pies i mama. Nie pytałem o nic prywatnego.

\- Był tam Daeyeol czy nie? - spytał stanowczo Hyunjin.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, jedno natarczywe i oczekujące, drugie pełne napięcia, obronne. Sanha i Daehwi poczuli jak ładunek elektryczny zbiera się w powietrzu.

\- Tak, był tam - wyznał wprost.

Hyunjin odsunął się z satysfakcją, wiedząc wcześniej, że dostanie odpowiedź, jakiej oczekuje. Pozostali odskoczyli w zaskoczeniu, a gdy pierwszy szok minął, Sanha zalał go pytaniami. Daehwi niepewnie dołączył.

\- Boże, dlaczego wam tak zależy? - fuknął. Naparli na niego w taki sposób, że poczuł ciężar na własnej klatce piersiowej.

\- Nadal nie spotkał swojej bratniej duszy? - spytał delikatnie Hyunjin. Bomin pokręcił głową. - Popatrz. Nadal masz szansę dać mu w twarz.

\- Dość długo na to czeka - zauważył Sanha. - To znaczy na bratnią duszę, nie na spoliczkowanie - sprostował szybko. - Ma dwadzieścia osiem lat. A jego brat poznał swoją bratnią duszę zaraz po tym jak został stażystą i opiekunem naszej grupy.

\- Tak, sunbae i jego tęczowa szyja - zadrwił Hyunjin. - Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć w jakiej sytuacji się poznali. Co za nieprzyzwoita rodzina. Muszą lubić ból - zaśmiał się krótko, wskazując na odciski dłoni w dość dwuznacznych miejscach. O ile policzek Daeyeola dało się jakoś wytłumaczyć, tak ślad dłoni na gardle Sungyeola był bardzo podejrzany.

\- Wasz sunbae tak po prostu chodził z odbitą dłonią na szyi? - zapytał Daehwi z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czasami zakładał sweter z golfem, w poważnych sytuacjach maskował ją makijażem, ale najczęściej na treningach było ją widać - odparł Sanha. - Za to Daeyeol zawsze maskował policzek. Wiedzieliśmy, że ma tam odbitą dłoń tylko dlatego, że jeździł z nami na wycieczki i obozy, więc jak zmywał makijaż, wszystko było widać.

\- Musieli mieć kłopoty w szkole przez to - uznał Daehwi. 

Niemal machinalnie wyciągnął szminkę i poprawił swoje usta, które pod matowym przykryciem były czarne. Chociaż nie miał się czego wstydzić zwłaszcza w porównaniu do braci Lee, to był jego nawyk, nad którym nie potrafił zapanować. Przy przyjaciołach jego znamię było najbardziej widoczne. Bomin mógł założyć bluzę z długim rękawem, Sanha nie rzucał się wcale w oczy z opuszkami palców, a znamię Hyunjina nie było widoczne dopóki nie zdjął koszulki.

\- Możemy skupić się na tym, co naprawdę jest istotne? - poprosił Bomin.

Pozostali krótko spojrzeli na niego, wcale nie podzielając jego zdania i śmiało wrócili do tematu.

\- Jeśli oni znaleźli swoje bratnie dusze tak późno, to my nie mamy się czego bać - podjął Daehwi. - Niektórzy poznają je jeszcze później.

\- Coś czuję, że któryś z nas może mieć do tego okazję niedługo - rzucił półgłosem Hyunjin. Przyjaciele zwrócili na niego uwagę w oczekiwaniu, a on widocznie wypatrzył w tłumie jakiegoś swojego znajomego.

Przeprosił ich i powiedział, żeby nie czekali, ponieważ musi coś dla nich załatwić - i podkreślił, że robi to dla nich wszystkich. Sanha tylko wzruszył ramionami i spakował jego rzeczy gdy już zniknął w tłumie.

\- Ja chyba też będę się zbierał - stwierdził. - Muszę być dzisiaj wcześniej w domu, ale wy się nie spieszcie.

Zanim Sanha zdążyłby cokolwiek wyjaśnić, także zniknął, kierując się na ostatni wykład, a następnie pierwszym autobusem do domu. Bomin i Daehwi zostali sami, co Lee postanowił wykorzystać aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

\- Właściwie dlaczego tak nie lubisz tego Daeyeola? - zagadnął.

Daehwi, z którym poznali się wszyscy dopiero na studiach, był do tyłu z wieloma informacjami. Dobrze wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie znosił jednego ze swoich seniorów, ale nigdy wcześniej nie dowiedział się dlaczego.

Bomin również zebrał swoje rzeczy i przeczesał włosy palcami. Samo wspominanie Daeyeola było dla niego nieprzyjemne.

\- Chodźmy coś zjeść, to ci opowiem - zaproponował.

Daehwi ochoczo przystanął na propozycję. Wciąż mieli trochę wolnego czasu, dlatego przenieśli się do kawiarni. Kiedy wbił w Bomina oczekujące spojrzenie, zaczął mówić.

\- W sumie to nie jest skomplikowana historia - stwierdził na początku. - Kiedy ja i Sanha byliśmy jeszcze w podstawówce, Daeyeol kończył gimnazjum i chodził do tej samej szkoły tańca, tylko do innej grupy. Na początku nawet był dla nas jakimś autorytetem, bo byliśmy dziećmi, a on świetnie tańczył, więc chcieliśmy być tacy sami jak on i ćwiczyliśmy żeby mu dorównać. W gimnazjum awansowaliśmy do starszej grupy, tej samej, gdzie był Daeyeol, bo tam różnica wieku robiła się już coraz większa. Dopiero wtedy poznaliśmy go naprawdę. Zawsze był taki pewny siebie, ale wcale nie w pozytywny sposób... Jakby, czułem przy nim zagrożenie, rozumiesz? - Bomin zrobił przerwę aby zobaczyć czy Daehwi nadąża.

\- To był już powód do nienawiści?

\- To nie koniec - dopowiedział szybko. - Wydawało mu się chyba, że jest lepszy, bo jego brat jest opiekunem naszej grupy. Wtedy zaczęły się wszystkie wyjazdy, obozy i konkursy, często Daeyeol lądował z nami w jednym pokoju. Zawsze rzucał jakimiś głupimi uwagami w moją stronę, a ja nie mogłem mu odpyskować, bo jest przecież siedem lat starszy. Strasznie mnie to denerwowało, do tego stopnia, że chciałem odejść z tej szkoły i rzucić taniec. Całe szczęście, wtedy poszedłem do liceum i poznałem Hyunjina, który też chciał zapisać się na te lekcje i tylko on mnie przy tym zatrzymał.

Bomin musiał przełknąć irytację, wracając do opowieści.

\- Później Daeyeol został stażystą tak jak jego brat - wyjaśnił. - I naszym opiekunem, co oznacza, że musiałem go słuchać. Całe szczęście jego uwagi wobec mnie nie przeszły na nic innego i trochę przystopował, nie mówił nic przy całej grupie. Tyle, że potem zaczął konkurować z bratem i zrobił się całkiem nieznośny. A ja i Sanha dorównywaliśmy mu doświadczeniem, tylko byliśmy młodsi, co wkurzało go jeszcze bardziej, dlatego zaczął się na nas mścić. No wiesz, kary za jakieś głupoty, karne ćwiczenia czy zostawanie po lekcjach żeby posprzątać... I z jakiegoś powodu mnie traktował najgorzej. Zawsze żartował, że jeśli wyjdę z nim po lekcjach, to przestanie. To mnie najbardziej denerwowało.

W przerwie od mówienia Bomin sięgnął po butelkę wody aby zwilżyć usta, a Daehwi powoli pokiwał głową, łącząc fakty.

\- W klasie maturalnej powiedziałem mu, że chcę przerwy żeby skupić się na nauce, ale tak naprawdę miałem go po prostu dość. Ćwiczyliśmy z chłopakami sami aby nie wypaść z formy kiedy tylko mieliśmy wolne. Od tego czasu nie rozmawiałem z Daeyeolem. Wydawał się taki wkurzony, że odchodzę, zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego... Nigdy nie był dla mnie miły, a zachowywał się jakby miał za mną tęsknić.

\- Teraz rozumiem - przyznał powoli Daehwi. - Pewnie też bym go nie lubił na twoim miejscu. Zresztą--

Daehwi nie mógł skończyć, gdyż przerwał im czyjś radosny krzyk z oddali, a w następstwie przybiegł do nich z powrotem Hyunjin, dając świadectwo temu, że dźwięk jednak jest szybszy. Mimo to Daehwi wyglądał jakby nie chciał go ani słyszeć, ani widzieć.

\- Co się stało? - zagadnął Bomin.

Zdyszany Hyunjin dopił do końca jego wodę i dając upust ekscytacji, już prawie zwyczajnym tonem wyjaśnił.

\- Nie zgadniecie gdzie dostaliśmy zaproszenie - zaczął, ale zaraz rozejrzał się dookoła i przerwał. - Gdzie jest Sanha? Wrócił do domu? Niech żałuje, jak się dowie co jest grane, będzie tak samo w szoku.

\- Powiesz nam z kim się umówiłeś czy nie? - mruknął zniecierpliwiony Daehwi, krzyżując nogi i ramiona.

\- Jak wiecie, jestem bardzo dobrym znajomym z Chrisem - rzucił z wyższością, chwaląc się swoją siatką kontaktów. - A on z kolei jest jeszcze lepszym znajomym z Jacksonem Wangiem... I powiedział mi, że mogę przyjść na jego imprezę i wziąć ze sobą tyle osób, ile chcę.

\- Dlaczego ty, Hwang Hyunjin? - mruknął Bomin byle tylko mu dogryźć. Hyunjin dojrzale pokazał mu język.

\- Rezerwujcie weekend, bo nie wracamy wtedy do domów - rzucił z radością. Tak samo szybko jak się zjawił, poderwał się z krzesła.

\- A ty gdzie?

\- Jak to gdzie? Szybko zadzwonić, żeby Sanha mógł przygotować się na to mentalnie.


	4. Chapter 4

W piątek wieczorem Sanha odwiedził Bomina zdecydowanie za wcześnie jak na porę ich wyjścia, stąd ciężko było zrozumieć jego pretensje, że jeszcze nie jest gotowy. Zastał go w swoim pokoju, w luźnych ubraniach gdy oglądał jakiś amerykański serial.

\- A wałki to mamie zabrałeś? - zapytał, wcale nie podnosząc się z łóżka.

Sanha musiał przejść tylko do domu obok, dlatego postanowił, że przygotowania dokończy na miejscu. Bomin nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego jego przyjaciele poświęcają tyle czasu, że niejedna dziewczyna potrzebowała go mniej.

\- A ty zamierzasz iść w ten sposób? - spytał zaskoczony, zrzucając plecak z jednego ramienia na podłogę.

Bomin nie patrzył już na niego, tylko wrócił wzrokiem do swojego serialu. Sanha specjalnie stanął na przeciwko aby zasłonić mu widok. Zirytowany chłopak jęknął, że wciąż ma wystarczająco dużo czasu.

\- No tak, gdybym miał taką ładną cerę jak ty, też bym się tylko przebrał - mruknął z zazdrością.

Większość czasu, wbrew tego, co powiedział, Sanha spędził na bezsensownym kręceniu się po pokoju Bomina, po to tylko aby nie nudzić się samemu. Wieczorem drugi chłopak w końcu podniósł się z łóżka i szukając czegoś odpowiedniego do założenia, postanowił sprawdzić jak przygotowania pozostałej dwójki. Wybrał numer Hyunjina i podtrzymał telefon ramieniem, oceniając wzrokiem pomiętą koszulę.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - zapytał, a gdy Sanha podniósł głowę w oczekiwaniu i niemym pytaniu, powtórzył do niego ciszej: - Są u Hyunjina w domu, Daehwi robi mu makijaż. Chan po nas przyjedzie?

\- Zapytaj Hyunjina, czy pożyczy mi tą wiązaną koszulę co ostatnio - poprosił Sanha, podchodząc bliżej i łapiąc z Bominem kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Przyjedzie po nas czy mamy jechać do ciebie? - pytał, drugą ręką przeglądając resztę rzeczy w szafie i co jakiś czas błądząc wzrokiem gdy Hyunjin mówił. - Moja mama się wkurzy jeśli będzie nas musiała zawozić do domu Jacksona Wanga tak późno.

\- Zapytaj go! Zapytaj o koszulę!

\- Co--? Ach, Sanha pyta, czy pożyczysz mu wiązaną koszulę... Chan jednak nie jedzie? 

\- Jak to Chrisa nie będzie? - Sanha od razu zapomniał o tym, o co pytał. W końcu Bomin westchnął i gdy ustalili już, że Hyunjin wszystkim się zajmie i przyjedzie po nich, krótko ich pożegnał.

Sanha przeraził się trochę na te słowa, zwłaszcza, że to starszy chłopak miał być ich przepustką. Hyunjin zapewnił, że wszystkim się zajmie (co było dość wątpliwe), a Bomin tylko obojętnie wzruszył ramionami. Nawet jeśli Hyunjin polegnie jak zwykle, powłóczą się po ich sąsiedztwie, a noc spędzą w domu państwa Lee, co Bominowi całkiem odpowiadało.

Niedługo później Hyunjin odebrał ich z domu Bomina, gotów jechać na domówkę Jacksona Wanga. Przez połowę drogi Daehwi ma fotelu pasażera trzymał mu telefon aby mógł upewnić się, że wszystko się uda, a Daehwi nawet nie słuchał, tylko kiwał się w rytm muzyki. Sanha rozglądał się obojętnie po bogatym sąsiedztwie, a Bomin w zasadzie się wyłączył.

Na miejsce przybyli delikatnie spóźnieni, tak że impreza zdążyła już nabrać odpowiednich obrotów. Problem z wejściem, choćby go chcieli, był w zasadzie niemożliwy; drzwi stały otwarte, bo prawdopodobnie nikt bez zaproszenia nie odważyłby się przyjść do takiego towarzystwa. Daehwi nie odstępował na krok Hyunjina, ponieważ ten szybko odnalazł swoich kolegów i powtarzał, że musi koniecznie go z kimś zapoznać. Obaj byli duszami towarzystwa, przyzwyczajeni do podobnych imprez, dlatego choć Daehwi nie okazywał tego na początku, napalił się na imprezę tak samo jak Hwang.

Bomin i Sanha natomiast nie czuli się już tak komfortowo. Co prawda ktoś szybko poczęstował ich soju, ale ciężko było im się odnaleźć w obcym towarzystwie.

\- Ciekawe gdzie jest gospodarz - rzucił z zastanowieniem Sanha, podążając za Bominem aby zgubić się w końcu w tłumie.

\- Na pewno już dawno zebrał najbliższych przyjaciół i piją na górze - odpowiedział im ktoś.

Sanha nawet nie zdążył zarejestrować kto dał mu odpowiedź przy tylu mijających go ludziach. Wiedzieli już, że prędko nie odnajdą zagubionych kolegów, dlatego pozostali zdani sami na siebie. Choć Bomin był pewny siebie, pilnował aby nie zgubić przyjaciela.

\- Gdybyśmy mieli poznać bratnią duszę na imprezie, nigdy nie wiedzielibyśmy kto to był - krzyknął Bomin aby zagłuszyć głośną muzykę.

Od razu pomyślał o tym gdy kilka osób trąciło go w rękę albo w ramię, a on nawet nie zdążył się odwrócić by zapamiętać ich twarze. Gdyby ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek, a Yoona tylko musnął opuszkami palców, w tak wielkim tłumie nie mieliby pojęcia z kim mają do czynienia. Zagubieni Hyunjin i Daehwi mieli w tym przypadku więcej szczęścia.

Gdy znaleźli miejsce gdzie mogli usiąść i napić się bez ryzyka wylania napoju, Sanha jako pierwszy krytycznym wzrokiem przejrzał tłum. Był to nawyk, który posiadał Daehwi, a Sanha zdecydowanie przejął go od nieświadomego niczego chłopaka. Na imprezie znalazło się tak wiele osób z różnych środowisk i w różnym wieku, że nie było możliwości aby kogoś rozpoznali.

Sam Jackson był popularny jeszcze zanim poszedł na studia. Niewiele od nich starszy były akrobata zamieszkał w Korei gdy postanowił zostać idolem i plotki głosiły, że faktycznie został przyjęty do dość znanej wytwórni; to dlatego jego imprezy stały się rzadsze, za to bardziej intensywne. Gdyby nie znajomy Hyunjina, nigdy nie udałoby im się tak dostać, jednak chłopak potrafił zbierać kontakty niczym kapsle z butelek.

Ten prestiż mógł zapewnić im pewnie coś więcej niż dobrą zabawę, jednak żadnemu z nich na tym nie zależało. Bomin był tutaj tylko po to żeby pokazać swoje umiejętności taneczne po dwunastu latach i aby przypilnować przyjaciela by ten przypadkiem nie wypił za dużo.

Okazję do pierwszej z tych rzeczy zyskał dość szybko. Sam nie wiedział już do kogo pił, ale tempo było na tyle szybkie, że przestało przeszkadzać mu obce towarzystwo. Zaczął kołysać się do przyjemnego rytmu i nie zorientował się gdy te powolne ruchy zaprowadziły go do innych ludzi w kręgu. Kilka razy wyszedł na środek, wymieniając się z kimś i z każdym razem oraz każdym drinkiem przestając przypominać prawie zawodowego tancerza. Nie zorientował się gdy zgubił poczucie czasu oraz swojego przyjaciela.

Towarzystwo zaczęło się wymieniać, co dało Bominowi znak by zwolnił. Wyruszył na poszukiwanie łazienki, a po drodze puścił oczko Hyunjinowi, który do niego pomachał z oddali. Postanowił, że wróci do nich gdy już trochę wytrzeźwieje.

W łazience wyjął telefon by dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Sanha, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł gdy nie mógł trafić w literki, a po całym trudzie okazało się, że w domu nie ma zasięgu. Stwierdził, że zostawi mu wiadomość, gdy kolejny raz trudząc się za sobą usłyszał bardzo pijany głos:

\- Może pomóc ci z tym?

Bomina przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze, na co odwrócił się w bojowym nastawieniu. Twarz, którą zobaczył, sprawiła, że od razu odzyskał kontrolę nad sobą.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Daeyeol?

Starszy chłopak miał przekrwiony, rozbiegany wzrok, ale zdecydowanie wiedział na kogo się natknął i nie żałował.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że ciebie tutaj spotkam - rzucił zadowolony. - Zatańczysz ze mną?

Bomin poczuł jak narasta w nim frustracja i choć z natury nie denerwował się łatwo, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Daeyeola aby targały nim sprzeczne emocje. Oparł się stanowczo o blat zlewu w obawie przed nagłym gestem Daeyeola. Zbliżył się do niego, a Bomin poczuł jak w zagrożeniu przemawia przez niego instynkt.

W następnej chwili nie potrafił już określić co dokładnie się stało. Nie był pewien, czy uderzył Daeyeola aby się odsunął, a on złapał go za drugą rękę, czy może najpierw Daeyeol przyciągnął go do siebie, za co Bomin go spoliczkował. Możliwe, że wydarzyło się to w tym samym momencie, tylko jego spowolniony refleks powiedział mu co innego. 

Ważne, że w następstwie tego dotyku poczuł dziwne gorąco na nadgarstku jakby ręka Daeyeola go oparzyła. Gdy Lee rozmasował szczękę i spojrzał przed siebie, wzrok skierował za Bomina na lustro. Wydawało się, że cały alkohol wyparował z niego gdy dostrzegł jak w miejscu, gdzie pod makijażem chował znamię, nagle pojawił się mieniący się różnymi kolorami odcisk dłoni Bomina.

Gdy zszokowany Choi podniósł dłoń do góry, złapał się za nią jakby ktoś mu ją odrąbał siekierą. W miejscu, gdzie jego skóra spotkała się z ręką Daeyeola, widniał równie kolorowy, bardzo jaskrawy ślad, a po czarnej plamie nie został nawet cień.

Żaden z nich nie rozumiał co się stało. W końcu Daeyeol, który lekko zatoczył się do tyłu, błogo uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na swoje pijane odbicie w lustrze za plecami Bomina. Bomin, trzeźwy jak nigdy w swoim życiu, ponowił cios tym razem drugą dłonią; tak, że Daeyeol z lewej strony miał odbitą kolorową dłoń, a na lewym policzku czerwoną. Tym razem nie próbował go zatrzymywać, tylko osunął się po ścianie na podłogę i usiadł.

Zaalarmowany i przerażony Bomin wybiegł z łazienki niemal od razu. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że jest pijany i to na pewno jego własna wyobraźnia. Na śmierć zapomniał o Hyunjinie i o tym, że gdzieś tam błąka się Sanha bez opieki, a jego rodzice na pewno będą się martwić jeśli Bomin wróci sam do domu. 

Pomyślał przez chwilę, że dobrym pomysłem będzie pojechać teraz do domu któregoś z przyjaciół, gdyż ich rodzice przyjęliby go z otwartymi ramionami gdyby powiedział, że boli go głowa albo nabawił się odcisków od niewygodnych butów - ale wtedy musiałby się im wytłumaczyć gdy już wrócą z imprezy, a na to Bomin nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. 

Zadzwonił po taksówkę, a całą drogę do domu modlił się, aby koszmar z Lee Daeyeolem jako jego bratnią duszą szybko się skończył.


	5. Chapter 5

Daeyeol jak we śnie wpatrywał się w swoje pijane odbicie. Pomyślał, że to tylko żart i w rzeczywistości nie ma na twarzy kolorowego odcisku dłoni Bomina. Z pewnością było takie jak zwykle, czarne i zimne, przykryte grubą warstwą makijażu. Na zmianę spoglądał na to tęczowe i na to czerwieniące się - i nie wiedział już co jest prawdą. 

Ktokolwiek wyprowadził go z łazienki, nie pytał o nic, tylko niezwłocznie zaprowadził go na górę. Tam widział zaskoczenie na znajomych twarzach i zaraz Jackson przeszedł z nim do własnej sypialni. Tam dał mu wodę i czekał dobre pół godziny aż bardziej szok niż alkohol z niego zejdzie.

\- Jak to się stało? - spytał Jackson, z bliska oglądając jego nowe znamię. - Kto to jest?

\- To chłopak, który był w mojej grupie dwa lata temu - wyznał bez emocji. - W zasadzie mój podopieczny.

\- Ale jest już pełnoletni, prawda? - zapytał Jackson ze strachem.

Odetchnął z ulgą gdy Daeyeol kiwnął głową, a następnie ciężko opadł na łóżko. Sam fakt, że został skazany na Choi Bomina pewnie jakoś by zniósł, gdyby nie stało się to w takiej sytuacji i gdyby oczywiście Bomin był do niego nastawiony przynajmniej obojętnie. W przypadku, gdy nienawidził go od tylu lat to było niemożliwe aby doszli do jakiegoś porozumienia.

\- Co ja mam teraz zrobić? - jęknął Daeyeol. Nagle poczuł się tak jakby znów chodził do liceum i jego największym zmartwieniem był ktoś, kto mu się podoba.

\- Przecież nie musicie być razem - założył od razu Jackson. - To, że ja i Mark jesteśmy, nie znaczy, że wszyscy inni też muszą - dodał.

\- Przecież wiem. - Daeyeol wpatrywał się w sufit pustym wzrokiem. - Bratnią duszą mojego taty jest jego brat, a mojej mamy najlepsza przyjaciółka. Problem w tym, że Bomin mnie nienawidzi i w życiu nie zgodzi się ze mną pogadać.

\- Przeznaczenie działa tak, że nie będzie musiał - pocieszył go Jackson. - Kiedy będzie potrzebował ratunku, nie będzie patrzył na to kim jesteś. Tylko módl się żebyś to ty pierwszy go nie potrzebował, a jeśli już, to żeby Bomin się nad tobą ulitował.

\- Wcale mi nie pomagasz.

Chwilę ciszy, która zapadła po tych słowach, szybko rozwiał huk otwieranych drzwi. Do sypialni wpadł Sungyeol, który już usłyszał co się stało. Podszedł do brata, delikatnie łapiąc go za szczękę aby przyjrzeć się odciskowi dłoni. Przejechał po nim kciukiem jakby chciał go rozmazać, ale wcale mu się to nie udało. Znamię wybiło się nad makijaż.

\- Nie wierzę, że dostałeś w twarz od swojej bratniej duszy - rzucił Sungyeol, a jego głos brzmiał jakby wahał się między roześmianiem się, a rozpłakaniem.

\- Właściwie to dostał dwa razy, ale drugie już zbladło - wtrącił Jackson. Po tych słowach wyszedł, pozostawiając Daeyeola w dobrych rękach brata. Sungyeol usiadł na skraju łóżka.

\- To Choi Bomin.

Sungyeol odwrócił się nagle w niedowierzaniu. Gdyby tylko Bomin nie przyszedł do niego kilka dni temu z prośbą o pomoc w prezentacji, nawet nie mógłby sobie przypomnieć kto to taki. Nie dochodziło do niego, że bratnią duszą jego brata miał być ich wspólny podopieczny.

\- Jesteś dziwnie cichy, Daeyeol.

Kiedy spojrzał na brata, dostrzegł, że ten zaciska powieki jakby chciał wybudzić się ze złego snu.

\- Posłuchaj. Nie przeszkadza mi, że to on. Tylko, że... Bomin mnie nienawidzi - wyrzucił. - Uważa mnie za jakieś zło wcielone i unika mnie od lat. Jedyne co mi się w głowie nie mieści, to że przez dziesięć lat wspólnych lekcji ani razu się nie dotknęliśmy... Byliśmy tak blisko siebie, a zarazem tak daleko. Wystarczyło żebym musnął go palcami albo po prostu dotknął go żeby poprawił postawę. A los wymyślił sobie, że przez tyle lat ani razu na siebie nie wpadniemy, tylko po to żeby spoliczkował mnie na domówce naszego wspólnego znajomego.

Z każdym słowem Daeyeola poziom jego frustracji i pretensji do wszechświata wzrastał, co Sungyeol doskonale poznawał nawet gdyby nie znał go całe życie. Widział, choć nie musiał patrzeć aby zrozumieć, że jego brat denerwuje się tą sytuacją i boi się, że jego bratnia dusza odwróci się od niego, tym samym łamiąc przeznaczenie. Niestety nie był to bezpodstawny lęk.

Sungyeol postanowił, że musi jakoś mu ulżyć.

\- Popatrz. - Gdy Daeyeol podniósł głowę, odchylił obiema rękoma golf aby pokazać mu kolorowy odcisk dłoni na swojej szyi. - Moja bratnia dusza chciała mnie udusić przy pierwszym kontakcie, a teraz przychodzi do nas na obiady z rodzicami. To nic nie znaczy. Przeznaczenie zawsze znajdzie swoje sposoby.

\- A jeśli będę w niebezpieczeństwie? - Daeyeol podniósł się, tak że w końcu miał wzrok na jednym poziomie z bratem. - A wiesz dobrze, że będę. Co jak pozwoli mi umrzeć?

\- Myślisz, że kochany przez każdego chłopiec będzie chciał sobie narobić problemów i mieć cię na sumieniu? - zadrwił z całą pewnością swoich słów.

Daeyeola nieco to uspokoiło, choć nadal obawiał się, że Bomin nie będzie chciał nawet z nim rozmawiać.

W tym samym czasie Sanha dawno zdążył się zorientować, że brakuje mu przyjaciela. Nie udało mu się też odnaleźć pozostałych, dlatego znalazł ustronne miejsce i wstukał wiadomość na grupę by ktokolwiek kto widział Bomina dał mu znać, gdzie może go znaleźć.

Odpowiedź dostał dość szybko - domyślił się, że któryś z nich musiał wyjść do toalety albo na zewnątrz i tylko dlatego odczytał wiadomość. Odpisał mu Daehwi, ale niestety także nie wiedział gdzie podział się Bomin.

Sanha nie chciał kontynuować tej rozmowy na odległość, dlatego zapytał go wprost gdzie jest. Przywołany ciągłymi wibracjami do rozmowy włączył się także Hyunjin, jednak tylko skwitował zniknięcie Bomina beztroskim śmiechem (z błędami, ale wystarczająco czytelnie by Sanha zrozumiał). Miał na myśli, że na pewno nic złego nie może mu się stać w domu Jacksona Wanga, a raczej nie wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Kolejne godziny mijały, a tłum powoli się przerzedzał. W końcu na parterze pozostali już tylko ci, którym Jackson będzie musiał delikatnie przekazać aby wrócili do domów. Zanim jednak miało do tego dojść, Daehwi zgarnął wpół śpiącego na jego ramieniu Yoona, a Hyunjin postanowił załatwić im darmowy transport. Gdy tylko Sanha się rozbudził, zaczął nalegać aby wrócili spać do niego.

\- Chcę przy okazji sprawdzić, czy Bomin jest już w domu - rzucił stanowczo. - Wybaczę mu to, że się z nami nie bawił tylko jeśli będę mieć pewność, że jest cały.

\- Na pewno trzeźwieje u siebie - pewnie założył Hyunjin, ale przystanął na jego propozycję. Kolejny z jego dobrych znajomych i tak jechał w tamtym kierunku i miał dwa wolne miejsca, dlatego zgodził się ich podrzucić nieco dalej, do domu, w którym mieszkał Sanha. Pechowy Daehwi musiał zatem wybierać między miejscem w bagażniku, na kolanach lub pod siedzeniem przyjaciela, a równie pechowy Sanha musiał mu to miejsce udostępnić. Zgodził się tylko dlatego, iż to z jego powodu wracali w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku.

Chłód na zewnątrz skutecznie ich rozbudził kiedy wysiedli pod domem Bomina. Wspólnie musieli naradzić się jak obudzić go i sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku, ale przy tym nie budzić jego rodziny.

Propozycje padły różne, ale ostatecznie wygrał pomysł dzwonienia do niego dopóki się nie rozbudzi - a później zaczną się martwić. Zanim jednak którykolwiek z nich zdążył wybrać numer, z okna w pokoju Bomina dobiegł ich znajomy głos i zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że naradzali się nieco zbyt głośno.

Radosne okrzyki szybko zostały zagłuszone równie głośnymi uciszaniami.

\- Dlaczego wróciłeś tak wcześnie? - zapytał pierwszy Sanha, w końcu czując ulgę.

Bomin naciągnął rękawy bluzy i spojrzał na nich z góry.

\- Głowa mnie bolała, więc wezwałem taksówkę - skłamał ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Hyunjin mocno zarzucił sobie rękę na bark przyjaciela.

\- Biedny Sanha myślał, że umrze ze stresu - rzucił, przyciągając go na dowód swoich słów. - Dlaczego nie odbierałeś telefonu?

\- Rozładował mi się - odpowiedział za szybko i za głośno. - Jest późno, chłopaki, pogadajmy jutro. Przyjdę do was na śniadanie. Dobranoc.

Zanim którykolwiek zdążyłby zaprotestować, Bomin zamknął okno i opadł ciężko na łóżko. Potarł mocno ślad na ręce, ale ten wcale nie chciał zblednąć. Wyglądało na to, że utknął z Lee Daeyeolem do końca świata.


	6. Chapter 6

Minęło kilka kolejnych dni, w trakcie których Bomin nie rozstawał się z za długimi bluzami. Ignorował swoje znamię, udając, że na imprezie nic się nie stało. Nie chciał w to wierzyć.

Nie udało mu się ukryć lekkiego rozkojarzenia przed przyjaciółmi, ale nie było ono na tyle silne aby zaczęli się martwić; choć Sanha zdecydowanie coś już podejrzewał. Gdy wrócili do tematu projektu, złapał się go jak ostatniej deski ratunku, brnąc w to jak tylko umiał. 

Chociaż wizyta w domu Sungyeola była ostatnim czego pragnął, czuł, że powinien to zrobić. Coś przyciągało go do tego miejsca, wcale nie dlatego, że mieszkał tam też Daeyeol. Poczuł, że powinien spędzić trochę czasu w miejscu, z którego wywodziła się ta znienawidzona osoba, a może w końcu coś zrozumie.

Po kilku dniach ponownie wysiadł stację dalej aby odwiedzić byłego nauczyciela. Po raz kolejny ich pies powitał Bomina z radością, a pani Lee już wiedziała, że będzie gościć go jeszcze kilka razy.

Nieprzyjemne dreszcze przeszły mu po plecach na myśl, że ta kobieta jest matką jego bratniej duszy, a nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Gdyby dowiedziała się, że jest to ten ambitny student z dobrą opinią, z bogatego sąsiedztwa, pewnie by się ucieszyła, przynajmniej dopóki nie powiedziałby, że szczerze Daeyeola nienawidzi.

Sungyeol zaprosił go do pokoju, kontynuując ich poprzednią pracę. Bomin w końcu mógł skupić na czymś myśli, nawet jeśli tak bliska obecność Daeyeola - zapach jego domu, jego zdjęcia, nawet jego brat tak bardzo do niego podobny - chciały odwrócić jego uwagę.

Sungyeol był zupełnie niewzruszony. Profesjonalnie tłumaczył to, o co Bomin poprosił, pomógł mu sporządzić notatki, przekazał dokumenty. Bomin czuł jak przychodzi do niego ulga gdy zrozumiał, że udało mu się uniknąć problemów - niestety, przedwcześnie.

Po zakończonej pracy Sungyeol wyszedł z nim przed dom. Zrobiło się już ciemno, ale Bominowi wystarczyło dojść na przystanek niedaleko od ich domu. Z jakiegoś powodu Sungyeol zatrzymał go na ganku.

\- Mam do ciebie prywatne pytanie.

Tętno Bomina skoczyło, a myśli skupiły się na niewygodnym temacie. Przywołał nimi to, czego chciał uniknąć, bo przecież nie było możliwości aby Sungyeol się nie dowiedział.

\- Mój młodszy brat jest twoją bratnią duszą, prawda?

Bomin skamieniał, jednak nie mógł udawać, że nie usłyszał tego pytania. Spojrzał w oczy Sungyeola bardzo niepewnie i powoli skinął głową. Starszy chłopak wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego odpowiedzią.

\- I nienawidzisz go odkąd byliście w jednej grupie?

\- Nie nazwałbym tego od razu nienawiścią... - Bomin uciekł wzrokiem i potarł niefrasobliwie kark. Sungyeol pochylił głowę, tym samym skracając dystans między nimi jakby ta rozmowa nie miała należeć do nikogo innego.

\- Nie oszukuj mnie, bo znam prawdę.

Nagle atmosfera zgęstniała. Odległość, którą Sungyeol nakreślił, sprawiała, że Bomin denerwował się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie miał odwagi odsunąć się od starszego chłopaka. Czekał aż przejdzie do sedna, czując się przy tym coraz mniej komfortowo.

\- Nienawidzisz Daeyeola, ale czy tego chcesz, czy nie, jest twoją bratnią duszą. Nie możesz go unikać. Dobrze ci radzę, porozmawiaj z nim. I nawet nie próbuj go skrzywdzić. - Bomin za późno zorientował się, że Sungyeol mówi półgłosem, prawie szeptem, tuż przy jego twarzy. Nie mógł się ruszyć jakby coś go sparaliżowało. - Bo jeśli go zranisz, obiecuję ci, że ciebie zaboli to bardziej.

\- Sunbae... Czy to była groźba?

Sungyeol w końcu odsunął się aby spojrzeć na niego. Był całkowicie poważny, celowo wykorzystując swoją pozycję.

\- Darzę cię jakąś sympatią, więc to nie groźba, tylko ostrzeżenie - sprostował. - Myślisz, że jesteś nietykalny, bo byłem twoim opiekunem? Jeśli chodzi o bliskich, nie będę patrzył na naszą relację. Daję ci czas do końca tygodnia, Choi Bomin. Porozmawiaj z nim.

Po tych słowach Sungyeol wrócił do domu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Bomin dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że wstrzymywał powietrze, dlatego je wypuścił z bólem. Ta rozmowa zamiast go odstresować, dała mu tylko kolejny powód do strachu.

\- Co w niego wstąpiło? - zapytał sam siebie ze zmartwieniem. Bardziej niż o siebie, bał się o niego.

Mimo ostrzeżenia Sungyeola Bomin zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Często wpadał w zamyślenie, wiedząc, że dłużej już tego nie wytrzyma. Kolejny raz przyszedł wcześniej na salę treningową aby poświęcić się ćwiczeniom i o wszystkim zapomnieć. Przez całą godzinę słowem nie odezwał się do przyjaciół, aż w końcu wszyscy opadli niemal bez sił - Bomin zmęczony dwa razy bardziej niż powinien, wcześniejszym własnym treningiem, złym snem i ciągłym zmartwieniem.

\- Co jest z tobą? - zapytał Daehwi, łapiąc się pod boki. Wszyscy trzej wbili w niego spojrzenie, ale Bomin tylko leniwie podniósł głowę i zmusił się do uśmiechu.

Sanha kucnął przed nim i sięgnął po jego rękę, którą automatycznie cofnął. Wydało się to zbyt podejrzane, dlatego złapał go za nadgarstek i zacieśnił uścisk. Po chwili ściągnął brwi w niedowierzaniu i opuścił jego rękaw, na co zmęczony ukrywaniem się Bomin mu pozwolił. Daehwi teatralnie zakrył usta.

\- Nie zamierzałeś nam o tym powiedzieć? - krzyknął na niego Hyunjin, zwracając na siebie uwagę innych studentów dookoła.

\- To dlatego zachowujesz się ostatnio tak dziwnie - mruknął Sanha. - Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? Przecież nam możesz powiedzieć wszystko!

Hyunjin również kucnął i wziął sobie nadgarstek Bomina aby dokładniej przyjrzeć się kolorowemu znamieniu. Potarł je kciukiem, a następnie przyłożył własną dłoń. Chociaż miał długie palce, były zdecydowanie węższe od śladu pozostawionego przez dłoń Daeyeola.

\- Kto ma takie wielkie łapy? - zapytał sam siebie.

Bomin w końcu wyrwał mu rękę, niezadowolony z bycia w centrum uwagi. Hyunjin odsunął się urażony.

\- To nie jest dobry moment - odparł. - I zdecydowanie nieodpowiednia osoba.

\- Powiesz nam chociaż kto to jest? - rzucił Sanha z ciekawości.

\- I kiedy to się stało? - wtrącił Daehwi.

Bomin oparł się o ścianę, jeszcze bardziej się od nich odsuwając aby odetchnąć.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę o tym mówić - powtórzył. - Wolałbym żeby to się nie stało.

Pozostała trójka wymieniła zaniepokojone spojrzenia, znając odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Mówiłem wam żebyście znaleźli Bomina, a nie siedzieli z kolegami Chana - ofuknął pozostałych Sanha.

Bomin nie miał zamiaru nic więcej dodać. Chciał już tylko udać się na wykład, dlatego zabrał swoje rzeczy, pozostawiając przyjaciół samych. Kiedy usłyszał kroki za sobą na korytarzu, wiedział i spodziewał się tego, że musieli wysłać za nim kogoś - albo Sanha sam ustalił, że za nim pobiegnie.

Zatrzymał się i usłyszał w tym samym czasie jak Sanha staje kilka kroków za nim. 

\- To Lee Daeyeol, prawda? - zapytał. Bomin nie musiał odpowiadać. - W końcu dałeś mu to, na co zasłużył.

\- I zostałem z nim związany na zawsze - dodał, powstrzymując rozczarowanie w głosie.


	7. Chapter 7

Słowa Sungyeola, który dał mu czas do końca tygodnia, odbijały się echem w głowie Bomina. Nie chciał tego robić, bo gdyby miał na to ochotę, wyjaśniłby sytuację z Daeyeolem lata temu - a on znalazł lepszy sposób, ignorując go i udając, że nigdy się nie znali.

Fakt, że są bratnimi duszami, bardzo utrudniał chęć ignorowania go. Wciąż miał silne, męczące przeczucie, że powinien coś zrobić, bo to niebezpieczne żyć z dala od swojej bratniej duszy. Gdyby wszystko wyjaśnili, dystans nie miałby znaczenia - ale chociaż mieszkali zaledwie przystanek od siebie, mogło się to zdać na nic gdy Daeyeol nie mógł porozmawiać z Bominem, bo ten go nienawidził.

Poza tym jego starszy brat był bardzo stanowczy mówiąc Bominowi co robić. Nie wierzył aby faktycznie mógł zrobić mu krzywdę, niemniej w tamtej chwili się przestraszył. Był w fatalnym położeniu; młodszy, były uczeń, na dodatek w jego domu. Z każdej strony musiał ustępować.

Bomin sam przed sobą nie ukrywał, że przestraszył się ostrzeżenia Sungyeola. Choć nie miał w zwyczaju zostawiać wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę, tym razem przełożył ewentualną rozmowę na niedzielę po południu aby nie musieć się tym martwić. Nie sądził zresztą aby udało im się dojść do porozumienia; po latach unikania kogoś tak natrętnie irytującego, Bomin nie potrafił go zaakceptować. 

Nie potrafił określić czy Hyunjin oraz Daehwi wiedzą z kim los go połączył - po prostu dali sobie spokój. Możliwe, że wyciągnęli tą informację, a może po prostu Sanha kazał im odpuścić na rzecz Bomina. Zachowywali się jakby impreza u Wanga nigdy nie miała miejsca i żaden z nich nawet nie zerkał na ślad na nadgarstku. Jak mieli w zwyczaju przepychali i przegadywali się, tak że Bomin nawet na chwilę zapomniał o całym zamieszaniu. 

Z myślą, że w niedzielę powinien odwiedzić państwo Lee pod pretekstem dalszej współpracy z ich synami po ostatnim treningu zszedł na przystanek. Sanha i Daehwi skończyli wcześniej, a jemu towarzyszył Hyunjin, który czekał na autobus w przeciwną stronę niż Bomin i gdyby nie on, nawet nie dostrzegłby, że ma kłopoty. 

Szukając portfela nie rozglądał się dookoła. Hyunjin trącił go łokciem, a gdy to nic nie dało, ponowił uderzenie mocniej, przez co znaleziony przedmiot wypadł mu z rąk. Bomin już chciał zapytać przyjaciela dlaczego zachowuje się w ten sposób gdy zamiast schylić się, skinął głową na osobę, która podała mu zgubę. Niepewnie podniósł wzrok na chłopaka, który nie przestawał się uśmiechać, a Bomin dopiero wtedy rozpoznał w nim Daeyeola.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - rzucił szorstko zamiast podziękowania. - Szkoła jest zupełnie gdzie indziej. 

Daeyeol obojętnie wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni. Hyunjin musiał położyć przyjacielowi dłoń na ramieniu by nie rzucił się na znienawidzonego seniora.

\- Nie odbierasz moich telefon - odparł. - Chciałem się z tobą spotkać. I tak jedziemy w tym samym kierunku. Możemy porozmawiać?

Bomin bez słowa uzgodnił to z Hyunjinem. Jego autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku, dlatego mógł tylko skłonić głowę byłemu opiekunowi i zniknąć. Daeyeol nie przestawał się uśmiechać nawet gdy Bomin głośno wypuścił powietrze.

\- Nie będę udawał, że nagle zmieniłem zdanie na twój temat tylko dlatego, że los tak chce - od razu ostrzegł go Choi. 

Daeyeol pokiwał głową i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na swoje buty. Przewidział, że dojście do porozumienia z Bominem może zająć dużo czasu, ale miał też świadomość, że dał mu do tego powody.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić - wyznał niespodziewanie, aż Bomin nagle spojrzał w jego stronę. Daeyeol odwzajemnił spojrzenie by nabrać na wiarygodności. - Nie sądziłem, że nie spodoba ci się moje zachowanie, bo myślałem, że obaj sobie po prostu dogryzamy. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli.

Bomin zaśmiał się krótko, ale w tej chwili trzymanie urazy za coś tak bezsensownego byłoby tylko objawem niedojrzałości z jego strony. Z całą niechęcią do Lee Daeyeola, sam też musiał ustąpić.

\- W porządku. - Bomin wzruszył ramionami. - Wybaczę ci, ale to nadal nie sprawi, że nasze stosunki nagle się polepszą.

Daeyeol pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, choć to był dla niego ogromny postęp. Nie dając tego po sobie poznać, Bomin dostrzegł, że bardzo zależy mu na poprawieniu stosunków między nimi, choć nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego. On ciągnął tą rozmowę tylko dlatego, że tak kazał mu zdrowy rozsądek, poza tym nie chciał narażać się Sungyeolowi. Daeyeol musiał mieć swoje własne powody i intencje.

\- Dlaczego przyjechałeś do mnie pod sam uniwersytet? To strasznie daleko od twojego domu - przyznał.

Daeyeol zaśmiał się i skrzyżował ramiona wstając. Zaraz po nim Bomin zrobił to samo gdy dostrzegł ich autobus powoli skręcający na przystanek.

\- Nie przyjechałem tu dla ciebie - odparł Daeyeol gdy zajęli miejsca z tyłu, aż Bominowi zrobiło się głupio za swój akt egoizmu. - Musiałem porozmawiać z twoimi choreografami, bo będę robił kursy i dalsze szkolenia. Czekałem na ten sam autobus co ty. Nie przyjechałbym tutaj dla ciebie.

Bomin odwrócił wzrok i zignorował tą uwagę. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien się denerwować przy Daeyeolu - w końcu to nikt ważny żeby zależało mu na nienagannym wyjściu przy nim.

Krótka wymiana zdań faktycznie sprawiła, że Bomin poczuł się spokojniejszy i przez kilka dni czuł się zupełnie jak dawniej, co jego przyjaciele przyjęli z radością. Nie chcieli dać mu poznać, że dostrzegli jego chwilowe zwątpienie, ale nie udało im się tego ukryć. 

Do wszystkiego miał wrócić gdy kolejny raz odwiedzał seniora aby uzupełnić materiały.

Sungyeol nie dał po sobie nic poznać gdy byli w środku, jednak gdy zakończył swoją pracę, wyszedł ponownie z nim na zewnątrz pod pretekstem nakarmienia psa. Bomin chciał odejść na przystanek, ale Sungyeol złapał go za ramię od plecaka aby został na miejscu.

\- Nie byłeś zbyt miły dla Daeyeola - zaczął.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być? - odparował Bomin nierozważnie. - Nie lubimy się. Nie będę dla niego nagle miły, bo jest moja bratnią duszą.

\- W takim tempie nigdy się do siebie nie zbliżycie - uznał, spoglądając na chłopaka bez szacunku, co od razu mu się nie spodobało.

\- Nie chcę się do niego zbliżać - przyznał.

Bomin ruszył lekko ramieniem aby Sungyeol puścił uścisk, a gdy to nie podziałało, spróbował nim szarpnąć. W odpowiedzi Sungyeol złapał go mocniej, przyciągając do siebie i zmuszając do kontaktu wzrokowego. Bomin poczuł jak skacze mu tętno.

\- To, że byłem twoim opiekunem, nie znaczy, że nie mogę zrobić ci krzywdy - rzekł cicho. Widział strach w jego oczach, ale zdawał się tym nie przejmować. - Jeśli chodzi o rodzinę, nie interesują mnie takie relacje. Jeśli los jest za słaby aby was połączyć, ja to zrobię, bo nie pozwolę na to aby mój brat wpakował się w kłopoty przez jakiegoś dzieciaka, który nie potrafi przełknąć swojej dumy. Nie słuchasz moich próśb, więc możemy porozmawiać inaczej.

Bomin nie potrafił się odezwać, w przerażeniu obserwując śmiertelnie poważny wyraz twarzy swojego seniora. Nigdy nie widział go w takiej sytuacji, co sprawiało, że czuł się zagrożony.

\- Wiem, że jesteś tancerzem - wypalił bardzo powoli, puszczając w końcu jego plecak, aż Bomin zatoczył się lekko - i wiem też jak połamać ci kości tak abyś już nigdy nie mógł tańczyć. Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego, Bomin. Będzie już za późno dla nas obu.

Mówiąc to, Sungyeol po prostu wrócił do domu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, a Bomin usiadł na murku aby złapać oddech. Teraz wiedział, że on wcale nie żartował i naprawdę zamierza zmusić go do kontaktu ze swoją bratnią duszą i lepiej nie ryzykować aby sprawdzić, czy mówi prawdę.

Tego wieczoru Bomin całkowicie rozdarty wrócił do swojego domu i nie odezwał się już do nikogo.


	8. Chapter 8

Bomin czuł jak ktoś trąca go w ramię jak przez mgłę, jakby bodźce do niego nie docierały. Zwrócił uwagę na przyjaciela dopiero kiedy ten złapał go za rękę i lekko ją ścisnął.

\- Co jest z tobą? - zapytał Sanha szeptem aby nie zwracać uwagi studentów.

Bomin przetarł twarz dłonią i spojrzał na niego zupełnie rozkojarzony. Nagle wrócił myślami na uczelnię, przypomniał sobie słowa profesora, ale nadal nie potrafił skupić się na wszystkim dookoła siebie.

\- Zamyśliłem się - bąknął niepewnie.

\- Ostatnio cały czas uciekasz gdzieś myślami - ciągnął Sanha. Bomin domyślił się, że nie zamierza dać mu spokoju, a on nie chciał tłumaczyć co go dręczy. - Nie wiem co się z tobą dzieje, ale zaczynam się martwić.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną - odparł melodyjnie, z udawaną pewnością siebie. Było to tak oczywiste kłamstwo, że nawet obcego człowieka by do tego nie przekonał. - Wszystko jest w porządku.

Sanha nie wierzył mu, ale nie widział innego rozwiązania jak odpuścić na czas wykładu. Bomin zarejestrował jeszcze kątem oka jak Hyunjin pochyla się do niego z góry aby o coś zapytać, na co Sanha odpowiedział mu krótkim spojrzeniem. Hwang pokiwał powoli głową i wrócił do swoich notatek.

Wtedy Bomin zorientował się, że jego kartka jest pusta. Sfrustrowany swoim zachowaniem, postanowił zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy, skoro w tej chwili i tak nie miał już nic do stracenia.

Wyszedł na korytarz, a następnie wolnym krokiem do łazienki by zwilżyć twarz chłodną wodą. W drodze wyjął telefon gdy przypomniał sobie, że jakiś czas temu ktoś musiał zostawić mu wiadomość. Z ciężkim sercem wyświetlił to, co do powiedzenia miał Daeyeol, jakby sprawiało mu to prawdziwy ból. Powoli nienawiść za sprawą jego brata zaczynała przechodzić w strach. Bał się, że jeśli zrobi coś nie tak, jego brat zemści się na nim.

Od Daeyeol: Robisz coś dzisiaj?

Ta krótka wiadomość zwróciła jego uwagę, bo nie spodziewał się, że to on jako pierwszy zagai. Nie zaproponował nic konkretnego, jakby czekał na odpowiedź ze strony Bomina. Pomijając całą stronę konfliktu, było to dobre wyjście; już dawno nikt nie zaczekał na jego zdanie zanim nie zarzucił go gotowymi i ustalonymi z góry planami, jak mieli w zwyczaju jego przyjaciele.

Odpowiedział mu, że ma wolne popołudnie i zapytał, do czego zmierza. Nie minęły dwie minuty jak znów poczuł w kieszeni wibracje.

Od Daeyeol: Może wyjdziemy dzisiaj razem? Jeśli nie chcesz być w tłocznym miejscu, możemy pogadać u mnie w domu. Zależy mi żebyś był.

Bomin ściągnął brwi, ale wiedział, że nie może go unikać. Spotkanie we dwójkę, bez Sungyeola, wydawało się dobrym wyjściem. Może jeśli porozmawia z nim bez niczyjego nacisku, zdoła się przełamać - choć wątpił aby udało mu się inaczej spojrzeć na kogoś, kogo przez tak długi czas nie znosił.

Wrócił na samą końcówkę wykładu, jednak jego koncentracja polepszyła się. Wychodząc przyjaciele już nie rzucali mu podejrzliwych spojrzeń, jedynie zgodnie przeszli w przerwie do kawiarni. 

Dobrze wiedział, że domyślają się co powoduje u niego ten stan, a w szczególności Sanha, któremu powiedział o Daeyeolu. Nie potrafił ukrywać swoich emocji ani zmęczenia, które ciągle mu przeszkadzało. Mało rozmowny, jedynie słuchał ich wymiany zdań, którą starali się prowadzić jak zwykle. 

\- Ostatnio Jisung o ciebie pytał - rzucił Hyunjin, a Bomin podniósł głowę zanim zorientował się, że odbiorcą miał być Sanha. - Po tym jak narzekałem, że nie możemy cię znaleźć.

\- Aż tak się przejął? - mruknął zaskoczony. - Nie wyglądał na zmartwionego na imprezie.

\- Ta, potem poszedł do Jacksona na górę, a ten akurat rozmawiał z sunbae... - Hyunjin przerwał gdy dotarło do niego, że w tamtej chwili, kiedy jego kolega wpadł na górę i opowiadał o pewnym incydencie, chodziło o Daeyeola i jego kolorowy policzek. Zerknął na Bomina, ale udawał niewzruszonego.

Zanim zdążył kontynuować temat, odgłos czyichś pospiesznych kroków dobiegł ich z oddali, poprzedzony kobiecym głosem. Daehwi odwrócił się jako pierwszy by zaraz pomachać do nieznajomej pozostałym dziewczyny.

Sanha i Hyunjin wymienili niepoważne spojrzenia.

\- Robisz coś teraz? - zapytała delikatnie, a gdy dostrzegła wzrok pozostałych, przywitała się krótko. Daehwi stał zamurowany by po chwili stanowczo pokręcić głową. - Potrzebujemy z dziewczynami pomocy na sali. Może chciałbyś pójść ze mną?

Od razu zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, ku zaskoczeniu pozostałych. Rzucił do nich, że spotkają się następnego dnia i przeprosił ich aby w końcu odejść z dziewczyną. Pozostała trójka nie wiedziała jak zareagować.

\- Czy mi się wydawało - zaczął Sanha - czy właśnie jakaś obca dziewczyna ukradła nam kumpla...

\- Mówił mi o niej - wyjaśnił Hyunjin, rozwiewając wątpliwości. - Nazywa się Chaeryoung, poznali się na weselu jego kuzynki. Pracowała tam jako kelnerka i okazało się, że chodzi do naszej uczelni, tylko na inny wydział. Nie wierzę, że poszło mu tak łatwo.

\- Daehwi ma dziewczynę? - Wydawało się, że Bomin odezwał się pierwszy raz w trakcie całej rozmowy, ale zaistniała sytuacja skutecznie odwróciła jego myśli od nieprzyjemnej rzeczywistości.

Sanha trącił go łokciem, a Hyunjin zaśmiał się krótko. Bardziej niż na sam fakt nowej znajomej poruszyli się tylko dlatego, że Bomin odezwał się jak dawniej.

Jeszcze wracając do domu razem z Yoonem nie mogli wyjść z podziwu, że udało mu się kogoś poznać, choć dla osoby postronnej nie był to żaden wyczyn. Któregoś razu zgodnie stwierdzili, że Daehwi będzie ostatnim, który znajdzie sobie kogoś bliskiego.

Bomin przemilczał fakt, że w planie dnia ma jeszcze spotkanie z Daeyeolem. Aby dodatkowo to ukryć, wysiadł na swojej stacji i postanowił wrócić do domu by zostawić rzeczy i się przebrać. Wszedł do środka, jednak nie powitał go nawet odgłos odkurzacza. Szybko złapał portfel i telefon by bez słowa wyjść na spacer do domu państwa Lee. Jego ojciec na pewno nie wrócił jeszcze z pracy, a matka sama siedziała w salonie lub na piętrze, dlatego nie zauważyła, że Bomin wrócił.

Ostatni raz zerknął na telefon, ale Daeyeol nic więcej nie napisał, dlatego uznał, że najprostszym sposobem będzie wybrać się tam pieszo. Długo obawiał się, że natknie się na Sungyeola; na duchu podtrzymywała go tylko nadzieja, że lekcje w ich szkole trwały przez cały dzień, więc jeśli Daeyeol dostał poranną zmianę, Sungyeol mógł otrzymać wieczorną. Na miejscu ponownie wyskoczył do niego przyjazny pies, a drzwi otworzyła mu pani Lee.

\- Jesteś za wcześnie, kochanie - ogłosiła na wstępie. - Sungyeol kończy dzisiaj późno.

Bomin złapał się niepostrzeżenie za nadgarstek jakby go zapiekł i zacisnął na nim drugą dłoń.

\- Właściwie przyszedłem do Daeyeola-sunbae.

Pani Lee uśmiechnęła się i bez zastanowienia wpuściła go do środka, a Bomin nie mógł uwierzyć, że te słowa przeszły mu przez usta. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie pomyślałby, że dojdzie do takiej sytuacji.

Z ciężkim sercem udał się we wskazanym kierunku gdy Daeyeol wyszedł mu na spotkanie w połowie schodów. Oboje zmierzyli się spojrzeniem i na sekundę zatrzymali, by po chwili Daeyeol poprowadził go w spokojne miejsce.

\- Cieszę się, że jednak jesteś - wyznał.

Bomin wszedł za nim do pokoju i w pierwszej kolejności, wcale nie przejmując się jego słowami, zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Wcale nie ukrywał, że to robił; rozpoznał kilka dyplomów i medali za konkursy, a po chwili podniósł ramkę ze zdjęciem ich grupy. Musiało pochodzić z czasów, gdy Daeyeol stał się ich opiekunem, a Sungyeol wziął inną grupę. Rozpoznał w ostatnim rzędzie siebie oraz swoich przyjaciół. Stali jak zwykle daleko od Daeyeola, dlatego wcale nie dziwiło go, że dotknęli się tak późno.

Daeyeol pozwolił mu się rozejrzeć i przyzwyczaić do sytuacji. Dopiero kiedy skończył to robić usiadł na brzegu łóżka, ciekaw co ma do dodania.

\- Nie wiedziałem czy jesteś gotowy na poważną rozmowę - wyrzucił. - A jeśli, to nie wiem czy powinienem był ci powiedzieć po prostu w moim pokoju, czy w jakimś innym miejscu, może bardziej oficjalnym, może bardziej neutralnym... Ale to nie jest ważne, tylko to, co chcę ci powiedzieć.

Bomin pospieszył go spojrzeniem, mimo że widział jak chłopak denerwuje się i zbiera myśli. Zdobyłby się na empatię gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, lecz w przypadku Daeyeola, po prostu nie umiał jej wykrzesać.

\- Chcę z tobą spróbować, Bomin. Jesteśmy bratnimi duszami i nie uciekniemy od tego. Przeprosiłem cię już i chcę udowodnić, że naprawdę się zmieniłem. Proszę, daj mi szansę.

Bomin w konsternacji ściągnął brwi. Bardzo miał ochotę roześmiać się teraz i powiedzieć, że nie wierzy w jego zmianę, ale dotarło do niego, że byłoby to tylko bezcelowe. Pokazałby tą ogromną różnicę, przy okazji udowadniając, że jest jeszcze niedojrzały gdy Daeyeol pierwszy wyciągnął do niego rękę, a przy tym opóźnił proces, przez który i tak będą musieli przejść.

Przy tym wszystkim miał prawo do bycia niezadowolonym. Mógł być wściekły na los, że połączył go z kimś, kto całe życie budował sobie złą opinię.

\- Posłuchaj - ciągnął Daeyeol na widok jego niezdecydowania. - Musimy iść na przód. Przeszłość minęła. Wszystko co mamy to chwila obecna. Nie możemy całe życie się kłócić.

\- Wiesz, że przez ciebie chciałem rzucić taniec? - wygarnął. - Całe szczęście, że Hyunjin mnie przekonał żebym został. To nie jest takie proste, nagle się do ciebie przekonać.

Spojrzał na chłopaka, który przez czas kiedy się nie widzieli, zdawał się spokornieć. Nie działał gwałtownie i czekał na zgodę Bomina, co mogłoby być wystarczającym dowodem.

Poza tym, przypomniał sobie słowa Sungyeola. Czy naprawdę posunąłby się aż tak daleko? A może Bomin za łatwo mu uwierzył i teraz bał się czegoś, co mogło nigdy nie nastąpić.

Niezależnie od motywacji, musiał zmusić się sam do wybaczenia Daeyeolowi, bo nie miał już dwudziestu lat - i musiał się do tego zmusić, bo on sam też nie był już nastolatkiem. Ta spora różnica wieku dużo utrudniała.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć - odparł, wstając do wyjścia. - Daj mi kilka dni. Zadzwonię do ciebie.

Daeyeol w desperacji złapał go za tą samą dłoń, na której Bomin miał znamię. Jego wzrok powędrował tam z wściekłością, dlatego speszony Daeyeol puścił jego nadgarstek. Skutecznie zatrzymało go to w miejscu.

\- Śniłeś mi się dzisiaj - wyznał niespodziewanie.

Bomin nie był pewien, czy powinien się na to roześmiać, czy zapytać co to ma do rzeczy, co musiało zostać wypisane na jego twarzy.

\- To nie było nic czego bym o tobie nie wiedział - ciągnął. - W tym śnie byliśmy znów w szkole tańca. Uczniami, obaj. Tylko że wszystko było inaczej, przez to, że byliśmy ze sobą blisko. Wcale się nie kłóciliśmy.

Bomin skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał na niego z góry czekając aż skończy swoją myśl, ale Daeyeol widocznie wybiegł już dalej i nie był w stanie się zatrzymać.

\- W tym śnie oboje byliśmy szczęśliwi. Ty nie chciałeś odejść, a ja nie musiałem zwracać twojej uwagi.

\- To był tylko sen - mruknął Bomin obojętnie.

\- Nie wiesz, jak działają sny u bratnich dusz? - zapytał. - Nikt ci nigdy tego nie wyjaśnił?

Bomin zagryzł dolną wargę, powoli się irytując. Nie miał mu kto tego wyjaśnić i nie podobało mu się jak Daeyeol podkreślił fakt, że nikt mu tego wcześniej nie powiedział. Starszy chłopak musiał dostrzec jego reakcję, dlatego odchrząknął i starał się mówić bardziej łagodnie.

\- Sny mają nas do siebie zbliżyć, powiedzieć to, czego nie wiemy. Każdy z nich jest ważny. Zresztą, sam zobaczysz z czasem. Po prostu zdziwiłem się, że pojawiły się tak szybko.

Po tych słowach Bomin parsknął cicho, nie wiedząc jak inaczej powinien skomentować. Nie czuł się komfortowo z faktem, że Daeyeol śni o nim, ale musiał odpuścić aby nie zaczynać rozmowy, która wszystko zepsuje. Wyszedł, zostawiając go samego z mieszanymi uczuciami, a na parterze skłamał pani Lee, że potrzebował jedynie coś zabrać i dlatego wychodzi tak wcześnie.

Do bramy odprowadził go pies, który przyzwyczajał się do obecności Bomina.


	9. Chapter 9

Najlżejsza wibracja doprowadzała Bomina do strachu. Bał się, że w każdej chwili dostanie wiadomość od Sungyeola, a jego słowa zaczynały nabierać na wiarygodności. Obawiał się jednak, że pozbycie się telefonu wcale nie sprawi, że problem zniknie.

Przysypiał na stoliku gdy Hyunjin pił jego kawę, a Sanha przepisywał notatki. W takiej ciszy nie znajdowali się od bardzo dawna, jakby nagle zmęczenie odebrało im całą młodzieńczą radość. Widocznie najbardziej przeszkadzało to właśnie Hyunjinowi, ponieważ cały czas nerwowo ruszał stopą i wystukiwał jakiś rytm palcami.

Daehwi dołączył do nich, przynosząc coś do jedzenia, ale wcale nie został ciepło powitany. Bez słowa zajął swoje miejsce i nawet nie zdjął z ust maseczki żeby się czegoś napić. Hyunjin podniósł na niego wzrok bez większej ekscytacji gdy ten wbił spojrzenie w telefon.

\- Co u Chaeryeong? - zagadnął Hwang śmiertelnie znudzony. 

Daehwi spojrzał na niego przelotnie, ale zaraz wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia. Chciał napić się kawy, zapominając o maseczce, dlatego od razu opuścił rękę. Gest zawahania został wyłapany przez Hyunjina w sekundę i gdy Daehwi upewnił się, że niczego nie zauważył, sam siebie zdradził. 

Ręka przyjaciela znalazła się za jego uchem, a w następnej kolejności powędrowała na usta Hwanga gdy już zdjął mu maseczkę. Ożywił się od razu i wstał, przypadkiem trącając łokciem Yoona i budząc Bomina. Obaj spojrzeli z wyrzutem na Hyunjina, jednak Daehwi w tej chwili odsłonił twarz aby pokazać im swoje usta, już nie czarne, ale kolorowe.

\- Kiedy to się stało? - zapytał Bomin cicho, ale z zaskoczeniem, wskazując na kolorowe znamię.

Sanha wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

\- Naprawdę? Zmówiliście się obaj?

\- To przez przypadek, przysięgam - szybko wytłumaczył się Daehwi. Hyunjin lekko uderzył go w ramię, powoli wychodząc z szoku. 

\- Jakim przypadkiem twoje usta spotkały bratnią duszę?

Daehwi sam nie wiedział jak się wytłumaczyć. Nieme pytanie zadał Bominowi, który podpierał się na łokciach na przeciwko niego, tak samo cichy. Nie chciał chwalić się własnym losem, dobrze wiedząc, jak ten skrzywdził jego przyjaciela. 

Niezależnie od jego chęci, nie musiał nic wyjaśniać. Ponownie podeszła do niego Chaeryeong, witając pozostałych, a Sanha i Hyunjin powitali ją spojrzeniami głodnymi wyjaśnień. Obaj już stali, dlatego musieli powstrzymać się aby jeszcze nie zacząć krzyczeć.

To, co wywołało największą różnicę, to także jej makijaż. Ostatnim razem miała szminkę i korektor, a teraz nic nie zakrywało pełnych, kolorowych ust krzywo odbitych na kąciku jej własnych warg. Tak jakby sprawca bardzo się spieszył, robił to szybko i nierozważnie. 

Sprawca bardzo chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. 

\- Przyjdź po wykładach na salę - poprosiła. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz wziąć kolegów.

Teraz obaj przenieśli spojrzenia na niego, a Bomin zaśmiał się pod nosem na ich nagłe zainteresowanie. Sanha zamknął zeszyt i schował swoje rzeczy, gotów do drogi, podobnie jak Hyunjin, który dopił kawę Bomina jednym haustem i zarzucił sobie plecak na ramię. 

\- Co wy tam robicie na tej sali, co?

\- Też idę, nie zostanę ostatnim przegrywem w tym towarzystwie - mruknął Hyunjin.

Mierzyli się z Sanhą spojrzeniem, uznając odnalezienie swojej bratniej duszy za sprawę honoru. Tymczasem Daehwi nie był chętny do wyjścia razem z nimi. Poprosił Chaeryeong aby wróciła później, ponieważ czekał ich jeszcze trening zanim będą wolni. Dawało to zdesperowanej dwójce gwarancję dodatkowej energii. 

\- Co szykujecie? - Bomin ponowił pytanie. 

Daehwi krótko wyjaśnił projekt studentów aktorstwa. Chaeryeong miała przewodzić chórowi w nowej odsłonie klasycznej sztuki i wspólnie z pozostałymi uznała, że występy artystyczne wzbogacą ogólny obraz. Przemilczał jedynie fakt, że na chwilę zostali sami, a swoje przeznaczenie odkrył szukając elementów scenografii w kantorku.

Przed treningiem Bomin sprawdził tylko czy nikt nie napisał do niego i jakby przywołując Sungyeola myślami, odczytał wiadomość. Pozostali wyszli już na salę, jednak on postanowił sprawdzić co senior ma do powiedzenia. Nie kontrolował swoich trzesących się dłoni ani przyspieszonego ze strachu oddechu. Musiał wziąć jego numer od Daeyeola albo zachować go jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, a Bomin jego nowego numeru nie posiadał - jednak po treści wiadomości od razu domyślił się o kogo chodzi. 

Od Nieznane: Bardzo długo zbierasz myśli. Jeśli nie odezwiesz się do Daeyeola, zacznę się martwić.

Bomin zablokował ekran i wziął głęboki oddech. Hyunjin zawołał go z sali treningowej, dlatego musiał się uspokoić aby nie dać po sobie nic poznać. 

Gdy oni pod koniec treningu rozmawiali jedynie o pomocy przy sztuce, Bomin musiał skłamać, że rodzice poprosili aby wcześniej wrócił. Tak naprawdę żadne z nich nie potrzebowało jego pomocy, ale tylko tak udałoby mu się uzyskać czas żeby porozmawiać z Daeyeolem, a co najważniejsze - wyjaśnić wszystko z jego bratem.

Zadzwonił do niego, pierwszy raz wychodząc z inicjatywą. Daeyeol odebrał dość szybko i jak można było się domyślić, był bardzo zaskoczony nagłym telefonem Bomina. W trakcie krótkiej rozmowy powiedział tylko, że chętnie omówią wszystko na miejscu, a Sungyeol powinien wkrótce wrócić z pracy. Bomin widział w tym idealną sytuację aby odezwać się do każdego z nich z osobna.

Nie minęła godzina jak znalazł się pod domem państwa Lee i z ciężkim sercem zapukał do drzwi. Musiał przytrzymać psa na zewnątrz by nie wszedł za nim i Daeyeolem do środka.

\- Co zdecydowałeś? - zagadnął go spokojnie prowadząc na piętro.

Bomin westchnął i usiadł zrezygnowany na łóżku kiedy Lee wbił w niego uprzejmie oczekujące spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiem jak będę w stanie się do ciebie przekonać - zaczął. - Ale powinniśmy spróbować. Po prostu... Muszę cię lepiej poznać zanim ruszymy dalej.

Daeyeol podniósł nagle głowę kiedy cień nadziei pojawił się w jego spojrzeniu. Bomin zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć, o czym mógł myśleć. Zaczynał mu wierzyć, że chce się zmienić, jednak nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że mu się to uda - nawet jeśli obaj byli już dorośli.

\- Zastanawiałeś się wcześniej kto może być twoją bratnią duszą? - zapytał nagle.

To wywołało u Bomina jeszcze większe zmieszanie. Chciał wiedzieć co chodzi Daeyeolowi po głowie, znać wszystkie jego motywy, czytać z niego jak z otwartej książki. Niestety nie potrafił nawet sformułować odpowiednich pytań.

\- Nie miałem na to czasu - wyznał ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Ostatni rok w liceum skupiłem się tylko na maturze żeby dostać się na jak najlepszy uniwersytet, przecież wiesz, że chciałem rzucić taniec. - Bomin zrobił przerwę, zaciskając pięści i powstrzymując złość. - Przez ciebie. A na początku studiów chciałem od tego odpocząć i przyzwyczaić się do spokoju. Byłem tak zmęczony, że nie miałem czasu o tym myśleć.

Daeyeol dziwnie zamilkł, ale Bomin nie mógł wychwycić, która część wypowiedzi wywołała to nagłe zawahanie. Nie czuł do niego współczucia, dlatego nie chciał dochodzić w tej sprawie. Interesowało go tylko zdanie na jego temat i wszystko to, co łączyło ich jako bratnią duszę.

\- Naprawdę nie chciałem żebyś rzucał szkołę przeze mnie - rzekł delikatnie. - Wiem, że zrobiłeś sobie przerwę żeby jak najlepiej zdać egzaminy, ale... Sama myśl, że przeze mnie mógłbyś nie stać tutaj, gdzie jesteś dzisiaj... Przepraszam cię za to.

W zaskoczeniu Bomin potrząsnął głową, ale już po chwili poczuł się dziwnie niezręcznie. Chociaż przez tyle lat mu to przeszkadzało i nadal nie czuł się komfortowo z Daeyeolem, fakt, że przepraszał go za to, był chyba jeszcze gorszy.

\- Nie przejmuj się czymś, do czego nie doszło. Daj spokój. - Bomin poczuł, że musi zmienić temat. - A ty myślałeś o tym?

Daeyeol potarł w roztargnieniu nadgarstek i całe przedramię, aż Bomin automatycznie wykonał ten sam gest. Poczuł mrowienie na swoim znamieniu, ale nie oderwał ręki. Nieobecnym wzrokiem mierząc go, Daeyeol dotknął swojego policzka, co wywołało kolejne dreszcze na nadgarstku.

\- Miałem zdecydowanie więcej czasu na zastanawianie się niż ty i szczerze mówiąc... Nie wiem czy tak czułem, czy może miałem nadzieję, ale podejrzewałem, że to ty będziesz moją bratnią duszą od bardzo dawna. Możliwe, że to dlatego tak ci dogryzałem - dodał nieśmiało. - Chciałem wkurzyć cię żebyś mnie uderzył i żeby okazało się, że to ty jesteś moją bratnią duszą. Wiem, to brzmi śmiesznie, prawda? Sam zrozumiałem to niedawno.

Bomin nie chciał w to wierzyć. Gdyby Daeyeol wcześniej wyszedł z tym podejrzeniem, wszystko mogłoby się skończyć inaczej. Może i nie dogryzał mu świadomie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że Bomina to całkowicie odrzuciło. Choć walczył ze swoją niechęcią, wszystko w tej chwili mu nie odpowiadało; Daeyeol, z którym nigdy nie był blisko, jego rodzina, obcy ludzie, szkoła, w której nadal pracował, a Bominowi kojarzyła się z ich nieprzyjemnymi konfrontacjami.

Nie zdążył tego skomentować gdy na zewnątrz rozległo się wesołe ujadanie psa, a następnie ktoś zatrzasnął drzwi. Daeyeol domyślił się, że to jego brat musiał wrócić ze szkoły, aż Bominowi coś stanęło w gardle. Nie był gotowy na rozmowę z Sungyeolem przy wszystkich, a Daeyeol już zszedł na dół.

Bomin musiał niechętnie podążyć za nim. Jak zakładali, Sungyeol wszedł do środka, zdejmując buty i witając panią Lee, która wyszła na powitanie. Towarzyszył mu jakiś obcy chłopak, równie uśmiechnięty, co ich matka. Bomin stanął w połowie schodów, niepewny co zrobić dalej.

\- Myungsoo zostanie dzisiaj na noc - ogłosił Sungyeol, udając, że nie widzi Bomina, który skradał się aby zejść na dół.

\- Tata dzwonił i powiedział, że dzisiaj wróci później, więc mamy nie czekać na niego. Może zostaniesz na obiad, kochanie? - Te słowa zostały skierowane do Bomina i musiał w końcu odwrócić wzrok od Sungyeola, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że się w niego wpatrywał.

Wyrwany z zamyślenia, chciał uprzejmie odmówić, ale sam Sungyeol zaczął nalegać. Przerażony Bomin musiał ustąpić.

\- My się chyba jeszcze nie znamy - rzucił niepewnie towarzysz Sungyeola. Bomin poczuł jak Daeyeol staje za nim i z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło to, że poczuł się lepiej, bo nie musiał się ukrywać.

\- To mój były podopieczny - wyjaśnił za niego. 

Chłopak pokiwał z rozumieniem głową, lustrując go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Tak, chyba widziałem cię na lekcjach - dodał.

\- Też tańczysz? - wypalił Bomin.

Kątem oka zarejestrował jak najstarszy chłopak wyszedł do kuchni za panią Lee, pozostawiając tę trójkę samą.

\- Nie, ale przyglądałem się lekcjom Sungyeola - wyjaśnił. - Kim Myungsoo.

Bomin niepewnie przedstawił się, w końcu wychodząc z ciasnego i dusznego korytarza. Nie miał jak się wycofać i przez cały posiłek musiał znosić Daeyeola z jego nadziejami, Sungyeola, który udawał, że nie wie o tym, co mu mówił oraz zupełnie nieświadomego niczego Myungsoo.


	10. Chapter 10

Odkąd Sanha znalazł pracę w kawiarni niedaleko uniwersytetu, pozostali zgodnie stwierdzili, że najlepszym pomysłem będzie tam spotykać się w wolnych chwilach. Ponieważ Bomin sam nie pracował, miał wystarczająco czasu aby odwiedzić go w czasie pracy, podobnie jak Daehwi. Od niedawna po ostatnich wykładach od razu zmierzał na miejsce, gdy zwolnił się z restauracji zbyt oddalonej od domu i uczelni.

Któregoś razu zgodnie zostali tam wieczorem, czekając aż skończy swoją zmianę. Atmosfera ponownie była lekko napięta, ale nie na tyle aby dać się boleśnie odczuć. Brak rozmów i ogólne zmęczenie dało się zrzucić na długie wykłady i męczący trening; zresztą jedynym, który miał jeszcze resztki energii, był Hyunjin, robiąc notatki. Bomin i Daehwi w ciszy przyglądali się ludziom wchodzącym i wychodzącym z restauracji.

Zaraz przed zamknięciem Sanha jeszcze w fartuchu usiadł obok nich, wnosząc odrobinę dynamiki do tego obrazu nędzy. Nachylił się nad stołem jakby chciał powiedzieć coś, co musi zostać tylko między nimi, jednak szybko odpuścił. Nagle, jakby zmieniając zdanie, wziął sobie nadgarstek Bomina, pocierając znamię kciukiem. Właściciel ręki skrzywił się niechętnie.

\- Założę się, że za miesiąc zakochacie się w sobie - wypalił niespodziewanie Hyunjin.

Sanha skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie, a oburzony Bomin nabrał powietrza do płuc i powstrzymała go przed wybuchem tylko ręka przyjaciela na drugim ramieniu.

\- Miesiąc? - podjął Sanha. - To trochę mało czasu, ale ja zakładam, że do pół roku będą razem.

Z tymi słowami Bomin poczuł się jakby został zdradzony. Liczył, że z ratunkiem przyjdzie mu Daehwi, lecz on zdjął dłoń w przepraszającym geście. 

\- Stawiam pięćdziesiąt tysięcy wonów, że do roku się zejdziecie.

Hyunjin i Sanha zgodnie przybili piątkę, tym samym wchodząc do zakładu. Bomin sam nie wiedział jak zareagować ani co zrobić na ich tak niedojrzałe zachowanie, którym wcale nie wyrażali wsparcia. Dopiero niedawno musieli odkryć prawdę o Daeyeolu, a Bomin wcale nie chciał robić z tego dłużej sekretu przed przyjaciółmi. To nie było coś, od czego mógł uciec.

\- Nigdy nie zakocham się w Daeyeolu, co wy sobie myślicie? - obruszuł się.

\- Więc załóż się - zaproponował Sanha. - Co ci szkodzi? Jeśli jesteś tego taki pewien, za rok będziesz bogatszy o sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy wonów.

Bomin mruknął jedynie, nie odpowiadając nic konkretnego. Byłby w stanie wejść do gry o wiele większą stawkę, ale nie widział w tym sensu. Zaręczyłby własnym życiem, że nigdy nie pokocha kogoś takiego jak Lee Daeyeol - niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy.

Sanha zniknął jeszcze na chwilę aby wszystkiego dopilnować i kilkanaście minut po zamknięciu wyszedł z przyjaciółmi. Razem z Bominem pierwsi wsiedli do swojego autobusu, by następnie wysiąść na przystanku we wspólnym sąsiedztwie.

Bomin nie spodziewał się, że o tak późnej godzinie spotka kogoś znajomego. Zmęczony Sanha ostrzegawczo złapał się za   
szelki plecaka, ale Bomin czuł, że osoba, która im się przygląda, nie jest niebezpieczna. Gdy podszedł bliżej, w świetle latarni ulicznej rozpoznał Sungyeola.

\- Sunbae - bąknął Sanha z ulgą i zaskoczeniem, ciesząc się, że to nikt obcy. - Co tutaj robisz tak późno?

\- Wyszedłem po Bomina - odparł, spoglądając na wspomnianego. Bomin zacisnął pięści w kieszeniach i nic nie odpowiedział.

Gdy Sanha poprosił go bez słowa o potwierdzenie, Bomin z ciężkim sercem i wbrew swojej woli musiał skinąć głową aby nie wywołać podejrzeń. Sanha, choć nadal nie dowierzał, tylko krótko się pożegnał i odszedł w stronę swojego domu. W momencie, w którym znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu, Bomin zebrał w sobie całą odwagę. Sungyeol zaczął mówić pierwszy.

\- Już zadzwoniłem do twoich rodziców, że nie wrócisz na noc do domu - wyjaśnił, powoli przechodząc do szczegółów sobie znanego planu. - Jak to dobrze mieć kontakty do rodziców wszystkich swoich uczniów.

Jego nieprzenikliwy uśmiech mógł należeć zarówno do pewnego siebie seniora, jak i psychopaty, a Bomin powoli zaczął utożsamiać te dwie postacie ze sobą.

\- I wiesz co? - ciągnął z dziwną radością. - Wcale się nie przejęli. Nawet nie wiedzieli, o której miałeś wrócić. To dużo wyjaśnia. Czy to dlatego nigdy nie widziałem ich na wszystkich występach i konkursach, a ty tyle razy podrabiałeś ich podpis? - Wraz z kolejnymi słowami nie przejmował się wzrastającą złością Bomina. - Jesteś tylko biednym dzieckiem, które nie dostało wystarczająco uwagi od rodziców. Może to nie w Daeyeolu jest problem, ale w tobie?

Ostatni komentarz przesądził o wszystkim. Bomin wiedział już, że nie zamierza dłużej pozwalać Sungyeolowi na takie traktowanie, zwłaszcza, że zaczynał zachowywać się coraz podlej. Zdjął plecak i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, z całą odwagą, jaka przyszła sama.

\- Posłuchaj - zaczął rzeczowo. - Między mną i Daeyeolem nigdy nic nie będzie. Jeśli twój brat będzie chciał się odezwać, zrobi to sam, jest na tyle dorosły, że nie musisz się o niego martwić. A jeśli oboje będziemy tego chcieli, możliwe, że już nigdy się nie spotkamy--

Cała poważna postawa Bomina zdała się na nic gdy niespodziewany cios w żuchwę sprawił, że zachwiał się na nogach. Przez chwilę znów poczuł jak zalewa go fala strachu i zdezorientowany spojrzał na starszego chłopaka. Zanim mógłby ocenić sytuację, bez ostrzeżenia kopnął go z wyskoku jak dobry tancerz, aż Bomin z impetem upadł na chodnik, uderzając przy tym plecami w znak uliczny. Przez chwilę nie mógł złapać oddechu ani wyostrzyć wzroku, a po brodzie spływała mu strużka krwi.

\- Ty naprawdę myślisz, że to jest zależne od ciebie - rzucił kpiącym tonem jakby chciał splunąć. - Na tobie mi nie zależy, ale nie stracę kolejnej osoby przez przeznaczenie. Daję ci półtora godziny, potem widzę cię u siebie w domu. Inaczej wrócę po ciebie.

Sungyeol nie zamierzał marnować czasu na nic więcej. Strzepnął kurtkę i odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Bomin musiał wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów zanim potykając się zabrał plecak i wstał.

Zanim doszedł do swojego domu, poczuł jak niemożliwa bezbronność uderza go nawet mocniej niż senior. Nie może wrócić do domu w ten sposób, bo rodzice będą pytać co się stało - i nie wiedział też co powiedział im Sungyeol przez telefon. Mógłby równie dobrze skręcić do domu Sanhy, jednak to równałoby się z tłumaczeniami, a nie chciał aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym, co zaszło.

Z ociąganiem wszedł do środka, z nadzieją, że rodzice nie usłyszą nic z sypialni. Szybko czmychnął do łazienki i zaraz po przekręceniu zamka usiadł na skraju wanny. Oparł łokcie na udach i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Jego dolna warga drżała, podobnie jak dłonie, które najpierw zacisnął w pięści, a później znów przyłożył do twarzy. Wzrok miał całkowicie rozbiegany, jakby spodziewał się ataku z każdej ze stron. Nadal czuł metaliczny smak krwi z rozbitej wargi albo dziąseł. Ponadto zaczynały boleć go żebra i wiedział już, że za kilka dni będą mocno posiniaczone. 

Gdy tylko opanował drżenie całego ciała wstał i stanął na przeciwko lustra. Nie podobało mu się jego przerażone, słabe odbicie; przez głupią niechęć wplątał się w coś takiego, a teraz nie miał wyboru i nie mógł powiedzieć Sungyeolowi, że nie chce mieć z nim i z jego bratem nic wspólnego. Jeśli spróbuje to zrobić ponownie, może się to skończyć jeszcze gorzej.

Przeczesał włosy dłonią, szarpiąc się nieco mocniej niż było to potrzebne. Zanim przebrał bluzę, przemył twarz wodą aby zmyć strużkę krwi i nieco złagodzić cienie pod oczami. Kiedy wyszedł, tak jak się spodziewał, nikt nawet go nie zauważył.


	11. Chapter 11

Spacer do domu państwa Lee był dla niego czymś wbrew jego woli. Nienawidził tego miejsca tak jak nienawidził obu braci, z tym że Daeyeol zaczynał stawać się dla niego coraz bardziej obojętny. Potrafił przeprosić, ustąpić, na nic nie naciskał - niestety nadal był źródłem jego cierpienia, za sprawą swojego brata, który miał brutalne, ale jak widać skuteczne techniki.

W drodze czuł się bardzo słaby i przegrany, czego nie porównałby nawet z olimpiadami. Zajęcie ostatniego miejsca nie bolałoby go tak jak fakt, że poddawał się Sungyeolowi i nic nie mógł z tym zrobić.

Szybko dostał się na miejsce. Już z daleka dostrzegł Sungyeola, który siedział na schodach przed drzwiami i czekał. Na słabych nogach podszedł bliżej, a otuchy dodał mu pies wesoło skaczący przy jego nogach. Kiedy stanął na przeciwko seniora, strach znów go sparaliżował.

\- No proszę - rzucił krótko - wystarczyło tak niewiele żebyś zrozumiał na czym polega przeznaczenie.

\- Myślisz, że twój brat chciałby abym przekonał się do niego ze strachu przed tobą? - To pytanie było dość odważne, ale stanowiło wszystko, na co było go stać. Sungyeol przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, nie okazując żadnych emocji. Nie dało się określić co czuł za zasłoną ze swojej wyższości.

Sungyeol kazał mu wejść do środka gdy usłyszał kroki na korytarzu, dlatego Bomin stanął twarzą w twarz z zaskoczonym Daeyeolem. Zmierzył wzrokiem najpierw jego, później swojego brata i słabo się uśmiechnął, równie ciekaw wyjaśnień.

\- Spotkałem się z Bominem i zaproponowałem mu, żeby został u nas na noc - odparł bez cienia zawahania.

Daeyeol skinął na to głową, gestem wskazując Bominowi aby wszedł za nim. Chłopak zawahał się, ale posłusznie podążył znajomymi schodami, przed tym słysząc jeszcze tuż za głową:

\- Przekonasz się, że tak miało się stać.

Gdy zajął miejsce na skraju łóżka, starał się nie poznać po sobie, że wciąż targały nim silne emocje. Odrzucał od siebie strach i wściekłość, koncentrując się tylko na tym, że już znalazł się w pokoju Daeyeola i będzie musiał dotrwać tam do samego rana - oglądając te wszystkie zdjęcia i medale z czasów, gdy był tylko nastolatkiem i miał ochotę spoliczkować Daeyeola dla swojej satysfakcji. Teraz był dorosły, więc i prawdziwe problemy udowodniły mu, że łatwiej było sobie dogryzać niż teraz płacić za błędy przeszłości.

Daeyeol bez słowa rozkładał posłanie na podłodze, a Bomin także nie odzywał się, przeżywając wszystko i nie potrafiąc tak jak Sungyeol udawać, że jest w porządku. Nie wiedział jak powinien zacząć ani czy dobrym pomysłem będzie kontynuowanie jego kłamstwa.

Całe szczęście, Daeyeol jego rozkojarzenie musiał wziąć za zmęczenie całym dniem, bo dochodziła jedenasta w piątkowy wieczór. Jedyne o czym marzył, to zasnąć i zapomnieć gdzie jest, a najchętniej zapomnieć o całym tym zamieszaniu. Może udałoby mu się trafić do jakiegoś przyjemnego snu, gdzie jego bratnią duszą jest koleżanka z innego wydziału, kelnerka z pracy Sanhy, a może choćby Hyunjin. Wszystko było lepsze od Lee Daeyeola - w komplecie z bratem, który za cel życiowy obrał sobie pogodzenie na siłę tej dwójki.

Dostrzegł, że Daeyeol usiadł na przygotowanym przez siebie posłaniu, przez co od razu poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

\- Będziesz spał na podłodze? - zapytał krótko.

\- W porządku. Jesteś gościem, możesz spać na moim łóżku - odparł serdecznie.

Bomin nie chciał protestować choćby po to, aby w końcu otrzymać coś dobrego w tej sytuacji. Opadł na poduszki z cichym westchnieniem i wbił wzrok w drewniany sufit, czując się trochę jakby pojechał do rodziny na święta plonów. Jego babcia miała podobny dom, z tym że tam zawsze towarzyszył mu jakiś prawie obcy kuzyn albo kuzynka i nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Zbierając siły, musiał postanowić sam przed sobą, że coś z tym zrobi. Jedyną taktyką, na jaką był w stanie wpaść, był bunt - i skończył się rozbitą wargą oraz poobijanymi żebrami. Nawet jeśli Bominem kierowały młodzieńczy temperament i zwyczajna duma, nie był na tyle bezmyślny aby brnąć w to dalej. Jeśli to nie działało, musiał wymyślić coś innego.

Może gdyby znał jego zamiary, motywy i wszystko to, co siedziało w jego głowie, byłoby mu łatwiej. Z przykrością dostrzegł, jak chora obsesja dotycząca Daeyeola teraz przeszła na jego brata i sam nie wiedział, co było gorsze; to czy fakt, że Daeyeol stawał mu się coraz bardziej obojętny. Może nawet był dobrą stroną w tym sporze.

\- Jak twoi rodzice zareagowali na to, że Sungyeol ma bratnią duszę tej samej płci? - zagadnął.

Daeyeol podniósł głowę, ale gdy dostrzegł, że Bomin nie patrzy na niego, położył się na boku, zbierając myśli.

\- Nie przejęli się, bo sami tak mają - odrzekł rzeczowo. - Bratnią duszą mojej mamy jest jej przyjaciółka, a taty jego brat.

Kolejne pytanie nasunęło się mu na myśl i nagle zatliła się w nim iskra nadziei. Może Daeyeol faktycznie był kluczem do zamknięcia wszystkiego - nie tylko pomoże mu uciszyć Sungyeola, ale uda mu się zrozumieć, co kryło się za maską ułożonego seniora i nauczyciela tańca. Może faktycznie przeznaczenie tak chciało.

\- Oni... Są tylko przyjaciółmi czy coś więcej? - zapytał niepewnie. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego o tym pomyślał.

\- Sungyeol uparcie twierdzi, że to tylko przyjaźń, ale widziałem kilka razy jak się całowali - wyznał bez emocji Daeyeol. Zaczął rozplątywać znalezione gdzieś słuchawki i także nie patrzył na Bomina, nawet jeśli on co jakiś czas zerkał w jego stronę. - Mama naprawdę traktuje Myungsoo jak swojego trzeciego syna, tym bardziej, że woli przebywać u nas. I się mu nie dziwię. Ale gorzej jest z ojcem. Gdyby dowiedział się, że między nimi coś jest... - Daeyeol zawiesił głos, by znaleźć najprostsze stwierdzenie. - Nie zaakceptowałby tego. Kazałby im się rozstać.

"Rozstanie" było słowem, które zadziałało na Bomina jak płachta na byka. Złapał się go, ślepo widząc tylko to wyjście.

\- To nie jest przypadkiem niebezpieczne?

\- Bratnia dusza nie jest od tego żeby pilnować cię jak dziecka, to nie anioł stróż - rzucił. - Poza tym, Sungyeol uratował już Myungsoo. Kilka razy otarł się o śmierć, ale udało nam się wyciągnąć go z dna. Dlatego przebywa tu tak często. Nie miał jeszcze okazji żeby się odwdzięczyć.

Bomin przełknął głośno ślinę, która powoli uniemożliwiała mu mówienie.

\- A co z nami? - podsunął delikatnie. Jeśli zabrnął tak daleko, chciał wyciągnąć od Daeyeola możliwie najwięcej. Nie będzie drugiej okazji by porozmawiali szczerze, jakby byli ze sobą blisko.

\- Jeszcze mu nie powiedziałem. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, powiem, że jesteśmy platonicznymi bratnimi duszami, jak on i jego brat. Przynajmniej dopóki nie będziemy mieć za sobą tego całego ratowania. Choć są przypadki, gdy bratnie dusze ratują się całe życie.

To z kolei sprawiło, że Bomin poczuł jakby tracił swój skrawek nadziei oraz stały grunt.

\- Aż tak często wpadają w kłopoty?

\- Nie, bez przesady, po prostu ich pomoc polega na poszerzaniu horyzontów albo wzajemnym uspokajaniu. To nie zawsze jest uratowanie przed rozpędzonym busem. Nie zawsze chodzi o śmierć.

Kluczowa wypowiedź sprawiła, że Bomin zamilkł na dłużej. Wywnioskował z całego zachowania i słów Sungyeola, że chodziło mu właśnie o ten moment ratowania. Z góry założył, że jego brat znajdzie się w tym najgorszym położeniu, więc jeśli nie będzie Bomina obok, straci go. Nie miał pojęcia jak duże były szanse, ale liczył, że w ich przypadku wystarczy coś mniej heroicznego. Wtedy na pewno Sungyeol dałby mu spokój, tylko że nie istniał sposób aby przyspieszyć to niefortunne zdarzenie.

A może - Bomin poczuł się tak jakby ktoś oblał go dzbankiem zimnej wody - to przeznaczenie nierozerwalnie wiązało się z Sungyeolem? Przecież nie wpadłby w kolejną obsesję gdyby Sungyeol miał ich tylko sobie ponownie przedstawić.

Ponownie świrował na punkcie jednego z braci Lee i bardzo mu się to nie podobało.


	12. Chapter 12

Za każdym razem gdy Bominowi udawało się złapać wolne popołudnie, wracał do domu sam, bo w tym samym czasie Sanha pędził do pracy. Wcześniej wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz coraz częściej w głowie miał mętlik, którego nic nie potrafiłoby lepiej ukoić niż rozmowa z kimś bliskim.

Po wizycie u Daeyeola szybko udało mu się uciec na popołudniowy trening, ale to wcale nie rozwiązywało problemu. Słowa, które najbardziej go trafiły, dotyczyły jego rodziców. Faktycznie rzadko przychodzili na występy i nie mieli nawet czasu aby podpisać jego zgody za czasów gimnazjum, ale Bomin wcale wtedy nie myślał, że jest w tym coś złego. Miał dwójkę pracujących rodziców, nic więc dziwnego, że nie mieli dla niego czasu. Bardzo często popołudnia spędzał w domu państwa Yoon, matka Sanhy podobnie zawoziła ich na lekcje i na konkursy - i przez kilkanaście lat nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

Nie dało się ukryć, że bracia Lee pochodzili z innej rodziny. Ich matka nie pracowała, tylko zajmowała się domem, a ojciec wracał dość wcześnie. Tak musiało to wyglądać przez całe ich życie, jeszcze zanim zaczęli pracować. Chociaż mogło się wydawać, że ich komfort i sytuacja finansowa jest gorsza, przynajmniej nie odbijało się to na członkach rodziny. Dopiero w tamtej chwili do Bomina dotarło, że choć mieszkał w bogatszym sąsiedztwie, tracił na relacjach.

Z pochyloną głową wszedł do domu, czując się jakby nie był tam mile widziany. Ściany, które remontowała jakiś czas temu ekipa, wydały mu się kratami ostrzegawczo odgradzającymi teren. Delikatnie stawiał kroki jak gdyby ktoś miał go zaraz stamtąd wyrzucić.

Gdy zostawił swoje rzeczy, wziął głęboki oddech aby zebrać odwagę i bezszelestnie wszedł do salonu. Jego matka spojrzała przelotnie w jego stronę i siedząc na fotelu zaczęła rozmasowywać poranione od szpilek stopy. Widywał ją w domu o różnych porach, ale często wracała późnym popołudniem na obiad, o ile była w okolicy, zanim nie wyruszała na wieczorną zmianę. Zajmowała się korepetycjami oraz nauczaniem domowym, nic więc dziwnego, że prowadziła dość nieregularny tryb życia, w przeciwieństwie do nauczycieli stacjonarnych, w szkołach.

Bomin nieśmiało odchrząknął aby zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

\- Mamo... Tak sobie pomyślałem... - zaczął nieporadnie, aż zmarszczyła brwi jakby obawiała się czegoś złego. - Może zjemy jutro razem kolację, co? Przygotujemy coś wspólnie i--

\- Bomin, dziecko, jutro z samego rana tata wylatuje do Japonii - przerwała mu gdy dostrzegła, że nie ma żadnych problemów. - A ja mam już ustalony harmonogram z uczniami. Jeśli to nic ważnego, może przełożymy to na kiedy indziej, dobrze?

Po tych słowach przebrała buty i złapała torbę, która smutno spoczywała na dywanie. Bomin nie spodziewał się, że wyjdzie tak szybko, ale ona tylko podeszła do niego krótko aby pogłaskać go po policzku i z przepraszającym uśmiechem wybiegła z domu.

Znów znalazł się sam i poczuł się tak jakby ściany zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać.

Bezsilny opadł na kanapę i wcale nie miał zamiaru wstawać. Nie miał zbyt wiele do zrobienia ani żadnego towarzystwa, więc tą nieprzyjemną samotność naprawdę wolał przespać. Miał wrażenie, że zasnął gdy tylko położył głowę na oparciu, ale wraz ze snem pojawiły się inne zmartwienia.

Nieczęsto miewał sny, które później miał zapamiętać, a już tym bardziej nie były to sny szczegółowe i pełne emocji. Tym razem miało się to zmienić, gdy znalazł się ponownie w domu państwa Lee, jednak bez wstawania z kanapy.

Rozejrzał się we śnie, orientując się, że nikt go nie widzi ani nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Gdzieś obok na zewnątrz wypadł Daeyeol, a po kuchni kręcili się jego rodzice. Chciał wybiec za nim, jednak nie mógł się ruszyć, zdołał jedynie czekać. Gdy na szczycie schodów znalazł się Sungyeol młodszy o kilka lat, do Bomina dotarło, że to jego musi śledzić.

Sceneria zmieniła się i tym razem stał tuż za Sungyeolem w jakiejś przyczepie kempingowej. Leżał na materacu o dłoń od chłopaka, którego już poznał, Kim Myungsoo. Obaj wpatrywali się bez słowa w rozgwieżdżone niebo widoczne przez przednią szybę, a Bomin mógł jedynie czekać.

Nie dało się tego wyjaśnić, jednak czuł atmosferę. Cokolwiek unosiło się w powietrzu - spokój, ciepło, uczucie zawieszenia w czasie - udzieliło się także jemu. Chciał schować się gdy dostrzegł jak Myungsoo sięga po dłoń Sungyeola, ale widocznie żaden z nich nie mógł go dostrzec.

\- Jeśli ktoś położy na tobie swoje łapy, połamię mu każdy palec - zaczął niespodziewanie Sungyeol.

Przyciągnął do siebie ich splecione dłonie, obserwując Myungsoo. Młodszy chłopak miał nieobecny wzrok skierowany w niebo i zdawał się ignorować każde jego słowo. Dopiero gdy Sungyeol ścisnął lekko jego dłoń, nieznacznie drgnął i przeniósł na niego to samo rozkojarzone spojrzenie. Choć miał rozszerzone źrenice i przekrwione oczy, na sekundę zajaśniało w nich zrozumienie i widocznie na ten moment czekał.

\- Wiem, że to zrobisz - odparł Myungsoo. - Nie zawahasz się.

Cokolwiek Sungyeol chciał udowodnić, widocznie udało mu się to przekazać. Ponownie opadł na materac, pozwalając mu oprzeć się na swoim ramieniu.

Wywołało to dziwny niepokój u Bomina, jakby Sungyeol miał zaraz wstać i ponownie go uderzyć. Nie rozumiał żadnej z relacji, które posiadał, choć musiały być one w jakiś sposób uporządkowane. Widocznie chciał dla brata tego samego, co dawał mu Myungsoo, tylko Bomin był w tym problematycznym dzieckiem.

Kiedy starszy znów się podniósł, kolejna fala strachu oblała Bomina. Nieprzyjemne dreszcze rozlały się na jego barki, aż wibracje poczuł w okolicy lędźwi. Wtedy sen się urwał, wybudzając go strachem i przyspieszonym tętnem, aż nieprzyjemnie zapiekły go płuca. 

Wyprostował się niemal od razu, rozglądając się po własnym salonie i powoli uświadamił sobie, że nic mu nie grozi. Dłonią wyczuł coś twardego na sofie, dlatego podniósł wibrujący telefon, w końcu nieobecny odbierając połączenie. Przetarł twarz dłonią gdy usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Jesteś teraz zajęty? - zapytał Daeyeol. Bomin nie zdołał się jeszcze rozbudzić, ale zaprzeczył gdy usłyszał to samo pytanie drugi raz. - Chcę cię gdzieś zaprowadzić. Przyjdę po ciebie.

Nie zdołał w porę zareagować gdy Daeyeol się rozłączył, a on tylko zakodował postanowienie. Przetarł twarz dłonią, wciąż próbując otrząsnąć się z realnego snu i niepokoju, który czuł przez cały czas obecności Sungyeola. Gdy tylko doszedł do siebie, dzwonek do drzwi przywołał go do porządku.

Wziął tylko do kieszeni telefon i wyszedł na ganek z założonymi ramionami. Daeyeol krótko uśmiechnął się na jego widok i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni.

\- Chcę ci pokazać pewne miejsce - powtórzył. - Chyba lepsze to od siedzenia samemu w domu, co?

Tym razem Daeyeol nie dał mu dużo czasu do namysłu ani podjęcia decyzji, ale widocznie uznał, że Bomin pozwoli mu na to. Westchnął ciężko, starając się odpuścić niechęci; bo ostatecznie była ona lepsza od strachu, a może nawet udałoby mu się ją pokonać i żyć w końcu w spokoju.

Daeyeol musiał mieć dobry dzień. Po swoim dniu w szkole niemal od razu zadzwonił do Bomina i w dobrym humorze prowadził go w nieznanym kierunku. Chwilę szli chodnikiem wzdłuż głównej ulicy, a gdy skręcili w uliczkę między sąsiedztwami, Bomin rozpoznał swoją drogę do podstawówki, gdzie lata temu codziennie chodził z Sanhą. Wkrótce budynek wyrósł mu przed oczami gdy Daeyeol poprowadził go za szkołę, wchodząc na niestrzeżony fragment terenu otoczony z każdej strony ścianami. Dookoła widział tylko okna do starej części szkoły, przeznaczonej na magazyny.

\- Co my tutaj robimy? - zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Myungsoo pokazał nam to miejsce - wyjaśnił Daeyeol. - To znaczy, najpierw pokazał mojemu bratu, a później on pokazał mi. Też chodziliśmy tutaj do podstawówki, ale wtedy nikomu nie przyszło na myśl kręcić się pod oknami nauczycieli. Teraz nikt tu nie przychodzi. Jesteśmy sami.

Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, wywołało to u Bomina kolejny napad niepokoju.

\- Sami? - powtórzył. - Nikt tu nie zagląda ani nie przychodzi?

Daeyeol usiadł na niskim parapecie, podtrzymując się dłońmi z obu stron ramami okna. Gdy spojrzał na zdenerwowanego Bomina, pokręcił głową.

\- Nie masz się czego bać - uspokoił go. - Gdybyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował ustronnego miejsca, tutaj nikt cię nie znajdzie.

\- I Sungyeol wie o tym? - podsunął. Ta część nie podobała mu się najbardziej.

\- Przychodzi tutaj z Myungsoo od lat, tak, wie o tym.

Bomin postarał się ukryć narastający strach i zdusić go w sobie. Jeśli Sungyeol wiedział, że nikt tutaj nie przychodzi, Bomin musiał zadbać o to aby nigdy nie znalazł się z nim tutaj sam na sam. Jeśli pobił go na przystanku, bez świadków miałby jeszcze więcej możliwości do szantażu.

I sam już nie wiedział, czy to właśnie było powodem jego odrzucenia do Daeyeola, czy po prostu dawna niechęć. Tamta powoli musiała przechodzić gdy chłopak przeprosił i robił wszystko by Bomin go zaakceptował - musiał upierać się przy swoim aby przypadkiem nie zbliżyć się do Sungyeola, bo to mogłoby ściągnąć na niego niebezpieczeństwo. A przecież Daeyeol nie miał nic wspólnego ze swoim bratem.

Starszy chłopak uciekł gdzieś wzrokiem, a następnie powstrzymał uśmiech i oblizał lekko kąciki ust. Gdy Bomin przestał nerwowo rozglądać się i stanął przed nim, nagle zdawał się dokładnie wiedzieć, co musi przekazać następnie.

\- Jest coś, co chciałem ci powiedzieć już od bardzo dawna - wyznał, powodując u Bomina połączenie zaciekawienia ze strachem przed najgorszym, nawet jeśli Daeyeol nadal uśmiechał się. - Ale chyba wstrzymam się jeszcze chwilę. Nie chcę cię przestraszyć.

\- To coś złego? - Bomin silił się na cyniczny ton, choć w rzeczywistości powstrzymywał drżenie głosu. Udając tak samo pewnego siebie jak gdy nie wiedział o połączeniu z Daeyeolem, rozluźnił ramiona by nadać sobie choć trochę poczucia wyższości.

\- Po prostu... Nie wiem czy już jesteśmy na tym etapie. Gdybym ci powiedział kiedyś, na pewno dostałbym w twarz. Nie jestem pewien czy już jesteś na to gotowy. - Daeyeol zaśmiał się, ale on także ukrywał prawdziwe emocje, co z jakiegoś powodu Bomin rozpoznał od razu. Dziwna empatia zrodziła się w jego głowie, jakby chciał dodać mu otuchy, a gdy tylko zdał sobie z tego sprawę, musiał sam siebie zbesztać w myślach. 

Nie powinien był w ogóle z nim wychodzić.


	13. Chapter 13

Obserwowanie jak z czasem Daehwi i Chaeryoung szybko się do siebie przekonują i zbliżają było niemal hipnotyzujące, do tego stopnia, że stało się to jednym z głównych tematów. Nie dało się ukryć jak ta dwójka szybko idzie drogą przeznaczania i jakie daje im to możliwości, co trzech niezadowolonych przyjaciół doprowadzało do irytacji.

\- Spędzasz z nią więcej czasu niż z nami - mruknął któregoś razu Hyunjin, kładąc ramiona na ławce, zmęczony po wykładzie.

Daehwi spojrzał na niego oburzony, wcale nie dostrzegając jego problemu.

\- Mówisz tak, bo jeden weekend spędziłem z nią, a nie z wami - odparł, co miało dużo wspólnego z rzeczywistością.

Sanha nie udzielał się, samemu trochę zazdroszcząc, że on będzie musiał jeszcze długo poczekać, a Daehwi już odnalazł swoje przeznaczenie. A za każdym razem, gdy temat zataczał koło i od złości przechodził w zazdrość, w końcu lądował na Bominie - zupełnym przeciwieństwie, dowodem na niedobrane przez los pary.

Z tym, że Bomin sam przed sobą nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić dobrego życia z Daeyeolem. To po prostu nie wchodziło w grę. Przez ostatnie tygodnie odkąd odkrył prawdę ani jednej nocy nie przespał w całości i nie było dnia by nie myślał o nim. Doskonale wiedział, że ta obsesja wywołana jest naturalnie; powiązane przez los pary zawsze śnią o sobie, myślą, przyciągają się nawzajem jak magnesy aby tylko przyspieszyć działanie losu i nie jest to coś zależnego od jednostki.

Daehwi przechodził dokładnie przez to samo, z tą różnicą, że myśli, na które się godził, nie były męczące. Bomin, tutaj łącząc zasady losu oraz zwyczajnej ludzkiej psychiki, im bardziej chciał o czymś nie myśleć, tym więcej o tym myślał.

\- Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego - wypalił Hyunjin, patrząc Bominowi w oczy. Choi musiał zamrugać aby zorientować się, że jego nieobecny wzrok przypadkiem spoczął na przyjacielu.

\- Nie zmienię przecież tego, co chce los - odparł, próbując się zaśmiać aby choć trochę rozluźnić ten niewygodny temat.

\- Teoretycznie mógłbyś - wtrącił Sanha. Pozostali spojrzeli na niego, niby w ostrzeżeniu, a jakby jemu podpowiadając, aby nie kontynuował. To nie było bezpieczne rozwiązanie.

\- Los jest wredny - założył z całą pewnością Bomin. - Pewnie gdybym spróbował, któregoś dnia napadłby na mnie bandyta, bo nie spałbym u Daeyeola w domu. Nie chcę ryzykować życiem.

\- A może to jego napadłby ten bandyta? - podchwycił Hyunjin.

Bomin nic nie powiedział, ale pod stołem zacisnął dłonie na materiale bluzy. Nie chciał tego słyszeć. To była dokładnie ta rzecz, której obawiał się Sungyeol i przez którą nadal goiły mu się siniaki na żebrach. Gdyby chłopakowi spadł włos z głowy, jego starszy brat byłby bardziej brutalny niż sam los.

\- Nawet tak nie mów - rzucił tonem sugerującym zakończenie rozważań.

\- Dlaczego? - Hyunjin nie dawał za wygraną. - Zaczyna ci się podobać?

Daehwi w porę złapał go za ramię i lekko je zacisnął, samemu kontrolując przyjaciela. Bomin poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić. Nie chciał rozważać najgorszych scenariuszy. Już prościej byłoby zbliżyć się do Daeyeola, choćby na niby, byle tylko uniknąć złości jego starszego brata.

Uratował go wykład, na który udał się wspólnie z Daehwim wcześniej, aby się nie spóźnić. Sanha i Hyunjin mieli w tym czasie inne zajęcia, co ucieszyło Bomina, bo oznaczało to, że nie będzie musiał kontynuować niewygodnego tematu. Daehwi był jedyną osobą, która miała odpowiednie do tego kompetencje.

\- Śniłeś już o niej? - Bomin zagadnął sam z siebie, mając nadzieję, że informacje od przyjaciela pomogą mu iść krok na przód.

\- Tak, kilka razy - potwierdził. - Śniły mi się jej wspomnienia. To naprawdę ciekawe. Odkąd zacząłem je mieć, nie jest już dla mnie zwyczajną studentką poznaną przez przypadek. Nagle czuję się tak, jakbym znał ją całe życie.

Ostatnia uwaga wcale nie pomogła Bominowi, bo on rzeczywiście znał Daeyeola całe życie - od podstawówki. Żadne wspomnienia nie mogłyby tego zmienić skoro na własne oczy widział jak chłopak dorastał.

\- Pomyślałem, że to dlatego, że ona mi się podoba... - Daehwi spojrzał na niego niepewnie, formułując myśl na głos. - Dlatego tak mnie do siebie przyciąga, ale chyba nie o to chodzi. Czasami nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć, nie kontroluję tego i wcale nie chcę. Wszystko mnie do niej przyciąga. Wiem, że nie znosisz Daeyeola, ale czy nie czujesz względem niego tego samego? Nie myślisz o nim cały czas? Nie zastanawiasz się czy jest w pracy, czy na siebie nie wpadniecie, czy cały czas nie jest obecny w twojej głowie?

Bomin aż zamarł. To wszystko, o czym mówił Daehwi, było obsesją, przyciąganiem, silnymi emocjami. Choć mogło mu się wydawać, że nie chce tych myśli, odrzuca go od siebie, nie znosi Daeyeola - tak czy inaczej myślał o nim. 

\- Chyba naprawdę powinieneś się poddać - podsunął. - Uciekanie od niego nic ci nie da.

\- Przysięgam, że z dnia na dzień robi się dla mnie coraz mniej obcy i denerwujący - rzucił niechętnie. - Jeszcze chwila, a nie będę miał powodów do unikania go.

\- Więc w czym problem?

Ponownie Bomin zawahał się. Wmówił sobie, że z Daeyeolem nie dojdzie do porozumienia i nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że może się mylić. 

Aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, Daehwi stanął przed nim i zmusił do kontaktu wzrokowego. Bomin bał się, choć sam nie potrafił określić źródła tego lęku. 

\- Pomyśl o nim - poprosił Daehwi. - Nie wierzę, że przez te dziesięć lat nie spotkało cię nic miłego z jego strony. Pomyśl o wygranych zawodach albo nawet o tym, jak uderzyłeś go u Jacksona.

Bomin automatycznie odepchnął od siebie te myśli, tym samym sprawiając, że - zupełnie jak w życiu - uderzyły ze zdwojoną siłą. Zamiast skupiać się na pozytywach, widział więź niewygodną jak kajdanki, niezrozumienie, samotność i wszystko co złe miało go spotkać w tej relacji. Z drugiej strony widział także Daeyeola pełnego nadziei, który nigdy nie otrzyma w zamian uczuć, jakie zdolne był podarować. 

Daehwi pomachał mu dłonią przed twarzą, ale to wcale nie odgoniło myśli wiszących nad nim jak chmura. Przeprosił przyjaciela i łapiąc mocniej plecak, odwrócił się na pięcie aby pospiesznie odejść do łazienki. Gdy zniknął z jego pola widzenia, zaczął biec, ale sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Złapał oddech dopiero gdy zamknął się w kabinie.

Dlaczego ta więź tak na niego działała? Daehwi zdecydowanie czuł się lepiej, nawet pomimo niewielkiego zamieszania. Mógł śmiało porównać to do stereotypowego zakochania; nie skupiał się na rzeczywistości, bo w głowie miał tylko Chaeryeong, co zresztą nie było jego winą. Tak już działały więzi. Tylko dlaczego Bomin zamiast przyjemnego podniecenia i radości czuł strach ściskający za gardło?

Wibracje w kieszeni sprawiły, że wrócił na ziemię, aż powstrzymał krzyk jakby ktoś go wystraszył. Odebrał bez zastanowienia. 

\- Masz dzisiaj czas wieczorem?

Przetarł twarz dłonią, a zaraz później wypuścił z frustracją powietrze, zapominając o całym strachu. Jego ręce trzęsły się, sam już nie wiedział dlaczego. Głos Daeyeola jeszcze bardziej wyprowadził go z równowagi, wprowadzając w nieprzyjemne wahanie. 

\- Strasznie jestem spięty ostatnio - poskarżył się. Bomin przewrócił oczami na niechcianą odpowiedź. - Zastanawiałem się, czy ty też tak przez to przychodzisz. Nikt z moich bliskich nie czuł się tak źle po poznaniu bratniej duszy i po prostu... nie chcę żebyś czuł tego samego co ja. Martwię się.

Niewidzące spojrzenie Bomina spoczęło na ścianie nad spłuczką gdy ciężko oparł plecy o drzwi. Słowa Daeyeola gdzieś się zatrzymały zanim nie przemówił przez niego ponownie jego własny, pewny jak nigdy głos, dyktowany prywatnym przeświadczeniem. 

\- Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę - wycedził przez zęby, powstrzymując się od krzyku z echem rozpaczy. - Daj mi spokój. Myślisz, że chcę tego?

Daeyeol nic nie odpowiedział, a Bomin nie martwił się w tej chwili tym co chłopak sobie pomyśli. Całe zbliżenie i postęp, jaki zrobił, zdawał się pęknąć jak szklanka z wrzątkiem. Daeyeol niepewnie powiedział jedynie, aby dał mu znać jeśli będzie czegoś potrzebował, zniżając głos do tego stopnia, że musiał ledwo sam siebie usłyszeć. 

Przeczesał włosy dłonią, szarpiąc się za nie i próbując w ten sposób zapomnieć o emocjach, które chciały go kontrolować. Łzy wściekłości zamazały mu obraz gdy w końcu wziął swoje rzeczy i wyszedł na przystanek. Czuł jak zaczynają spływać po policzkach gdy dziwny ścisk pojawił się w jego gardle.

\- Bomin? - usłyszał pytający, znajomy głos.

Bomin zajrzał na ławkę, gdzie trzymając jedną dłonią portfel i telefon czekał samotny Hyunjin. Z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w jego zaczerwienione oczy, przez co Bomin przypomniał sobie o rozmowie z Daeyeolem w kabinie. Pospiesznie przetarł oczy, ale wcale nie odwróciło to uwagi Hyunjina, który w niezrozumieniu zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Ty płaczesz? - zapytał. - Normalnie obróciłbym to w żart, ale czuję się zbyt niezręcznie.

\- To przez Daeyeola - wymyślił szybko. - Cholerne połączenie. Pewnie... Pewnie czuję jego emocje. Nie da się tego inaczej wyjaśnić.

\- Rany - Hyunjin znów zaśmiał się, pozwalając sobie jednak, ku uciesze Bomina, zbagatelizować to. - Nie wiem co gorsze. Fakt, że twoja bratnią dusza, dorosły facet, teraz płacze czy to, że jego emocje przenoszą się na ciebie.

\- Ta. - Bomin niefrasobliwie podrapał się po karku. - Naprawdę słabo.

Z dwojga złego Bomin cieszył się, że Sanha wrócił wcześniejszym busem, dlatego spotkał tylko Hyunjina. W tym co mu powiedział było sporo prawdy; o ile beznadziejna wściekłość należała do niego, tak podszycie tego smutkiem już nie wydawało mu się być jego uczuciem. Bardzo możliwe, że przez dość świeże połączenie ich emocje mieszały się, co powodowało takie właśnie zamieszania.

Drogę do domu przebył w zupełnej ciszy, ignorując toczące się przed jego oczami życie setek ludzi, którzy nie mieli nic wspólnego z jego frustracją. Szybko mógł dowiedzieć się, że o ile chaos w głowie i zmieniające się nagle nastroje miały przygotować go w końcu do poznania bliżej mechanizmów działania Daeyeola, tak jego brat wyczuwał zagrożenie jeszcze szybciej, jakby posiadał siódmy zmysł i był przed Bominem zawsze krok do przodu.

Sungyeol zawsze był krok do przodu.

Zobaczył go z niewielkiej odległości, ale wystarczająco wcześnie aby móc jeszcze uciec. Serce skoczyło mu do gardła i przypomniał sobie jak nakrzyczał na Daeyeola przez telefon. Jeśli Sungyeol już wiedział, zdecydowanie planował mu się za to odpłacić.

Tym razem to pierwotny instynkt ucieczki wziął nad Bominem kontrolę. Walka i obrona słowna wcześniej podarowały mu tylko ból, a w ten sposób szybko nauczył się, że to złe wyjście. Dlatego właśnie zanim zdążył się zastanowić, poczuł jak strach szarpie nim do tyłu, a gdy odzyskał władzę w nogach, zaczął biec w przeciwnym kierunku, byle tylko zniknąć starszemu z pola widzenia i jakoś wrócić do domu. Sungyeol puścił się za nim w pościg.

Nie myślał nad tym gdzie ucieka ani co robi, a przecież wcale nie było to racjonalne. Nie udało mu się oddalić, bo po zaledwie kilkunastu sekundach Sungyeol nadrobił różnicę dystansu, a później wyprzedził go aby stanąć Bominowi na drodze. Przerażony chłopak miał rozbiegane spojrzenie i absolutny brak oceny sytuacji, a gdy Sungyeol był już przed nim, sam pociągnął się w dół gdy potknął się o jego nogi. Wylądował przed seniorem, jak ofiara idealna.

W rozpaczy spojrzał do góry. Sungyeol nawet nie zmęczył się tym biegiem, natomiast Bomin z trudem łapał oddech do połowy pojemności płuc. Próbował cofnąć się jeszcze jakoś, odczołgać, ale Sungyeol nastąpił mu na zrzucony do połowy plecak. Czekał.

Nie więcej niż pół minuty później do Bomina dotarło co zrobił i był to moment, na który Sungyeol czekał.

\- Nie mam zamiaru odzywać się do twojego brata. - Bomin prawie wykrzyczał to, nie podnosząc się z chodnika i czując jak zaczynają go boleć poobijane ramiona. - Nie interesuje mnie, co ci powiedział--

\- Daeyeol nic o tym nie wie - przerwał mu cicho, kontrolując swój głos i nie dając się ponieść emocjom jak Bomin.

\- Myślisz, że chciałby żebyś w ten sposób nas do siebie zbliżył? Naprawdę chcesz mnie zmusić do spotykania się z moją bratnią duszą? Kim jesteś żeby to robić?!

Sungyeol nie miał zamiaru tego dłużej słuchać. Bomin poczuł jak silny ból odbiera mu na chwilę oddech i zdolność mówienia, ale nie mógł uciec. Złapał się za bok, kuląc się przy jego nogach.

\- Daję ci ostatnie ostrzeżenie - warknął na niego. - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Daeyeol się stara i będzie chciał ci niedługo powiedzieć coś ważnego. Wiem o tym. Jeśli złamiesz mu serce, nie będę miał do ciebie litości.

Bomin ściągnął brwi, instynktownie cofając się. Nie myślał nad jego słowami i nie domyślał się o czym może mówić.

\- On nie wie o tym, co robię - wyznał zachowując ostrzegawczy ton. - Lepiej żeby się nie dowiedział. Jakoś zniesie fakt, że nagle się do niego przekonałeś. Nie będzie doszukiwał się dlaczego to zrobiłeś, bo za bardzo by go to zraniło. Choćby twoja litość, gdybyś jakąś miał.

Bomin poczuł jak hipokryzja wymalowana na twarzy Sungyeola jeszcze bardziej podnosi mu ciśnienie i zmusza do działania, ale nie mógł zrobić nic jeśli nie chciał nowych ran.


	14. Chapter 14

Ucieczka przed gniewem Sungyeola była jak pościg z czasem.

W końcu senior odpuścił. Odszedł jakby nic się nie stało, a Bomin opadł na trawę, łapiąc się za obolałe nerki. Wstał po kilku minutach tylko po to aby wrócić do pustego domu, zostawić tam rzeczy i wyjść na spotkanie z Daeyeolem. Miał wrażenie, że tego dnia faktycznie coś się wydarzy - w końcu ostatnio mówił, że ma coś ważnego do przekazania, a teraz powtórzył to Sungyeol. Z ciężkim sercem przekroczył bramę ze znajomym psem u nogi.

Daeyeol otworzył mu od razu, szybko maskując zaskoczenie chłodem i obojętnością. Słowa Bomina uderzyły go i tym razem nie wyglądał na chętnego do udawania, że nic się nie stało.

Nie odezwał się słowem, dobrze wiedząc, że Bomin ma poczucie winy i w końcu przyzna się. Tak naprawdę dręczyło go to tylko przez Sungyeola i nie uważał aby wykrzyczenie do słuchawki prawdy było czymś złym.

Tylko że w ciągu tego krótkiego spaceru podjął jedną bardzo istotną decyzję. Buntowanie się nie przynosiło nic poza bólem. Jeśli pragnął spokoju, musiał zrobić to, czego Sungyeol chciał.

Jeśli zbliży się do Daeyeola, jego brat odpuści.

\- Przyszedłem cię przeprosić - wypalił, prawie krzywiąc się na to stwierdzenie w swoich ustach. Daeyeol uniósł brew niepewnie.

\- Dlaczego tak nagle mnie przepraszasz? - Skrzyżował ręce na ramionach, mierząc go z dystansem, aż Bomin poczuł jak zalewa go dyskomfort. Taki chłód nie pasował mu do niego i trochę go przerażał - za bardzo upodabniał do brata.

\- Przecież... - Bomin poczuł jak brakuje mu słów i ciężko jest wymyślić kłamstwo na poczekaniu. - Odsuwanie się od siebie nic nie da, prawda? Widzę jak się starasz i powinienem zrobić to samo... Nie walczmy ze sobą.

Głos mu się trząsł, ponieważ bał się, że Daeyeol pozna prawdę, chociaż nie miał prawa jej odkryć. To zawahanie musiało dodać mu na wiarygodności i w końcu Daeyeol ciężko wypuścił powietrze, tym samym rozluźniając ramiona. Przepuścił go w drzwiach i skierował się do pustej kuchni.

Atmosfera nieco opadła.

Daeyeol zaczął krzątać się po pomieszczeniu, przygotowując herbaty, a Bomin nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wystarczająco musiał postarać się żeby uspokoić swoje walące serce, rozemocjonowany umysł i zachować kontrolę.

Od tego momentu postanowił zrobić wszystko aby obaj bracia uwierzyli w jego nagłą zmianę i odpuścili. Tylko to mogło zagwarantować mu spokój.

\- Jest jeszcze coś, co powinniśmy wyjaśnić - wypalił Daeyeol, opierając się tyłem o blat. - Chodzi mi o czasy szkoły.

\- Powiedziałeś mi już, że chciałeś zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę - przypomniał Bomin, obawiając się do czego będzie zmierzał.

\- Tak, ale nie powiedziałem ci nigdy, dlaczego. - Mówiąc to, Daeyeol zaczął strzelać palcami, a szczęk kości za każdym razem powodował u Bomina silny dreszcz. - Zanim zostałem opiekunem, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy w jednej grupie z Sungyeolem, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, mi się podobasz. Byłem w stanie zrobić wszystko żeby się do ciebie zbliżyć. Wiem, że zrobiłem źle i wiem, że nie odwzajemnisz moich uczuć... Chciałem po prostu żebyś wiedział.

Daeyeol skierował wzrok na podłogę, a zaraz za nim podążyło lekkie skinienie głową jakby wydawał na siebie wyrok. Bomin miał wrażenie, że wszystko wokół niego na chwilę się zatrzymało.

\- Podobam ci się? - powtórzył mało inteligentnie. - Jak dziewczyna może się podobać chłopakowi?

\- Wierz mi, długo nie mogłem tego zaakceptować - wyznał. - Pomógł mi w tym Sungyeol. Po jakimś czasie mu powiedziałem gdy już znał się z Myungsoo, a on powiedział mi, że nie ma w tym nic złego i nie powinienem czuć się gorszy. Że to zupełnie normalne.

\- Twój brat... naprawdę jest mądry - wycedził Bomin przez zęby. W myślach nie mógł już wytrzymać i był gotów roześmiać się na absurd tej sytuacji. Chociaż nie był złym kłamcą, to fałszywe świadectwo niesamowicie go bawiło w swojej absurdalności. 

Daeyeol przyłożył dłoń do twarzy, nieświadomie gładząc opuszkami kolorowy policzek.

\- Tak, to najlepszy brat, jakiego mógłbym mieć - zgodził się w zamyśleniu. - Jest najlepszym sojusznikiem, ale jako wróg musiałby być naprawdę okropny. Dla swojego przeciwnika.

Bomin uśmiechnął się do niego cynicznie, nie mogąc dłużej wstrzymać emocji.

\- Nigdy nie chciałbym mieć w nim wroga - odparł. Na swoje nieszczęście mówił z doświadczenia, ale Daeyeol nie mógł wiedzieć, że tylko dlatego doprowadził do tej rozmowy. 

Po chwili odchrząknął aby ruszyć dalej.

\- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - zapytał, stale obserwując Daeyeola. - Skoro już wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

Daeyeol opuścił powoli dłoń gdy nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nawet w myślach nie zaszedł nigdy tak daleko, więc nie miał pojęcia co powinno się wydarzyć dalej. Dla niego wystarczająco odległe było wyznanie Bominowi swoich uczuć i przez te wszystkie lata nawet nie zastanawiał się co odpowie.

Natomiast Bomin musiał przyjrzeć się sytuacji jako okazji do złapania i wykorzystać ją w pełni. Chociaż czuł się z tym niepewnie, najważniejsze było jego własne bezpieczeństwo i spokój od Sungyeola, zatem wykorzystanie Daeyeola nie mogło być aż tak złe.

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję - zaczął, gdy Daeyeol wciąż zbierał myśli, aż powoli podniósł głowę. - Załóżmy się. Jeśli do końca roku nic nie zaiskrzy, obaj nie będziemy tego chcieli w stu procentach, rozejdziemy się.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Daeyeol uśmiechnął się krótko i lekko parsknął.

\- To by było za łatwe - odparł. - Zgodzę się pod warunkiem, że ty też się zaangażujesz.

Bomin również posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, który tak naprawdę był wywołany łatwością, z jaką mógł zmusić Daeyeola do wszystkiego, czego chciał. W ten sposób będzie mógł być z nim wystarczająco blisko aby uratować go gdy coś się stanie i odsunąć się od Sungyeola, a tym samym nie będzie musiał wkładać zbyt dużego wysiłku.

\- Będziemy się spotykać, wychodzić razem i opowiadać sobie nawzajem o swojej codzienności - zaproponował Lee. - Potem porozmawiamy o wszystkim tym, czego przez lata nie dowiedzieliśmy się o drugim. Poznamy się nawzajem ze swoimi znajomymi. Będziemy mówić do siebie nieformalnie, wychodzić na spacery i rozmawiać do późna w nocy. Jeśli to nas nie wzruszy, nie będziemy tego chcieli, rozejdziemy się w swoje strony.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że zaczniemy ze sobą chodzić? - zapytał podejrzliwie Bomin.

Daeyeol spojrzał na niego z przestrachem jakby spoglądał w oczy ptaka, który zaraz odfrunie z zasięgu jego wzroku.

\- Jeśli ci to tylko odpowiada - dodał pospiesznie.

Bomin wstał, w końcu przerywając dzielącą ich odległość i podszedł bliżej Daeyeola. Widząc jak jego ramiona spazmatycznie zadrżały, automatycznie cofnął się pół kroku.

\- Tylko mnie nie dotykaj - poprosił. - Nie lubię tego.

On także cofnął się, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe gdy przez cały czas opierał się o blat kuchenny. Bomin krótko zlustrował go z bliska i w końcu odwrócił się aby wyjść na piętro. Daeyeol pozostał jeszcze w kuchni aby zaparzyć herbatę.

Wychodząc na korytarz, Bomin cofnął się, ale zaraz musiał niechętnie ruszyć przed siebie aby nie wywołać podejrzeń. W tym samym czasie Sungyeol po ciemku opierał się o wieszak i tylko czekał na Bomina.

\- Nie chciałbyś mieć takiego wroga, co? - powtórzył jego własne słowa ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

Bomin odetchnął gniewnie, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Posłuchaj - rzucił zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma absolutnie żadnej przewagi nad swoim seniorem. - Ile z tego słyszałeś?

\- Wystarczająco - odparł wyniośle. - Wystarczająco żeby zrozumieć, że teraz musisz bardzo się starać aby nic nie zepsuć.

\- Myślisz, że możesz mną pomiatać? - zapytał tak cicho, że zaledwie jego oddech odbił się na policzku Sungyeola. On nachylił się jeszcze bliżej aby móc szepnąć mu ostrzegawczo za uchem:

\- Nie zepsuj niczego. Będę cię obserwował.

Posłał mu jeszcze krótki uśmiech zanim Daeyeol zaświecił światło i zaskoczony zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

Sungyeol miał przewagę, która degradowała Bomina jakby wcale się nie liczył.

\- Dawno wróciłeś? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Dopiero wszedłem - odparł, przez cały ten czas obserwując Bomina jakby bawił go fakt, co może z nim zrobić. Odesłał ich na górę krótkim uśmiechem satysfakcji.


	15. Chapter 15

Późnym wieczorem w piątek ostatni autobus miał być wybawieniem dla Bomina i Sanhy. Projekt semestralny, nad którym pracowali od dłuższego czasu, wymagał ostatnich poprawek i zapoznania się ze wszystkimi jego elementami, dlatego Daehwi zaoferował się aby dokonać tego u niego w domu gdy tylko Sanha i Hyunjin skończą pracę. Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo zależało im na czasie gdy każdy z teczką dokumentów zmierzał w stronę uniwersytetu aby na ostatnim przystanku odebrał ich Daehwi. 

\- Jesteś ostatnio zbyt szczęśliwy - mruknął Sanha podejrzliwie gdy Bomin wsadzał wystające kartki do środka. Na to pytanie zaciekawiony podniósł głowę.

\- Ja? - zagadnął niemądrze. - Nie mogę po prostu mieć dobrego humoru?

\- Jasne, że możesz - odrzekł niepewnie gdy odpowiedź Bomina nieco zbiła go z tropu. - Tylko że ostatnio cały czas chodziłeś zmęczony i niezadowolony, że zaczynaliśmy się już wszyscy o ciebie martwić, a teraz promieniejesz. Co się stało?

\- A co miało się stać? - Bomin starał się odejść od tematu, nieprzekonany do wyjaśnień. - Byłem zmęczony, ale teraz udało mi się odpocząć.

\- A co u Daeyeola?

Imię seniora od zawsze zmieniało atmosferę jak włącznik świateł. Nawet najlepszy dzień potrafił się zachmurzyć gdy tylko ktoś za dużo wspominał o Daeyeolu - tak przynajmniej wyglądało to w ostatnich latach liceum. Od tego czasu minęły ponad dwa lata, ale dla Bomina sytuacja niewiele się zmieniła. Różnica była tylko jedna, lecz dość stanowcza: teraz gdy Bomin słyszał o Daeyeolu, nie czuł wściekłości, ale zaniepokojenie i strach. Zachowywał się zupełnie tak jakby czuł to samo, co Daeyeol w jego stronę, bo tak naprawdę strach przed odrzuceniem i strach przed nauczką Sungyeola nie różnił się od siebie.

Mimo swoich burzliwych uczuć musiał utrzymać uśmiech i skupić się na tym, jak spokojny czuł się w ostatnich dniach. Spojrzał prosto w oczy Sanhy, na razie pozostawiając prawdę tylko dla siebie.

\- Dogadaliśmy się - odparł krótko. - To znaczy, nie będziemy sobie uprzykrzać życia i zaczniemy się traktować... po koleżeńsku.

Ciężko było porównywać do siebie te dwie sprzeczne wersje wydarzeń, w której Daeyeolowi obiecał zaangażowanie, natomiast przyjacielowi wytłumaczył, że to nic poważnego. Bomin nie czuł się jeszcze na tyle pewnie aby opowiadać o swoim planie przyjaciołom, tym bardziej, że wiązało się to z faktem ich rozmów z Sungyeolem, które już wcześniej zataił. Gdyby teraz jego najbliżsi chcieli nadążyć, musiałby opowiedzieć całą historię jeszcze raz, od początku.

Sanha nie dopytywał, postanawiając nie męczyć dłużej Bomina, który zmieszał się przed swoją odpowiedzią. To była pewna cecha, która odróżniała ich przyjaźń od każdej innej znajomości i Bomin to najbardziej uwielbiał - nie musiał nic mówić do Sanhy aby przyjaciel go zrozumiał. W swojej grupie, gdzie z oczywistych powodów poznali się różni ludzie z różnych środowisk, Bomin i Sanha znali się prawie całe swoje życie, dlatego doskonale rozumieli nawzajem swoje mechanizmy i reakcje. Nie musieli nic mówić aby się zrozumieć, nawet jeśli Bomin tak dużo ukrywał. Bo przecież najważniejsze było to, że w końcu czuł spokój.

Inaczej było z pozostałymi. Gdy Sanha proponował zrozumienie, Hyunjin lubił obracać nawet trudne sytuacje w żart, a Daehwi najczęściej oferował możliwość rozwiązania problemu. Gdy Bomin zastanawiał się nad tym czasami, właśnie dlatego tak dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie.

Wysiedli na ostatnim przystanku, czekając aż Daehwi dojedzie na miejsce aby zabrać ich do swojego domu. Hyunjin z nich wszystkich mieszkał najbliżej centrum dużego miasta, co znacznie ułatwiało mu dostęp do komunikacji, więc miał sam dojechać niemal pod dom państwa Lee. O nieludzkiej godzinie, gdy większość studentów powinna być w środku imprezy, oni nieszczególnie zadowoleni zebrali się aby ostatecznie domknąć sprawę projektu.

Nie dało się ukryć, że zmęczył ich cały dzień i tydzień - a w tym treningi, wykłady oraz praca i inne obowiązki. Uwaga każdego z nich gdzieś się rozpraszała i pojawiała się tylko jedna myśl: aby mieć to wszystko już za sobą.

Bomin uszeregował dokumenty od Sungyeola, nie dając przy tym nikomu poznać, że nieprzyjemne dreszcze przechodziły mu po plecach. Kiedy senior pobił go na przystanku, niektóre z nich pomięły się, a on z braku innego wytłumaczenia musiał skłamać, że po prostu nie uważał na nie w plecaku. Przyjrzał się im dokładnie, nawet nie wczytując się w treść, ale wzrokiem sprawdzając ich stan; gdyby przypadkiem znalazł tam krew z rozbitej wargi, wszystko stałoby się zbyt podejrzane.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że to już się skończyło i odkąd powiedział Daeyeolowi, że zaangażuje się, Sungyeol odpuści. Słyszał całą ich rozmowę kiedy niepostrzeżenie czekał w drzwiach i wiedział jak wyglądał ich układ. Choć był przekonany, że jeszcze sprawdzi czy Bomin stosuje się do tych zasad, nie powinien interweniować.

Wyrywając go z zamyślenia Hyunjin podniósł się nagle na łokciu. Pomysłodawca, a zarazem ten, który przygotował najtrudniejszą część projektu, teraz leżał na łóżku w pokoju, gdzie mieszkał Daehwi. Idealny rozkład obowiązków zamykali Sanha i Bomin porządkując informacje oraz Daehwi odpowiedzialny za oprawę graficzną, przy czym Hyunjin tylko co jakiś czas podnosił głowę aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko idzie według planu.

\- Daehwi mówił ci, że rozmawialiśmy z profesorami Kim i Lee? - zagadnął niespodziewanie, patrząc na Bomina.

\- O czym rozmawialiście? - odpowiedział pytaniem, wcale niezainteresowany, ale udając to dla przyjaciela.

\- Wiesz, że oni są bratnimi duszami, prawda? - dopytał Daehwi. - Postanowiłem pójść do nich w sprawie prywatnej i porozmawiać. Skoro moim rodzicom nie udało się nawzajem uratować...

Nie było sekretem, że państwo Lee wiele przeszli jako bratnie dusze. Któregoś razu kiedy Daehwi był jeszcze dzieckiem pokłócili się, jego ojciec wyszedł i w wyniku wypadku stracił słuch, ponieważ jego żona nie odbierała telefonów i w porę nie udało jej się go powstrzymać. Z tego powodu Daehwi słusznie bał się tej odpowiedzialności, ale wiedział również, że nie każdy przypadek jest taki sam. Bomin wcale nie dziwił się, że postanowił porozmawiać z inną zaufaną parą - a że w tej chwili także miał problem z Daeyeolem, rozumiał dlaczego ten temat dotyczył również jego.

\- Co ci powiedzieli? - dopytał, teraz już szczerze zainteresowany.

Daehwi odłożył na chwilę pracę i wyprostował się na miejscu.

\- Nie mieli dużo czasu, ale powiedzieli, że jeśli chcę, mogą zostać dłużej po treningu i odpowiedzieć na wszystkie moje pytania. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował, zrobią to samo.

Bomin spuścił wzrok, nic więcej nie dodając. Wątpił aby profesorowie mogli pomóc mu z nachalnym starszym bratem, który prześladował go, a Bomin nie mógł nikomu nic mówić żeby nie wpędzić się w jeszcze większe kłopoty. Gdyby wyszło na jaw, że Sungyeol zmuszał go do zbliżenia się do Daeyeola, naciskał na ich związek i kilka razy go pobił, Bomin tylko niepotrzebnie zwróciłby na siebie uwagę. Potrzebowałby dojść do porozumienia poprzez mediatora, wciągnąć do wystarczająco skomplikowanej sytuacji więcej osób i tłumaczyć dlaczego nie powiedział od razu. Bardzo możliwe też, że Sungyeol po prostu by wszystkiemu zaprzeczył.

Zastanowił się krótko jak zareagowaliby jego przyjaciele. Na początku wszyscy widzieli jaki był zestresowany i ciągle przestraszony; zaczęli się już martwić, ale zanim zaczęliby działać, sytuacja zdążyła się uspokoić. Jeśli poznaliby prawdę, mogliby różnie zareagować. Lepiej było udawać przed każdym - z Daeyeolem włącznie - że doszedł z nim do porozumienia i uznaje go jako swoją bratnią duszę.

\- Powinniśmy już kończyć - pospieszył ich Daehwi, na co Hyunjin odwrócił się na bok i podparł na łokciu.

\- Dlaczego? Jesteś zmęczony? - zadrwił.

\- Dochodzi dwunasta, a ja o pierwszej mam autobus - rzucił, a gdy spotkał się z pytającymi wyrazami, musiał wyjaśnić. - Jadę z Chaeryoung nad morze na weekend.

\- Jedziesz nad morze ze swoją dziewczyną, a nas zostawiasz samych? - powtórzył w osłupieniu Hwang. - Co będziecie tam robić? - zapytał z poruszeniem brwi.

Daehwi podniósł na niego żartobliwie dłoń.

\- Jedziemy do jej ciotki - wyjaśnił, rozwiewając wątpliwości. Sanha i Bomin odetchnęli z zazdrością.

\- Nie byłem nad morzem od kilku lat - mruknął Yoon.

Ogólne niezadowolenie rozeszło się po tej wiadomości, ale żaden nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Tylko Hyunjin próbował dogryzać mu z tego powodu, ale to dlatego, że sprawiało mu to zawsze więcej przyjemności niż wysiłku, a Daehwi, choć zmęczony, za przyjacielskie wyzwanie przyjął potyczkę słowną. Sanha zajął się dopięciem ostatnich szlifów w ich notatkach do prezentacji, którą niebawem mieli przedstawić, natomiast Bomin z pewnym zamyśleniem zbierał rzeczy swoje i Sanhy. 

Nie mógł udawać, że nie zazdrości wyjazdu, podobnie jak pozostali przyjaciele, chętni na podobny wypad. Bomin jednak wcale nie zazdrościł mu weekendu poza miastem - naprawdę zazdrościł mu tego, że ze swoją bratnią duszą żył w zgodzie i mogli wszystko robić wspólnie. On i Daeyeol, jak mu się wydawało, byli zbyt różni aby dojść do takiego porozumienia. Obiecał, że się zaangażuje, ale jeszcze nie zadecydował czy zrobi to naprawdę, czy będzie tylko udawał.

Wedle życzenia gospodarza po dwunastej zajęli miejsca w samochodzie Hyunjina, zastanawiając się co dalej. Kierowca oparł się wygodniej w fotelu gdy odpalił silnik, ale jeszcze nie ruszał, a Sanha siedząc na miejscu pasażera zrobił to samo. Bomin niechętnie zapiął pasy na tylnej kanapie z mieszaniną zmęczenia i frustracji. Starał się odgonić te emocje jak najskuteczniej, bo obawiał się wyrzutów sumienia jakie by go dopadły za złe myśli w stosunku do przyjaciela.

\- Chyba nie myślicie, że wrócimy do domów jak grzeczni uczniowie po szkole - zadrwił Hyunjin. - Nie po to szliśmy na studia, prawda?

\- Minhyuk-hyung powiedział mi o klubie niedaleko stąd - podpowiedział Sanha. 

\- Nie wiem czy bym mu zaufał, ale chyba o tym samym miejscu wspominał Jisung - uznał Hyunjin po zastanowieniu. - No wiesz, Jackson Wang ze swoimi znajomymi się tam kręci. To nie może być złe miejsce.

\- A ty co myślisz, Bomin?

Obaj odwrócili się w tym samym momencie, a Bomin podniósł na nich zagubione spojrzenie. Nie chciał przyznawać się, że chciał, tak jak Hyunjin wspomniał, wrócić do domu i zwyczajnie odpocząć. 

Spróbował sam siebie przekonać, że to dobry pomysł. W pustej sypialni na pewno rozmyślałby nad wszystkim złym, co się dzieje, a na imprezie nie będzie miał na to czasu. Może potrzebował takiego oczyszczenia myśli?

\- W porządku, jedźmy - zgodził się. Sanha i Hyunjin o więcej nie pytali, zgodnie się tam kierując.


	16. Chapter 16

Klub, który polecili znajomi, okazał się mieć podobną atmosferę co dom Jacksona Wanga. Hyunjin co jakiś czas znikał na chwilę, wracając z nowymi drinkami dla przyjaciół i wiadomościami od znajomych, których spotkał przez przypadek. Czasami wymieniali się z Sanhą, dlatego Bomin, który nie miał zamiaru ruszać się z miejsca, nie zostawał nawet na chwilę sam.

Kołysał się w rytm muzyki, pijąc beznamiętnie to, co podawał mu Hyunjin. Jeśli myślał, że takie wyjście w jakikolwiek sposób poprawi jego nastrój, bardzo się pomylił. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to jak przyjemniej by było gdyby poza przyjaciółmi miał też najbardziej zaufaną osobę na świecie, przed którą nie musiałby nic udawać.

\- Powinienem zadzwonić do Daeyeola? - zapytał wystarczająco głośno aby przekrzyczeć muzykę.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś to robić? - mruknął Sanha, pilnując szklanki z wodą Hyunjina, który w tej chwili dołączył do nieznajomych na parkiecie aby ostatecznie wyjść z grubszą książeczką telefonów. 

Alkohol przyniósł ze sobą lekkie zamroczenie, ale niczym klapki na oczach skierował jego wzrok tylko w stronę Daeyeola i nic innego już się dla niego nie liczyło. Tak długo przyglądał się temu problemowi na trzeźwo, że teraz nawet pod wpływem nie mógł na niego patrzeć.

Poza swoim własnym zmęczeniem, czuł dziwne do opisania pragnienie. Mógł to porównać do uczucia gdy wraca po coś, ale w drodze zapomina po co lub gdy z frustracją szuka czegoś, co okazuje się być na swoim miejscu. Nie miał pojęcia co powodowało ten dziwny stan i nie odczuwał już swoich własnych, znanych emocji, od tych powiązanych z sytuacją z Daeyeolem. Nie pomagało mu nic, włącznie z wyjściem na parkiet z obcymi ludźmi i przyjaciółmi i zatracenie się w tłumie do zbyt głośnej muzyki. Nic nie potrafiło powstrzymać jego myśli od jednego.

Gdy tylko na chwilę wymknął się przyjaciołom, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wyciągnął telefon i ku swojemu zdumieniu dostrzegł, że otrzymał wiadomość od Daeyeola dosłownie kilka minut temu.

Od Daeyeol: Nie wiem co robisz, ale chcę spać, a przez ciebie nie mogę. Jesteś w domu?

Sztywne palce i trzęsące się dłonie nie ułatwiały pisania, więc jedyne co Bomin mógł zrobić, to wysłać swoją lokalizację (z trudem) i poprosić aby przyjechał (z błędami). Nic więcej nie był w stanie zrobić.

Ledwie odłożył telefon, a poczuł jak z impetem wpada na miejsce obok niego Hyunjin, aż przypadkiem wylał na siebie trochę napoju.

\- Zadzwoniłeś do niego? - zapytał z mieszaniną złości i niedowierzania. - Sanha mi powiedział, że chcesz to zrobić, ale myślałem, że tylko tak mówisz. Gdybym wiedział, że tak się to skończy, nie pozwoliłbym ci pić.

\- Co złego jest w tym, że zadzwoniłem do swojej bratniej duszy? - jęknął, utrwalając jedynie wszystkich wokół w przekonaniu, że jest pijany.

\- Spójrz na mnie.

Hyunjin starał się uchwycić jego rozbiegany wzrok i pozbierać do kupy rozszalałe myśli. Trzeźwość w jego wyrazie przeraziła go, ale to dlatego, że dawno nie widział w nim takiej powagi. Hyunjin nie lubił załatwiać spraw na poważnie. Tylko Daehwi był tutaj odpowiedzialny, a jeśli jego z nimi nie było, nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie on przejmie inicjatywę.

\- Myślisz, że nie widzimy co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytał, zbliżając twarz tak aby nie musieć krzyczeć zbyt głośno. - Twój nastrój zmienia się szybciej niż pogoda. Nikt z nas nie jest w stanie za tobą nadążyć. Ale uwierz mi, zapraszanie Daeyeola do takiego miejsca nie rozwiąże twojego problemu.

\- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? - mruknął. Nie był to komentarz na miejscu, jednak w tej chwili Bominem kierowała złość, którą chciał jednie przykryć fakt, że się z nim zgadza. Co najgorsze, to nie był jego mechanizm działania. On nie zachowywał się w ten sposób.

Hyunjina zdenerwowała ta odpowiedź, jednak dzielnie zdusił złość w sobie. Złapał Sanhę za ramię aby wyprowadzić go jak nieposłuszne dziecko, natomiast Bominowi rzucił tylko pytające spojrzenie. Udało mu się wykrzesać z siebie na tyle przyzwoitości aby bez słowa podążyć za nimi, w przeciwnym razie mógłby równie dobrze nigdy nie wracać.

Daeyeol przyjechał nie dłużej niż po dwudziestu minutach, które oni spędzili czekając na schodach. Sanha, który obejmował kolana ramionami, z przyjemnością powitał widok ciepłego samochodu seniora. Hyunjin wziął kilka głębokich oddechów gdy Daeyeol wysiadł w szybko zarzuconej na siebie za dużej kurtce i rozsznurowanych butach.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał zbity z tropu. Hyunjin trzymał za ramiona Bomina mocniej niż było to potrzebne, a Sanha niepewnie się podniósł.

\- Impreza trochę nam się wymknęła spod kontroli - wyjaśnił trzeźwo.

Daeyeol nie potrzebował nic więcej. Zrozumiał o co chodzi po tym jednym zadaniu, może też dlatego, że wciąż czuł natłok myśli Bomina we własnej głowie. 

Zapraszająco otworzył tylnie drzwi i skinął głową na dawnych podopiecznych.

\- Jedź do domu, Hyunjin - zarządził, zrzucając z niego ten obowiązek. - Tobie to nie po drodze. Zawiozę ich do domu.

\- Dziękuję, sunbae - mruknął niechętnie. Nic tak nie denerwowało go jak fakt, że wszyscy trzej nadal musieli respektować Daeyeola, pomimo tego, co między nimi zaszło.

Przemierzając ten dystans samochodem, a nie skomplikowanym połączeniem autobusowym, droga z domu państwa Lee i niezbyt oddalonego klubu do sąsiedztwa Bomina nie była długa. W ciągu dwudziestu minut zdążył skupić się tylko na przyjemnym zapachu czystego samochodu i oddechu Sanhy gdzieś na wysokości jego ramion zanim odpłynął. Tak naprawdę nie wypił dużo, ale był wystarczająco zmęczony aby przy odrobinie wygody od razu zasnąć.

Daeyeol zatrzymał samochód na podjeździe państwa Yoon. Upewnił się, że z Sanhą wszystko w porządku zanim nie pomógł mu dojść pod same drzwi, nawet jeśli nie było to konieczne. Gdy wrócił, pytanie Bomina co chce zrobić było bezcelowe. Westchnął cicho, zamykając drzwi i ruszył w stronę swojego domu.

Z trudem Daeyeol pomógł Bominowi odpiąć pasy i zarzucił sobie ramiona wpół śpiącego chłopaka na swoje barki. W przejściu od bramy do drzwi nie pomagał mu pies, który zaczął radośnie skakać po ogrodzeniu, przy okazji budząc wszystkich w domu. Światło zaświeciło się na korytarzu zanim Daeyeol zdążył samemu je zapalić.

\- Skąd go wziąłeś?

W połowie schodów zjawił się zaspany Myungsoo. Jedną ręką przecierał oczy, a w drugiej trzymał szklankę wody. Na sobie miał swoje spodnie dresowe i krzywo zapiętą koszulę Sungyeola, sprawiając wrażenie równie wyrwanego z rzeczywistości, co Bomin.

\- Pił w klubie z kolegami - wyjaśnił krótko Daeyeol. - Pewnie dlatego był taki zdenerwowany.

\- Odnieś go na górę - polecił Myungsoo. - Ja wracam spać - mruknął, po tym udając się do pokoju Sungyeola.

Z trudem Daeyeol wyszedł na górę, w końcu pomagając Bominowi położyć się na swoim łóżku. Sam ciężko odrzucił kurtkę i opadł na skraj materaca.

Bomin nie mógł się przyznać, że w samochodzie tak naprawdę już nie spał; obudził się od razu gdy zatrzymali się obok jego domu. Gdy pomyślał, że miałby w takim stanie wrócić, wolałby w ogóle nie wychodzić z klubu.

Była to z drugiej strony idealna sytuacja do wykorzystania. Na trzeźwo nigdy z własnej woli nie zostałby u Daeyeola na noc, a jeśli już i tak zadzwonił do niego i był w jego samochodzie, równie dobrze mógł pociągnąć to dalej. Ostatecznie i tak zdawało mu się, że zasnął tak szybko, jak opadł na poduszki.

Rano dopiero dotarło do niego co zrobił. Przetarł oczy, kaszląc przez suche gardło gdy Daeyeol z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem rzucił mu butelkę wody. Był już ubrany, a wszystko wokół uporządkowane, co dało Bominowi do myślenia, że sporo go ominęło.

\- Zejdziesz na śniadanie? - zapytał radośnie.

Z trudem Bomin wyczołgał się z łóżka aby bez słowa podążyć za Daeyeolem, który już zszedł na dół. W kuchni został go widok, jaki sam widywał jedynie w święta; państwo Lee, Sungyeol i Myungsoo już czekali na dole, pozostawiwszy wolne miejsce dla Bomina. Przyzwyczajony do jedzenia w biegu, w kafejce na uczelni albo w restauracji, gdzie pracował Sanha, prawie nigdy nie jadł posiłków w otoczeniu całej rodziny. Widocznie dla Daeyeola to nie było nic nowego.

Powitał jego rodzinę, bardzo zmieszany i zajął wskazane miejsce. Choć nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się źle w towarzystwie tak miłych ludzi, obecność Sungyeola zaledwie jedno miejsce dalej i cała ta otoczka nieco go onieśmielała. Nie powinien przecież tam być.

Sięgnął ostrożnie po cukier gdy już zrozumiał, że gościnność państwa Lee nie zna granic. Gdy wyciągnął rękę, podsunął sobie rękaw, uwidaczniając kolorowe znamię na nadgarstku. Pani Lee nie mogła tego przeoczyć, szybko analizując sytuację i spoglądając na swojego młodszego syna.

\- Jesteście bratnimi duszami? - zapytała wprost.

Niemal instynktownie spojrzeli po sobie, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co ten drugi chce powiedzieć. Daeyeol miał w tej chwili już nałożony makijaż, choć jeszcze poprzedniego dnia pojechał po niego tak, jak stał w domu, więc nie było sekretem, że już odnalazł swoją bratnią duszę. Kolorowy nadgarstek Bomina i ich częste odwiedziny były niemal oczywiste.

\- Tak, pani Lee - wypalił niepewnie Bomin. Nie chciał tego ukrywać, a wiedział także, że ulży w ten sposób Daeyeolowi. Poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu się uspokajać gdy już zrzucił ten ciężar. 

O ile samo pytanie nie wywołało żadnego poruszenia, tak odpowiedź już to zrobiła. Rodzice Daeyeola spojrzeli po sobie, szybko wymieniając się krótkimi zdaniami starając się zrozumieć, że w końcu odkryli kto jest pisany ich synowi.

\- Daeyeol, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał urażony pan Lee.

\- Mogliście powiedzieć nam wcześniej! Bomin, czuj się u nas jak u siebie. Jesteś przecież teraz członkiem rodziny.

Bomin posłał nerwowy uśmiech swoim kolanom, próbując jakoś odnaleźć się w tym cieple i otwartości rodziny. Niczego nie poprawiał fakt, że przyjmując ich dobre zamiary gdy sam zadawał się z Daeyeolem tylko po to, aby uniknąć kłopotów, sprawiał, że czuł się podle.

Po drugiej stronie stołu Myungsoo dyskretnie pociągnął Sungyeola za rękaw, tak samo zszokowany, jak rodzice.

\- Wiedziałeś? - Niemal bezgłośnie ułożył usta w to krótkie pytanie.

\- Oczywiście, że wiedziałem - odparł równie cicho Sungyeol, nawet nie patrząc na przyjaciela, tylko zajmując się śniadaniem. - Też byłem na tamtej imprezie.

Myungsoo potrząsnął lekko głową i przelotnie spojrzał na Bomina, który wciąż nie patrzył nikomu w oczy. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, ale był przekonany, że teraz sam będzie musiał zbliżyć się do niego. W końcu - czy tego chciał, czy nie - dając do zrozumienia, że nie kryją się ze swoim połączeniem, stali się rodziną w taki sam sposób, jak Sanha był rodziną Bomina. 

Dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło, że rodziny się nie wybiera i będzie musiał jakoś wybrnąć z tego związku zanim komuś zacznie zależeć.


	17. Chapter 17

Bomin wrócił do siebie późnym popołudniem, powtarzając w drodze jak mantrę jakieś wytłumaczenie, które rzuci rodzicom. Ledwie przekroczył próg, a skądś dobiegł odgłos telefonu, a w następstwie pospieszne wyjaśnienia jego matki.

Wchodząc do salonu, odchrząknął aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Pani Choi gdzieś zniknęła z komórką, natomiast jego ojciec sprawdzał wiadomości przez internet z kubkiem kawy w ręce. Nawet to było niecodziennym widokiem.

\- Przepraszam, że nie dałem wam znać wcześniej - mruknął. 

Ojciec podniósł na niego rozkojarzone spojrzenie.

\- Zostałem na noc u Daeyeola - ciągnął.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. - Pan Choi upił kilka łyków kawy. - Daeyeol... Kto to Daeyeol?

Bomin niemal instynktownie zasłonił drugą ręką nadgarstek. Tak długo jak dowiedział się, że są z Daeyeolem bratnimi duszami (a minęło od tego czasu już kilka długich tygodni), nie wyjawił prawdy rodzicom. Ukrywanie jej nawet nie sprawiało mu problemu.

\- Syn państwa Lee - wyjaśnił. - Mój były nauczyciel tańca. Ze szkoły.

W tej chwili do pokoju wpadła jego matka, przelotnie łapiąc go za ramiona i czule głaszcząc po głowie. Zajęła miejsce na sofie tak, jakby czekała na coś i wkrótce znów miała wyjść.

\- Gdzie byłeś, kochanie? - zagadnęła.

Jej reakcja na odpowiedź była taka sama, jak jego ojca - nijak nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kim jest Lee Daeyeol, choć przecież jego opiekunem był przez cztery długie lata.

Reszta weekendu jakoś zleciała, a w poniedziałek Bomina miało czekać kolejne zaskoczenie. Dojeżdżając z Sanhą na poranny trening nie zwrócił w autobusie uwagi na obecnego Daeyeola; zrobił to dopiero gdy zorientował się, że senior idzie w tym samym kierunku.

\- Co robisz w naszej uczelni? - zagadnął, odwracając się na pięcie.

Sanha zatrzymał się kilka kroków dalej, niechętnie dołączając do Bomina i jego rozmowy. Daeyeol natomiast powitał go z uśmiechem, w pewnym sensie ignorując niezadowolonego Sanhę.

\- Zapisałem się na kurs żeby zwiększyć kompetencje - wyjaśnił. - Wychodzi na to, że będziemy mieli wspólne treningi.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że profesor Lee prowadzi jakieś kursy - wciął się Sanha wystarczająco ostro aby do Bomina dotarło, że nie ma ochoty na tą rozmowę.

Bomin zapiął bluzę aby nie zmarznąć przy porannym chłodzie i krótko odprawił przyjaciela, tłumacząc, że zaraz przyjdzie do szatni, skoro mają trochę czasu. Rozmawiając z Daeyeolem, w wolnym tempie przeszli do sali gdy pozostali czekali już w środku.

Hyunjin równie niechętnie zaakceptował kursantów, tym bardziej, że Bomin w jego towarzystwie zachowywał się trochę inaczej niż zwykle. Poranne rozkojarzenia i towarzyszące temu mechaniczne wykonywanie poleceń zastąpił trzeźwym myśleniem, a przy tym porzucił chłodny profesjonalizm na rzecz luźnego wprowadzenia Daeyeola w ich codzienność - tą samą, w której nie widział nic ciekawego, a jednak zdecydował się ją przedstawić seniorowi.

Dziwnym uczuciem było znów tańczyć ze swoim dawnym nauczycielem, tym bardziej, że ostatni raz na równym poziomie byli siedem lat temu. Daeyeol nie miał w sobie nic z wyższościni chłodu, jakie często utrzymywał na sali treningowej; miał pochyloną głowę, pocierał nerwowo nadgarstki i nie patrzył nikomu w oczy.

Profesor Lee Junho zwrócił na siebie uwagę grupy w końcu dołączając na trening. Był to choreograf z dużym doświadczeniem i niemałymi sukcesami na koncie, nic więc dziwnego, że nadal rozwijał się aby tym razem robić kursy dla takich osób jak Daeyeol.

\- Dzisiaj przygotowałem dla was coś nowego - rzucił, karcąc wzrokiem tych, którzy jeszcze stali przy grzejnikach i pod oknami, choć nie chciał wcale wygłaszać żadnego przełowienia. - W ułożeniu choreografii z tej grupy pomógł mi Hwang Hyunjin - dodał, wskazując na wspomnianego Hyunjina.

Hyunjin zamieszał się, ale lekko skinął głową.

\- No, tak, tylko pomogłem - mruknął do przyjaciół, którzy słyszeli go najlepiej, gdy ci zaczęli już szturchać go łokciami zupełnie jak na zajęciach w gimnazjum.

\- Hyunjin, Lee Daehwi, poprowadzicie dzisiaj? - poprosił profesor Lee, nawet nie ściągając bluzy. - Mamy też trzech kursantów, będą ćwiczyć razem z wami, a później poprowadzą treningi do zakończenia swojego kursu.

\- To takie fascynujące patrzeć na was po tylu latach - uznał nagle Daeyeol. Bomin słuchał go, patrząc nadal na choreografa i swoich przyjaciół, którzy wyszli do przodu. - Hyunjinowi od zawsze dobrze szło z tańcem klasycznym. Ty i Sanha lepiej radzicie sobie w nowoczesnym. Sungyeol naprawdę dużo was nauczył.

\- Przecież ty też uczyłeś nas przez dobrych kilka lat - odparł Bomin, opierając łokieć na barierce.

W końcu spojrzał na niego, obserwując Daeyeola z góry, gdy tamten pochylał się, na dodatek spoglądając z tamtego poziomu na tancerzy. Bominowi cały czas wydawał się niepewny i spięty jakby nie czuł się tutaj wystarczająco dobry.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nas nie komplementowałeś - wtrącił nagle Sanha. Bomin zerknął na niego gdy dołączył ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, zajmując taką samą pozycję co Bomin i wykorzystując uniżenie seniora. W końcu teraz byli wszyscy na równi.

\- Nie chciałem abyście spoczęli na laurach - wyjaśnił przepraszająco. Po chwili wyprostował się, choć barki nadal miał ciężkie, a wzrok rozbiegany. - Posłuchaj, Sanha, Bomina już przeprosiłem, ale ciebie jeszcze nie. Naprawdę nie chciałem wydawać się zarozumiały. Chciałem nauczyć was wszystkiego co wiedziałem abyście byli tacy dobrzy jak jesteście dzisiaj.

\- Wydawało nam się, że starasz się być lepszy od brata - dodał Sanha z rezerwą. - Czasami myślałem, że jest to dla ciebie ważniejsze niż przekazywanie umiejętności.

\- Sungyeol jest moim starszym bratem. To normalne, że z nim rywalizuję czasami - odparł na swoje usprawiedliwienie. - Ale teraz naprawdę wszystko się zmieniło. Może przebywając z ludźmi młodszymi ode mnie zachowywałem się tak samo, dlatego wydawało się, że jestem tak samo niedojrzały...

\- Czyli to nasza wina? - Prowokujący ton Sanhy rozdarł spokój, aż wyprostował ramiona, a Bomin musiał podnieść dłoń aby go powstrzymać. Stał z boku gdy ci dwaj rozwiązywali dawny spór i dopiero w tamtym momencie Bomin zrozumiał na dobre, że z nim i Daeyeolem już wszystko w porządku.

\- Spokojnie - mruknął aby uspokoić przyjaciela, a Daeyeolowi dodać trochę pewności siebie. - To co się wydarzyło to nie jest niczyja wina. Teraz jest już w porządku.

Sanha jeszcze chwilę patrzył na Daeyeola tak, jakby miał się na niego rzucić, ale w końcu odpuścił. Bomin odetchnął z ulgą, delikatnie kładąc rękę na ramieniu starszego chłopaka aby dodać mu otuchy.

Po dłuższym czasie zmęczenie sprawiło, że nikt nie miał już ochoty na kłótnie. Sanha z przesadną teatralnością usiadł pod grzejnikiem, rzucając Bominowi butelkę wody gdy i zmęczeni prowadzeniem treningu Daehwi i Hyunjin do nich dołączyli. Bomin dostrzegł tylko, jak Daeyeol i dwójka nieznanych mu kursantów zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy.

\- Zostajesz na tak krótko? - zapytał rozczarowany. Daehwi chciał złapać go za rękę aby usiadł z nimi kiedy już prawie wychodził za Daeyeolem.

\- Zróbcie sobie przerwę - rozległ się głos profesora Lee, który zaczął obracać klucze między palcami. - Później zastąpi mnie profesor Kim.

\- Ja tylko robię kurs, nie chodzę tu na zajęcia - wyjaśnił ze śmiechem. Stojąc w odległości pół metra od Bomina poczuł jak drżą mu dłonie z zawahania. Ostatecznie wcisnął je obojętnie do kieszeni i skinął mu przez ramię na swoich byłych podopiecznych. Bomin stał w miejscu dopóki sylwetka Daeyeola nie zniknęła za drzwiami na korytarz. 

\- Czekasz na coś? - zadrwił Hyunjin. To sprawiło, że Bomin w końcu wrócił myślami. Sam nie wiedział jakiego pożegnania się spodziewał. - Jezu. Wy naprawdę się zachowujecie jakbyście razem chodzili.

\- Kto mówi o chodzeniu? - obruszył się Bomin. - Przecież nie mógłbym być z chłopakiem. On po prostu jest moją bratnią duszą. Nie wybrałem go.

\- Czemu jesteś taki drażliwy? - ciągnął Hyunjin, bawiąc się frustracją przyjaciela. Bomin żartobliwie zamachnął się na niego, w końcu samemu obracając sytuację w żart. 

\- Będziesz rozmawiał z profesor Kim? - wciął się Daehwi, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę. Bomin zwrócił na niego w końcu uwagę, przypominając sobie o rozmowie z bratnimi duszami.

Jeśli Kim Yubin sama zaproponowała aby do niej przyszedł, Bomin nie widział problemu w skorzystaniu z jej wiedzy. Sam nie wiedział kogo innego mógłby poprosić o pomoc; innymi bratnimi duszami, jakie znał, byli jedynie Sungyeol i Myungsoo, ale z nimi niechętnie Bomin by dyskutował o swoich problemach.

Pod koniec treningu zebrał się na odwagę i zdecydował zatrzymać dłużej profesor Kim. Gdy podszedł do niej, rozwiązała włosy i założyła na siebie lekką kurtkę, a na jej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu gdy już domyśliła się, o co chodzi.

\- Daehwi mówił mi, że też będziesz chciał ze mną porozmawiać - rzuciła na wstępie. - Wiem jakie to ciężkie kiedy do wszystkich obowiązków spada na ciebie jeszcze ciężar więzi, na dodatek niekoniecznie z osobą, z którą chciałbyś skończyć.

Bomin poczuł jak barki ciężko opadają mu gdy Kim Yubin wspomniała o tym. Zagubionym spojrzeniem omiótł pomieszczenie dookoła niej, nie wiedząc gdzie może zawiesić wzrok. Nie podobało mu się politowanie w jej spojrzeniu, dlatego postarał się przybrać niewzruszoną maskę.

\- Musicie o tym porozmawiać, Bomin - rzekła rzeczowo. - Problem sam nie zniknie. Żałuję, że Junho, to znaczy, profesor Lee, nie odezwał się do mnie wcześniej. Odkąd dowiedziałam się, że jest moją bratnią duszą, ciągle byłam zmęczona i rozkojarzona. Gdyby od razu przyszedł do mnie to wyjaśnić, nie straciłabym tak dużo czasu.

\- Nie sądzę żeby to było coś, co rozwiąże zwykła rozmowa.

Kim Yubin schyliła się po swoją torbę, ale nie zamierzała odejść dopóki nie poczuje, że jej student został usatysfakcjonowanych odpowiedzią, dlatego skrzyżowała ręce na piersi jakby zamierzała dodać sobie równowagi i stać tak choćby do wieczora.

\- Rozumiem, że nie darzyliście się nigdy sympatią?

\- To dość... skomplikowana sytuacja - odparł z zawahaniem, pocierając kark w zamyśleniu. - Ważne, że teraz czuję presję żeby się do niego zbliżyć, ale nie mogę działać wbrew sobie.

\- Ktoś wywiera na tobie tą presję? - zapytała Yubin, wcale nie mając nic złego na myśli, ale Bomin poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot. Musiał zamrugać kilka razy i skupić się aby jak najlepiej schować przerażenie wymalowane na jego twarzy.

\- Nie, nikt. Tylko wiem, że powinienem to zrobić... Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zbliżenie się do kogoś było dla ciebie problemem - odparła, kładąc mu z otuchą rękę na ramieniu. - Może ci się to wydawać trudne, ale wiesz przecież, że los niczego nie robi przypadkowo. Może jeśli teraz jest ci trudniej, później zostaniesz lepiej wynagrodzony? - podsunęła.

Kim Yubin poprawiła ramię torby, wycofując się z sali. Na odchodnym posłała mu kolejny ciepły uśmiech, wierząc, że Bomin poradzi sobie z tym wszystkim.

Po rozmowie czuł jeszcze większy mętlik niż przed nią.


	18. Chapter 18

Gdyby nie ramię, na jakim się opierał, Bomin z pewnością straciłby równowagę i opadł na kant stolika, podbijając sobie przy tym oko. Może było to jakieś wytłumaczenie; przynajmniej miałby jakieś alibi na swoje wolno blednące siniaki. 

\- Idziesz dzisiaj z nami, prawda? - upewnił się Sanha. Trącił go w łokieć, na co Bomin rozbudził się gdy poczuł jak traci oparcie. - Jinyoung z naszego roku ma urodziny. Nie zostaniesz chyba sam?

\- Zapomniałem o tym - mruknął szczerze Bomin. Przeczesał włosy i przetarł twarz dłonią aby się rozbudzić. To, że nie tracił zbyt wiele z późnych wykładów, było w końcu jakimś uśmiechem losu. - Po prostu wrócę do domu zostawić rzeczy i pojadę z tobą. 

Sanha posłał mu krótki uśmiech, ciesząc się, że pomimo przeciwności Bomin nie zamierza odchodzić od ich zwyczajnego stylu życia.

Przed wieczorem wrócił już do domu, gdzie spotkało go pierwsze zaskoczenie. Na podjeździe stał samochód ojca - w piątek pomiędzy późnym popołudniem, a wieczorem, kiedy korki powinny być tragiczne, bo znaczna część mieszkańców wraca z pracy, szkoły, uczelni. Nawet jeśli jego ojciec był w okolicy, nie powinien wrócić tak wcześnie. W środku czekała jakaś nieznajoma Bominowi kobieta, dość młoda, choć starsza od niego. Nie zwlekając, wszedł do środka.

Nie widywał się z rodzicami zbyt często, bo nawet kiedy byli w domu, on nieszczególnie chciał być. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, samemu nie wiedząc czego może się spodziewać. Zanim skierował się na piętro, choć już stawiał kroki na schodach, ciekawość pchnęła go i skręcił do salonu.

Pan Choi dopijał kawę, rozluźnił krawat i zdjął marynarkę. Gdy znad kubka dostrzegł Bomina, lekko się zmieszał i odłożył go. Widocznie on też się go nie spodziewał.

\- Co robisz tu tak wcześnie? - Bomin uprzedził z tym pytaniem ojca. Nieudolnie starał się ukryć zdenerwowanie.

\- Musiałem wrócić po coś - wyjaśnił ogólnikowo. - Wpadłem tylko na chwilę.

\- Kim jest kobieta, która czeka na ciebie w samochodzie?

To było pytanie, które zdecydowanie było punktem, jaki jego ojciec wolał ominąć. Przybrał fałszywy uśmiech, licząc na to, że syn nie pozna sztucznego gestu. W tej chwili to Bomin poczuł dziwne zmieszanie, będąc w ten sposób potraktowany. Już wolałby aby jego ojciec wyrzucił z siebie emocje i wykrzyczał coś na niego niż miał udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Moja nowa asystentka - odparł bez emocji.

\- A co z twoim poprzednim asystentem? - dopytywał.

\- Złożył wypowiedzenie. Uznał, że chce innej pracy.

Bomin nie chciał się w to zagłębiać. Miał ważniejsze problemy niż zawodowe zamieszanie jego rodziców. Gdy jego ojciec sięgał po teczkę z dokumentami i zarzucił marynarkę na ramię, w oczy rzucił mu się jeszcze jeden szczegół.

\- Masz szminkę na kołnierzyku - zwrócił mu uwagę.

Pan Choi przyłożył zaskoczony dłoń i przetarłszy szyję, dostrzegł ślad.

\- To twojej matki - uznał z półuśmiechem. Więcej nic już nie powiedział, jedynie wziął swoje rzeczy i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Bomin nie ukrywał, że to wszystko nie miało dla niego sensu.

Nie chciał zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Stanowczo stwierdził, że zasługuje na chwilę rozrywki, skoro od dawna nie miał spokoju w głowie. Był całkowicie pewny tego, że chce zabawić się z przyjaciółmi i na chwilę porzucić zmartwienia związane z codziennością. Tym razem czuł się po prostu usprawiedliwiony; nikt nie mógł zarzucić mu nic złego.

Zostawił swoje rzeczy i zamienił bluzę z kapturem na kurtkę, wychodząc do domu obok. Zabiegana pani Yoon powitała go w oknie, nawet nie schodząc z parapetu gdy kończyła porządki. Bomin od razu zniknął na piętrze aby jej nie przeszkadzać.

\- Jesteś gotowy tak wcześnie? - mruknął zaskoczony, widząc, że jego przyjaciel trzyma taśmę klejącą w zębach i średnich rozmiarów pakunek na kolanach. Gdy tylko skończył, odłożył wszystko na bok i przerzucił sobie lekką kurtkę przez ramię.

\- Moi bracia przyjeżdżają na tydzień, więc wolę wyjechać wcześnie żeby rodzice nie znaleźli mi jakiejś roboty - wyjaśnił pospiesznie. Bomina wcale to nie dziwiło, choć mógł przyznać, że w tej chwili wolałby mieć pełny dom niż zastanawiać się nad dziwnymi zachowaniami swoich rodziców.

Sanha pożyczył od swojego ojca samochód, dlatego pierwszy raz od dawna nie musieli na miejsce dostawać się autobusem. Czuł się trochę nieswojo idąc na imprezę do kogoś, kogo nie znał zbyt dobrze, ale doskonale wiedział, że Jinyoung i Daehwi znali się ze swojego prywatnego męskiego liceum, dlatego nie był tak do końca obcy. Najważniejsze było to, że miał w końcu chwilę dla siebie, a musiał przyznać, że była to dosłownie chwila.

Po godzinie lub więcej, gdy na zewnątrz się ściemniło, poczuł wibracje w kieszeni. Schylał się już po telefon, jednak Hyunjin, jako dobry przyjaciel, złapał go za nadgarstek zanim zdążył odebrać i wcisnął mu do ręki szklankę piwa.

\- Nie chcę tutaj nikogo poza nami - ostrzegł go, przypominając ostatnią historię.

Bomin jednak był uparty, więc gdy tylko Hyunjin odwrócił się aby zagadać do kogoś, zerknął na wyświetlacz. Znajomy numer zaskoczył go do tego stopnia, że zakrztusił się piwem, aż Hyunjin musiał znowu zwrócić na niego uwagę.

\- To moja mama - wyznał przerażony.

Słowa te dotarły także do siedzącego nieopodal Sanhy. Skrzyżowali ze sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia, zupełnie zbici z tropu.

\- Co zrobiłeś złego? - zapytał Hyunjin z poruszeniem brwi. Nie widział w tym nic dziwnego, dopóki Bomin nie zerwał się nagle z miejsca, nawet nie kończąc napoju. Sanha poderwał się równie gwałtownie, wprawiając w irytację niezaznajomionego z sytuacją chłopaka.

\- Gdzie wy idziecie? - jęknął. - Znowu ktoś musi nam przeszkodzić?

\- Moja mama nigdy do mnie nie dzwoni - odparł, jeszcze bardziej skupiony na swoich czarnych myślach. - Na dodatek napisała, że musi ze mną porozmawiać. Chyba lepiej jeśli wrócę do domu.

\- Chcesz rozmawiać z nią pijany? - Hyunjin skwitował to śmiechem.

Sanha skinął na niego głową, a następnie złapał go delikatnie za ramię i pomógł przejść przez tłoczny korytarz. Nie potrzebował wiele słów aby się zmobilizować.

\- Przeze mnie musisz wracać wcześniej... - zauważył Bomin z ogromnym poczuciem winy. To już kolejny raz psuł przyjaciołom zabawę.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się - zbył go Sanha. Obracał kluczyki między palcami dopóki nie doszli do samochodu. - I tak nie bawiłem się zbyt dobrze. Przyjechałeś tu ze mną, więc cię odwiozę. Poza tym, spędzę więcej czasu z braćmi. Niech Hyunjin i Daehwi bawią się tam sami.

Bomin posłał swoim kolanom niepewny uśmiech podziękowania, ponieważ nie mógł nawet spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy. Wszyscy robili dla niego tak wiele, a on nie potrafił się odwdzięczyć.

Droga była na tyle długa, że przez to oraz połączenie z niewesołymi myślami Bomin natychmiast wytrzeźwiał. Czuł jak drętwieją mu nogi i już nie wiedział, czy to przez zbyt blisko przesunięte siedzenie z jego wzrostem, czy może był zbyt przerażony aby wyjść i porozmawiać. Kiedy tylko Sanha zaparkował przed jego własną bramą, poczuł jak traci odwagę.

\- Kiedy będziesz coś wiedział, wszystko mi powiedz - poprosił Sanha. - Będę w domu. Wystarczy, że wyjdziesz do okna.

Zdołał wydukać jakieś podziękowanie i niepewnie wyszedł. Z nerwów zrobiło mu się ciepło, dlatego zrzucił kurtkę, a do środka wszedł tak, jakby włamywał się do obcego mieszkania. Ostrożnie stawiał każdy krok przechodząc do salonu.

Jego matka czekała na miejscu ze stygnącą herbatą i twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, dlatego Bomin od razu podszedł do niej, niepewnie pochylając się i łapiąc ją za nadgarstki. Spojrzała na niego rozkojarzonym wzrokiem, ale od razu rozpoznała syna. Oczy miała czerwone, a po policzkach spływały jej łzy. Jasną szminkę i podkreślone oko roztarła od pocierania twarzy.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał niepewnie, klęcząc przed nią. Kobieta otarła policzki, tak jakby starała się w ten sposób odrzucić targające nią emocje. Poprosiła Bomina aby usiadł obok niej na kanapie, co on wykonał nawet nie skupiając się na swoich ruchach. Wciąż trzymał ją za nadgarstki.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - zaczęła, sprawiając, że serce zaczęło mu się jeszcze boleśniej obijać o żebra. - Okłamałam cię, Bomin.

Wyswobodziła jedną dłoń i ku zaskoczeniu Bomina zaczęła ściągać kryjące rajstopy. Nad prawą piętą, na ścięgnie, rzucało się w oczy czarne odbicie męskiej dłoni. Bomin wpatrywał się w nie jakby zapomniał na chwilę o całym świecie.

\- Ja i twój ojciec nie byliśmy bratnimi duszami - wyznała, dzielnie powstrzymując załamanie głosu. - Gdy byłeś mały, opowiadałam ci o tym, bo nie chciałam żebyś czuł się gorszy. Rodzice wszystkich innych byli swoimi bratnimi duszami albo przynajmniej je poznali. Ja miałam tylko twojego ojca i to przeklęte czarne znamię.

\- Nic nie rozumiem - wyznał słabo Bomin. Pochylił się jakby oczekiwał ciosu, aż rozbolały go barki. - Dlaczego mówisz mi to teraz?

\- Twój ojciec poznał swoją bratnią duszę - powiedziała to z mieszaniną smutku i złości, z łamiącym się głosem, jakby sama nie była pewna co powinna czuć. - On jest teraz w Seulu. Nie odbiera ode mnie telefonów.

Bomin lekko się wyprostował i cofnął na miejscu, przy tym puszczając dłoń matki. Samoistnie wrócił myślami do chwili, w której ostatni raz spotkał ojca; zachowywał się nienaturalnie, był zdenerwowany, w jego samochodzie czekała nowa asystentka, natomiast na szyi miał ślady czerwonej szminki. Wiedział, że musiał okłamać go, ponieważ jego matka nie malowała się tak ostro. Nie miał pewności, że to zajście miało miejsce pierwszy raz.

Równie automatycznie schował nadgarstek lewej ręki pod kurtkę, którą trzymał na kolanach. Jeśli jego rodzice mieli teraz tak poważny problem przez więzi, nie chciał wyznawać im, że on już swoje przeznaczenie poznał.

\- Co teraz... co teraz zamierzacie zrobić? - zapytał cicho, wzrok wbijając pusto przed siebie. Kobieta utrzymywała dystans, ale tym razem Bomin potrafił jej to wybaczyć. Ten chłód sprawiał, że jeszcze się nie rozpadała, bo trzymał ją w jednym kawałku.

\- Nie wiem, Bomin-ah - wyznała szczerze. - Możesz spróbować do niego zadzwonić, ciebie nie powinien w to mieszać. Jeśli odtrąca mnie w takiej chwili, nie zamierzam trwać przy mężczyźnie, przy którym byłam tylko dla dziecka. Chciałam żebyś miał normalne życie. Nie wiedziałam, że tak się to skończy.

Po tych słowach nic więcej się nie odezwała. Chwilę siedziała przy synu, a po chwili podniosła się tylko po to aby poświęcić się porządkom i zająć czymś ręce. Kiedy wróciła do salonu ostatni raz, nieśmiało wyciągnęła dłoń do Bomina. Spojrzał na nią z dołu ze wzrokiem wyrażającym zagubienie, dlatego zanim odeszła lekko pogłaskała jego policzek wierzchem dłoni. 

Pozwolił jej odejść aby wcześniej zasnęła, choć on sam był pewien, że długo nie zaśnie. Cały czas żył w kłamstwie, że jego rodzice są sobie przeznaczeni, co po dwudziestu latach jego życia okazało się wyjść na jaw.

Po wszystkim nie chciał zostawać sam w domu. Zabrał tylko potrzebne rzeczy, naciągnął na siebie bluzę z długim rękawem i wyszedł do domu obok aby wszystko przekazać przyjacielowi. Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie potrzebował czyjegoś towarzystwa. Jedne więzi już wszystko mu zniszczyły; powinien był teraz być ze swoją bratnią duszą, jednak tutaj los także się nim bawił, bo przecież nie mógł iść z tym do Daeyeola. Wszystkie te zmartwienia chciał po prostu zrzucić na Sanhę. W jego tłocznym domu na chwilę odnalazł pocieszenie.


	19. Chapter 19

W niedzielę wieczorem Bomin już wiedział, że następnego ranka nie uda się ani na wykłady, ani na treningi. Nie ostrzegł o tym nikogo, ale miał pewność, że Sanha będzie wiedział co powiedzieć. W końcu zebrał się na odwagę by zadzwonić do ojca, a po długim oczekiwaniu odebrał tylko po to aby powiedzieć mu, że przyjedzie następnego dnia. Nie było innego wyjścia jak czekać w zimnym i pustym pokoju aż coś się w końcu wyjaśni.

Jego matka jakby nigdy nic wyszła do pracy. Nie było to nawet zależne od niej; grafiki były dawno ustalone, a nie uważała aby było to na tyle ważne, by brać urlop, który jeszcze będzie potrzebny gdy obie strony ochłoną. Bomin plątał się samotnie po mieszkaniu, zupełnie nie wiedząc czym powinien się zająć. Ignorował telefon, który dzwonił niemal nieustannie; zerknął tylko przelotnie, choć mógł się domyślić, że to jego przyjaciele i Daeyeol się martwią. Ten ostatni zaczął dzwonić najwcześniej, bo w końcu że coś jest nie tak dowiedział się nawet przed Sanhą. Cholerne połączenie sprawiało, że Bominowi coraz mniej podobał się pomysł istnienia bratnich dusz.

Popołudniu rozpoznał dźwięk silnika na podjeździe. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, ale jego ojciec wcale nie chciał wejść do środka. Stanął przed samochodem, czekając aż Bomin wyjdzie do niego.

\- Masz ochotę przejechać się do Seulu? - zagadnął.

Także tym razem Bomin domyślił się, że jest to pytanie z tylko jedną poprawną odpowiedzią. Pan Choi starał się być chłodny w inny sposób niż jego matka; gdy ona starała się nie rozpaść, on po prostu odsuwał od siebie całe zło jakie spotkało ich w ostatnich dniach. Silił się nawet na jakiś pozór dobrego humoru, oszukując przy tym nie Bomina, ale samego siebie. Im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej zaczynał w to wierzyć.

\- Łap - zawołał krótko, rzucając Bominowi kluczyki, które złapał w ostatniej chwili.

\- Mam prowadzić do Seulu? - spytał z niedowierzaniem, po czym zerknął przelotnie na wypolerowaną maskę czarnej Kii. - Twoim służbowym samochodem?

\- Przecież jest ubezpieczony - prychnął jakby nie stanowiło to problemu.

Bomin wypuścił powietrze, po czym zamienił się z ojcem miejscem. Od razu po zamknięciu drzwi odsunął sobie fotel i poprawił lusterka, nie czując się całkowicie pewnie aby odbyć tak daleką podróż do stolicy. Swoje prawo jazdy miał dość świeże i nie do końca ufał samemu sobie. Z grupy jego przyjaciół, on najrzadziej prowadził, bo nie miał często dostępu do auta, a jeśli już, to był kierowcą dla kolegów w ich własnych samochodach.

Mimo wszystko nie chciał się sprzeciwiać. Ojciec zachowywał się inaczej, dlatego Bomin chętnie ustępował. Ostatni raz kiedy spędzali razem czas musiał być jeszcze w podstawówce - wtedy kiedy pan Choi dopiero zaczynał pracę w tej firmie i nie poświęcał dla niej życia rodzinnego. Jeśli zdecydował się zaprosić go do Seulu aby pokazać mu swoje nowe mieszkanie, to naprawdę mogło oznaczać, że wkrótce rozwiedzie się, więc teraz stara się nadrobić lata aby nawiązać jakąś nić porozumienia z Bominem. Tylko po to aby nie stracić szacunku jedynego syna.

\- Jak właściwie dowiedziałeś się, że twoja sekretarka jest twoją bratnią duszą? - zagadnął niepewnie. Przygryzł przy tym wargi, nie wierząc nawet, że zdobył się na odwagę aby zadać to pytanie.

Pan Choi odchylił lekko kołnierzyk rozpiętej koszuli aby pokazać fragment kolorowego znamienia w miejscu obojczyka. Bomin zerknął ukradkiem, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy, ale wystarczyło to aby mógł się przyjrzeć.

\- Schylała się po dokumenty z szuflady, a ja jej nie zauważyłem i przypadkiem uderzyła mnie ramieniem kiedy wstawała - opisał niezbyt szczegółowo. 

Minęła kolejna chwila ciszy, w trakcie której zbierał myśli, a Bomin tylko modlił się aby nie zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Jego ojciec myślał o czymś innym, czując się całkiem swobodnie, tak jakby nie pierwszy raz jechał z synem do Seulu.

\- Ile jeszcze zostało ci studiów? - wypalił niespodziewanie. Bomin poczuł jak robi się mu ciepło, bo domyślił się nad czym ojciec tyle się zastanawiał.

\- Trzy lata... w zasadzie trzy i pół.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem... - zaczął rozmarzony. Wpatrywał się w drogę przed nimi, traktując podróż do stolicy jako przyjemność, choć nadal bez korków musiała im zostać jakaś godzina. Dla Bomina miała to być godzina niezręczności i niepokoju. - Wiem, że świadomie podjąłeś decyzję o studiach artystycznych, ale naprawdę zamierzasz pracować w tym zawodzie? Przecież nie będziesz mógł całe życie tańczyć.

Bomin nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że zwolnił, co miało być środkiem bezpieczeństwa aby przypadkiem nie przyspieszył z nerwów. Zdjął stopę z gazu, starając się uregulować oddech.

Dobrze wiedział, że jego ojcu nie podobał się kierunek studiów. Od początku wolał aby wybrał się na zarządzanie, administrację czy najlepiej prawo, bo przecież mógł zapewnić mu nawet studia w Seulu. Bomin jednak nie chciał takiego zawodu. Po liceum i swojej szkole tańca wybrał studia artystyczne w uczelni wcale nieoddalonej od miejsca zamieszkania, gdzie poszedł wraz z Sanhą i Hyunjinem. Jego matka lepiej zniosłą tą decyzję, uznawszy mądrze, że to życie Bomina i powinna go wspierać. Pan Choi natomiast przemilczał sporo złości.

\- Nawet kiedy nie będę mógł tańczyć, nadal mogę organizować występy i koordynować zespoły tancerzy - wyjaśnił Bomin. - Mogę zatrudnić się w wytwórni rozrywkowej. Potrzebują kogoś z doświadczeniem do aranżowania koncertów.

\- Nie masz pewności, że ci się uda - zbył go. - Ale gdybyś chciał zatrudnić się w mojej firmie, wszyscy by cię tutaj przyjęli z otwartymi rękami.

Bomin kolejny raz zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy i tym razem przyspieszył.

\- Ale ja nie chcę pracować pod krawatem i przy dokumentach - wyjaśnił, siląc się na spokojny ton. Czuł się zagrożony i osaczony, dlatego zaczynał się denerwować. - Wolę pracę z ludźmi, nie z komputerami.

\- Przecież ja też pracuję z ludźmi - obruszył się. - Prowadzę rozmowy, jeżdżę na kongresy, poza tym, sam widzisz jak dobrze zarabiam. Jako choreograf nie będziesz tyle dostawać.

\- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół pieniędzy.

Bomin dostrzegł kątem oka jak jego ojciec rozpina kolejny guzik koszuli i uchyla okno. On także powstrzymał mnóstwo emocji, po to właśnie, aby jakoś zbudować zaufanie Bomina. Nie dostrzegał jednak, że takie przekonywanie syna jedynie ich od siebie oddala.

\- Kiedy będziesz zakładać rodzinę, zmieni ci się punkt widzenia - rzucił z tonem znawcy. - Pasja jest chwilowa. Z czegoś będziesz musiał utrzymać rodzinę, a to najlepszy sposób na zapewnienie im dobrych warunków. Kiedy już poznasz swoją bratnią duszę, wszystko się zmieni. Ona na pewno ci pomoże. Kiedy poznasz swoją kobietę, poprowadzi cię, jak twoja matka próbowała poprowadzić mnie, ale niestety nie była mi przeznaczona.

Wspomnienie zarówno jego matki, jak i wyobrażenia ojca na temat bratniej duszy Bomina tylko go zdenerwowało. Nie chciał aby człowiek, który zamierzał zostawić ich gdy poznał swoje przeznaczenie mówił mu jak powinno wyglądać jego życie.

\- Skąd pomysł, że to ma być kobieta? - zapytał. Powoli przestawał skupiać się na zachowaniu szacunku.

\- Bomin, proszę cię. - Pan Choi przeciągał wyrazy, a zarozumiałość starszego człowieka malowała się nawet w jego gestach. - To na pewno będzie kobieta. Tak jest najłatwiej.

\- Wcale nie. Znam mnóstwo ludzi, którzy mają bratnią duszę tej samej płci i radzą sobie doskonale. Choćby rodzice Daeyeola. Mają bratnie dusze tej samej płci, są przyjaciółmi, a udało im się wychować dwóch synów. I są szczęśliwym małżeństwem, a nie są sobie przeznaczeni, jak to nazwałeś - dodał.

\- Zdarzają się takie sytuacje - zgodził się, choć wszystko wskazywało na to, że zamiast uczuć, chce wpłynąć na syna dyplomatycznymi zagraniami i tylko dlatego przyznaje mu chwilową rację - ale to zbyt trudne. Nie masz się czego bać, to na pewno będzie kobieta. Ty wyciągniesz ją z jakichś problemów i ona pomoże tobie.

\- Dlaczego moja bratnia dusza musi być moją żoną? - Szybkie mruganie i wyższy ton Bomina poszły w parze z jeszcze większą prędkością. - Nawet jeśli to będzie kobieta, może być moją przyjaciółką. A może to będzie chłopak? Czasami przyjaciel jest ważniejszy niż miłość. Dlaczego nie miałbym mieć obydwu? A może ten ktoś będzie moim przyjacielem oprócz tego, że będę go--

\- Nie zastanawiaj się nad tym zbyt dogłębnie - przerwał jego wyliczania. - To na pewno będzie twoja przyszła żona.

Brak zrozumienia w pewnym sensie zabolał Bomina gdy już przestał stawiać opór i znów odpuścił. Jego ojciec nie dopuszczał do siebie innej możliwości, a tym samym nie mógłby zaakceptować rzeczywistości. 

Bomin obojętnie skręcił na autostradę do Seulu, bezkarnie rozpędzając się niemal do maksymalnej prędkości.

Czas, który spędził w mieszkaniu ojca, minął mu niemal jak sen, ponieważ na niczym się nie skupiał. Całe szczęście nie było tam jego nowej sekretarki, bo to całkowicie zniszczyłoby nadzieję pana Choi na odbudowanie relacji. Prawdę Bomin uświadomił sobie z bólem i kilka lat za późno; minęło zbyt wiele czasu aby mogli zbudować jakiekolwiek zaufanie.

Do domu wrócił następnego dnia, koło południa łapiąc pociąg na dworzec, a później taksówkę do domu. Resztę dnia poświęcił na odszyfrowanie notatek Sanhy. Dopiero wieczorem zdziwił się gdy jego matka wróciła do domu w zasadzie tylko po to aby się przebrać.

\- Nie będzie mnie dzisiaj w nocy - wyjaśniła. - Jadę na korepetycje do sąsiedniego miasta i spędzę noc w hotelu. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, zadzwoń do mnie.

Bomin bez słowa skinął głową i krótko machnął ręką. Westchnął przeciągle gdy stanął w korytarzu i omiótł cały parter, a także podwórko wzrokiem. Choć przecież mieszkał w tym domu całe życie, nie poznawał go, a wszystko zdarzyło się tak szybko.

Na wykładach nie pojawił się do końca tygodnia, a zamiast treningów wychodził biegać codziennie przed śniadaniem i kolacją. Przez cały ten czasu był praktycznie sam - matka wróciła tylko na dwie noce i wydawało się, że taki tryb odpowiada jej bardziej. Ona także nie chciała mieć dużo wspólnego z pustym domem, a kłamstwo, jakie wyjawiła i jego skutki wolała przemyśleć na osobności. Poza tym, tak jak przewidywała, sporo czasu zajmowały jej rozmowy z prawnikiem dotyczące rozwodu.

Po tym wszystkim Bomin był zwyczajnie zmęczony. Dwa razy dziennie dawał przyjaciołom znać, że wszystko z nim w porządku i od czasu do czasu pisał krótką wiadomość do Daeyeola, tylko po to aby biedny chłopak sam się nie zamęczył. Odsuwanie go od siebie i ignorowanie nie trwało zbyt długo, bo w czwartek wieczorem Daeyeol osobiście postanowił sprawdzić co się dzieje.

Było to spotkanie, na które żaden z nich nie był gotowy. Żeby otworzyć Bomin stanął w drzwiach z wilgotnymi włosami i kocem zarzuconym na ramiona, natomiast Daeyeol sam nie wiedział o co powinien zapytać. Sekundy przedłużały się, dopóki Choi nie wpuścił go bez słowa do środka.

Szybko Bomin zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że już naprawdę nie ma nic do stracenia. Tak właśnie skończył siedząc z kimś, kogo nie akceptował w swoim życiu w kuchni, pijąc zimną kawę i opowiadając mu zupełnie bez emocji o tym, że jego rodzice biorą rozwód.

\- To naprawdę nieprzyjemna sytuacja - skwitował. W jego głosie nie było nic z udawanego współczucia. Daeyeol brzmiał tak jakby sam zastanawiał się nad jakimś rozwiązaniem, jakby był to problem tak samo jego, jak Bomina. - Musisz być teraz naprawdę zagubiony.

\- Nie będę kłamał, że miałem lepsze tygodnie - odparł, siląc się na żartobliwy ton. Daeyeol spojrzał na niego tak, jakby to uciekanie od problemów sprawiało mu ból.

\- Rozumiem dlaczego nie chciałeś mi o tym powiedzieć - wyznał delikatnie. - Ja naprawdę chcę ci pomóc. Wiem jak musi cię to wszystko denerwować, zwłaszcza, że do końca studiów jesteś uzależniony od rodziców. Dlatego zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałbyś się wyprowadzić na chwilę albo zająć czymś innym gdy już poczujesz się lepiej.

\- Niby co miałbym zrobić? - zapytał niezbyt dojrzale.

\- Niedługo kończy się rok akademicki. Mogę cię wziąć do szkoły na praktyki w czasie wakacji. Jeśli ci się spodoba, mógłbyś w przyszłym semestrze pójść na zajęcia z pedagogiki i wtedy mógłbym przyjąć cię na stałe. W końcu byłbyś niezależny.

Bomin spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, łącząc wątki. Nagle, pierwszy raz odkąd dowiedział się o swoim losie, wiek oraz pozycja Daeyeola wydały mu się na coś przydatne.

Daeyeol szarpnął lekko ręką, którą chciał wyciągnąć przed siebie. Bomin wyprostował się aby się odsunąć, dlatego schował ją pod blatem, zaciskając na materiale koszulki.

\- Naprawdę mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc?

\- Przecież nadal mamy zakład - odparł, posyłając Bominowi szczery uśmiech. 

Kolejny raz uświadomił sobie prawdę z takim uczuciem, jakby los dał mu w twarz. Jak mógł przez tyle lat nie zauważyć, że podoba się Daeyeolowi? Chłopak był beznadziejne zauroczony. A on przynajmniej mógł to wykorzystać i jakoś podnieść się z dołu.

\- Jeśli złamiesz mi serce, zaprzeczę wszystkiemu i wymażę cię z pamięci - ostrzegł. Tak naprawdę nie chciał być groźny. Daeyeol zachował powagę tylko na chwilę, w końcu wypełniając kuchnię swoim śmiechem. Bomin parsknął, wtórując mu i nagle dziwnie się rozluźnił. - Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Nie lubię być sam.


	20. Chapter 20

Bomin musiał poświęcić nieco cierpliwości na to aby wszystko się uspokoiło. Wrócił na uczelnię, codziennie wyjeżdżając razem z Sanhą i dbając o to, aby nawet przez chwilę nie był sam. Po powrocie do domu głównie podążał za przyjaciółmi, a kiedy każdy z nich miał inne zajęcia, wystarczyło zadzwonić do Daeyeola. 

Kilka razy wracał z nim do domu, prosząc go aby zatrzymali się u niego lub odwiedzając państwo Lee. Wziął sobie do serca propozycję rozpoczęcia praktyk w szkole, w której niegdyś sam się uczył - tym bardziej, że idąc konsekwentnie w tę stronę bardzo wkurzyłby ojca. On uważał go widocznie za kogoś, kto w podążaniu za pasją nie znajdzie pracy, a Bomin doskonale wiedział, że nie idzie w to w ciemno. Korzystając z pomocy Daeyeola miał w końcu szansę zrobić coś dla siebie.

Któregoś samotnego wieczoru przed kolacją postanowił kontynuować swój świeży nawyk i korzystając z coraz cieplejszej i wciąż dość suchej pogody ponownie pobiegać. Kiedy miał chaos w głowie, to pomogło mu się skupić na czymś innym, dlatego także tym razem nie chciał marnować wieczoru na bezsensowne użalanie się nad sobą w czterech ścianach. 

Trasa była mu obojętna. Wszystkie chodniki, uliczki i budynki i tak znał na pamięć. Wystarczyło, że czuł świst powietrza i zmęczenie dopóki nie zorientował się, że ktoś podąża za nim.

Ściemniło się już, a Bomin nawet nie zauważył, że zrobiło się chłodniej, bo wysiłek wystarczająco go ogrzewał. Zwolnił aż w końcu przystanął i rozejrzał się dookoła; dobiegł do swojej starej szkoły gdzie na schodach, niby w oczekiwaniu, wpatrywał się w niego oparty o barierkę Sungyeol. Bomin wyszarpał słuchawki i cofnął się o pół kroku.

Żadne powitanie nie było konieczne. Nie interesowało go czy Sungyeol czekał na niego, czy spotkali się przypadkiem. Czuł niepokój za każdym razem gdy znalazł się blisko niego odkąd zbliżył się do Daeyeola. Właśnie o to zbliżenie każdemu chodziło - przecież przełamał się jak obiecał albo chociaż dobrze udawał. Sungyeol nie mógł mu nic więcej zrobić.

Bomin oparł się o ścianę, a gdy tylko złapał oddech utracony przez zaskoczenie, a nie zmęczenie, zadarł wyzywająco podbródek.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał pierwszy.

Sungyeol wstał i rozprostował plecy, a następnie to samo zrobił z ramionami. Szczęk kości rozniósł się głucho po pustym placu. Wydawał się zmęczony, co już dawało Bominowi przewagę. Nastawiał się na walkę, nawet jeśli nie miała być fizyczna lub w ogóle nie miałoby do niej dojść.

\- Fajnie tak być w centrum uwagi, kiedy każdy się tobą interesuje? - zagadnął starszy.

Bomin wiedział już, że najnowsze wydarzenia musiały do niego trafić. Nie potrzebował dużo; Daeyeol był postronnym obserwatorem, a nie wiedząc, co jego brat ukrywa pod maską idealnego rodzeństwa, pewnie nieostrożnie opowiadał o swoich zmartwieniach.

Nie mógł go za to winić. Przyjaciele robili wszystko aby podnieść go na duchu, zresztą zawsze tacy byli. Daeyeol także starał się pomóc. Z każdej strony ktoś wyciągał do niego rękę.

Tylko że to nie miało nic wspólnego z Sungyeolem. Bomin znów poczuł jak wzbiera w nim gniew aż zacisnął trzęsące się pięści. Zamrugał kilka razy by skupić wzrok.

\- Co daje ci wyżywanie się na mnie? - zapytał. Może robił z siebie ofiarę, ale nie chciał tego dostrzegać. - Twój brat jest bezpieczny. Masz kochającą bratnią duszę. Masz dwójkę rodziców. Masz wszystko. Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz mi dowalić?

Sungyeol wstał, a Bomin cofnął się pół kroku. Wciąż wydawał się zmęczony i trzymał się barierki, choć uścisk miał wyjątkowo silny.

\- Powiem ci dlaczego. To czysta, ludzka frustracja. Chciałem żeby mój brat miał kogoś, kto o niego zadba, a ty dbasz tylko o samego siebie. Gdybym wierzył w karmę, zostawiłbym to jej, ale ja wolę samemu ci pomóc. Jestem wściekły na los, więc zrzucam to na ciebie. Myślałeś, że nie wiem co robię?

Trzeźwość zarówno wypowiedzi, jak i w postawie Sungyeola przeraziła Bomina. Gdyby zasłonił się swego rodzaju niepoczytalnością, jakimkolwiek rodzajem zaćmienienia umysłu, Bomin byłby w stanie to zrozumieć. Jeśli Sungyeol robił to wszystko ze świadomością swoich czynów, jedynie przerażał go jeszcze bardziej.

Opuścił barki jakby ktoś nałożył mu na nie wielki ciężar. Jego głos zrobił się słaby i cichy, ledwie słyszalny za murami szkoły. Już nie wyrażał żadnej rezolutności.

\- Dlaczego mi nie odpuścisz?

\- A dlaczego ty po prostu nie zainteresujesz się moim bratem? - odparował Sungyeol. - Nie umiesz odpowiedzieć. Nie chcesz tego zrobić, prawda? I ja tak samo. Nie chcę ci odpuścić. Nie wiem co robisz, ale lepiej weź się w garść, Choi Bomin. Już ci mówiłem. Nie zależy mi na tobie. Zależy mi na moim młodszym bracie.

Bomin domyślał się, że jego stres wpływa na Daeyeola, ale to on powinien o tym z nim porozmawiać. Jego brat nie powinien mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Tak bardzo starasz się nadrobić stracone nastoletnie lata kiedy konkurowałeś z nim zamiast go pochwalić? - rzucił odważnie. 

Sungyeol pierwszy raz podniósł na niego wzrok. Bomin wiedział już co to oznacza, ale chęć powiedzenia mu tego w twarz była zbyt silna. Czuł satysfakcję nawet kiedy senior podszedł do niego jeszcze bliżej, na odległość bliższą niż wyciągniętej dłoni. W mgnieniu oka jego wyraz zmienił się ze zmęczonego i obojętnego, gdyż teraz przemawiała przez niego wściekłość. Bomin widocznie miał rację i to tak uderzyło Sungyeola.

Satysfakcja z wytknięcia mu tego była na tyle silna, że nie przejął się gdy starszy chłopak złapał go za kołnierzyk i popchnął na ścianę. To uczucie dodało mu na tyle odwagi, że zdołał uniknąć uderzenia i wyprowadzić kilka ciosów w akcie samoobrony. Głuche jęknięcie Sungyeola nie obyło się bez dopływu adrenaliny i kolejnych uderzeń, ale tym Bomin już się nie przejmował. Opadł na betonową posadzkę, amortyzując upadek nadgarstkami, które od razu go zapiekły. Poczuł jak krew spływa mu z rozbitego łuku brwiowego, a jednak ból docierał do niego jak przez mgłę gdy widział rozciętą wargę seniora. Tym razem udało mu się obronić.

Sungyeol zostawił go w takim stanie gdy samemu starł krew wierzchem dłoni i odszedł. Jego kroki ucichły i dopiero wtedy Bomin podniósł się niepewnie. W głowie wciąż huczała mu krew i wściekłość oraz cień zadowolenia po tym, jak wytknął Sungyeolowi jego błąd.

Wrócił do domu w całkowitej ciszy. Skierował się od razu do łazienki aby ocenić kolejne rany. Lekko dotknął obolałych nerek i nadwyrężonych nadgarstków i już wiedział, że i tym razem nie obejdzie się bez siniaków. Nie chciał spoglądać na swoje odbicie, dlatego ledwie wszedł do środka, wrócił do sypialni.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem przebrał się machinalnie i opadł na materac. Kiedy emocje opadły, poczuł jak zmęczenie bierze nad nim górę, choć wcale nie było późno.

Sen nie podarował mu odpoczynku. Jak mógł się spodziewać, nawet w nocy więzi nie przestawały niszczyć jego uporządkowanego świata. Tym razem obrazy, jakich był świadkiem, były jeszcze bardziej wyraźne i realistyczne.

We śnie znów znalazł się w domu państwa Lee. Musiało to być wspomnienie z pewnością pochodzące sprzed kilku lat, ponieważ wystrój korytarza był zupełnie inny - remont był świeżo zakończony. Gdy rozejrzał się dookoła, dostrzegł spakowane torby sportowe przy drzwiach, a w kuchni krzątał się nastoletni Daeyeol. Szybko Bomin zrozumiał, że nie ma kontroli nad sobą, bo był tutaj kimś innym.

Zerknął na kalendarz przy drzwiach, ale to wcale nie było mu potrzebne. Bomin pamiętał ten dzień; sam chodził wtedy do podstawówki, a było to wspomnienie ich pierwszego wyjazdu z Sungyeolem jako ich instruktorem. Problem polegał na tym, że - z tego co pamiętał, choć minęło prawie siedem lat - Sungyeol nie zjawił się wtedy i pojechali ze swoim byłym instruktorem. Podobno poczuł się źle. Ile było w tym prawdy?

Wystarczyło Bominowi zerknąć na swoje dłonie aby zrozumiał, że w tym śnie jest nikim innym jak Lee Sungyeolem. Pozwolił sobie na zagłębienie się w tym wspomnieniu, nie oglądając jego ruchów z boku jak wcześniej, ale tym razem będąc na jego miejscu.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że wyszedł aby wynieść śmieci i posprzątać po niedawnym remoncie. Uliczka, do jakiej wstąpił, była zaledwie po drugiej stronie ulicy i Bomin dobrze ją znał. Skupił wzrok na wszystkich migających mu wokół elementach, aż poczuł to samo, co musiał tamtego dnia poczuć Sungyeol.

Zostawił worek, lecz zanim odwrócił się by odejść, jego uwagę przykuł czyjś głuchy jęk. Wyprostował się jakby oczekiwał ataku, a następnie ostrożnie cofnął się kilka kroków wgłąb ulicy. Za śmietnikami, opierając się o mur, pół leżał, a pół siedział nieprzytomny chłopak. Sungyeol przykucnął na przeciwko, mając nadzieję, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Na zgięciu łokcia pełno miał ran po ukłuciach, natomiast obok niego leżała zużyta strzykawka. Wyciągnął dłoń aby mu pomóc, ale w tej samej chwili chłopak złapał go za gardło, coraz mocniej zaciskając uścisk. Gdy pochylił się delikatnie i na jego twarz padło światło, Bomin rozpoznał w nim Myungsoo.

Nie trwało to długo, ponieważ Myungsoo szybko ściągnął dłoń jak poparzony. Sungyeol złapał się za krtań, czując niezrozumiałe ciepło, jakie rozlało się również w miejscu, gdzie przyłożył swoją dłoń do zgięcia ramienia Myungsoo. Wtedy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że los chciał aby się spotkali.

\- Chodziłeś ze mną do gimnazjum - rzucił Sungyeol z niedowierzaniem. - Pamiętam cię. 

Myungsoo ponownie wydawał się nieobecny, a cała jego uwaga skupiona gdy Sungyeol podszedł znów zniknęła. On natomiast musiał przysiąść na przeciwko, równie zmęczony i zaskoczony nagłą wiadomością. Już wtedy wiedział, że nie pojedzie na wyjazd ze swoją grupą, bo miał coś ważniejszego do zrobienia.

Pomógł mu wstać, a gdy tylko Myungsoo znów zaczął kojarzyć nie dość, że zrobiło się już ciemno, to było za późno aby zdążyć. Krótka rozmowa doprowadziła ich do wniosku, że nie można oszukiwać losu - gdy Myungsoo zaproponował młodemu Sungyeolowi narkotyki jakie tylko by zechciał, odpowiedź była szybsza niż ich początkowe spotkanie.


	21. Chapter 21

Bomin obudził się gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu, aż musiał zastanowić się chwilę gdzie się znajduje. Zacisnął dłoń na pościeli, czując jej strukturę i chłód. Kiedy przetarł twarz, wszystko sobie przypomniał.

Minęło kilka nocy, a jemu wciąż śniło się to samo wspomnienie. Czasami zaczynało się nieco wcześniej, czasami dochodził myślami daleko, ale za każdym razem kończył w ten sam sposób. Budził się zlany potem gdy we śnie kończył w jakiejś piwnicy paląc razem z Myungsoo, a w jego głowie pojawiały się dziwne obrazy i uciekał mu sufit.

Nie miał pojęcia co ma oznaczać ten sen ani dlaczego wciąż go prześladuje. Co najważniejsze, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego śni mu się ktoś inny niż jego bratnia dusza. Nie było to coś, o czym chętnie opowiedziałby Kim Yubin, bo żeby to zrozumiała, musiałaby poznać całą prawdę - także tą, którą Bomin ukrywał.

Ponownie przetarł twarz gdy ekran telefonu rozjaśnił mu część pomieszczenia. Spod przymrużonych powiek ledwie rozpoznał nazwisko Daeyeola, a jego wciąż zamroczony umysł, który zdołał już oswoić się z otoczeniem, nie ułatwiał oceny sytuacji.

\- Dlaczego dzwonisz tak późno? - zapytał zachrypniętym głosem. Chciał oprzeć się o ścianę, ale od razu opadł z powrotem na poduszki i czekał aż Daeyeol podzieli się z nim swoim problemem.

\- To ja chciałem zapytać dlaczego budzisz mnie tak późno - poprawił go. Bomin ściągnął brwi, nie rozumiejąc co to ma z nim wspólnego. - Od kilku nocy budzę się codziennie niemal o tej samej porze. I ciągle śni mi się ten sam sen.

Bomin nagle ożywił się, ale nie miał siły aby się podnieść. Skupił wzrok w jednym punkcie i uwagę na zaspanym głosie Daeyeola.

\- Co ci się śni?

\- To ciekawe... W tym śnie cały czas jestem kimś innym. Przyglądam się tobie z boku. Za każdym razem wracasz z kolegami ze szkoły tańca, wkurzony na mnie, a gdy chcesz porozmawiać z rodzicami orientujesz się, że oni ci nie pomogą. Jesteś wściekły, sfrustrowany... W końcu wychodzisz z kimś znajomym i już nie wracasz. Sen się urywa.

Bomin spróbował przypomnieć sobie sytuację, o której mówił Daeyeol. Nie było to coś tak oczywistego jak sen, który nawiedzał jego; tam pamiętał dokładną datę, bo była dość przełomowa. Wspomnienie, o jakim śnił Daeyeol, mogło mieć miejsce w każdym dowolnym momencie. Nie potrafił zliczyć sytuacji, w których wracał do domu wściekły i nie miał z kim porozmawiać.

\- Obawiam się, że te sny będą nas gnębić dopóki nie dowiemy się, co za nimi stoi - zaproponował odważnie. - Nie pamiętam tamtego dnia. Gdy przypomnisz sobie więcej szczegółów... Daj mi znać. Wtedy może ja sobie przypomnę.

Oczami wyobraźni Bomin widział jak senior przytakuje z pewnością, choć przez telefon musiał przystać na krótki pomruk aprobaty. Brał już oddech aby zapytać o coś więcej, ale Bomin był zbyt rozkojarzony aby prowadzić rozmowę w środku nocy, więc krótko go pożegnał i rozłączył się. Chociaż bardzo starał się zasnąć, tej nocy już mu się to nie udało.

Następnego dnia kolejne popołudnie musiał poświęcić na nadrabianie notatek z wykładów, bo nadchodziła sesja, a on sporo stracił przez ciągłe nerwy. Gdyby do tego miał dołożyć pracę, nie byłby w stanie funkcjonować, dlatego podziwiał swoich przyjaciół - choć z drugiej strony oni nie mieli problemów z męczącym ich psychicznie i fizycznie przeznaczeniem ani uciążliwymi snami. Przynajmniej Daeyeol nieco się uspokoił, bo kolejnego natłoku obcych emocji Bomin by już nie zniósł.

Chociaż on nie czuł żadnych emocji Daeyeola, przyzwyczaił się już do tego połączenia. Ciągle czuł jego obecność, co na początku było uciążliwe, ale gdy przestał walczyć z tym uczuciem stało się obojętne, a czasami całkiem przyjemne. Od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się coś poczuć, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to, a przynajmniej miał pewność, że u niego wszystko w porządku. Gdyby któryś z nich wpadł w poważne kłopoty, więzi zadziałałyby jak alarm, od razu dając drugiemu znać. Dopóki nic się nie działo pozostawały okazjonalne uśmiechy albo nieuzasadnione szybsze bicie serca.

Daeyeol miał natomiast to nieszczęście, że czuł cały mętlik Bomina. Przez większość czasu było to napięcie - stałe, uciążliwe i męczące. Czasami tylko jego emocje sięgały zenitu, a później na chwilę opadały by wrócić do tego co zawsze. Nie mógł winić Bomina za to wszystko; oprócz wystarczająco chaotycznej sytuacji z ich połączeniem na głowie miał jeszcze studia i rozwód rodziców. Coś takiego musiało pozostawić na nim piętno. Gdyby wiedział jeszcze o presji, jaką wywierał jego starszy brat, wszystko stałoby się jasne, choć wtedy mógłby zareagować i mu pomóc. Gdyby to nie był jego własny brat, na pewno by pomógł.

Dzwonek do drzwi tak bardzo wyrwał Bomina ze skupienia, że przypadkiem przekreślił swoje notatki. Wypuścił ciężko powietrze aby się uspokoić i niezbyt zadowolony zszedł by otworzyć. Daeyeola powitał jedynie przeciągłym spojrzeniem, choć chłopak posyłał mu najszczerszy uśmiech na jaki było go stać.

\- Mogę wejść? - zagadnął, niecierpliwiąc się powoli.

Bomin obojętnie wpuścił go do środka i wciąż nie odzywał się. Czekał aż Daeyeol sam opowie dlaczego zdecydował się go odwiedzić, choć przecież było to oczywiste. Ich dłonie drżały niemal tak samo.

\- Jak możesz tak funkcjonować? - spytał cicho, niedowierzając w jego stalowe nerwy, a przy tym nieco się martwiąc. - Ciągle jestem zmęczony i rozkojarzony, nie wyobrażam sobie jak ty to znosisz... Wkrótce to wszystko powinno minąć, ale nic nie zrobisz bez solidnego startu. Co ci się stało? - spytał nagle ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, mierząc ranę nad okiem Bomina.

Próbując zakryć ją jakoś, choć było za późno, Bomin przeczesał grzywkę palcami. Dało mu to czas na wymyślenie wiarygodnego kłamstwa.

\- Przewróciłem się wczoraj kiedy poszedłem biegać - skłamał. Brzmiało to w jego głowie dobrze i całkiem prawdopodobnie, bo przecież był rozkojarzony i miał prawo przypadkiem zrobić sobie krzywdę.

\- Sungyeol też wrócił z rozbitą wargą i nie chciał mi powiedzieć co się stało - wyznał, aż Bominowi szybciej zabiło serce. - Nie masz z tym nic wspólnego?

\- Faktycznie spotkałem wczoraj Sungyeola - ciągnął, dostosowując do siebie rzeczywistość. - Nie zauważyłem go i na niego wpadłem. Przewróciłem się, a on uderzył się o ścianę. To był wypadek.

Kłamstwo straciło trochę na wiarygodności, ale widocznie Daeyeol nie miał serca dopytywać, więc odpuścił. Wystarczająco ciężko miał z bratem, nie musiał sobie dokładać zmartwień z bratnią duszą.

\- Zastanawiałeś się już nad moją propozycją?

\- Tak. - Bomin lekko zadarł brodę. Korzystając z okazji, zalał już zimną herbatę, której nie zdążył wypić. - Pójdę na praktyki. Później zobaczę.

\- Dostarczę ci dokumenty, nie jest tego dużo. Poznasz moją grupę. Są w podobnym wieku jak wy kiedy was przejąłem.

\- Sungyeol pracuje wtedy kiedy ty? - spytał niespodziewanie. Daeyeol lekko zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zastanawiał się nad drugim dnem tego pytania.

\- Nie, rzadko kiedy zazębiają nam się zmiany. Instruktorów jest dość sporo. Większość pamięta cię jeszcze z czasów, gdy sam byłeś uczniem - dodał z sobie zrozumiałym rozczuleniem. - Chociaż przecież mnie tak samo. W zasadzie niewiele się zmieniło. 

Bomin nie wyraził żadnego entuzjazmu na to. Podchodził do tej sytuacji bez emocji, bo te skupiał na czymś innym. Plusem pracy widział po prostu kolejną rubryczkę.

\- Jest coś jeszcze. - Daeyeol nieśmiało oparł się o blat stołu i spojrzał na Bomina spode łba aby uniknąć zerkania z góry. - Jeśli chodzi o ten sen... W końcu zobaczyłem coś więcej. Po treningu skręciłeś kostkę, a później długo nie przychodziłeś na zajęcia. Chyba nawet dłużej niż było to konieczne. Pamiętam tamten czas. Nie wziąłeś udziału w konkursie, choć bardzo tego chciałeś. Ja też chciałem.

Bomin poczuł się tak jakby Daeyeol oblał go poranną herbatą, do której dopiero co dolał wrzątku. Kiedy dotarło do niego nie tylko co kryło się za zapętlonym snem Daeyeola, ale także dlaczego wciąż go przeżywa, na chwilę stracił poczucie stabilności.

Było to wspomnienie niezbyt istotne. Doskonale pamiętał, że był to dzień, w którym pierwszy raz chciał rzucić taniec. Wrócił wkurzony do domu, nikt nie chciał go wysłuchać, a później nieco zbyt specjalnie uszkodził sobie nogę tylko po to, by nie musieć chodzić na treningi i mieć styczność z Daeyeolem oraz czynnością, która przestawała sprawiać mu przyjemność.

Gdyby wtedy przyjaciele go nie przekonali, pewnie rzuciłby to na dobre, a wszystko za sprawą Daeyeola.

\- Pamiętasz jak się zachowywałeś - przypomniał mu spokojnie Bomin, oskarżycielski ton stosując tylko w swojej głowie. - Rzucałeś komentarzami w moją stronę i nalegałeś abym zostawał dłużej. Sam nie wiem co było gorsze.

Daeyeol niechętnie podniósł na niego wzrok, ale wciąż nie patrzył mu w oczy, tylko gdzieś poniżej. Musiał wziąć krótki oddech aby rzucić cokolwiek na swoją obronę.

\- Wiem, że źle się zachowywałem - wyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Teraz wiem, że było to głupie i niebezpieczne. Naprawdę chciałem tylko zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę. Chciałem jakoś się do ciebie zbliżyć i myślałem, że to jedyny sposób.

Daeyeol wyciągnął niepewnie dłoń przed siebie, na co Bomin ostrzegawczo cofnął się. Natychmiast opuścił ją jakby było to niezależne od niego szarpnięcie albo skurcz.

\- Powiedziałeś, że wybaczysz mi to - przypomniał Daeyeol z nadzieją. - Zostawmy to za sobą. Idźmy do przodu, dobrze? Może chcesz żebym pomógł ci z nauką? Albo masz ochotę na wspólny trening? Powiedz mi, Bomin. Możemy to wszystko zrobić.

\- Jak mam to wszystko zostawić za sobą? - warknął. Daeyeol widział w tym agresywnym pytaniu obronę człowieka zastraszonego, niemal instynktowny odruch kryjący załamanie głosu krzykiem.

\- Jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi - odparł Daeyeol jakby miało to wszystko wyjaśnić. - Spory z liceum niczego nie ułatwią. Może spróbujesz--

\- Jak mam się do ciebie dostosować? - przerwał mu Bomin. W jego oczach niebezpiecznie odbijało się światło nadając im złowieszczy błysk. - Tak, jestem tylko dzieckiem młodszym od ciebie o siedem lat! To dlatego wciąż nie wiem gdzie mam iść, nie wiem kogo słuchać, nie mam zdania na każdy temat... Nie jestem tak ułożony jak ty, więc nie wtrącaj się w to i nie wprowadzaj jeszcze więcej chaosu do tego wystarczająco niepoukładanego życia!

Daeyeol cofnął się, czując jak jego krzyk wciąż odbija się echem w pustej kuchni. Czekał aż wibracje rozejdą się po ścianach, choć te szybko zastąpił ciężki oddech Bomina jakby właśnie skończył biegać.

\- Bomin... Pierwszy raz słyszę żebyś coś takiego mówił, ale to wcale nie brzmiało jakbyś miał do siebie wyrzuty po raz pierwszy... Wszystko w porządku? - spytał łagodnie.

Bomin oparł się o krawędź stołu dopóki nie odzyskał sił po tym krótkim załamaniu. Gdy wyrzucił z siebie cały lęk i zmartwienia towarzyszące mu od dłuższego czasu, poczuł się zupełnie pusty w środku, jakby cały ten stres stanowił podstawy jego kręgosłupa moralnego. Teraz, bez fundamentu strachu, czuł się jeszcze niestabilniej niż wcześniej.

\- Nie wyjdziemy z tego pokoju dopóki wszystko nie będzie w porządku - dodał Daeyeol, wciąż trzymając się swojego łagodnego tonu. Bomin musiał przyznać, że spokój seniora zaczynał na niego powoli wpływać. - Dopóki obaj się nie uspokoimy, bo inaczej któremuś z nas zaraz stanie serce.


	22. Chapter 22

Któregoś wieczoru gdy Bomin coraz chętniej wracał na treningi i starał się już żadnego z nich nie opuszczać pozwolił sobie wysiąść dwa przystanki wcześniej i przebiec je tylko po to aby nie musieć robić tego później. Sam nie wiedział skąd bierze na to tyle siły; musiał po prostu mobilizować się do działania, a swoje nerwy przerzucał na coś innego. W taki sposób jakoś udawało mu się ich pozbyć, chociaż na chwilę.

Wrócił do domu nieco później niż normalnie, na dodatek ze zwichrzonymi włosami jakby ktoś go gonił i w mokrych po treningu i dodatkowych kilometrach biegu ubraniach. Odrzucił torbę pod nogi widząc światła odbijające się przed nim. W tej samej chwili samochód zaparkował na podjeździe.

\- Bomin-ah? - zawołała jego matka z kuchni. Jeszcze była w domu, a to wróżyło tylko kłopoty. - To ty?

Zdążył odkrzyknąć jej, jednak nawet jeśli chciał o coś zapytać, zostałoby to zagłuszone przez świst wiatru z ponownie otwartych drzwi. Stanął naprzeciwko ojca, nawet nie witając się z nim, tylko czekał aż go minie i porozmawia z matką. Pan Choi nawet nie silił się na uśmiech, tylko obrzucił Bomina krytycznym spojrzeniem. Widocznie liczył, że nagle zmieni zdanie i rzuci studia artystyczne, dlatego zawiódł go widok zmęczonego treningiem syna.

Gdy przepuścił go w końcu w drzwiach, planował po prostu zniknąć na swoim piętrze, wziąć prysznic i zająć się w zasadzie czymkolwiek. Słyszał już za sobą trzaskanie drzwiami, ale nawet to nie powstrzymało odgłosu stłumionej kłótni. Padło zaledwie kilka kwestii zanim drzwi ponownie nie otworzyły się z hukiem, a stamtąd dobyło się łagodne nawoływanie pani Choi. Bomin z ciężkim westchnieniem dołączył do nich tylko dlatego, że ona go zawołała.

\- Zdecydowaliśmy się rozwieźć - wyjaśniła krótko, nie patrząc nawet na męża. - Nie chcę żeby to na ciebie wpłynęło, ale nie uniknę tego. Możesz zostać w domu razem ze mną. Wynajmę kogoś aby skończyli klatkę schodową i wstawimy drugie drzwi bezpośrednio na górę. Jeśli wolisz możesz też jechać z tatą do Seulu i tam podjąć studia.

Bomin skrzyżował ramiona. Choć matka mówiła spokojnie i wiedział, że stoi po jego stronie, poczuł się zagrożony i rozdarty.

\- Pytacie naprawdę? - upewnił się. - Oczywiście, że zostaję tutaj. Mam tutaj wszystko. Nie rzucę swojego dotychczasowego życia i nie wyjadę do stolicy.

Cień triumfu pojawił się na twarzy jego matki gdy tylko utrwaliła się w przekonaniu, że swoje poglądy syn wziął po niej. Dla niej rozmowa była zakończona, dlatego opuściła salon, uprzednio odwracając się do syna aby w dziękczynnym geście pogłaskać go po policzku. Jeśli pan Choi nadal łudził się, że Bomin będzie chciał wszystko rzucić dla jakiejś nowej możliwości tak jak zrobił to on, widocznie nie poznawał własnego dorosłego syna.

\- Nie dało się tego rozwiązać inaczej? - zapytał cicho. W jego głosie nie było nawet intencji nadziei, był po prostu ciekaw dlaczego inni ludzie, tak jak on, utrudniają sobie życie.

\- I tak zostałaby moją kochanką - wyznał obojętnie. - Twoja matka dawała z siebie wszystko, ale nie potrafiła mi dać tego, czego potrzebowałem, bo nie była mi przeznaczona. Tłumaczyłem ci to już. Po prostu dwadzieścia lat temu zaszła tutaj pomyłka.

\- Mnie nazywasz pomyłką? - Bomin poczuł jak niedowierzanie i ślepa złość powoli zamazują mu wzrok. Cofnął się pół kroku, wystarczająco ostro rzucając to pytanie. Ojciec spróbował zatrzymać go ruchem ręki, przez co cofnął się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi - nieudolnie usiłował się usprawiedliwić. - Ja i twoja matka w ogóle nie powinniśmy byli się pobrać. Ona chciała normalnej rodziny, bo myślała, że uda jej się zapewnić ci dobre warunki, chociaż sama ich nie miała. Uległem jej tylko dlatego, że było mi jej szkoda. Powinienem był od razu zająć się pracą i dać sobie spokój.

\- Gdyby nie ona, nawet nie dostałbyś tej pracy - słusznie zauważył Bomin. - I tak byś nie poznał swojej bratniej duszy, zawdzięczasz to jej. Jak możesz zostawić nas teraz kiedy sam odnalazłeś szczęście?

\- Wcale was nie zostawiam, Bomin - brnął dalej. - Rozwód nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego. Twojej matce też życzę wszystkiego co najlepsze...

\- Więc dlaczego wszystko utrudniasz? - Bomin znowu podniósł głos. Zacisnął dłoń na bluzie, którą trzymał, bo wiedział już, że cztery ściany nie utrzymają jego zagubienia, więc i tak będzie zmuszony wyjść. - Jeśli wiedziałeś, że nie zbudujesz z nią dobrego związku, dlaczego pociągnąłeś to tak daleko? Dlaczego nie odszedłeś od razu po moim urodzeniu? Teraz przynajmniej nie miałbym świadomości, że przeraziła cię wizja utrzymania nieidealnej rodziny i swojego nowego przeznaczenia. Nie myślałeś, że rodzina też ma być twoim przeznaczeniem? Uciekasz jak tchórz!

\- Jak możesz się tak do mnie odzywać? - Pan Choi także porzucił spokój, wiedząc, że Bomin posuwa się za daleko i wyciąga prawdziwe, ale wstydliwe argumenty. - Powinieneś mi być wdzięczny za wszystko.

\- Nie każdy zasługuje na szacunek dla zasady - rzucił na odchodnym. Nie czekał nawet na żadną reakcję i choć wiedział, że mógł poprowadzić tą rozmowę inaczej, a przy tym samemu wykazać się swoją wyższością, nie widział nic złego w uniżeniu się i zakończeniu w ten sposób. Nie zależało mu na tym, żeby być lepszy. Nie był odpowiedzialnym dorosłym aby dbać o takie szczegóły.

Równie nieodpowiedzialnie wyszedł, zabierając ze sobą jedynie torbę na trening, w której nawet nie miał portfela, tylko dwa zużyte bilety. Słowa ojca tak bardzo go zdenerwowały, że nie mógł myśleć logicznie. Matka starała się go zatrzymać, ale coś powstrzymało ją przed tym, jakby sama wiedziała, że z losem nie warto walczyć. Ślepe podążanie za nim i kierowanie się tylko nim także nie prowadziło do niczego dobrego.

Obojętnie minął dom Sanhy. Jeszcze chwilę oszukiwał się, że nie wie dokąd zmierzał, choć doskonale wiedział, że wszystko prowadzi go do domu Daeyeola. To nawet nie było żadne pragnienie; jego umysł automatycznie wybierał drogę do bratniej duszy jako tą dającą mu bezpieczeństwo. Zaklął pod nosem widząc, że wszystkie światła są zgaszone, a samochód nie stoi na podjeździe. Furtka uległa pod jego naciskiem, więc podszedł bliżej i zostawił torbę pod drzwiami. Pies, który dobrze go już znał, zaczął radośnie ujadać i skakać po ogrodzeniu.

\- Przychodzę tu i znam cię już tak długo, a nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię - mruknął zawstydzony. 

Bomin nie ukrywał, że ten obraz lał miód na jego serce, więc zamknął bramę, a psu pozwolił pobiegać pod nieobecność właścicieli. Wysoki, niemłody już owczarek kilka razy prawie go przewrócił, ale i tak stanowił teraz najlepsze dla niego towarzystwo. W końcu Bomin usiadł na drewnianej podłodze przed wejściem, pozwalając robić ze sobą psu na co tylko miał ochotę. Domyślał się jaki żałosny widok musi stanowić w narzuconej na siebie za dużej zapinanej bluzie, ubraniach wciąż mokrych po treningu gdy siedział pod zamkniętymi drzwiami, a do towarzystwa miał tylko psa niemal swojego rozmiaru gdy przyciągnął do siebie kolana. Roześmiał się do kompana, gładząc jego szorstką sierść, choć tak naprawdę łzy podchodziły mu do gardła. Od teraz wszystko miało się zmienić.

\- Bomin?

Musiała minąć dłuższa chwila zanim ktoś wrócił, ale Bomin i tak wystraszył się dźwięku swojego imienia. Pies podniósł się aby powitać Daeyeola, a Bomin postanowił pójść w jego ślady. Nie zastanowił się nawet jak powinien się wytłumaczyć.

\- Ten pies nie chce wychodzić nawet do moich rodziców - odparł zdziwiony, szybko zamykając za sobą furtkę. - A ciebie powitał jak domownika. Co tutaj robisz tak późno?

\- Nie wiem. Nie wiedziałem gdzie mam iść. Po prostu przyszedłem i nie myślałem za wiele.

W gestach Daeyeola często pojawiało się coś co dla postronnej osoby można było nazwać politowaniem, ale Bomin nauczył się, że nie ma w tym nic złego i nie ma to negatywnego wydźwięku. Chłopak pośpiesznie odnalazł klucze i sam wziął jego torbę zanim weszli do środka. Patrząc na ostatnie wydarzenia, mógł się sam domyślić co zaszło.

\- Sungyeol pojechał z mamą po nową kuchenkę, a tata jeszcze nie wrócił z pracy - wyjaśnił. - Ja też musiałem dłużej zostać w szkole aby zająć się dokumentami. Mogłeś do mnie zadzwonić, urwałbym się wcześniej.

\- To nie było konieczne - mruknął cicho, powoli zaczynając żałować swojego wyboru. - Nie wiem co teraz. Wziąłem ze sobą tylko to, w czym byłem na treningu. Nie mam nawet kluczy do domu.

\- Jeśli chcesz... - Daeyeol zwilżył wargi aby zebrać myśli, a gdy Bomin spojrzał na niego oczekująco, lekko się nad nim pochylił. - Jeśli tego potrzebujesz, możesz zostać u nas na kilka dni. Rano i tak jeździmy razem na treningi. Nie chcę żebyś wracał sam do domu.

\- Nie mam przy sobie kompletnie nic - przypomniał.

Uśmiech na ustach Daeyeola dodał mu trochę odwagi gdy jednym gestem przekonał go, że wszystko to weźmie na siebie. Bominowi nie pozostało nic innego jak odetchnąć i obserwować jak były senior kręci się po kuchni aby przygotować kolację. Ostatecznie Bomin musiał to przyznać - kilka dni spędzonych w tak przyjemnej atmosferze jak ostatnio nie mogło źle na niego wpłynąć.

Na początek ustalili, że Bomin zostanie do końca tygodnia. Przez ten czas trafiło się wyłącznie jedno popołudnie gdy wracał do domu razem z Sanhą i łatwo było wyjaśnić, że ma coś do załatwienia z Daeyeolem - choć nie obyło się to bez zaskoczenia przyjaciela. Musiał zastanawiać się nad tym wszystkim dopóki nie dostrzegł kolejnych niepokojących sygnałów, jakich zaczął się doszukiwać.

W piątek trening czekał ich dość późno, po przerwie po wykładach. Lee Junho wszedł na salę kilka minut spóźniony, a wtedy właśnie dostrzegli, że nie wszyscy dotarli na miejsce.

\- Gdzie jest Daehwi? - mruknął Sanha, rozglądając się dookoła. Wcześniej nie wydawało mu się możliwym zgubić go, a gdy się to wydarzyło, wcale nie chciał się przekonywać.

Daehwi nawet pomimo spóźnienia wszedł na salę jeszcze później, przepraszająco schylając głowę przed choreografem. Zdenerwowanie było wymalowane na jego twarzy i zdecydowanie musiało dotyczyć czegoś więcej niż spóźnienia.

\- Co zajęło ci tak długo? - ofukął go Hyunjin. Spoglądał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami dopóki nie pochylił się aby podzielić się niewesołą wiadomością. Wtedy wszystkie emocje zeszły z jego twarzy jak słowa starte z tablicy.

\- Chaeryoung ze mną zerwała.

Konsternacja każdego z nich połączyła się z niepewnością co do tego, co usłyszeli. Sanha pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, natomiast Bomin niezadowolony z ich pustych reakcji i grobowych humorów chciał jakoś podnieść go na duchu.

\- Czym się przejmujesz? - rzucił półżartem. - Przeznaczenie wie co robi.

Choć miał dobre intencje, poczuł jak Hyunjin zabija go wzrokiem zanim solidarnie nie stanął obok przyjaciela. Sanha nie odezwał się ani słowem i nawet nie podniósł pochylonej głowy. Choć mówienie czegoś takiego w sytuacji, w której Daehwi bał się odpowiedzialności za drugą osobę i popełnienia błędu tak jak jego rodzice, Bomin uważał, że to naprawdę nie powód do nerwów.


	23. Chapter 23

Przyzwyczajenie się do mieszkania u Daeyeola, ku zaskoczeniu Bomina, przyszło mu z wielką łatwością. W sobotę wrócił do domu po małą walizkę niezbędnych rzeczy, co było oczywistym znakiem, że nie zamierza na razie opuszczać Daeyeola.

Kiedy tylko nie był na uczelni ani na treningu, kontynuował swój nawyk i wychodził pobiegać po okolicy. Czasami skomlenie psa tak bardzo go ruszało, że brał staruszka na smycz i spacerował z nim w jego tempie, gdy już nauczył się co ma robić aby dostawać od Bomina co tylko zechce. Nawet towarzystwo Sungyeola mu nie przeszkadzało, bo rzadko kiedy się widywali, a jeśli już, to obaj udawali, że wszystko w porządku.

Jeśli o niego chodziło, zaskoczył go naprawdę późno. Minęło już kilkanaście dni odkąd Bomin wprowadził się i robił co mógł aby na bieżąco spłacać dług wdzięczności. Tamtego wieczoru podążył za Daeyeolem jak cień do kuchni aby pomóc mu przygotować kolację. Sungyeol zjawił się równie bezszelestnie i delikatnym dotykiem na ramieniu odprawił brata. Choć wciąż był w tym samym pomieszczeniu, Bomin poczuł się tak jakby znów znalazł się sam na sam z Sungyeolem za budynkiem szkoły.

\- To nie było wcale takie trudne, prawda? - szepnął za jego uchem, przy okazji schylając się po coś.

\- Możesz odpuścić - mruknął, pochylając się nad blatem tuż obok niego. Zerknął ostrożnie na Daeyeola, ale na szczęście nie spoglądał nawet w ich stronę. - Jestem cały czas przy twoim bracie. Będę musiał mu się odwdzięczyć.

\- Obserwuję cię - dodał Sungyeol, niebezpiecznie wycierając przy tym pałeczki. - Dobrze sobie radzisz. Powiedziałeś mu, że się spotkaliśmy?

\- Powiedziałem, że wpadłem na ciebie i popchnąłem cię na ścianę. Bo przecież tak było, prawda? - dodał z naciskiem. Na twarzy Sungyeola pojawił się lekki uśmiech porozumienia.

Bomin sam nie wierzył, że tak łatwo przestaje przywiązywać do tego wagę. Chociaż nadal obaj byli posiniaczeni po ostatnim razie, a Bomin zdecydowanie czuł w stosunku do Sungyeola niechęć i strach, nadzieja, że chłopak w końcu da mu spokój, była silniejsza. Może naprawdę potrzebował swoich niekonwencjonalnych metod, jak nauczyciel do niepokornego ucznia? W szkole nigdy nie traktował go w ten sposób, nawet głosu na niego nie podnosił, bo nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Teraz, gdy wszystko toczyło się za plecami każdego, mógł być bardziej stanowczy.

Najważniejsze, że wszystkie rany Bomina zaczynały się leczyć - na dodatek w miejscu, do którego nie spodziewał się trafić.

\- Współczuję rozwodu rodziców - szepnął Sungyeol zanim nie zaczął nakrywać do stołu. Bomin musiał zamrugać kilka razy i wbił wzrok w seniora, który już odwrócił się, ale zerknął aby ocenić jego reakcję. W końcu Bomin skinął głową i Sungyeol także spuścił wzrok jakby na potwierdzenie tego, że naprawdę jest mu przykro.

\- Bomin, kochanie, masz jakieś plany na weekend? - zagadnęła pani Lee. Bomin nieobecnie odnalazł źródło głosu w kuchni.

\- Tak, proszę pani. Chciałem iść z Daeyeolem do szkoły aby dopełnić formalności z moimi praktykami.

\- Zastanawiałam się nad remontem poddasza - wyznała, kierując tą uwagę do nich. - Jesteś u nas zawsze mile widziany, tak samo jak kochany Myungsoo. Robi nam się trochę ciasno w domu. Nie chcielibyście mieć całego piętra dla siebie? - podsunęła.

Daeyeol uśmiechnął się krótko jeszcze zanim do Bomina w pełni dotarło co kobieta ma na myśli. Zostawiła ich z tą propozycją do rozważenia jeszcze gdy zostali sami.

\- To w sumie dobry pomysł - zaczął Daeyeol, wracając do tematu. Rozejrzał się po swoim niewielkim pokoju, mierząc krytycznie wszystkie ciasno rzucone na półkę nagrody i powsadzane niemal wszędzie zdjęcia z uczniami i jego kolegami z czasów, gdy sam występował. Sprawiało to całkiem przytulne wrażenie, ale nie dało się ukryć, że dla dwóch osób na dłuższą metę zabrakłoby miejsca.

\- Proponowano mi kiedyś mieszkanie w szkole, ale odmówiłem - wyznał. - Nie potrzebuję tego, przecież mieszkam blisko. I byłoby to nie fair w stosunku do Sungyeola.

\- Nie zaproponowali wam obu? - zdziwił się Bomin.

\- Widocznie pomyśleli, że jestem przyjezdny - zaśmiał się. Po tym swobodnie opadł na pościel, a Bomin usiadł na skraju łóżka. - Myungsoo często myli moje drzwi z drzwiami Sungyeola, chociaż przychodzi tutaj już ponad siedem lat. Jest mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że pomyli piętra.

\- Oni też mieli takie problemy jak my, prawda? - zagadnął.

Daeyeol oparł się na przedramionach i wpatrzył się w sufit z lekko ściągniętymi brwiami.

\- Nie do końca. Mieli swoje problemy, to chyba oczywiste. Myungsoo nie ma rodziców. Wychowuje się w rodzinie zastępczej i ma dość sporo przyrodniego rodzeństwa, głównie młodszego. Nie mogli zwrócić na niego całej uwagi i trochę się to na nim odbiło. Od dawna z nimi nie mieszka, a Sungyeol pomógł mu odnowić kontakt.

Bomin przywołał w myślach obraz wspomnianego Kim Myungsoo. Choć przestał co noc śnić o jego spotkaniu z Sungyeolem, ten widok był dla niego wciąż wyraźny. Nie dziwił go fakt, że mógł sięgnąć po narkotyki jeśli od dziecka miał problemy. Takie rzeczy zawsze w pewnym momencie wychodziły.

\- A twoi rodzice? - dopytał.

\- Oni nie mieli takich problemów - wytłumaczył nieco lekceważącym tonem aby podkreślić, że to nic istotnego. - Mój tata i stryjek dowiedzieli się o swoim połączeniu kiedy tylko mój tata nauczył się chodzić. To naprawdę szybko, nie uważasz? Chodzić z kolorowym odbiciem dziecięcej dłoni... To wyglądało niemal jakby stryjek pobrudził go farbami. Nie pamiętam już na czym polegała ich wzajemna pomoc, bo to było na długo przed naszym urodzeniem.

\- Twój ojciec poznał swoją bratnią duszę jeszcze nie umiejąc mówić, a mój poznaje ją po czterdziestce i zakłada nową rodzinę - westchnął. - Może faktycznie lepiej by było gdyby moja mama nie ukrywała tego przede mną.

Daeyeol pokręcił mocno głową, aż Bomin odwrócił się aby ocenić jego skupiony wyraz.

\- Ona miała rację mówiąc ci, że chciała cię chronić. Żyłbyś w strachu, że nigdy nie poznają swoich bratnich dusz i nikt ich nie uratuje.

\- Skąd wiesz co mi powiedziała? - mruknął podejrzliwie.

\- Miałem sen - wyjaśnił jakby było to coś oczywistego. - Chyba nawet zanim to się wydarzyło. Pierwszy raz śniło mi się coś tak związanego z twoją teraźniejszością. Zazwyczaj to były wspomnienia.

\- Co jeszcze o mnie wiesz? - spytał zaczepnie.

Daeyeol pierwszy raz spojrzał na niego, a gdy złapał nić porozumienia z Bominem, także zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Sporo się dowiedziałem. Nie lubisz być sam, prawda? Dlatego nie chcesz spędzać czasu w domu z matką i wolisz być ze mną.

Bomin musiał przytaknąć. Gdyby potrzebował samotności, puste piętro byłoby idealne, bo nawet kiedy jego matka była w domu, nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. O wiele bardziej odpowiadał mu stary i nieco ubogi dom Daeyeola.

\- Wiesz, że kontakt fizyczny zwiększa zaufanie? - zapytał nagle Daeyeol. W głosie wciąż miał ten sam zaczepny cień, aż Bomin usiadł tak aby dobrze widzieć jego twarz. On także podniósł się na rękach.

\- Kiedyś czytałem o takich badaniach - potwierdził. - Albo ty czytałeś, a ja to zapamiętałem. Dlatego związki na odległość się rozpadają.

\- Nie chodzi tylko o romantyczny dotyk - sprostował. - Pomyśl o swoich przyjaciołach.

Bomin posłusznie zastanowił się nad tym. Nie wyobrażał sobie spędzać z przyjaciółmi czasu tak, jakby dzieliła ich szklana ściana. To by było zwyczajnie nienaturalne.

\- Jedyny kontakt fizyczny jaki z nimi mam, to popychanie się - odparł ze śmiechem. - Jeśli chcesz, ciebie też chętnie popchnę.

Daeyeol skwitował to śmiechem. Luźna atmosfera, którą wprowadzili, jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie mogłaby mieć miejsca. Jakby w zamyśleniu potarł policzek, gdzie od razu powędrował wzrok Bomina. Na sekundę skrzyżowali świadomy wzrok jakby dając sobie do zrozumienia, że pomyśleli o tym samym.

\- Jeśli chodzi o te znamiona - zaczął niepewnie - są bardziej wyczulone na dotyk. W szczególności dotyk bratniej duszy, Myungsoo mówił mi to jakiś czas temu. Kiedy sam się dotykam, nie czuję dużej różnicy.

Mówiąc to Daeyeol sięgnął po dłoń Bomina, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, a swoje potknięcie zamaskował wygładzając pościel. Bomin zrozumiał ten gest i odwrócił się do niego przodem. Przypadkiem wywołali lekkie napięcie jak powoli naprężana linka.

Ponownie spróbował złapać jego dłoń, nieśmiało wyciągając własną rękę. Nie patrzył Bominowi w oczy, a gdy dostrzegł, że nie ucieka, delikatnie dotknął jego nadgarstka. Bomin przesiadł się bliżej, pozwalając mu złapać się za rękę. Długimi pociągnięciami gładził kciukiem kolorowe znamię, a wtedy domyślił się co Daeyeol miał na myśli; czuł silne mrowienie, jednak nie było ono na tyle nieprzyjemne aby wyrwał rękę. 

Daeyeol był zainteresowany jego nadgarstkiem, więc nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Bomin wyciągnął rękę i musnął jego policzek opuszkami. Odbicie jego dłoni pasowało idealnie, było dosłownie wypalone tym jasnokolorowym cieniem na jego twarzy. Zrobił to bardziej instynktownie niż dlatego, że tego chciał. Widząc przymknięte oczy Daeyeola, delikatnie przykrył całe znamię, pozostawiając jedynie pod sobą ledwo widoczny cień. Daeyeol musiał poczuć to samo; przysunął się w jego stronę, a jego dłoń przyciągnął do siebie. Nigdy wcześniej nie znaleźli się tak blisko.

\- Chciałbym móc cię teraz pocałować - wyznał cicho, a zaraz zamaskował to parsknięciem jakby uznał ten pomysł za niedorzeczny. Rozmarzenie rozlało się po jego twarzy jak półprzezroczysty woal, częściowo zasłaniając to co naprawdę chciał pokazać.

\- Więc zróbmy to - odparł nagle Bomin. 

Daeyeol podniósł na niego wzrok, przerażony jakby usłyszał coś zupełnie innego. Bomin dostrzegł jego reakcję, dlatego postanowił go uspokoić. Kciukiem pogładził jego policzek, utwierdzając w swoim zdaniu.

\- W porządku. Chcę tego. Spróbujmy.

Daeyeol wypuścił powietrze wraz z całym napięciem. Wiedział, że jeśli uspokoi siebie, to to samo uczucie zastąpi nerwy Bomina. Wciąż ściskał jego nadgarstek, dlatego zsunął dłoń niżej aby spleść z nim palce i stanowczo przyciągnął do siebie. Bomin oparł się ramieniem o chłodną ścianę, którą równoważyło ciepło skóry Daeyeola. Sam nie wiedział co go do tego skłoniło. Bliskość bratniej duszy uśpiła niektóre z jego reakcji, tak jakby z każdym oddechem wdychał narkotyk.

Ta bliskość powinna być niezręczna, zważywszy na to, że nigdy nie byli tak blisko, a jednak nie miała w sobie nic nieprzyjemnego. Chwilę spędzili po prostu na przyzwyczajaniu się do siebie. Grzywka Daeyeola łaskotała go, dlatego odgarnął mu włosy, a drugą dłonią przyciągnął do siebie za kark. Zupełnie przestał myśleć gdy Daeyeol musnął go szorstkimi wargami. Przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł mu po ramionach wraz z pogłębieniem pocałunku. 

W tamtej chwili potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego Daeyeol tak tego chciał, ale sam nie wiedział czemu tak długo się powstrzymywał.


	24. Chapter 24

Bomin musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że udawanie aby przypodobać się Daeyeolowi i jego bratu przychodziło mu z coraz większą łatwością. To wszystko powoli zaczynało mu się podobać.

\- Też nie możesz zasnąć?

Cichy głos Daeyeola rozbrzmiał nagle w małym pokoju, czego Bomin się nie spodziewał. Spojrzał na niego ze swojego posłania, dopiero wtedy orientując się, że nie tylko on pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach, oddalając sen.

\- Masz ochotę się gdzieś przejść? - dopytał.

Bomin podniósł się na łokciach, co dla Daeyeola było znakiem do powstania. Zaświecił niewielką lampkę aby światło nie zwróciło niczyjej uwagi i rzucił Bominowi swoją bluzę. Sam złapał tylko klucze.

\- Dokąd chcesz iść? - spytał nieufnie Bomin. Wbrew swojemu pytaniu, sam wstał i zostawił materac w idealnym w stanie. Po chwili zniżył głos do szeptu.

Daeyeol odpowiedział mu tajemniczym uśmiechem, który musiał wstąpić na jego usta jeszcze zanim Bomin dostrzegł ten gest. Jak cień podążył za seniorem gdy lekko otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Drzwi do sypialni Sungyeola były zamknięte, a za nimi nie świeciło się światło, dlatego ostrożnie stawiając kroki zeszli na parter. Przy wejściu Daeyeol założył na siebie lekką kurtkę i bez szczęku klucza otworzył. Łapiąc Bomina za nadgarstek, żeby podążył za nim, zamknął za sobą drzwi i wyszedł.

Rześkie powietrze letniej nocy skutecznie odgoniło resztki ich zmęczenia. Lekko zachmurzone niebo nadal odsłaniało gwiazdy, a księżyc rozświetlał ich drogę. Daeyeol szedł pół kroku z przodu, prowadząc za sobą Bomina.

Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut kiedy doszli do szkoły, w której pracował Daeyeol. Bomin uniósł lekko brew, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc ich zamiarów. Kiedy podeszli do drzwi dla instruktorów, wyciągnął klucze, a ledwo przekręcił zamek, światła alarmu na korytarzu zgasły.

\- To nie będzie włamanie? - spytał podejrzliwie. Daeyeol przepuścił go w drzwiach, ale on wciąż bał się przekroczyć próg aby nie przywołać policji.

\- Samo użycie klucza już wyłącza alarm - wyjaśnił. - Często nauczyciele zapominają czegoś i wracają do szkoły po jedenastej. Poza tym odkąd mysz włączyła alarm, wymieniliśmy go z ruchowego na typowo antywłamaniowy.

\- Ale co my właściwie tu robimy? - jęknął Bomin.

Daeyeol prowadził go dobrze znajomą drogą na główną salę treningową. Z przyjemnością rozglądał się po ścianach budynku, oceniając co zmieniło się przez trzy lata jego nieobecności. Kiedy otworzył także drzwi na salę, jego oczom ukazał się wyremontowany korytarz, a także nowy parkiet i wymienione oświetlenie. Z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze gdy Daeyeol ustawiał jasność w pomieszczeniu.

\- Widzę, że zaczęliście remont akurat kiedy odszedłem - rzucił z udawaną goryczą i oparł się o barierki. 

\- Akurat wtedy dostaliśmy dofinansowanie - odparł Daeyeol, także zgrywając się. 

Skrzyżował ramiona i sam rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu tak, jakby spróbował widzieć je oczami Bomina. Szybko swoje spojrzenie przeniósł właśnie na niego gdy zdjął jego bluzę i pomimo bardzo późnej godziny zaczął się rozgrzewać.

\- Chcesz zatańczyć? - spytał półgłosem, który rozniósł się lekkim echem. Bomin spojrzał na niego ze środka sali z takim właśnie zamiarem.

\- Nie wierzę, że przez tyle lat nigdy się nie dotknęliśmy - rzucił Bomin, czekając aż senior dołączy do niego. - Przecież to niemożliwe. Musiałeś poprawić moją postawę albo zwyczajnie tańczyć obok. 

\- Miałem wrażenie, że jeśli dotknę cię przypadkiem, to twoi rodzice wsadzą mnie za kratki - odrzekł ze śmiechem. - Dlatego wolałem zaczekać. W końcu postawiłem na swoim.

Satysfakcja w głosie Daeyeola wywołała oburzenie Bomina, więc przewrócił oczami i wrócił do ćwiczeń. Jakimś sposobem Daeyeol nauczył się rozróżniać kiedy jest naprawdę zirytowany, a kiedy może sobie pozwolić na obrócenie tego w żart. Tym razem to był ten drugi przypadek, dlatego nie marnując czasu podszedł do odtwarzacza. Zrezygnował z głośników aby hałas nie zwrócił uwagi kogoś mieszkającego nieopodal szkoły. Cichy podkład muzyczny dotarł do Bomina, który szybko przypomniał sobie o jaki układ chodzi.

\- Tańczyłem to na ostatnich zawodach - odparł zadowolony z siebie. Poddał się muzyce, wkładając w układ wszystko to, co wypracował na codziennych treningach oraz co zdobył jeszcze zanim na dobre nauczył się stawiać kroki.

Daeyeol przyjrzał mu się nieco z boku. Nie ukrywał, że oglądanie postępów jego uczniów było największą nagrodą jaką mógł otrzymać jako instruktor. Dziesięć lat pasji dawało o sobie znać w piżamie i rozwianych włosach, a on wpatrywał się w Bomina jakby oglądał jego najlepszy występ. Nie musiał bać się, że zrobi coś źle, bo nikt go nie oceniał. Bawił się muzyką i własnymi krokami, improwizował, dodawał i zmieniał układ. Czasami zwalniał aby się nie zmęczyć i wtedy jego leniwe kroki były stawiane od niechcenia, a momentami wkładał w ruchy więcej energii i precyzji niż było to konieczne, rozpalając choreografię. Całość dopełniał pisk butów i odgłosy skoków oraz powiew powietrza.  
Kiedy skończył, jego cięższy oddech wypełnił pomieszczenie, a Daeyeol nadal nie wychodził z podziwu. Rumieniec zmęczenia wszedł na jego policzki gdy podszedł nieco bliżej.

\- Dołączysz do mnie? - zapytał z nadzieją. Daeyeol zaśmiał się i przykrył usta dłonią orientując się, że Bomin naprawdę na to czeka.

Tym razem zmienił podejście. Zamiast dobrze Bominowi znanego, szybkiego podkładu zdecydował się na coś wolniejszego. Przygasił światła aby przyjemny półmrok zmieszał się ze światłem księżyca i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Bomin uniósł brew, ale miło przyjął taką odmianę.

Zamiast pokazać czego także on nauczył się przez ostatnie lata, po prostu złapał go za lewy nadgarstek, drugą dłoń niepewnie kładąc mu w talii. Bomin schylił głowę, w zamyśleniu kołysając się do spokojnej melodii jakby cała zgrabność i umiejętności przestały się liczyć. Skupili się tylko na tym, że byli sami i nikt ich nie oceniał. Mogli zrobić na co mieli ochotę.

Bomin przejął kontrolę, choć tak naprawdę nie było tam wiele kroków do wprowadzenia. Pozwolił Daeyeolowi oprzeć głowę na swoim ramieniu gdy sam nucił znajomą melodię. W ciszy własnego zamyślenia zastanawiał się dlaczego wciąż to robi - Sungyeol wymagał od niego tylko żeby pilnował jego brata. Nie było tam mowy o zbliżeniu i wchodzeniu do szkoły w środku nocy tylko po to, aby zatańczyć zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego. Jeśli to robił, musiał tego chcieć.

Czas tak im upływał dopóki nie wrócili niezauważeni do domu jeszcze zanim zaczęło świtać.

Choć mogło wydawać się, że ich dobowy rytm przestawi się niemal od razu, problem stał się widoczny dopiero w poniedziałek. Bomin nadal spędzał noce w domu Daeyeola, co oznaczało, że razem wstawali i jechali na treningi do budynku uniwersytetu. Tamtego ranka zaspali, dlatego porannej rutynie towarzyszył pośpiech, dezorganizacja i ogólny chaos. Mimo wszystko udało im się wymienić kilka porozumiewawczych uśmiechów na rozluźnienie atmosfery.

\- Choreografowie nas zabiją - mruczał Bomin, wcale nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, że Daeyeolowi nieszczególnie się spieszy.

Udało im się złapać następnego busa, co dawało wystarczająco czasu by przyjść jeszcze przed połową treningu. Ostatecznie obyło się tylko z niezadowolonymi postawami i karcącymi spojrzeniami, co Bomin śmiało mógł uznać za nienajgorsze konsekwencje. Właśnie dlatego nie przestawał porozumiewawczo zerkać na Daeyeola gdy tylko miał okazję.

Bomin zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do tego. Wystarczyło mu kilka tygodni aby zbliżyć się do Daeyeola i choć nadal miał w sobie jakieś wątpliwości, chęć spokoju była jego głównym bodźcem do działania. Nawet jeśli sam nie był przekonany, wystarczyło, że Daeyeol wierzył w zmianę jego zdania. A przecież przez ten czas obaj się zmienili - tak, że gdyby ta zmiana nastąpiła kilka lat wcześniej, wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej. 

Zauważył to nie tylko on. Różnica polegała na tym, że dla Bomina było to dobre, natomiast pochmurne spojrzenia jego przyjaciół mówiły mu coś innego. Zaczekał do samego końca treningu gdy większość opuściła już salę aby w końcu zagadnąć ich o to.

\- Od kiedy jesteś tak blisko z sunbae? - mruknął Sanha niezadowolony, podkreślając granicę między nim a Daeyeolem. Bomin dawno porzucił ten tytuł, traktując Daeyeola jako kogoś bliższego niż dawnego seniora i instruktora.

Bomin odwrócił się przez ramię powoli aby lepiej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Hyunjin i Daehwi zrezygnowani stali kilka kroków dalej, nie chcąc wcale się w to mieszać. Oni zaakceptowali już przeznaczenie, jednak z jakiegoś powodu Sanha nadal widział w tym coś złego.

\- Mówiłeś, że nigdy mu nie wybaczysz - przypomniał Sanha z wyrzutem. - To co robił już nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

Bomin czuł, że musi załagodzić sytuację, w przeciwnym razie nabierze ona nieprzyjemny obrót. Wyciągnął delikatnie rękę, a Sanha cofnął się. Poczuł jak z nerwów zaczyna mu się robić ciepło.

\- Daeyeol się zmienił - wyjaśnił powoli, jakby stąpał po kruchym lodzie. - Nie mogę go unikać gdy jest moją bratnią duszą.

Sanha skwitował to prychnięciem, a Bomin powstrzymał się od gniewnego ściągnięcia brwi i podniesienia głosu. Gdyby stracił kontrolę, nie pokazałby się od dobrej strony, a chciał udowodnić, że zbliżenie do Daeyeola wpłynęło na niego tylko lepiej.

\- Jesteś taki sam jak on, wiesz? - warknął Yoon i agresywnie zebrał swoje rzeczy. - Jesteście siebie warci. Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z żadnym z was.

Wszyscy trzej nagle obruszyli się na to. Było za późno by zatrzymać Sanhę, który już wychodził, choć Bomin krzyczał za nim aby zaczekał i wysłuchał go do końca. Hyunjin wybiegł za przyjacielem, w połowie sali odwracając się aby posłać reszcie krótkie spojrzenie, ale coś zdawało się w nim pęknąć i wyszedł razem z nim.

Bomin odetchnął ciężko, w końcu pozbywając się złości, której nie chciał przenieść na przyjaciela. Daehwi podszedł bliżej, spoglądając nieufnie za pozostałą dwójką, ale został na miejscu.  
Czuł, że nie może zostawić Bomina w takiej sytuacji, tym bardziej, że sam doskonale wiedział, przez co przechodzi.

\- Przejdzie mu - rzucił Daehwi aby dodać mu nadziei, choć sam nie miał przekonującego tonu.

\- Naprawdę łudzisz się, że wróci? - mruknął Bomin nieprzekonany.


	25. Chapter 25

Po całym zajściu Daehwi zaproponował Bominowi spędzić chwilę we dwójkę w restauracji, na co tamten prędko przystanął, czując powoli, że całe zamieszanie z więziami powoli ogranicza jego kontakty z przyjaciółmi. Nie miał zamiaru na rzecz przeznaczenia rezygnować z innych istotnych aspektów, zwłaszcza, że więzi podyktowane przez los, jak i te, które sam utworzył, były dla niego równie ważne jeśli nie ważniejsze.

Daehwi doskonale rozumiał jego problem. Sam nie kontaktował się z Chaeryoung odkąd zerwali i nie miał pojęcia jak ani kiedy powinien z nią porozmawiać. 

Spędzili dłuższą chwilę w prawie pustym lokalu gdy większość nadal była zajęta obowiązkami lub odwrotnie, wracali do domów. Obraz żałości jaki stanowili równie przybici powinien zmotywować Bomina do działania i jakiejś zmiany, ale ostatnie wydarzenia tak bardzo go zmęczyły, że nie miał nawet na to siły.

Opowiedział niezbyt szczegółowo o swojej tymczasowej przeprowadzce do Daeyeola ze względu na rodziców, co Daehwi przyjął całkiem spokojnie, można rzec, że prawie entuzjastycznie. Chciał dla niego jak najlepiej i cieszył go fakt, że nie musi spędzać każdej wolnej chwili w samotności, a w zamian zainwestował w rozwój swojej relacji z Daeyeolem.

Jedyne, co przemilczał, to ich niepewną więź oraz noc, w której wymknęli się do szkoły - tego Daehwi nie musiał wiedzieć. Wolał zostawić przyjaciela w przekonaniu, w jakim sam do niedawna żył, że zbliżenie do innego chłopaka nie może mieć w sobie nic z delikatności i przyjemności. Sam nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do tego, że obecność Daeyeola dawała mu spokój, a jego dotyk był subtelny i przyciągający.

Tę noc zdecydował się spędzić jednak w swoim domu. Chciał poukładać sobie w głowie pewne rzeczy i nie potrzebował do tego rozpraszającej go obecności Daeyeola ani nadal powodującego stres widoku Sungyeola.

Wiedział, że jego matka na kilka dni wyjechała do Yongin i zostanie tam w hotelu, bo pomimo, że nie widywali się zbyt często, wciąż kontaktowała się z nim. Do tego także nie umiał przywyknąć - dawniej plany jego rodziców były dla niego sekretem, a teraz był informowany niemal o każdej zmianie miejsca docelowego.

Nie ukrywał, że w pewnym sensie go to frustrowało. Jego rodzice potrzebowali rozwieść się aby choć jedna ze stron obdarzyła go uwagą. Mimo, że nie powinien się tak czuć względem matki, zważywszy na to ile mu dawała, nie potrafił powstrzymać irytacji. Gdyby nadal byli z ojcem, nie interesowałoby ich gdzie jest ich syn - może dopóki nie stałaby mu się krzywda. Nie chodziło o to, że brakowało mu kontroli; po prostu czuł, że chciał ich mieć w swoim życiu choćby tak jak Daeyeol miał dobre kontakty ze swoimi rodzicami.

Z tym gorzkim uczuciem chciał już tylko zasnąć. W głowie nadal huczały mu ostre słowa Sanhy, jak zepsute nagranie migało zagubienie Hyunjina gdy wybiegł za nim, równie rozpaczony co on Daehwi i wspomnienie pewności siebie Daeyeola z rana. Bomin nie chciał dokonywać wyboru - jeśli była taka możliwość, wolał wstrzymać się od tego, ale dobrze wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, to życie wybierze za niego.

Nie miał okazji powiedzieć Daeyeolowi co się stało i uznał, że wstrzyma się z tym do odpowiedniej chwili. W trakcie ostatniego treningu razem coś wymyśli lub po prostu nie przyjdzie. Później ich plany na chwilę się rozchodziły; dla Bomina treningi przed sesją i wakacjami kończyły się, a Daeyeol miał zakończyć kurs. Zostały mu ostatnie trudne dwa tygodnie przed chwilą odpoczynku gdy już rozpocznie praktyki u jego boku.

Mimo całego zamieszania w tym roku, a w szczególności w ostatnich tygodniach, Bomin czuł się odpowiednio przygotowany. W swojej pewności utrwalał się poświęcając ostatnie dni na powtórzenia tego, co i tak już wiedział. W porównaniu do innych wydziałów, wcale nie mieli dużo wykładów i pracy, a to dlatego, że sporą część stanowiły zajęcia praktyczne i treningi, dlatego sesją nie stresował się tak jak inni.

Któregoś wieczoru postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę i oczyścić umysł. Nie spodziewał się, że obierając na krótki bieg tą trasę, którą zawsze, pod domem Daeyeola zatrzyma go ktoś inny. Z zaskoczeniem wyjął słuchawki i skinął głową na Myungsoo, który oparł się na płocie. Bomin podszedł bliżej.

\- Liczyłem, że cię spotkam - wyznał. - Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Bomina zaskoczyła ta prośba, ale wziął głęboki oddech by go ustabilizować i zaczekał aż Myungsoo rozwinie myśl.

\- Skoro jesteś bratnią duszą brata mojej bratniej duszy, tak naprawdę wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną, wiesz? - zaczął ze szczerym uśmiechem. Bomin odpowiedział mu tym samym, zastanawiając się co skłoniło go do takich przemyśleć. - Możesz mi mówić hyung. Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? - zaproponował radośnie.

Choć Bomin nie był osobą, którą można było zdobyć uprzejmym zachowaniem i kilkoma uśmiechami, to właśnie szczerość Myungsoo przekonywała go do siebie. Poza tym, miał do wyjaśnienia pewną bardzo ważną kwestię, jaka jeszcze do niedawna spędzała mu sen z powiek. Widocznie spotkanie z Myungsoo naprawdę było mu pisane.

\- Dziękuję, Myungsoo-hyung - odparł, próbując tych słów jakby przymierzał część garderoby. Szybko uderzył go fakt, że właśnie stał się bliższy dla Myungsoo niż dla swojego byłego nauczyciela i brata bratniej duszy. - I tak chciałem z kimś porozmawiać. Wszystko się trochę skomplikowało odkąd dowiedziałem się, że los połączył mnie z Daeyeolem...

Myungsoo zatrzymał go ruchem ręki. Wrócił na korytarz państwa Lee tylko po to aby wyjąć portfel z kurtki i wolnym krokiem, ramię w ramię z Bominem skierował się w obranym przez siebie kierunku. Bomin nie wiedział dokąd idą, choć sądząc po propozycji wspólnego posiłku domyślał się, że zejdą wzdłuż ulicy do jednego z kilku niewielkich barów.

Bomin nie miał oporów z wyznaniem Myungsoo części swoich zmartwień. W tym czasie mógł obserwować jego reakcje i podobało mu się jak chłopak wykazuje zainteresowanie i potakuje. Sam także dzielił się swoimi doświadczeniami z Sungyeolem, co tylko bardziej go intrygowało.

\- Pamiętam jak pierwszy raz na mnie przeszły emocje Sungyeola - przypomniał. - To było dziwne doświadczenie, ale bardzo przydatne. W ten sposób dość szybko go zrozumiałem. Szkoda tylko, że od kilku tygodni nic nie czuję.

\- Straciłeś połączenie z Sungyeolem? - upewnił się. Wbił wzrok w chodnik pod stopami zanim doszli na miejsce i czekał aż Myungsoo odpowie.

\- Tak, od kilku tygodni czuję się tak jakby mnie odciął od siebie - potwierdził z cieniem żalu. - Chciałem z nim porozmawiać, ale twierdzi, że nie wie co mogło to wywołać. Też mamy trochę burzliwy czas. Państwo Lee wspominali o remoncie poddasza, prawda? Naciskałem na Sungyeola aby zajął się tym żebym mógł się do nich wprowadzić. Teraz mieszkam na zapleczu sklepu, ale większość czasu i tak spędzam tam.

\- Nie możesz wrócić do domu? - zdziwił się Bomin, szybko gryząc się w język. - Daeyeol mówił mi... O twojej sytuacji. Podobno dzięki Sungyeolowi ponowiłeś kontakt z rodziną. Nie możesz do nich wrócić?

\- Nie chodzi o to, że nie mogę - sprostował. - Tylko nie chcę. Pracuję w sklepie i właściciele pozwalają mi spać na zapleczu. Gdyby tylko udało się nam skończyć poddasze u państwa Lee, mielibyśmy z Sungyeolem całe piętro dla siebie. Wtedy nawet dla ciebie znalazłoby się miejsce - dodał.

Bomin zastanowił się nad tą dość abstrakcyjną wizją gdy weszli do niewielkiego baru. Nie miał w zwyczaju spędzać tutaj czasu, choć wydawało się, że Myungsoo jest tutaj dobrze znany, bo kelnerka od razu podeszła do niego, podając dwie karty, a na odchodnym puściła mu oczko. Choć mogło się to wydawać dość zalotne, Myungsoo miał wystarczająco dystansu by dostrzec, że to po prostu sposób, w jaki okazują sobie sympatię. Kelnerka musiała być jego znajomą, co szybko potwierdził.

\- Koleżanka z klasy - wyjaśnił. - Jeszcze z czasów gimnazjum, mieszka niedaleko, a tutaj wszyscy się znają.

Bomin skinął głową, nie przywiązując wagi do tego, co zamówi, choć ciekawił go smak tutejszej pikantnej zupy rybnej, z racji, że nigdy wcześniej nie jadł w równie obskurnym miejscu. Nie chciał jednak skreślać restauracji na wstępie, bo obsługa i ogół wnętrza sprawiały całkiem przytulne wrażenie. Dokładnie tak samo było z domem Daeyeola - oba te miejsca nie były zbyt wykwintne i drogie, a jednak wydawały się o wiele cieplejsze niż rodzinny dom Bomina i drogie restauracje, do jakich jeszcze w podstawówce czasem jeździł z rodzicami.

Szybko wrócił na ziemię gdy przypomniał sobie męczący go sen. Niepewnie podniósł wzrok, a widząc, że Myungsoo czuje się bardzo swobodnie w jego towarzystwie, zebrał się na odwagę.

\- Mam takie dziwne pytanie - zaczął, a Myungsoo, który wpatrywał się w okno, spojrzał na niego z zachęcającym uśmiechem. - Nie musisz na nie odpowiadać. Rano wyrwałem się ze snu, w którym oglądałem jak ty i Sungyeol dowiedzieliście się, że jesteście bratnimi duszami.

Wyraz Myungsoo, choć wciąż tak samo łagodny, nieco spoważniał przez zmarszczki zaskoczenia. Ściągnął nieco brwi, bezgłośnie zastanawiając się nad tym.

\- To naprawdę dziwne - przyznał zamiast tego. - Nigdy nie miałem snów o kimś innym. Czy to był pierwszy raz kiedy... - Myungsoo potarł w zamyśleniu podbródek. - Śniłeś o nas?

\- Nie, nie był - wyznał szczerze Bomin. Myungsoo jeszcze bardziej skupił się na jego słowach. - Już kiedyś miałem sen, w którym chodziłem za Sungyeolem, ty też zawsze tam byłeś. Nie odbierz tego źle, ale w tym śnie często--

Myungsoo przerwał mu gestem dłoni, aż Bomin wyprostował się jakby w obawie, że Myungsoo stara się od siebie coś odgonić.

\- Zaczekaj, Bomin, wiem co chcesz powiedzieć - wciął mu się w słowo. - Powinienem ci to wyjaśnić, powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Po spokoju Myungsoo, który tak przyciągnął do siebie Bomina, nie pozostało śladu. Widział jak mięśnie na jego szyi i karku się napinają oraz jak nerwowo zaciska pięści. Bomin dał mu kilka chwil, w trakcie których przełknął ciężko ślinę i spojrzał na Bomina, choć nie patrzył mu w oczy.

\- Jestem narkomanem - wyznał półgłosem. Nie był z tego dumny, ale sposób, w jaki to powiedział, świadczył o tym, że zrozumiał swój błąd. - Sungyeol mnie uratował. Jeśli miałeś te sny, pewnie już wszystko wiesz. Chodził ze mną na odwyki, pomagał mi jak mógł, praktycznie mnie wychował. To dzięki niemu dzisiaj tutaj jestem, jemu wszystko zawdzięczam - dodał, a w jego głosie słychać było, że wdzięczny jest za szansę, jaką otrzymał. 

Gdy wspomniał Sungyeola, postanowił nieco zmienić temat. 

\- Możesz pomyśleć, że czasami jest zbyt surowy, ale musisz zrozumieć, że on niejednokrotnie prawie mnie stracił. Boi się, że to mogłoby się powtórzyć mi lub komuś z jego bliskich.

Bomin nie dał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek to dla niego znaczyło. Powstrzymał się przed jakimkolwiek gestem aż poczuł jak zaczyna boleć go żuchwa. Nagle obsesja Sungyeola na punkcie bezpieczeństwa Daeyeola stała się w pełni zrozumiała, choć to nadal nie wyjaśniało jego metod ani brutalności.

\- Chodziłem na odwyki, wiesz? - Myungsoo ponownie odezwał się, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. - To co tam zobaczyłem zapada w pamięć jak nic innego. Widziałem ludzi z depresją, z zaburzeniami odżywiania, ze schizofrenią i stresem pourazowym... To było straszne doświadczenie - przyznał, aż Bomina przeszły dreszcze. Przerażenie i powaga na twarzy Myungsoo były tego najlepszym świadectwem. - Czegoś takiego nie da się zapomnieć. A wszystko to niespecjalnie przelewałem na Sungyeola. Myślę, że na Daeyeolu też się to w jakiś sposób odbiło. Dlatego proszę cię, nie traktuj ich gorzej z tego powodu. Możesz czuć, że tu nie pasujesz albo nie możesz się odnaleźć, ale gwarantuję ci, że los wszystko zaplanował. Zawsze możesz się do mnie zwrócić, dobrze?

Mówiąc to, Myungsoo wyciągnął mimochodem rękę jakby chciał złapać za nią Bomina. Był to dość pojednawczy gest, jakiego Bomin nie spodziewałby się po prawie obcej osobie. Rozmawiając z Myungsoo i słuchając o jego relacji z Sungyeolem, potrafił zrozumieć, że ta dwójka nie bez powodu jest sobie najbliższą rodziną. Gdy Myungsoo chciał trzymać ich wszystkim razem i przyjął do siebie Bomina z otwartymi ramionami, te wydarzenia na Sungyeolu pozostawiły nieco inne piętno - on był gotów zrobić wszystko aby utrzymać rodzinę w całości.

Gdy znajoma kelnerka Myungsoo przyniosła ich zamówienia, temat urwał się. Bomin nie mówił zbyt wiele, ale Myungsoo wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Po chwili znów uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo i zmierzył go ciepło, mając szczerą nadzieję, że zrozumiał.


	26. Chapter 26

Ostatni trening przed rocznym sprawdzianem umiejętności w każdej sytuacji byłby pełen napięcia, ale przez to, że Sanha się do nich nie odzywał, a Hyunjin solidarnie poparł jego stronę konfliktu i nie mógł teraz spróbować nawiązać kontaktu z drugą stroną, bo było zbyt wcześnie, w sali panowała jeszcze gęstsza atmosfera.

Bomin szczerze chciał to zignorować. Miał wystarczająco zmartwień, że nie potrzebował do tego swojego obrażonego przyjaciela. Cieszył się, że Daehwi poparł go i został z nimi, bo gdyby miał być sam w tej sytuacji, pewnie nawet nie pojawiłby się w budynku.

Jednym uchem słuchał choreografa, który podawał kolejność, w jakiej będą się prezentować zaraz po egzaminach, bo myślami on już zakończył ten rok. Dawniej coś tak odległego i nieosiągalnego jak praktyki razem z Daeyeolem, teraz miały stać się jego wymarzoną przyszłością - przynajmniej na chwilę.

Nawet nie zorientowałby się, że to koniec spotkania gdyby Daehwi nie dotknął go lekko w ramię i nie spojrzał na niego tak, jak patrzy się na psa albo młodszego rodzeństwo, które nie chce iść. Bomin niechętnie podniósł się i podążył za nim do szatni, machinalnie wykonując wszystkie czynności.

\- Skąd masz te siniaki? - dobiegło go zanim naciągnął na siebie za długą bluzę.

Gdyby Daehwi nie wytknął mu tego, Bomin nawet nie zdawałby sobie sprawy, że jeszcze jakieś ma. Wystarczyło mu, że jego twarz się zagoiła i nie myślał o innych ranach. Tak długo jak Sungyeol ich nie odnawiał, czuł się spokojny.

\- Musiałem wpaść po ciemku na klamkę u Daeyeola - skłamał. - Nie znam jeszcze jego domu.

Daehwi nie był przekonany, ale siła, jaką Bomin włożył w to kłamstwo, musiała dać mu znać, że nie należy o to wypytywać. 

Kiedy czekali wspólnie na przystanku, poza Bominem nie było nikogo, kto jechałby w jego stronę. Sam nie wiedział, czy Sanha zabrał się z Hyunjinem, czy może celowo chciał jechać późniejszym kursem żeby nie natknąć się na Bomina. Zaczynało irytować go zachowanie przyjaciela - nawet jeśli był na niego zły, że się zmienił, nie dał mu szansy aby tę zmianę samodzielnie ocenić. Odsunął się i trzymając się swoich dziwnych uprzedzeń skazywał prawie siedemnaście lat przyjaźni na straty.

Bomin nie ukrywał, że z każdym dniem zaczynało przeszkadzać mu to coraz bardziej, szczególnie gdy widział go, ale nie mógł się odezwać. Sam fakt, że coś tak nienaturalnego im się przytrafiło, wyprowadzał go z równowagi.

Postanowił zacząć ten temat, ale przerwał mu odgłos telefonu gwałtownie urwany gdy Daehwi odrzucił połączenie. Bomin zerknął mu przez ramię by dostrzec wyświetlone imię Chaeryoung.

\- Dzwoni do ciebie, a ty ją zignorujesz? - mruknął zaskoczony. - Zdecydowała się odezwać, a ty...

\- Już z nią rozmawiałem - wyznał Daehwi, odwracając się w jego stronę. - Wyjaśniliśmy wszystko dwa dni temu. Mamy spotkać się znowu w przerwie między egzaminami i to wszystko naprawić, a później nadrobić stracony czas we wakacje.

\- Więc dlaczego nie odbierzesz? - zdziwił się Bomin.

\- Nie chcę z nią rozmawiać przy tobie, kiedy jesteś przybity - dodał bez choćby cienia uśmiechu aby rozjaśnić tą sytuację. - Bratnia dusza może zaczekać kiedy staram się pomóc przyjacielowi.

Bomin obruszył się niezbyt poważnie, tylko po to aby przełamać atmosferę i nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Te słowa w jakiś sposób dotknęły go, zwłaszcza gdy uświadomiał sobie, że Daehwi jest tutaj aby mu pomóc. On, nie Sanha.

\- Nie będzie mi to przeszkadzało - odparł, tuszując wzruszenie. - Jak zeszliście się z powrotem?

\- Dwa dni temu Chaeryoung zadzwoniła do mnie i poprosiła o spotkanie - zaczął niepewnie Daehwi. - Zgodziłem się, bo brzmiała na zaniepokojoną. Okazało się, że przed zerwaniem ktoś włamał im się do domu i jej tata został ranny. Dlatego zdecydowała się na chwilę odsunąć, bo bała się, że i mi stanie się przez nią krzywda. Wie, że moi rodzice się nawzajem nie uratowali i bała się, że jej także polegli. Nie chce popełnić ich błędów.

\- Nie jesteście waszymi rodzicami - słusznie wspomniał Bomin. Mimo wszystko, potrafił w tej sytuacji zrozumieć strach Chaeryoung i swojego przyjaciela.

Widząc swój autobus powoli skręcający na przystanek, pogratulował mu zejścia się z Chaeryoung i wziął swoje rzeczy. Obojętnie skasował bilet i nieco zmęczony opadł na miejsce z samego tyłu. Choć droga nie była daleka, miał wrażenie, że zasnął ledwie przykładając skroń do szyby. Nie mógł dostać nawet chwili wytchnienia gdy we śnie, choć nieszczegółowym, widział tą samą co zawsze piwnicę i czuł zawroty. Tym razem jednak był sam - nie wiedział w czyim ciele się znajdował, bo równie dobrze mogło być jego własnym. Nikt tym razem mu nie towarzyszył.

Chaos ze snu połączył się z rzeczywistością gdy szarpnięcie na progu zwalniającym obudziło go z większą siłą niż miało to miejsce w rzeczywistości. Starając się uspokoić, przesiadł się bliżej by po kilku przystankach wysiąść niemal pod swoim domem. Nie miał nawet czasu zastanowić się co miało to oznaczać gdy dostrzegł znajomą postać na ławce. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że to już się zdarzyło.

\- Sunbae - bąknął niepewnie. Sungyeol podniósł na niego przekrwiony wzrok aż Bomin cofnął się pół kroku.

Dawno nie czuł takiego strachu. Odkąd przychodził codziennie do jego domu, z każdym dniem uczucie lęku słabło, aż nabrał przekonania, że wkrótce wszystko wróci do normy. Ta jedna chwila, w trakcie której Sungyeol wyglądał jakby mógł stracić nad sobą kontrolę, zaprzepaściła cały postęp.

Niepewnie podniósł się, lekko zataczając się na ścianę przystanku. Bomin cały czas starał się cofnąć i nabrać odległości, bo czuł się jak zwierzę w potrzasku.

Coś z Sungyeolem było nie tak. Jego wzrok uciekał, nie potrafił iść prosto, a na twarzy rozlewało się coś w rodzaju pustki, w którą nagle Bomin wniósł irytację. Tym, co przeraziło go najbardziej, był brak jakichkolwiek hamulców.

Sungyeol spróbował nagle złapać go za kołnierzyk, a gdy to się nie udało przez szybki unik Bomina, ciężkim butem kopnął go w kolano aż chłopak klęknął. Adrenalina zaczęła płynąć w jego żyłach gdy wiedział już, że nie będzie mógł uciec, bo to da Sungyeolowi uczucie satysfakcji. Podniósł się niepewnie by popchnąć go na ścianę przystanku.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? - zapytał, choć czuł, że z Sungyeolem nie nawiąże kontaktu. - Ja i twój brat się dogadujemy. Zostaw mnie.

\- Ty wszystko zniszczyłeś - rzucił mu w twarz, z trudem artykułując słowa. - Przez ciebie wszystko się rozpadło. To wszystko... twoja wina.

Bomin nic z tego nie rozumiał. Złapał Sungyeola za ramiona gdy starał się na ślepo wymierzać ciosy, ale nie mógł długo powstrzymywać silniejszego od siebie. Wiedział, że dopóki czuje się dobrze, nie odejdzie.

Wdał się w szarpaninę jeśli to miało Sungyeolowi ulżyć. Obwiniał się za niektóre rzeczy, choć nie tak, jak robił to on, więc celowo pozwolił mu się kilka razy uderzyć. Nie mógł oddać ciosu, bo bał się, że ze swoją siłą zwiększoną przez wściekłość i obecność drogi dojdzie do wypadku. 

Specjalnie upadł, choć niespecjalnie znów uderzył tyłem głowy o znak. Wzrok mu się zamglił, ale widział jak Sungyeol prostuje się i ciężko oddycha. Stał tak dłuższą chwilę, aż nagle, jakby świadomość do niego wróciła, rozejrzał się dookoła. Gdy znów natrafił na Bomina, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł równie chwiejnie, jak wcześniej.

Bomin także odetchnął. Podniósł się na kolana i z trudem usiadł na ławce. Wściekłość nie chciała go opuścić, bo nie miał zamiaru już nigdy poddawać się Sungyeolowi i obrywać za coś, czego nawet nie zrobił. Nie mógł się mu postawić tylko dlatego, że był młodszy. Jeśli tak miała już do końca wyglądać ich relacja, Bomin naprawdę wolałby ze wszystkiego zrezygnować. Gorzki posmak porażki i przygryzionego języka drażnił go jak nieprzyjemny zapach.

Odwrócił się przez ramię tylko bo to, by zobaczyć w swoim domu zapalone na parterze światła. Jego matka wróciła z Yongin i nie było możliwości przemknąć obok niej niezauważalnie. Bomin zaklął pod nosem - Sungyeol musiał wiedzieć co robił.

Ostatnią deską ratunku był zaufany telefon. Bomin drżącą dłonią wybrał numer z listy, licząc sygnały jak swoje oddechy.

\- Myungsoo-hyung - powitał go z radością gdy starszy odebrał. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Proszę.

\- Co się dzieje? - Zaniepokojenie w głosie Myungsoo było tak samo słyszalne, jak ciężki oddech Bomina i jego słaby głos. - Gdzie jesteś? Przyjechać po ciebie?

\- Nie, przyjdę do ciebie - sprostował. - Powiedz mi tylko gdzie jesteś.

Myungsoo zmartwił się, ale nie pozwolił emocjom zasłonić swojego zdrowego rozsądku.

\- Pamiętasz restaurację, do której zabrałem cię ostatnio? Mój sklep jest na tej samej ulicy. Wyjdę po ciebie i będę czekał.

Bomin rozłączył się, zaciskając dłoń na telefonie. Starał się uspokoić myśli. Teraz, gdy zdecydował się zwrócić do kogoś o pomoc, na pewno wszystko będzie lepiej.

Do sklepu Myungsoo miał dwa kilometry drogi i to, że nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, było po prostu uśmiechem od losu. Z naciągniętym kapturem wszedł równo z nim do środka i dopiero przy świetle Myungsoo mógł ocenić jego rany. Zanim szok minął, Bomin zaczął wyjaśniać.

\- Mówiłem ci, że widziałem we śnie jak sunbae brał narkotyki z tobą - przypomniał Bomin gdy Myungsoo schylił się po lód z zamrażarki. - Zachowywał się tak dziwnie... Obawiam się, że wrócił do tego.

\- Trzymaj. - Myungsoo podał mu zimny okład i puszkę coli, którą kazał powoli przykładać do każdego siniaka. - Tak bardzo cię za niego przepraszam.

Bomin zataił przed nim fakt, że to nie był pierwszy raz kiedy Sungyeol go pobił. Ten raz był po prostu wyjątkowy, bo nie wydawał się do końca trzeźwy i świadomy.

\- W poniedziałek zaczynasz sesję, prawda? - zapytał, a gdy Bomin potwierdził skinieniem głowy, zrezygnowany Myungsoo opuścił ramiona. - Cholera. Nie mogę teraz iść z tym do Sungyeola. Jeśli naprawdę ma problem z narkotykami, to się odbije na całej rodzinie i na ciebie też wpłynie. Pogadam z nim za tydzień, dobrze? Jak już zamkniesz sprawę studiów.

\- Chyba nie jest z wami za dobrze ostatnio? - zagadnął delikatnie, a Myungsoo posłał mu zbolały uśmiech. To było wystarczające wyjaśnienie.

\- Przepraszam cię za niego - powtórzył. - Obiecuję, że to się nie stanie więcej. Po prostu przyjdź do mnie. Zanim wyjdziesz na egzaminy, zakryję ci siniaki. Pomagałem Daeyeolowi schować znamię, więc znam się na tym. 

Bomin pokiwał powoli głową. Czułość, z jaką zwracał się do niego Myungsoo, była dla niego czymś niezwykłym. Nigdy nie widział aby mężczyzna był tak troskliwy. Dbał o niego jakby był jego młodszym bratem i nie robił tego wcale z poczucia winy ani obowiązku. 

Oparł się o ramę jego krzesła i przełożył zimne okłady na kolejne obolałe miejsca, kiedy Myungsoo zajął się przygotowaniem kawy.


	27. Chapter 27

Tak jak zapowiedział Myungsoo, codziennie przed egzaminami przychodził do niego i pomagał zakryć blednące siniaki. Było to dla Bomina całkiem przyjemne doświadczenie, bo przy okazji za każdym razem przynosił mu coś do jedzenia i szedł z nim na przystanek, a później życzył powodzenia zanim Bomin wsiadał do autobusu.

Choć Daeyeol wyszedł z taką samą propozycją jeszcze przed Myungsoo, Bomin poprosił go aby zamiast tego odbierał go po egzaminach. Nie chciał rano ryzykować, że cokolwiek zobaczy, a on nie mógłby wytłumaczyć skąd te wszystkie rany. Jeśli Myungsoo obiecał porozmawiać o wszystkim z Sungyeolem gdy tylko Bomin zakończy rok akademicki, miał nadzieję, że będzie to wystarczające.

Ostatniego dnia po zaprezentowaniu choreografii przed Lee Junho, Kim Yubin oraz trzecią nieznaną Bominowi osobą z komisji w końcu poczuł się tak jakby ktoś zdjął mu ciężar z barków. Czekał posłusznie aż Daehwi także skończy, bo jak się przekonał Hyunjin z Sanhą musieli od razu po swojej kolei wyjść bez czekania na resztę. Bomin nie ukrywał, że w porównaniu do zeszłego roku gdy we czwórkę po zakończeniu udali się aby uczcić swój sukces, czuł się mocno zawiedziony.

Zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy kiedy dostrzegł, że i Daehwi jest gotowy do wyjścia. Nawet radość z nienajgorszych wyników nie mogła być silniejsza od ulgi, że w końcu dostaną chwilę wytchnienia - a po przygodach w tym roku zdecydowanie pragnęli odpoczynku.

\- Skąd masz te wszystkie siniaki? - mruknął Daehwi. Bomin musiał przez sekundę zastanowić się o czym mówi, ale przynajmniej odgoniło to panikę.

\- Musiałem sobie je nabić jak szedłem po ciemku do łazienki - skłamał. Niemal instynktownie naciągnął mocniej rękawy bluzy i przyśpieszył kroku, byle tylko wyjść już z budynku.

\- Znowu? - Daehwi nie brzmiał na przekonanego. - Są zbyt świeże aby to była pozostałość po tym jak wpadłeś na klamkę w zeszłym tygodniu i na stół dwa tygodnie temu. Poza tym, jesteś najzgrabniejszą osobą, jaką znam... Możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć kto ci to robi? 

Bomin postarał się zatuszować to nerwowym śmiechem, ale Daehwi nie był osobą, którą mógł w ten sposób oszukiwać. Zdenerwował się i nabierając powagi, złapał przyjaciela za łokieć, aż Bomin odwrócił się w jego stronę z cichym syknięciem. Pozostałość uśmiechu zniknęła z jego twarzy momentalnie.

\- Przecież... Nikt mi tego nie robi - zaprotestował nieudolnie. Mógł go okłamywać, ale żaden z nich by w to nie uwierzył.

\- Czy to Daeyeol?

Bomin poczuł się przyparty do muru. Nawet gdyby zamilkł, stanowiłoby to jakąś odpowiedź. Zamiast tego, choć wiedział, że nie ma szans, postarał się zmienić temat.

\- W tym roku jesteśmy sami, ale może nie rezygnujmy z tradycji? Chcesz się ze mną napić?

Nie spodziewał się, że ignorując coś nieszczególnie dla siebie ważnego tylko rozzłości przyjaciela. Widział jak robi się jeszcze bardziej poważny gdy rzucił mu pouczające spojrzenie spode łba - pełne było swego rodzaju upartości, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie odpuści. Rozejrzał się dookoła jakby gdzieś tam miało znaleźć się rozwiązanie albo wyjście z osaczenia.

\- Chodźmy na przystanek. Nie chcę o tym mówić tutaj.

Z każdym słowem, z którym oddalał odpowiedź, Daehwi był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, a co za tym szło, Bomin tylko bardziej się pogrążał. Trzymał się każdej możliwości aby tylko opóźnić wytłumaczenia zamiast wcześniej skłamać. W końcu kiedy stanęli na przystanku nie miał wyjścia. Nie miał już jak udawać.

\- Kilka razy... - zaczął niepewnie, a terapeutyczne spojrzenie przejrzało go na wskroś jak rentgen. - Kilka razy pobiłem się z Sungyeolem. 

\- Dlaczego? - Daehwi ściągnął brwi. - O co poszło?

Naciskał z troski, przy czym Bomin czuł, że słowa stają mu w gardle. Tak długo trzymał to w sekrecie przed każdym, nawet Myungsoo nie wiedział, że nie była to sytuacja jednorazowa. Energia, którą włożył w zachowanie sekretu, była większa niż jej pozostałości na wyjawienie prawdy.

\- Chodziło o Daeyeola - wyznał niepewnie, czekając aż autobus w stronę centrum Yongin uratuje go od odpowiedzialności. - Naciskał żebym się do niego zbliżył żeby był bezpieczny.

\- Przecież jesteście blisko z Daeyeolem, nieprawda? 

Daehwi powoli gubił się w tej historii, a Bomin czuł, że on także nie umie wytłumaczyć swojego irracjonalnego zachowania. Cały spór z Sungyeolem od początku nie miał sensu. Powinien był zareagować od razu zamiast pozwolić temu zajść tak daleko.

\- Na początku nie byliśmy. Sungyeol zmusił mnie do tego, więc udawałem żeby dał mi spokój.

Bomin poczuł jak w pewnym momencie coś w nim pękło. Takie samo uczucie towarzyszyło mu gdy przełamał się aby iść do Myungsoo i poprosić o pomoc. To samo czuł gdy streszczał ostatnie tygodnie.

Nie dało się ukryć, że Daehwi powstrzymywał szok. Chwilę nie odpowiadał, ważąc w myślach jego słowa i mierząc się z poczuciem winy, że nie zapytał o to wcześniej. Słuchając jak oddech Bomina robi się coraz cięższy, a dłonie na torbie ze strojem i teczką dokumentów lekko drżą, łatwo było ocenić jak trudno mu o tym powiedzieć.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to jest przemoc? - zapytał delikatnie Daehwi pod koniec opowieści. Rozluźniona twarz i uniesione w zaskoczeniu brwi dały mu do zrozumienia, że pozwalał na to wszystko Sungyeolowi, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że tak nie powinno być.

\- Nie mów o tym nikomu - poprosił Bomin. - Wszystko już jest wyjaśnione. Bratnia dusza Sungyeola też jest w to zamieszana, to duża sprawa... Oni załatwią to między sobą. Nie chcę żeby ktokolwiek inny się dowiedział. A zwłaszcza Daeyeol.

Daehwi zawahał się z odpowiedzią. Dla niego to było jakby Bomin poprosił go o celowe zrobienie mu czegoś złego, jakby miał go skrzywdzić. Z tak pustym wzrokiem spojrzał na niego dopóki nie zrozumiał, że faktycznie mieszając się w to może pogorszyć sytuację.

Bomin spróbował zachęcić go słabym uśmiechem, a gdy dostrzegł, że Daehwi odpuszcza, objął go jednym ramieniem zanim nie podeszli bliżej krawężnika. Autobus do centrum zatrzymał się, natomiast Bomin zerknął na przyjaciela, zadając mu nieme pytanie. Zanim się obejrzał, bez słowa podążył za nim.

Zamiast wrócić do swoich domów, zdecydowali się tak jak na każdym zakończeniu roku opić ten sukces w mieście. Dobrze znali jedno przyjemne miejsce, gdzie w normalnych warunkach udaliby się wraz z Sanhą, Hyunjinem i pewnie paroma innymi chętnymi studentami. Tym razem mieli być sami.

\- Jest coś jeszcze, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? - spytał na wstępie Daehwi jeszcze zanim Bomin zdjął kurtkę i zastanowił się nad zamówieniem.

\- Ostatnio prawie każdy dzień i noc spędzam w domu Daeyeola - przyznał, choć nie uważał aby było w tym coś nadzwyczajnego. Mimo to postanowił skorzystać z okazji i podzielić się tym, co często zaprzątało mu myśli. - Nie chcę być w pustym domu. Moja mama rzadko wraca na noc, coraz częściej wynajmuje noclegi w Yongin żeby szybciej dojechać do uczniów. Gdybym miał spędzać cały czas w wielkim domu sam na sam, chyba zwariowałbym.

Daehwi pokiwał głową na jego słowa zanim ktoś podszedł złożyć od nich zamówienia, a następnie wrócił wzrokiem w jego stronę z cieniem współczucia.

\- Twoi rodzice w ogóle nie powinni byli cię w to mieszać - zauważył Daehwi. Jego ton był zrezygnowany, bo wiedział przecież, że ta sytuacja nie mogła nie dotknąć Bomina. Nastała chwila ciszy dopóki Daehwi nie zaczął rozlewać im soju.

\- A co z Chaeryoung? - zagadnął Bomin, byle tylko zacząć jakiś temat, ale również szczerze zainteresowany sytuacją przyjaciela. - I z tym włamaniem?

\- Jej tata został ranny, ale już wszystko w porządku. Od razu zgłosili sprawę na policję. Nie dziwię się, że się przestraszyła. Myślisz, że im też się nie udało?

\- Gdyby tak było, skutki powinny być poważniejsze - podsunął Bomin niepewny. - Inaczej jaki sens byłby tego całego ratowania gdyby po kilku dniach wszystko wracałoby do normy? Chyba właśnie się im udało.

Daehwi uniósł brew zaskoczony, ale musiał rozważyć sugestię przyjaciela. Obojętnie opróżnił swoją szklankę, choć w głowie miał chaos.

Im dłużej rozmowa się ciągnęła, tym bardziej płynna się wydawała. Choć co jakiś czas zatrzymywali się bez słowa, mijała krótka chwila na kolejkę i znów wracali do jakiegoś tematu. Za oknem robiło się coraz ciemniej, a oni nieszczególnie się tym przejmowali. Bomin dopiero w trakcie poczuł, że czegoś takiego właśnie potrzebował i Daehwi chyba tak samo. Nawet gdyby byli z nimi pozostali, ta chwila wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej i pewnie nie miałaby takich kojących właściwości - tego zdecydowanie był pewien. Tak musiało się stać.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem zadzwonić do Daeyeola? - zaproponował Bomin, odchylając się na krześle. Przetarł twarz chłodną dłonią, czując jak robi mu się coraz cieplej. Daehwi leniwie podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Pewnie - odparł krótko, nie widząc w tym żadnego problemu. Dla otępiałego umysłu Bomina za trudne było zastanowienie się dlaczego odpowiedział tak szybko. - Może ja też zadzwonię po Chaeryoung? Niech przyjadą do nas. Zrobimy sobie podwójną randkę.

\- Jaką randkę? - mruknął Bomin oburzony, choć przystanął na propozycję z lekkim uśmiechem. Wybrał numer Daeyeola, nawet nie zastanowiwszy się co powinien powiedzieć.

Wsłuchując się w sygnał i czekając aż Daeyeol odbierze, Daehwi przyglądał się Bominowi jakby wcale go nie widząc. Przez myśl w końcu przemknęła mu abstrakcja sytuacji; jeszcze pół roku temu Chaeryoung była obcą osobą, a Bomin chciał aby Daeyeol również nią był. Wszystko zmieniło się w dramatycznym tempie zaledwie niepełnego roku akademickiego.

\- Hyung? - mruknął Bomin niemądrze gdy usłyszał, że sygnał został przerwany. - Skończyliśmy egzaminy, jesteśmy w restauracji w Yongin. Może przyjedziesz do nas?

\- Gdzie dokładnie w Yongin? - Bomin uznał to za potwierdzenie przybycia, więc krótko się uśmiechnął podając Daeyeolowi adres. Nawet nie zastanowił się z przybyciem; choć długo zbierał myśli przed odpowiedzią, to było oczywiste, że nie odmówi.

Podobnie sytuacja wyglądała z Chaeryoung. Ledwie Daehwi dał jej znać, a ona jak Daeyeol zastanowiła się niezbyt długo. Czekając na nich, obaj pomyśleli o tym samym, choć żaden nie powiedział tego na głos - w tak krótkim czasie zdobyli zaufanie niemal obcych sobie osób, natomiast ci, którzy mieli być najbliżsi, nawet nie zainteresowali się wyjściem.

\- Odzywał się do ciebie Hyunjin? - zapytał na głos Bomin podążając za swoimi przemyśleniami.

\- Tak, rozmawialiśmy ostatnio - wyjaśnił po krótce. - Mówi, że Sanha jest wściekły i nie odzywa się do ciebie, ale nie wiem co ma to wspólnego ze mną. Powiedział, że chce mu dać chwilę żeby nie zostawiać go samego.

\- Wcale się nie zmieniłem od tego czasu - jęknął Bomin na swoje wytłumaczenie. Daehwi nie oskarżał go o nic, ale czuł, że powinien to podkreślić. Sanha nie miał racji, co wyglądało jakby od dawna szukał pretekstu do kłótni.

Daehwi wzruszył ramionami, doskonale rozumiejąc jego irytację, dlatego nalał mu kolejkę i domówił dwie miski ramenu jakby w cichym potwierdzeniu. Zadbał o to, aby był to ostatni nieprzyjemny temat tego wieczoru.

Zdążyli wrócić już do przyjemniejszej rzeczywistości gdy po jakimś czasie dołączyła do nich Chaeryoung, a niedługo po niej Daeyeol. Bomina uderzyło jak szybko i jak dobrze zaczął czuć się w tym towarzystwie.

Wraz z mijającym czasem do Bomina dotarł także inny charakter tego spotkania. Atmosfera była zupełnie inna gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie zakończył kolejny rok akademicki, spędza czas nad kurczakiem i soju ze swoim przyjacielem, jego dziewczyną i własną bratnią duszą - a nie tak jak zazwyczaj z kolegami. Chociaż nie było tam każdego, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak właśnie wygląda życie. Najbardziej zaskoczył go fakt, że nic więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebował. Dla niego liczył się tylko ten moment.

Bomin wraz z Daeyeolem wybrali jeden z ostatnich autobusów z Yongin aby nie musieć się przesiadać. Bomin nadal myślami był gdzie indziej, wciąż analizując ostatnią sytuację, nie tylko tego wieczoru, ale całych tygodni wstecz. Przy tym zwyczajnie czerpał przyjemność ze spotkania i starał się trzymać jak najbliżej Daeyeola. Alkohol zadziałał na niego i wciąż czuł, że nie jest do końca trzeźwy, ale wcale nie to było powodem jego ogólnego rozmyślenia.

\- O czym myślisz? - zagadnął Daeyeol, w końcu reagując śmiechem na jego rozmarzony wyraz. Bomin rozglądał się dookoła tak jakby nagle cały świat należał do niego.

\- Wszystko jest inne niż było, ale podoba mi się to - wyznał. Wciąż spoglądał za okno na mijany krajobraz i tylko czasem zerkał na niego. - Nie wiem przecież co będzie dalej. Zamknąłem pewien etap żeby otworzyć nowy. Jeszcze do niedawna byłbym za bardzo ograniczony żeby odezwać się do ciebie, a co dopiero zaprosić cię na kolację z przyjacielem.

Lekkie zdumienie przeszło po jego twarzy gdy zorientował się, że Bomin zaczyna widzieć takie rzeczy. Więcej już się do siebie nie odzywali aż do przystanku, przebywając w przyjemnej ciszy ciepłego wieczoru.

\- Nie wracasz do domu? - zagadnął Daeyeol ze zdziwieniem obserwując Bomina, który wciąż podąża za nim jak cień. 

\- Nie chcę w taki dzień być sam - wyjaśnił. - Wolę zostać u ciebie na noc, z twoją rodziną. To nie będzie problem?

\- Nie, jasne, że nie - dodał szybko aby go nie zniechęcić.

\- Poza tym, jestem pijany - mruknął Bomin niezadowolony, na co Daeyeol znów się z niego zaśmiał, ale zarzucił mu ramię na barki w opiekuńczym geście.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą mówiłeś trzeźwy jak nigdy w życiu - zauważył. - Tylko daj znać mamie, że byłeś u mnie. Na pewno jest ciekawa twoich wyników.

Wolnym krokiem skierowali się na spacer z przystanku. Ostatecznie Daeyeol poczuł tą samą ulgę, korzystając z życia jakby nagle wszystko się ułożyło i wiedział, że nie potrzebuje niczego więcej.


	28. Chapter 28

\- Bomin, kochanie, jak ci poszło? - zagadnęła serdecznie pani Lee przy śniadaniu.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję - odparł krótko. Za każdym razem czuł się coraz bardziej swobodnie w tym domu, jakby w końcu stał się jego częścią.

\- A egzaminy? - dopytywała.

Krótka rozmowa między nimi była czymś, czego Bomin w pewnym sensie potrzebował. Wcześniej każdy na bieżąco widział jak szły mu studia, a zainteresowanie rodzica (chociaż nie jego) było całkiem istotne.

Daeyeol nie zwracał na nich uwagi gdy łączył śniadanie z pracą i podpisywał jakieś dokumenty. Względny spokój poranka dopisywał, sprawiając, że nawet ten obowiązek nie był zbyt wymagający.

\- W piątek wyjeżdżam na zawody - rzucił, tym samym zwracając uwagę Bomina. - Jedziemy jak co roku do Ansan na dwa dni. Może pojedziesz ze mną jako opiekun? Wpiszę ci to w ramach praktyk.

\- Mam jechać na zawody jako opiekun, a nie uczestnik? - zdziwił się Bomin. Mimo, że od jego ostatniego razu w szkole minęło sporo czasu, nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego jak daleko zaszedł.

Daeyeol spojrzał na niego znad dokumentów, dziwiąc się, że Bomin widzi w tym coś złego. Gdy już ich wzrok się spotkał, dostrzegł przede wszystkim zaskoczenie, ale także coś w rodzaju skrywanej dumy. Daeyeol nie mógł powstrzymać tego samego, dlatego posłał mu uśmiech aby się rozluźnił.

\- Część uczniów cię pamięta - rzucił. - Na pewno miło powitają cię z powrotem.

\- Co jeśli wcale nie nauczyłem się wiele na studiach? - Cień strachu przemknął po jego twarzy, dodając mu zmęczenia. Niepewność przytłaczała go tak samo jak nadmiar obowiązków.

\- Widziałem jak tańczysz. Nauczyłeś się wystarczająco - zapewnił go.

Namawianie na wyjazd w końcu i tak okazało się bezcelowe, bo Bomin chętnie przystanął na wizję chwili odpoczynku w Ansan. Po oficjalnym zakończeniu roku niemal od razu rozpoczął praktyki u boku Daeyeola, codziennie przychodząc razem z nim do swojej dawnej szkoły.

Choć pierwsze dni wydawały mu się bardzo chaotyczne, nie potrzebował dużo czasu by zrozumieć uporządkowany tryb pracy Daeyeola i dostosować się do niego. Przez cały ten czas pozwolił mu robić wszystko kiedy on tylko przyglądał się z boku, a czasami odchodził aby za niego domknąć sprawy dotyczące wyjazdu.

W piątkowy wieczór z przyjemnością zajął miejsce z przodu autokaru i czekał aż Daeyeol z resztą instruktorów zakończą sprawdzanie obecności. Około sześćdziesięciu osób, nie licząc pięciu opiekunów, jego i dwóch kierowców stanowiło dość liczną grupę, a jedyne co Bomin mógł zrobić w tym czasie to czekać z nieodłącznym zdziwieniem, jak wszystko zmieniło się w zaledwie parę lat.

Dawniej wyjazdy nie były dla niego niczym nadzwyczajnym, zwłaszcza, że nie zastanawiał się nad ich przebiegiem - istotny był dla niego tylko występ na zawodach, sama podróż i czas wolny w mieście kiedy byli już w gimnazjum. Najczęściej podróż spędzał na ramieniu Sanhy, a za każdym razem gdy wyruszali dalej niż do Ansan sam nie potrafił określić co działo się w pełnym autobusie i pustych głowach nastolatków. Mimo, że miał przy sobie Daeyeola, poczuł się dziwnie samotny wspominając tamte czasy.

\- Możesz się przespać w tym czasie - odparł Daeyeol jako pierwsze gdy tylko wszedł do autokaru i rzucił mu koc. Bomin podniósł na niego rozkojarzone spojrzenie. - To tylko godzina drogi.

\- A co ty będziesz robił w tym czasie? - zagadnął, robiąc Daeyeolowi miejsce od strony okna.

\- Nie chcę być zaspany kiedy dotrzemy na miejsce - wyjaśnił. - Będę musiał jeszcze coś zrobić na miejscu.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się jeszcze do starszej instruktorki, którą Bomin znał z widzenia zanim światła nie zgasły, a oni wyruszyli. Bominowi nie pozostało nic innego jak zarzucić sobie koc na kolana i oprzeć się o ramię Daeyeola na czas przejazdu.

\- Dałeś znać mamie, że nie będzie cię dwa dni? - upewnił się.

Bomin nie mógł uwierzyć, że Daeyeol posądza go o to, ale nie miał wystarczająco siły aby się obruszyć. Zamiast tego pokiwał krótko głową, czując już jak ciążą mu powieki.

Tak jak przewidział, sen, choć pozbawiony marzeń, bardziej go zmęczył niż dodał sił. Ledwie kontaktował gdy Daeyeol poprosił go aby się przesunął by mógł pierwszy wyjść. Później jak zamglone wspomnienie zapamiętał spacer do dobrze znanego mu domu wycieczkowego oraz to jak Daeyeol wcisnął mu klucze i kazał przejść z torbami na piętro. Rozbudził się na dobre dopiero dużo później, gdy większość spraw organizacyjnych została zamknięta, a Daeyeol wrócił do niego i powitał speszonym uśmiechem.

\- Co robią instruktorzy po zakwaterowaniu? - zapytał Bomin z półuśmiechem. Daeyeol dostrzegł to, ale zdecydował się nie okazać zaciekawienia. - Powiedziałbym ci co my robiliśmy w nocy, ale to nadal się nie przedawniło, więc nie chcę kłopotów.

\- Przecież prawo nie działa wstecz - odrzekł Daeyeol, tym samym szokując Bomina, że podzielał jego stronę.

Jakby nie patrzeć, Daeyeol był w takiej samej sytuacji - od wczesnego dzieciństwa uczęszczał na lekcje tańca i przechodził dokładnie przez te same rzeczy, co Bomin. On także pamiętał wieczory z kolegami, wymykanie się spod kontroli instruktorów i samodzielne zwiedzanie Ansan. Później, gdy sam dostał pracę, musiał zachowywać się tak samo jak instruktorzy. Patrząc na niego Bomin po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedyś był młody i tak samo lekkomyślny jak reszta.

\- Czasami zapominam, że ty też nie byłeś święty - mruknął, aż Daeyeol udając zdziwienie poruszył brwiami.

\- Wiesz co jest najlepsze w byciu opiekunem? - Zmienił temat. - Nas nie obowiązuje cisza nocna. Możemy spacerować po korytarzach i udawać, że sprawdzamy resztę. Nie zliczę ile razy wychodziłem z bratem pod pretekstem uciszenia was.

Wspomnienie Sungyeola zwróciło uwagę Bomina. Zamiast wspominać czasy beztroskiego chodzenia do szkoły i robienia wielu nieprzemyślanych rzeczy z kolegami, co także przeżył Daeyeol, poczuł się jakby ktoś za nim otworzył okno gdy dreszcz przeszedł mu po ramionach. Zdecydował się zmienić tok rozmowy zanim ten dostrzeże, że coś jest nie w porządku.

\- Co do Sungyeola... Nie wiesz, czy rozmawiał ostatnio z Myungsoo? Mieli omówić pewną rzecz.

\- Nie rozmawiałem z żadnym z nich chyba od tygodnia - przyznał niezadowolony z siebie Daeyeol. Korzystając z chwili, przypiął klucze do legitymacji i zaczął przebierać pościel aby nie zostawiać tego na ostatnią chwilę.

Bomin zaklął w myślach. Nie chciał obwiniać o nic Myungsoo, bo nawet jeśli nie odezwał się do Sungyeola, musiał mieć ważny powód. Nie podobało mu się to, że nie dogadują się ze sobą, a najbardziej obawiał się powtórki z wieczoru, w którym pod wpływem narkotyków wyczekiwał go na stacji. Może Sungyeol stracił część jego szacunku i całe zaufanie, ale nie oznaczało to, że chciałby aby zaczął brać narkotyki po swojej nieciekawej przeszłości. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Daeyeol nic nie wie, a to tylko utrudniało sytuację.

\- Myungsoo-hyung mówił mi, że mają trudny czas - przyznał. - Nie chcę się w to mieszać, ale sam wziął mnie na obiad i dużo mi opowiadał... Zwłaszcza o swojej przeszłości.

Bomin chciał delikatnie podsunąć Daeyeolowi, że z jego bratem może dziać się coś złego, ale zupełnie nie potrafił zebrać słów ani myśli. Całe szczęście starszy chłopak dostrzegł jego zagubienie, bo gdy tylko skończył z pościelą, podszedł bliżej i w opiekuńczym geście położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, a następnie spojrzał z góry tak, jakby chciał w tym pomóc. W jakiś sposób ten dotyk zdjął część ciężaru z barków.

\- Nie myśl o tym teraz - poprosił. - Dzisiaj jest późno, ale jutro po ciszy nocnej możemy sami zwiedzić Ansan. Chcesz wstać wcześniej i przygotować się przed zawodami? - podsunął.

Bomin poczuł jak głos więznie mu w gardle na tą nagłą pomoc. Nie spodziewał się w takiej chwili otrzymać wsparcia, nawet tak błahego, a jednak wystarczyło to aby poczuł się na siłach gdy już pierwsze zaskoczenie minęło. Zanim Daeyeol wyszedł aby znaleźć instruktorów i zamknąć kwestie pierwszego dnia, zdołał tylko pokiwać głową, a on pogłaskał go lekko po policzku. Wydawało mu się to w pewnym sensie znajome, jakby z Daeyeolem zawsze traktowali się z uczuciem, a przecież taką bliskość osiągnęli dopiero całkiem niedawno.

Z samego rana, jak Daeyeol obiecał, zbudził go lekkim dotykiem na ramionach. Zanim Bomin odzyskał świadomość, wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego i podniósł głowę znad pościeli. Dopiero cichy śmiech seniora zwrócił jego uwagę i skupił się aby udawać urażonego.

\- Idziesz ze mną poćwiczyć przed śniadaniem? - spytał z nadzieją.

Bomin przez sen pamiętał jak szli z jednego budynku do drugiego, kilkaset metrów dalej. Rześkie powietrze i spacer w klapkach oraz krótkich spodenkach znacznie go rozbudziły w samą porę gdy jako pierwsi weszli na salę.

\- Za moich czasów przychodziliśmy tutaj później - mruknął zaspany, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać ziewania. Daeyeol ukrywał irytację, a sądząc po jego zmienionych ubraniach i oddechu pachnącym kawą wstał jeszcze wcześniej, dlatego miał do tego prawo. Bomin z przyjemnością posłał mu z tej okazji drwiący uśmiech.

\- Za twoich czasów nie interesowałeś się tym, co robią instruktorzy aby zrealizować plany - poprawił go.

Miejsce, w jakim odbywały się coroczne zawody, było od dawna wynajmowanym przez szkoły tańca, instruktorów odbywających kursy czy pojedynczych sportowców rozbudowanym ośrodkiem. Początkowo znajdowała się tam szkoła, a z czasem właściciel zainwestował w rozbudowę bazy tak aby możliwa była organizacja liczniejszych spotkań.

Choć nie były to zawody rangi krajowej ani nawet nie zbierały uczestników z całej prowincji, wciąż udział brali tancerze ze sporych miast - łącznie z grupami z Ansan czy Incheon, a nawet pojedynczymi osobami z Seulu. 

Tym razem to Bomin miał okazję ocenić swojego seniora gdy ten ćwiczył podstawowe kroki, aż w końcu wprowadził bardziej skomplikowane elementy choreografii. Przyglądanie mu się przecież nie było niczym nowym, a jednak zmiana sytuacji i przede wszystkim ich ról sprawiła, że poczuł się zafascynowany, a nawet lekko onieśmielony.

\- Nie jesteś już moim seniorem - zauważył słusznie. - Jesteśmy teraz na tym samym etapie. To oznacza, że mogę się do ciebie zwracać inaczej - dodał zadowolony z siebie.

\- Jeśli prosisz o pozwolenie na mówienie "hyung" przy wszystkich obecnych, to czekałem na to odkąd cię poznałem - odparł Daeyeol ze śmiechem, a mimo to Bomin wyczuł, że jest w tym nieco prawdy.

Nie potrafił określić w którym momencie ich język przestał być formalny, natomiast dostrzegał, że od rozpoczęcia praktyk zaczynał się robić spoufały. Bomin nie widział w tym nic złego - jakby nie patrzeć, państwo Lee zdrabniali jego imię, Myungsoo zaakceptował go w rodzinie, a jego materac nie był już wcale składany. Byli ze sobą tak blisko, że utrzymywanie formalnych kontaktów niepotrzebnie utworzyłoby kolejne bariery.

Z pewnym siebie uśmiechem Bomin dołączył do niego, czując jak to oficjalne potwierdzenie Daeyeola dodaje mu sił, choć jeszcze na dobre nie opuścił go sen. Bacznie obserwując jego ruchy, stanął obok i nieco z tyłu aby lepiej widzieć jego kroki, a gdy z zafascynowaniem ucznia zaczął je odtwarzać, Daeyeol także się tym zainteresował.

\- Spróbuj się bardziej rozluźnić - poradził Daeyeol i na chwilę stanął z boku aby ocenić jego postawę. - Wiem, że polubiłeś hip-hop, ale to taniec współczesny.

Bomin kiwnął krótko głową jakby była to niepotrzebna mu uwaga i spróbował od początku fragment, który ćwiczyli na rozbudzenie. Obserwując stanowczość ruchów Bomina, Daeyeol podszedł do niego od tyłu aby złapać go za ramiona i ukierunkować.

\- W ten sposób - podpowiedział i najpierw sam zaprezentował swoją myśl, a później poprawił postawę Bomina nieco mocniej niż było to wymagane. W końcu teraz mógł sobie na to pozwolić, a chłopak, który udawał, że panoszy się przed nim, zasługiwał na takie samo dogryzanie.


	29. Chapter 29

Całodzienne zawody zawsze były męczące dla instruktorów, choć nie dla tancerzy, którzy po swoim występie mogli swobodnie poruszać się po całym ośrodku i trybunach oraz zamkniętym kompleksie na zewnątrz. Pierwsza część trwała od śniadania do krótkiej przerwy na obiad. 

\- Nasi tancerze są coraz lepsi, prawda? - podsunął Daeyeol gdy już zajął miejsce przeznaczone dla opiekunów tuż obok Bomina.

\- Oni tak, ale jedzenie w ośrodku tak samo paskudne - mruknął niezadowolony, co Daeyeol skwitował śmiechem i w geście opiekuńczości objął go jednym ramieniem.

\- Zjedz coś, a wieczorem wynagrodzę ci to i pójdziemy do centrum - obiecał. - Z mojej grupy przyjechało kilka osób i radzą sobie naprawdę dobrze. Powinieneś ich pamiętać. Dołączyli kiedy ty byłeś w liceum.

\- Tak, pamiętam - odparł Bomin z krótkim zastanowieniem. - Są młodsi, ale od początku trzymają poziom. Masz naprawdę silną grupę.

\- Nie ma się co dziwić, jeśli do naszej szkoły przyjeżdżają uczniowie nawet z Osan, Icheon i okolicznych dzielnic. Nie ma drugiej takiej dużej szkoły w okolicy, najbliższe są tu w Ansan i w Gwangju. Większość i tak pochodzi z Yongin.

\- Dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie te zawody, a nie chciałeś pojechać na wyższy poziom? Przecież w październiku jedziecie do Seulu, będą tancerze z całej prowincji - dodał zaskoczony.

Ku jego jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu, Daeyeol zaśmiał się sucho.

\- Chyba już się najeździłem na zawody - przyznał. - Chciałem żeby tam pojechał ktoś inny żebym mógł cię wziąć ze sobą teraz. Albo po prostu się starzeję i nie mam parcia na wyjazdy do Seulu.

Tym razem Bomin posłał niepowstrzymany uśmiech swojej misce, nad którą z bólem się pochylał. 

Po niedługiej przerwie instruktorzy musieli wrócić aby dopilnować przebiegu zawodów, wraz ze swoimi tancerzami oraz bieżącym sumowaniem wyników. Dopiero po całym dniu Bomin zrozumiał jak ciężka to była praca - on po występie oglądał innych i dużo spacerował z kolegami. Teraz przez cały czas był w ruchu, nie odstępując Daeyeola.

Wieczorem pierwszy, najbardziej wymagający etap został zamknięty. Po tym czekało ich podsumowanie, następnie skromna kolacja, głównie oparta na integracji i wtedy instruktorzy dostali czas wolny. Z racji, że dochodziło wpół do dziesiątej, zdecydowana większość poświęciła ten czas na odświeżenie się i przygotowanie dokumentów na następny dzień. Daeyeol zabrał tylko z ich pokoju klucze i portfel, a przed wyjściem przekazał komuś w recepcji, że wrócą późno aby nikt ich nie szukał.

\- Jutro finał do południa, a później do wieczora zwiedzamy Ansan? - upewnił się Bomin.

\- To zwiedzanie jest tylko dla tancerzy - odparł Daeyeol, tym samym odbierając mu wszelkie nadzieje. - My musimy wszystkiego dopilnować i napisać plan sprawozdania, więc czas spędzimy w jednym miejscu. Ale nie przejmuj się. O wiele więcej pokażę ci teraz - dodał z szelmowskim uśmiechem, aż Bomin ściągnął z niepewnością brew. Cofnął się pół kroku, a gdy Daeyeol wyciągnął do niego zachęcająco dłoń, z malejącym dystansem złapał go samymi palcami.

\- Daleko stąd do centrum? 

\- Nie musimy iść do centrum. Chodź, pokażę ci jak bawią się instruktorzy kiedy tancerze powinni spać.

Daeyeol przyspieszył kroku gdy z chodnika zboczyli na oświetloną, lekko pochyloną ścieżkę, dlatego Bomin musiał wykonać kilka większych kroków aby za nim nadążyć. Zaskoczył go fakt jak szybko opuścili ulicę z zabudowaniami i ich ośrodkiem aby spacerować wzdłuż ścieżki rowerowej trasą pieszą. Rozwieszone między latarniami światła dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że jest to okolica turystyczna, a przyjeżdżający tutaj z całego kraju tancerze mają atrakcje tuż po wyjściu z terenu budynku.

\- Kiedy byliśmy z bratem młodsi, często o tej porze szliśmy na koncerty w parku - przypomniał z cieniem dawnej fascynacji. - Zawsze w weekendy coś się działo, a nikt nie wiedział, że jesteśmy instruktorami. Teraz chyba nie miałbym na to ochoty. Było zbyt głośno na zawodach. Co powiesz jeśli zejdziemy trochę ze ścieżki?

Potrząsnął delikatnie ich złączonymi dłońmi, a następnie ścisnął je aby pospieszyć Bomina z odpowiedzią. Lekko kroczył po ścieżce, dlatego Bomin obawiał się, że zaraz on sam potknie się i spadnie z coraz bardziej stromego asfaltu, ciągnąc za sobą Daeyeola. 

\- Znasz tą okolicę?

\- Nie, ale co z tego? - zapytał. Bomin parsknął śmiechem, bo nie mógł uwierzyć, że Daeyeol proponuje coś podobnego. Po chwili porzucił wszystkie zmartwienia, uznając, że postradał zmysły gdy bez zastanowienia podążył za nim, powoli także pozbywając się nerwów i nabierając lekkości.

Nie zatrzymali się nawet na chwilę, gdy na najbliższym zejściu postanowili skręcić w jedną z uliczek miasta. W końcu zwolnili, a widząc, że nie ma tam nikogo znajomego i tylko czasami mijali pojedyncze osoby, poczuli się tak, jakby dostali całe miasto tylko dla siebie.

Spacerując po obcym terenie z Daeyeolem za rękę Bomin nie mógł ukryć, że choć było to całkiem lekkomyślne i niekoniecznie dojrzałe, poczuł się tak spokojny jak wtedy w restauracji po zakończeniu roku. Wiedział, że nie grozi mu nic złego, a Daeyeol jest obok i wszystkim się zajmie. Opiekował się nim przez cały wyjazd, a nawet dłużej, bo odkąd rozpoczął praktyki wszystko mu wyjaśniał i pomagał. Nawet gdy jechali do Ansan pozwolił mu zasnąć na swoim ramieniu jak robili to Sanha i Hyunjin, a teraz prowadził go na pewne zwycięstwo, choć przecież przyznał się, że wcale nie zna drogi.

\- Czy to nie zabawne? - Nagle Daeyeol zwrócił jego uwagę gdy całkiem zwolnił kroku. - Jesteśmy tylko dwójką zagubionych dzieciaków, obaj. Ktoś kiedyś kazał mi się wziąć w garść, pracować i nie narzekać, ale tak naprawdę wiem, że wcale nie jestem dorosły. Czasem czuję się tak samo jak ty. I to chyba już nigdy się nie zmieni.

Bomin spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, widząc, że Daeyeol z fascynacją wpatruje się w zabudowania i mury oświetlone latarniami. Choć to co mówił sugerowało, że nie czuje się najlepiej w swojej sytuacji, jego postawa całkowicie temu przeczyła. Był taki spokojny i rozluźniony jakby nic go nie bolało. Ramiona trzymał luźno, dłonie schował w kieszeniach gdy już puścił dłoń Bomina, a w jego oczach odbijało się światło. Nawet jeden mięsień nie drgnął by pozbawić go uśmiechu niemal przyklejonego na stałe do jego twarzy jakby stanowił postawę wyjściową.

\- Masz jakiś plan na siebie? - zagadnął Bomin, wcale nie ukrywając tego, że obserwuje Daeyeola jak on wpatrywał się w okolicę. Na dodatek stanął na przeciwko niego, rezolutnie i ze szczerością dziecka. - Na najbliższy czas, może miesiąc, rok?

\- Kiedy wracałem z tobą z Yongin uświadomiłem sobie, że nie potrzebuję dużo do szczęścia.

Po tym wyznaniu na chwilę spojrzał na niego jakby chciał zapewnić Bomina, że nie kłamie. Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, Bomin tak naprawdę spanikował, choć mógł się tego spodziewać. Aby zakryć swoje potknięcie niby w zmęczeniu potarł oczy knykciami.

\- Myślałem nad tym i chyba już wiem - ciągnął. 

Udał, że nie dostrzegł tego zawahania i powstrzymując się przed wytknięciem mu fałszywej śmiałości, znów odwrócił wzrok. Bomin udawał, że jest pewny siebie doskonale wiedząc, że w ten sposób będzie wystarczająco skupiony aby ukryć wszystkie inne emocje. Część z nich nawet przed samym sobą - udając, że jest bezpośredni i lubi się droczyć, zaczynał w to powoli wierzyć.

\- Zajmę się remontem z bratem i Myungsoo, a później... Później chciałbym żeby nasza relacja stała się bardziej poważna.

Bomin znowu zwrócił na niego wzrok i tym razem go nie odwrócił kiedy Daeyeol podszedł bliżej, lekko pochylając głowę. Porzucił uśmiech tylko po to aby zastąpić go poważnym spokojem, który mimo wszystko tak samo dodawał Bominowi odwagi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To trochę jak sen - przyznał, jeszcze skuteczniej skracając dystans; zarówno fizyczny, jak i łamiąc blokady Bomina i swoje. - Zakochałem się w tobie pięć lat temu, kiedy za samo dotknięcie cię groziłoby mi więzienie i utrata pracy, a teraz mam cię na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zawsze miałem. Nie chcę żebyś odchodził.

\- Przecież... - Bomin ciężko przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział, że dla Daeyeola znaczy to aż tyle, dlatego nagle cały sens słów uderzył go jakby otwartą dłonią. To było ogromnie ważne i poczuł, że i on powinien zrozumieć powagę sytuacji albo odpuścić.

Tu już nie chodziło o Sungyeola. Kazał mu pilnować brata, ale nie było mowy o spaniu na jego ramieniu i chodzeniu z nim za rękę jakby wzajemna obecność była im potrzebna. Kazał mu zbliżyć się do brata, ale to nie oznaczało zakochiwania się. Choć przez Sungyeola kłamał, oszukiwał i udawał, że porzucił dawne spory, to nikt nie zmuszał go do dawania mu nadziei z niezrozumiałym pokryciem. Pokazał Daeyeolowi, że może go pokochać i teraz już sam nie wiedział co jest prawdą.

\- Przecież... Nie zamierzam.

Nieświadomie, ale właśnie przez emocje udowadniał im obu, że naprawdę nie zamierza.


	30. Chapter 30

W niedzielę wieczorem byli już z powrotem pod swoją szkołą, skąd tancerze rozjeżdżali się do domów przed wolnym dla nich poniedziałkiem. Za każdym razem po męczących dniach zawodów również instruktorzy dostawali dzień odpoczynku, choć Daeyeol wcale nie chciał go poświęcić na obijanie się. Pozwalając Bominowi spędzić kolejną noc u siebie ceną miała być jedynie wczesna pobudka gdy przeszukiwał szafę aby znaleźć stare ubrania pod remont.

\- Chcesz zacząć już dzisiaj? - mruknął zaspany Bomin. Nie podnosił się i nie patrzył na Daeyeola, tylko przetarł twarz dłońmi. - Odpuść. Śniło mi się, że cyfry z rankingów i rachunków latały mi przed oczami. Nie jestem zdolny do pracy.

\- O dziesiątej mój tata przywiezie materiały - wyjaśnił. - Mamy dwie godziny żeby uprzątnąć strych.

Jak zapowiedział, niemal ściągnął Bomina z łóżka aby pomógł mu to zrobić, choć kiedy już rozbudził się, nie było stanowiło wcale dużego problemu. Wkrótce zjawił się także Myungsoo i w takim towarzystwie praca była całkiem przyjemna. Sungyeol miał wrócić z pracy dopiero późnym popołudniem i to dodawało Bominowi sił.

Zdecydowaną większość, tak jak to było w tym domu od zawsze, wykonywali samodzielnie. Mimo to z dość dobrym czasem mogli spokojnie poświęcić nie więcej niż tydzień na skończenie prac. Sprawiało to, że Bomin czuł się w obliczu tej sytuacji przestraszony jej powagą. Państwo Lee byli gotowi przywitać go w swoim domu i przygarnąć go jakby nie miał gdzie iść, a przecież jeszcze do niedawna żył z rodzicami, którzy utrzymywali go na studiach. W bardzo młodym wieku był gotów rozpocząć pracę równo z nauką i znaleźć sobie nowy dom - nawet gdyby to miało być połowiczne.

Późnym popołudniem wszystko, łącznie z zabezpieczeniem schodów, było gotowe pod remont. Myungsoo jako pierwszy zaczął wnioskować o przerwę, a Daeyeol ze śmiechem postanowił przystanąć na to.

\- Skończmy na dzisiaj - ciągnął najstarszy. - Dobrze się spisaliśmy. Jak wam poszło w weekend?

\- Parę osób z grupy Daeyeola zajęło trzecie miejsce w kategorii grupowej - odpowiedział za niego Bomin. - I jedna dziewczyna z naszej szkoły piąte w indywidualnej.

Schodząc do kuchni w zakurzonych ubraniach Myungsoo pogratulował im, jednak to, z czego najbardziej był dumny, nie miało nic wspólnego z pracą. Gdy widział jak Daeyeol i Bomin dogadują się oraz jak młodszy zaczyna z przejęciem opowiadać o łączących ich sprawach, widział, że w końcu wychodzą na prostą.

\- Chodźmy coś zjeść - zaproponował. - Ja stawiam.

\- O której kończy Sungyeol? - zagadnął Daeyeol. - Może pójdziesz po niego do pracy jak zawsze?

Odwrócił się aby ocenić jego reakcje i zaskoczony niechęcią Myungsoo musiał upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Myungsoo wcale nie wyglądał jakby przywołane wspomnienie było czymś, co miał ochotę odtworzyć, dlatego szybko domyślili się, że ich rozmowa nie poszła najlepiej.

\- Mówił, że ma dziś coś do załatwienia. Pewnie pójdzie pić z kolegami - wzruszył ramionami.

\- W poniedziałek wieczorem? - upewnił się Daeyeol nieprzekonany. - Wiem, że rodzice pojechali na zakupy do Yongin, ale wątpię żeby chciał pić na początku tygodnia.

Bomin przyglądał się ich wymianie zdań z boku. Nie podobał mu się brak zainteresowania u Myungsoo i jego dziwne zmęczenie, bo zupełnie od innej strony go poznał gdy pełen zapału dbał o swoich bliskich, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie miał. Był przygaszony, a na wzmiankę o Sungyeolu wręcz apatyczny. Choć Daeyeol nie dostrzegł tej zmiany w zachowaniu lub świadomie ją zignorował, dla Bomina było to widoczne jakby miał wypisane słowa na twarzy.

Inną rzeczą, jaką Daeyeol dostrzegł, była zmiana zachowania właśnie u Bomina. Nie przejmował się Myungsoo może właśnie dlatego, że znał go zbyt dobrze aby wiedzieć, że sobie poradzi, dlatego z otuchą złapał młodszego od siebie za ramię aby poprowadzić go do salonu. Myungsoo podreptał za nimi bez śladu energii.

Resztę wieczoru poświęcili na przeglądanie znalezionych przedmiotów, a Daeyeol postanowił w końcu spakować swoje rzeczy aby i one nie przeszkadzały gdy będzie je przenosił. Zostawił ich na chwilę samych, co Bomin od razu postanowił wykorzystać nim Myungsoo go nie uprzedził.

\- Cieszę się, że wszystko się potoczyło w ten sposób - wyznał niespodziewanie, a jego pełen troski ton wrócił na swoje miejsce. - Widzę, że dogadujecie się z Daeyeolem. Planujesz tutaj zamieszkać? Kiedy skończymy, ja zajmę stary pokój Daeyeola, a na górze zwolni się jeden z dwóch gościnnych. Gdybyś chciał, mógłbyś go zająć.

Bomin spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, traktując to pytanie nieco jak propozycję albo zaproszenie. Gdy słuchał Myungsoo, miał wrażenie, że wydaje się to takie łatwe.

\- Nie martw się tym, że jeszcze nie zarabiasz - wciął się, widząc zmianę w wyrazie Bomina. - Państwo Lee są skromni, żyją w starodawnym stylu. Sami śpią i jedzą na podłodze. Poza tym traktują cię jak rodzinę. Za udostępnienie pokoju nie musiałbyś dawać nic w zamian.

\- Też mam swój dom - odparł krótko. - Tylko że jest pusty.

\- Więc nie uważasz, że lepiej byłoby zamieszkać z nami? - podsunął.

Zanim Bomin zdążył otworzyć usta i zastanowić się nad jakąś odpowiedzią, do salonu wrócił Daeyeol z kolejnym albumem, pudłem nagród i pozbawionym emocji komunikatem:

\- Brat wrócił. - Mówiąc to, cały czas spoglądał na Myungsoo, który odchrząknął i z większym zainteresowaniem niż wcześniej podniósł się.

Widocznie z otwartym umysłem i chęcią naprawienia sytuacji zszedł na dół. Słychać było zamykanie drzwi i przesuwanie krzeseł, ale poza tym rozmowa, którą prowadzili, nie mogła być nacechowana ani burzliwa, ponieważ nic nie dotarło na piętro. Właśnie dlatego tak zdziwili się na powrót Myungsoo, który zamiast rezygnacji czy swojej typowej empatii wrócił poirytowany jakby Sungyeol go zdenerwował.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał niepewnie Bomin. Starszy wbił w niego spojrzenie, które było zagubione jakby przez ścianę złości chciała się przebić jego postawa względem Bomina.

Daeyeol zrozumiał to bez słów. Wyszedł do przodu i jakby wiedząc, co powinien zrobić, zszedł ostrożnie na parter. Napięta atmosfera odgoniła resztki zmęczenia oraz zadowolenia pracowitym dniem. Kiedy rozniosły się krzyki, po względnym uczuciu stabilności nie pozostał ślad.

\- Pójdę sprawdzić co się tam dzieje - pewnie rzucił Myungsoo dopóki Bomin go nie zatrzymał, bo już zamierzał schodzić w interwencji.

\- Nie, hyung, ja pójdę - zaproponował. - Przynieść ci przy okazji coś do picia?

Myungsoo uniósł brew, ale z dziękczynnym uśmiechem opadł z powrotem na fotel. Bomin zrobił to z jednego prostego powodu - czuł, że musi stanąć po stronie Daeyeola i przy tym chciał jakoś odwdzięczyć się za wszystko Myungsoo.

Kiedy zbiegł na dół, został świadkiem niecodziennej sceny. Sungyeol siedział przy stole i podpierał głowę rękoma kiedy Daeyeol stał nad nim jakby go ganił. Obaj krzyczeli do siebie ze swoich pozycji, jednak Bomin nie mógł zrozumieć o co poszło. Kiedy wpadł do kuchni, obaj zwrócili na niego swoją uwagę.

\- To wszystko twoja wina - rzekł spokojnie Sungyeol, nawet jeśli jego dłonie się trzęsły i nerwowo zaciskał żuchwę. Powiedział to zupełnie jakby nagle znalazł odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie, a Daeyeol jakby w odpowiedzi nabrał jeszcze bardziej ofensywną postawę.

Bomin nie miał okazji dowiedzieć się o co pokłócili się bracia, bo gdy tylko ich wzrok skupił się na nim, Sungyeol niezgrabnie podniósł się z krzesła. Przestraszony chłopak cofnął się wgłąb korytarza, a Daeyeol zupełnie instynktownie stanął między nimi, plecami do Bomina jakby miał go bronić. 

\- Proszę, tylko nie teraz - rzucił słabo Bomin.

W oczach Sungyeola nie widział niczego poza zwierzęcą wściekłością, co przeraziło nie tylko jego. Daeyeol także nieznacznie cofał się byle nie stanąć za blisko brata.

\- Nie wiesz co on zrobił? - zapytał Sungyeol. Mówił zdecydowanie za głośno i wydawało się, że nie kontroluje siebie. - Daeyeol, on cię wcale nie kochał! Udawał wszystko z litości do ciebie! Zrobił to żebyś mu uwierzył.

Sungyeol krzyczałby tak dalej gdyby głos mu się nie załamał. W tej chwili młodszemu udało się nabrać trochę dystansu, ale wtedy rozkojarzył się. Ze ściągniętymi brwiami odwrócił się przez ramię by ocenić wyraz Bomina.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - spytał, a jego głos po wcześniejszych krzykach wydawał się tak cichy i słaby, jakby zapytał w myślach. Bomin poczuł jak z trudem zaczyna łapać oddech.

\- Właśnie, dlaczego mu nie powiedziałeś? - podłapał Sungyeol.

Cokolwiek chciał osiągnąć, nie zachowywał się jak on. Jego słowa nie miały wcale sensu, niektórych z nich nawet nie dało się zrozumieć. Gdy do Daeyeola już dotarło, że słowa brata nie są teraz wiarygodne, ponownie spróbował uspokoić go.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? - Niezbyt mądrze złapał brata za materiał bluzy, na co starszy i silniejszy szarpnął się mocniej niż było to konieczne.

Nie spodziewał się po nim żadnych aktów przemocy, więc nie zamierzał używać siły, co w tym przypadku było błędem. Sungyeol wyrwał mu się i naparł na równie zaskoczonego Bomina, który nie sądził, że zrobi coś podobnego na oczach brata, w swoim domu. Popchnął go na ścianę i choć Bomin odczuł jak powietrze zbyt szybko opuszcza jego płuca, na tym wydawało się, że jego siła się skończyła. Zatoczył się lekko i podparł jakby i jemu brakowało tchu.

Widząc kątem oka przerażone spojrzenie Daeyeola, Bomin także przestał się kontrolować.

\- Lee Sungyeol, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął, odpychając się od ściany. - Powiedziałeś, że zabijesz mnie jeśli zranię twojego brata, a teraz sam wyznałeś mu prawdę! Mnie mogłeś bić i straszyć, ale jak śmiałeś zrobić to własnemu bratu?!

Daeyeol nic nie rozumiał. Ich kłótnia nie miała większego sensu, Sungyeol uciekał wzrokiem i nie potrafił się skupić, a Bomin widocznie miał coś, co musiał mu powiedzieć. Całe to napięcie, strach i presja pod wpływem chwili opuściły go. Teraz mógł skupić się tylko na Sungyeolu, który posunął się o krok za daleko.

Z trudem wyszedł na zewnątrz, trzaskając drzwiami, a Bomin nie pozwolił mu odejść. Wyszedł za nim, wciąż krzycząc to, co przerażało go od samego początku. Teraz w końcu mógł to z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! - wrzeszczał na niego, nie przejmując się tym, że cała ulica może go usłyszeć. Sungyeol gdzieś szedł chwiejnym krokiem, a Bomin bez zastanowienia kroczył metr za nim. - Dlaczego musiałeś zniszczyć nadzieje komuś, na kim obu nam zależy?

\- Przestań kłamać! - odparował agresywnie Sungyeol. - Nie zależy ci na nim. Nie zależy ci na nikim poza tobą! Jesteś cholernym egoistą. Dlaczego mój brat musiał trafić na kogoś takiego jak ty?

Ciążący Sungyeolowi sekret także przestał być dla niego do zniesienia. Ten wybuch musiał nastąpić, ale Bomin wiedział, że coś musiało go wywołać. Nikt nie zachowałby się tak jak on, a oburzenie i strach Bomina były tym, co kazało mu podążać za Sungyeolem. W końcu doszli do odosobnionego miejsca gdy Bomin rozpoznał wokół siebie zabudowania szkoły. W tym samym miejscu gdzie z jednej strony zaczynał się dach, a z drugiej nie było kamer, spotykał się już z jednym i drugim.

\- Powiedz mi jedno - zażądał Bomin. Porzucił ton pełen szacunku i nawet zwroty grzecznościowe. - Skoro tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, dlaczego chciałeś żebym się do niego zbliżył? Mogłeś mnie okaleczyć tak jak mnie straszyłeś! Będziesz teraz w stanie spojrzeć bratu w oczy?

Sungyeol ponownie go popchnął, rozpoczynając niezbyt rozsądną szamotaninę. Bominowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Był tak skupiony na wszystkich emocjach związanych z Sungyeolem, że równie dobrze mógłby wszystko zakończyć. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, a szum krwi zagłuszał wszystko inne.

Sungyeol nie był w stanie już mu odpowiedzieć i pewnie nie wiedział nawet co dzieje się wokół niego. Ostatni raz zamachnął się, nawet nie będąc blisko Bomina, gdy ten cofnął się i nagle poczuł, jak swobodna dachówka osuwa mu się spod stóp.

Adrenalina cały czas była w jego krwi, więc gdy zaczął spadać, nie potrafił rozróżnić tego, co działo się dookoła. Wszystko trwało nie więcej niż trzy sekundy, od chybionego uderzenia Sungyeola, poprzez potknięcie i upadek na betonową drogę kilka metrów niżej. Później dla Bomina wszystko się urwało.


	31. Chapter 31

Zaaferowany Myungsoo zbiegł na dół gdy usłyszał ponowne trzaskanie drzwiami. Na przeciw wybiegł mu Daeyeol z przerażeniem w oczach, a gdy spojrzeli po sobie, na chwilę odetchnęli by mogli obaj zebrać słowa.

\- Usłyszałem hałas z góry - zaczął Myungsoo. - Gdzie oni są?

Daeyeol nie zdążył streścić historii, bo w pierwszej kolejności postanowił wyjść przed dom aby sprawdzić gdzie Bomin oraz jego brat mogli wyjść. Myungsoo widział, że chłopak pod wpływem nerwów gotów był przeszukać gminę, ale nie miałoby to żadnego sensu - zwłaszcza, że cały się trząsł. Zamiast tego odpowiedzialny Myungsoo złapał go za ramiona i delikatnie wprowadził z powrotem do kuchni.

\- Daj spokój - rzucił błagalnie. Daeyeol nie patrzył na niego tylko wieszał wzrok gdzieś przed sobą i uciekał myślami. Myungsoo był teraz jedynym, który potrafił zachować spokój i to musiał wykorzystać. - Niech załatwią to sami. Od Sungyeola znowu było czuć trawę. Nie będę z nim rozmawiał kiedy jest naćpany.

Wzmianka o narkotykach zadziała na Daeyeola jak gwizdnięcie na psa. Podniósł głowę i z zamyślonym wyrazem poprosił aby powtórzył, a Myungsoo zrozumiał, że było to słowo klucz.

\- Sungyeol znowu ćpał? - upewnił się. - Przecież miał przestać kilka lat temu. Wtedy kiedy ty przestałeś.

\- Moi koledzy przyszli ostatnio do sklepu, ale ich odprawiłem - wyjaśnił w końcu. - Pewnie poszli poszukać Sungyeola. To nie pierwszy raz w tym miesiącu.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Daeyeol ściągnął brwi w konsternacji. Odtrącał od siebie myśli, że coś istotnego mogło mu przemknąć pod nosem. 

\- Ostatnio widziałem go naćpanego - wyznał niechętnie. - Ale to nie jest temat na teraz. Sam będziesz musiał z nim pogadać.

\- Bomin mówił mi, że mieliście porozmawiać oboje - dodał pospiesznie, jakby ukrywając za tym całą prośbę o wyjaśnienie sytuacji. 

\- Tak, tak było. Chciałem rozmawiać, a Sungyeol zbył mnie. Później okłamał. Nie mogłem nic zrobić.

Daeyeol nie chciał tego zgłębiać w tej chwili i w takim stanie. Na blacie, o który opierał się Myungsoo, odbiły się światła samochodu i przez chwilę poczuł jak jego serce zapomina o kilku uderzeniach. Myungsoo przywołał na twarz lekki uśmiech gdy dostrzegł pana Lee i od razu rzucił się do pomocy z zakupami.

\- Późno wróciliście - powitał rodziców. Pospiesznie przetarł twarz aby żadne z nich nie dostrzegło jego rozbicia.

\- Twoja mama chciała jeszcze odwiedzić kilka sklepów budowlanych w Yongin żeby wybrać meble - wyjaśnił pan Lee. - Nie wiem o co jej chodzi. Na starość zachciało jej się luksusów.

\- Przecież to nie dla nas, tylko dla naszych dzieci - odparła udając oburzenie.

Nad ich ramionami Daeyeol bez słów zapytał Myungsoo co dalej, a on w odpowiedzi na to spojrzenie krótko opuścił podbródek w pół skinieniu. Zostawili ich samych, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku i przeszli do pustego salonu.

Myungsoo przez cały czas zapewniał Daeyeola, że powinien zostawić ich samych. Jeśli Bomin nie wrócił, z pewnością postanowił tę noc spędzić w swoim domu, natomiast Sungyeol mógł wrócić do kolegów. 

Nawet gdyby tak było, Daeyeolowi się to nie podobało - ale przecież zgarnięcie go od znajomych gdy był pod wpływem narkotyków nic by nie dało. Tak przynajmniej był w bezpiecznym towarzystwie i nic mu nie groziło.

Starał się wierzyć w zapewnienia Myungsoo, zwłaszcza, że on został teraz specjalnie dla niego. Z każdą minutą Daeyeol czuł niezrozumiałe, narastające napięcie jakby coś miało mu rozsadzić głowę od środka. Zaczął nerwowo ruszać stopą, aż w końcu poczuł jak zaczyna sięgać swojego limitu.

\- Hyung, musimy znaleźć Bomina - powiedział z trudem przez ściśnięte gardło. Myungsoo leniwie przeniósł na niego wzrok. - Czuję, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Tak, absolutnie pewien - potwierdził szybko i już zaciskał dłoń na kurtce. Przekonanie, z jakim mówił odrzucało wszystkie pytania, dlatego nic nie musiał dodawać. - Ma kłopoty. Ty nie czujesz tego samego?

\- Nie wiem jak się to udało Sungyeolowi, ale jakoś odciął mnie od siebie - wyjaśnił lekko zawstydzony. Nie mówił o tym otwarcie, jednak teraz nie mógł tego dłużej trzymać w sekrecie. - Zadzwoń do Bomina zanim wyjdziemy.

Wkrótce okazało się, że przeczucie nie zmyliło Daeyeola. Zadzwonił dwa razy i za każdym razem odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zaczął denerwować się coraz bardziej, dlatego obserwował trzeźwe ruchy Myungsoo jakby jego spokój mógł zostać podzielony gdy porwał kluczyki.

\- Gdzie mam jechać? - zapytał, zajmując miejsce kierowcy. Daeyeol usiadł obok i z roztargnieniem przeczesał włosy palcami.

Na początku kazał mu przejechać się wzdłuż ulicy i pojechać pod dom Bomina, jakby przypadkiem mogli spotkać któregoś z nich po drodze. Jak się spodziewał, światła były zgaszone, co oznaczało, że nawet pani Choi nie było na miejscu. Gdy serce zaczęło podchodzić mu do gardła, spróbował wyciszyć się i skupić. Wtedy, jak na zawołanie, otrzymał swoją odpowiedź.

\- Jedź pod szkołę - poprosił.

\- Ale--

\- Jedź!

Myungsoo nie chciał sprzeczać się ani z Daeyeolem, ani z jego połączeniem z bratnią duszą. Tak jak nakazał, obrał drogę do szkoły i na miejscu nie zdołał nawet odpiąć pasów oraz wyjąć kluczyka gdy Daeyeol wyskoczył na parking. Zrobił kilka kółek dookoła budynku, gdy Myungsoo bardziej dokładnie przeczesywał cały teren dopóki zaalarmowany nie zawołał go do siebie. Widząc najpierw przerażonego przyjaciela, a później makabryczny widok, pobladł tak bardzo jak Daeyeol.

Klęczał obok nieprzytomnego Bomina, sprawdzając oddech i robiąc wszystko by przy tym nic mu nie uszkodzić. Kostki miał nienaturalnie wykrzywione, a pod nim jak cień rozlała się niewielka plama krwi niewiadomego pochodzenia, ponieważ cały był poraniony. Ledwie Daeyeol się odsunął i ze zwierzęcym strachem w oczach nakazał Myungsoo wezwać pomoc. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, starszy pewnie dalej stałby zamurowany i nie mógł już nic więcej zrobić trzeźwo.

Oddał telefon Daeyeolowi, a sam klęknął nad młodszym. Ulga zalała go całego gdy wyczuł nieregularny oddech chłopaka, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że nie mieli problemu. Pomoc mogła przybyć po dziesięciu minutach, a mogli czekać tak kilka godzin.

\- Jak do tego doszło? - zapytał sam siebie Myungsoo. Wyprostował się, byle nie stać zbyt blisko, bo obawiał się, że wkrótce zabraknie mu sił.

Daeyeol natomiast, przeciwnie, klęczał tuż obok chłopaka i w miarę możliwości muskał jego odkryty nadgarstek opuszkami. W miejscu znamienia miał wrażenie, że puls jest łatwiej wyczuwalny, co zrzucało mu kamień z serca.

\- Gdybym od razu za nimi wybiegł, to by się nie stało - rzucił z wyrzutem do siebie, ale szybko się zreflektował. To nie był czas ani miejsce na szukanie winnych. - Musimy jeszcze znaleźć mojego brata. On też może mieć kłopoty.

\- Jak znam szczęście ćpunów, to śpi teraz na ławce albo gdzieś w trawie - mruknął rozgoryczony. Bolało go to, bo mówił z doświadczenia. Tacy ludzie zawsze mieli szczęście, w przeciwieństwie do Bomina, którego sytuacja pozostawała zagadką. - Powinienem zadzwonić do twoich rodziców, na pewno się martwią.

Daeyeol skinął mu głową, a gdy rozejrzał się dookoła, coś innego rzuciło mu się w oczy. Kilka metrów dalej, bezpiecznie w trawie leżał telefon Bomina.

\- Szkoda, że on nie miał takiego szczęścia - mruknął. Nie odchodząc od chłopaka, sięgnął po komórkę i odblokował ją aby dostać więcej informacji na temat zajścia.

Ostatnim wybranym numerem był Daehwi. Od rana próbował połączyć się z Bominem, a gdy w końcu oddzwonił, nie odbierał. Daeyeol nie zastanawiał się długo z tym aby wybrać numer i zawiadomić jego przyjaciela.

W momencie, w którym streszczał mu zajście, Myungsoo wyszedł zza budynku aby poprowadzić ratowników. Daehwi bardzo się przejął i obiecał, że jak najszybciej pojedzie do szpitala, co w planach miał także on z Myungsoo. Gdy tylko się rozłączył, starszy chłopak w opiekuńczym geście złapał go za ramię i odprowadził do samochodu jakby bał się, że zaraz zasłabnie.

\- Myślisz, że dostanę informacje? - zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Na pewno - odparł krótko Myungsoo, skupiając się tylko na drodze gdy wyruszyli za karetką do szpitala w Yongin. - Kiedy przedawkowałem, Sungyeola wpuścili do mnie tylko na podstawie tego, że jest moją bratnią duszą. Takie jest prawo. Bratnia dusza ma więcej praw niż partner bez ślubu.

Informacje szybko rozeszły się dalej. Daeyeol przez cały czas czuł się jakby to wszystko to był zły sen - od kłótni z nietrzeźwym bratem, zwłaszcza przez odnalezienie nieprzytomnego Bomina na betonie, po podróż do szpitala. Nie mógł jeszcze do tego zastanawiać się co się wydarzyło, bo tego zwyczajnie by nie zniósł. Jego organizm zaprotestowałby dość gwałtownie.

Kiedy dostali się do szpitala, było już po północy. Daeyeol nie był upoważniony do podpisania dokumentacji medycznej, ale mógł zapoznać się z nią aby wszystko Bominowi wytłumaczyć gdy - i jeśli - się obudzi. Nie mógł odrzucić także tej drugiej opcji i to sprawiało, że wszystko było tak trudne. W chłodno jasnym korytarzu czuł się zupełnie niepożądany, jakby to była jego wina i jeszcze starał się o informacje, do jakich nie miał prawa. W takim miejscu nikt nie czuł współczucia. Liczyło się tylko pokrycie kosztów leczenia.

Niedługo później spotkał ich Daehwi w towarzystwie swojej dziewczyny, równie przejętej co on. Jego trzęsące się dłonie, które chował w kieszeniach i wyjmował tylko żeby poprawić grzywkę podpowiadały, że to ona ich tutaj przywiozła. Daehwi sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto zaraz przestanie się trzymać. Daeyeol miał tylko nadzieję, że on nie wygląda tak samo, dlatego od razu się zreflektował. Myungsoo jakby w odpowiedzi położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Dzwoniliście do pani Choi? - zapytał Daehwi. Myungsoo i Daeyeol popatrzyli po sobie, bo nie przeszło im przez myśl żeby to zrobić.

\- Nie dzwoniłem - wyznał od razu Daeyeol. - Pewnie nie pamięta kim jestem. Możesz zrobić to za mnie?

Nie musiał powtarzać dwa razy, bo Daehwi od razu skinął głową i wyciągnął telefon jakby na to tylko czekał. Widocznie jakiekolwiek działanie odwracało na chwilę jego myśli, a przecież denerwował się tak samo jak pozostali. Kiedy wrócił, pojawił się inny problem.

\- Jak to się stało? - zagadnęła delikatnie Chaeryoung. Daeyeol spojrzał na nią spode łba, a po chwili odwrócił wzrok, ponownie samemu sobie wypominając niewłaściwe zachowanie. Nerwy pożerały go od środka.

\- Pokłócili się o coś z moim bratem. Później wyszli z domu, a ja myślałem, że Bomin wrócił do siebie. Znaleźliśmy go jakiś czas później już nieprzytomnego.

\- Gdzie jest twój starszy brat?

\- To próbujemy ustalić - wciął się Myungsoo, nagle stając między nimi. - Nie odezwał się.

\- O co się pokłócili? - dociekał Daehwi. Daeyeol poczuł się zaatakowany, co jako pierwszy dostrzegł Myungsoo i lekko się odwrócił w jego stronę aby powstrzymać ewentualne uczucie osaczenia.

\- Nie wiemy, nikt z nas. Słyszałem tylko krzyki z dołu, a gdy zszedłem, w kuchni był już tylko Daeyeol. Sungyeol coś krzyczał, Bomin się zdenerwował...

\- Bomin mówił mi już, że miał problemy z Sungyeolem - wyznał Daehwi takim tonem, jakby oskarżał o to ich oboje. Daeyeol nabrał ofensywnej postawy, a Myungsoo wciąż czuwał nad spokojem aby nikt nie stracił nad sobą panowania kolejny raz.

\- Problemy? - dopytał Daeyeol.

\- Starczy. - Myungsoo musiał to przerwać. - Znajdźmy twojego brata, proszę. Wezmę kluczyki i poszukam go, zadzwonię do ciebie jak już go znajdę.

\- My możemy tutaj zaczekać - wtrąciła Chaeryoung. Kiedy zamienili spojrzenia z Myungsoo, zrozumiał, że grają na tej samej pozycji. - Gdy Bomin się obudzi albo przyjedzie pani Choi, zadzwonię. Znajdźcie swojego brata. Nie chcemy żeby stała mu się krzywda w tym zamieszaniu.

\- Chaeryoung ma rację - podłapał grzecznie Myungsoo i mniej kulturalnie, właściwie brutalnie jak nieposłuszne dziecko złapał Daeyeola za nadgarstek aby chłopak poszedł za nim. - Znajdźmy Sungyeola i wróćmy tutaj.

Wyprowadzenie upartego i przerażonego zarazem Daeyeola wymagało sporo siły, ale w końcu udało się to zrobić Myungsoo bez krzyków. Wpakował go do samochodu, jednak zanim przekręcił kluczyk, zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy i spróbował skupić myśli. Potarł także ramię przez materiał, choć nic mu to nie dało. Sfrustrowany uderzył pięścią w klakson.

\- Cholera. Nic nie czuję - poskarżył się łamiącym się głosem. - Nie wiem gdzie on może być.

\- Bomin cały czas mówił o śnie i jakiejś piwnicy - podsunął Daeyeol. - Może coś ci to mówi?

\- Piwnicy? - powtórzył, a po chwili jego wyraz zmienił się ze skonsternowanego na łagodny i następnie wściekły. - Nie wierzę, że zachowuje się jak nastolatek. Jeśli Bomin miał rację, to jest tylko jedna piwnica, w której mógł ćpać. Na sali występowej w waszej szkole.

\- Skąd mieliście klucze żeby się tam dostać? - mruknął zaskoczony.

\- Nie mieliśmy. Da się tam wejść przez okno. Nieważne, nie chcę tego pamiętać. Sprawdźmy czy tam jest.

Myungsoo odpalił silnik i wyruszył z powrotem do ich gminy. Wraz z odległością nabierał na poirytowaniu, co Daeyeol rozumiał jak nikt inny. Na pierwszych światłach potarł ramiona i odezwał się śmiertelnie poważnym głosem.

\- Podwiń mi rękaw - poprosił. - Prawe ramię i powiedz mi, czy znamię nadal jest kolorowe.

\- Hyung...

\- Sprawdź, Daeyeol - nacisnął łamiącym się głosem. - Sprawdź czy nie jest czarne. Muszę wiedzieć, że twój brat żyje.

Daeyeol zawahał się, co tylko utrwaliło Myungsoo w tym, że bał się tak samo jak on. Drżącymi dłońmi i z trudnością przez ciągłe wyboje, zakręty i zmianę biegów po kilku chwilach udało mu się podciągnąć jego rękaw, gdy celowo także się ociągał w obawie przed tym, co może zobaczyć.

Odbite palce Sungyeola były kolorowe jak zawsze. Nawet gdyby znamię stało się z powrotem czarne, Daeyeol musiałby przecież skłamać, bo wtedy Myungsoo nie udałoby się żywemu dotrzeć na miejsce gdyby stracił panowanie nad sobą i pojazdem.


	32. Chapter 32

Wpół do pierwszej w nocy pani Choi wpadła na oddział już wcale nie zaspana, ale bardzo roztrzęsiona. Szybko wyjaśniła, że jest rodziną Bomina, a wtedy znaleźli ją Daehwi wraz z Chaeryoung. W rejestracji kazano jej zaczekać na dokumentację.

\- Jak to się stało? - zapytała, mając wrażenie, że o wszystkim wie Daehwi, choć on tak naprawdę był równie skonsternowany co ona.

Dał kobiecie chwilę na uspokojenie się, w czasie której Chaeryoung przyniosła ciepłą herbatę. Może i nie była idealną matką - ale zdecydowanie najlepszą, jaką mogła być. Gdy zadzwonił do niej Daehwi, od jakiegoś czasu spała po pracy i nie zastanawiała się dwa razy nad przyjazdem. W pośpiechu narzuciła na siebie płaszcz i wygodne buty, a pod ubraniem wciąż miała piżamę. Najważniejsze było szybko dotrzeć do syna.

\- Nie byliśmy przy wypadku - wyjaśnił Lee. - Zadzwonił do mnie Lee Daeyeol, to on wie najwięcej.

\- Ale przecież-- - Oczy pani Lee się zaszkliły. - Wczoraj mieli wrócić z Ansan. Bomin powiedział mi, że woli zostać jeszcze w ich domu żeby nie był sam. Cieszyłam się, że znalazł kogoś z kim może spędzać czas. Co mogło się stać?

\- To... Podobno pokłócił się ze starszym bratem Daeyeola. Wcale mnie to nie dziwi.

Chaeryoung pierwsza zwróciła uwagę na zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Chłopak zacisnął pięści i schował je do kieszeni, a jego mięśnie spięły się jakby oczekiwał ataku. Ostatnie zdanie wyrzucił z goryczą. W interwencji położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, którą od razu strącił.

\- Kiedy Daeyeol wróci, wezwę policję. Nie chcę tego robić wcześniej z szacunku dla niego i Bomina. Nie będę dłużej udawał, że o niczym nie wiem.

Obie panie wbiły w niego niezrozumiałe spojrzenie. Zaskoczyło je, że jest jeszcze jakiś element, o którym nikt inny nie wiedział. Nawet Daeyeol nie mógł się domyślać, że Daehwi wiedział coś więcej - a wszystkie połączenia znał jedynie Bomin.

\- Daehwi-yah, co masz na myśli? - zapytała łagodnie pani Choi.

\- Bomin kilka razy przyszedł na trening pobity - wyznał z ciężką do okiełznania frustracją. Czuł żal do samego siebie, że nie zareagował wcześniej i doprowadziło to do wypadku. - A kiedy w końcu powiedział mi, że zrobił mu to brat Daeyeola, kazał nikomu nie mówić. Żałuję, że go posłuchałem. Może dzisiaj nie doprowadziłoby to do tragedii.

Pierwszą reakcją pani Choi była chęć uspokojenia jego nerwów, ale gdy tylko dotarł do niej sens opowieści, z trudem powstrzymywała siebie. Uderzyło ją jak dużo syn przed nią ukrywał i jak wiele jeszcze nie wiedziała. Prawda była taka, że nikt poza nim nie znał całej prawdy.

Dokumentacja dotarła wraz z odpowiedzią, że stan Bomina jest stabilny, co szybko spotkało się z oddechami ulgi. Odzyskał przytomność i dzięki lekom, wycieńczeniu oraz przez ból udało mu się zapaść z powrotem w niespokojny sen.

\- Czy ja mogę go zobaczyć? - zapytała nieśmiało.

Rejestratorka, która przekazała dokumenty, wskazała jej drogę na odpowiednią salę. Daehwi i Chaeryoung zostali sami, wymienili zatem zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Kiedy on przeczesał nerwowo włosy palcami, pierwszym odruchem Chaeryoung było wyciągnięcie dłoni w pytaniu o pozwolenie.

Nie odzywali się do siebie, czekając jednocześnie na wiele rzeczy, a zarazem na nic konkretnego. Kiedy kolejna znajoma twarz mignęła im w tłumie spacerujących pracowników i innych oczekujących, Daehwi podniósł się szybciej niż zaplanował.

\- Hyunjin - zawołał, a po chwili poczuł jak traci władze w nogach, co szybko zamaskował. - Sanha.

Z przodu niemal biegł zaaferowany Hyunjin z potarganymi przez wiatr włosami i z rozmazanym makijażem, natomiast za nim nieśmiało podążał Sanha w zwykłej bluzie z kapturem. Chociaż prawdopodobnie przyjechali razem, Hyunjin musiał urwać się z jakiejś imprezy w Yongin i wrócić do oddalonej gminy po przyjaciela. Nawet Chaeryoung zdziwiło jego przybycie, z racji, że wydawał się śmiertelnie obrażony na Bomina.

Hyunjin nie przebierał w słowach. Podszedł najpierw do swojego przyjaciela, którego uściskał jakby cieszył się, że jemu także nic nie jest, a zaraz później to samo zrobił z Chaeryoung. Rzucił na wydechu kilka niewyraźnych pytań, ale pospieszne odpowiedzi, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą jakoś go uspokoiły, choć wchodzili sobie we trójkę w słowo i nie padło tam nawet jedno pełne zdanie. Szybko zajął miejsce na ławce obok nich gdy Sanha nadal trzymał się metr dalej tak jakby nie powinno było go tam być.

Ostatnie czego teraz chcieli to kolejne spory. Daehwi nie czekał z wyciągnięciem do niego ręki i zaproszeniem bliżej. Przecież wszyscy spotkali się tam tylko w jednym celu - chcieli mieć pewność, że z Bominem wszystko będzie dobrze.

W tym czasie jego matka nie była w stanie skupić się na podpisach i nawet o tym nie myślała. Roztrzęsiona, na chwiejnych nogach podążała za pielęgniarzem do sali, gdzie miał spać jej syn. Nie była przygotowana na widok, jaki zastała.

\- Co z nim? - zapytała cicho.

\- Ma złamaną stopę, skręconą kostkę i wstrząśnienie mózgu - wyjaśnił mężczyzna, który ją tu przeprowadził. - Poza tym jest poobijany, ale miał niesamowite szczęście. Jeśli wszystko się uda, jutro wieczorem zostanie wypisany. Zostawię panią samą.

Według polecenia ostrożnie zajęła miejsce obok, ze zmartwieniem mierząc senne oblicze syna. W końcu nie dręczyły go koszmary, ale sen po takim wypadku nie mógł być niczym przyjemnym. Ostrożnie dotknęła jego dłoni, niemal wzruszeniem reagując na jej ciepło.

Oprócz siniaków inna rzecz rzuciła jej się w oczy. Na nadgarstku, obok ran po wkłuciach, widoczne było w końcu niezakryte znamię - to samo, które znała całe jego życie, ale nie było już czarne. Uświadomiła sobie, że jej syn odnalazł swoją bratnią duszę, a ona nawet nie miała o tym pojęcia. Nie zmieniało faktu, że starał się to ukryć - ona, jako matka, powinna była dostrzec pierwsza.

W czasie, kiedy oni zaczęli uspokajać nerwy w szpitalu, Daeyeol jeszcze nic nie wiedział. Denerwował się swoim bratem, a jeszcze bardziej przejmował się sytuacją Bomina. Z myśli nie schodziło mu wiele pytań. O co chodziło Sungyeolowi? Dlaczego Bomin tak zdenerwował się na jego nietrzeźwe osądy? Czy mieli już wcześniej jakieś niedokończone spory?

\- To moja wina - wyznał niespodziewanie Myungsoo, już prawie dojeżdżając do wspomnianego miejsca. - Bomin przyszedł do mnie kiedy Sungyeol pobił go na przystanku. Powiedziałem, że porozmawiam z nim dopiero po sesji. Powinienem był pójść do niego od razu i porządnie złoić mu skórę.

\- Złoić? - powtórzył Daeyeol w zamyśleniu zanim się zreflektował. - Nieważne. Bomin pobił się z Sungyeolem?

\- Zaraz przed sesją - potwierdził. - Nie chciał żebyś ty się dowiedział, a ja nie chciałem żeby to się na nim odbiło.

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Myungsoo zaparkował gdzieś z boku. Uzbrojeni jedynie w cierpliwość i słabo ukryte pokłady wściekłości, Myungsoo poprowadził ich do piwnicy.

Tak jak przewidział, Sungyeol opierał się o ścianę półprzytomny. Daeyeol stał z boku i nie chciał podchodzić do brata, ale starszy chłopak nie mógłby w takiej chwili wykazać się bezdusznością. Kucnął na przeciwko niego, łapiąc go za policzki i sprawdzając reakcje. Reagował powoli i słabo, ale rejestrował wszystko co się działo.

\- Coś ty nam narobił, Sungyeol-ah? - mruknął pobłażliwie, celowo zdrabniając imię starszego.

Myungsoo spróbował jakoś wyprowadzić Sungyeola, co było z pewnością łatwiejsze gdy szał zszedł z niego wraz z narkotykami. Nie potrzebował dużo czasu aby złapać kontakt, co Myungsoo uważał za dobry znak. Wszystkie złe wspomnienia zaczęły stawać mu przed oczami, ale odsuwał je od siebie jak tylko potrafił.

Daeyeol natomiast poczuł wibracje w kieszeni dlatego wyszedł z piwnicy aby złapać zasięg. Zdziwił się widząc, że dochodzi już pierwsza, a na ekranie wyświetliło się przychodzące połączenie.

\- Co się dzieje, Daehwi? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Znaleźliście już twojego starszego brata? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Daeyeol krótko potwierdził by upłynnić wymianę informacji. - Chciałem powiedzieć ci o tym zanim to zrobię. Jadę zgłosić sprawę na policję. Powiem prawdę, że prześladował Bomina, a dzisiaj doprowadził do wypadku.

\- Nie wiesz przecież czy to był on - wytłumaczył Daeyeol. Jego głos zrobił się niebezpiecznie wyższy gdy uświadomił sobie jakie może to mieć konsekwencje. - Cholera. Nie wiem o niczym co zrobił mój brat. Przed chwilą hyung powiedział mi, że już raz się pobili.

\- Raz? - W głosie młodszego słychać było, że nie da za wygraną, a powstrzymuje się tylko z szacunku do bratniej duszy swojego przyjaciela. - Widziałem wszystkie jego siniaki gdy się przebierał. Miał niejednokrotnie rozbity łuk brwiowy. To nie były wypadki. Twój brat krzywdził Bomina.

\- O niczym... Nic nie wiedziałem - wyznał słabo. Jego myśli biegały rozszalałe, ale musiał skupić się aby powstrzymać go chociaż na kilka dni. - Proszę cię, daj nam chwilę. Załatwimy to sami. Chcę porozmawiać z bratem i z Bominem, a obaj są nieprzytomni. Od razu wezmę go na odwyk. Daj nam czas.

\- Żeby twój brat pobił kolejną niewinną osobę? - upewnił się. Przy tym argumencie tłumaczenia Daeyeola nie miały sensu. - Kończę, bo nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Wiem, że dbasz o Bomina jak możesz.

\- Daehwi, zaczekaj - wtrącił szybko. - Co z nim... Coś wiadomo?

\- Odzyskał na chwilę przytomność i podali mu leki. Jego mama jest z nim. Jeśli chcesz, możesz przyjechać.

Na tych słowach zakończył, a Daeyeol poczuł jak zalewa go ulga. Nie mogli być odpowiedzialni za to, co zrobił Sungyeol, ale i tak czuli się winni.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytał w końcu, patrząc na Myungsoo, który słuchał całej rozmowy z dołu.

\- Spakuję go do samochodu i zawiozę albo do szpitala, albo na izbę wytrzeźwień - odparł. - A jutro na odwyk.

Myungsoo musiał być konsekwentny. Zawiózł najpierw Daeyeola, a później z Sungyeolem skierował się na komisariat. Ukrywał przed Daeyeolem trud, jaki mu to sprawiało, tylko po to aby niepotrzebnie nie dołować młodszego chłopaka. Nie musiał zresztą nic pokazywać aby wiedział, że Sungyeol złamał mu serce.


	33. Chapter 33

Daeyeol nie wiedział jak przebiegał plan Myungsoo, ale postanowił się tym na chwilę nie martwić. To była sprawa między nimi - Sungyeol już raz uratował Myungsoo, więc był pewien, że w drugą stronę także zadziała. Jego zmartwieniem był już tylko Bomin.

Na korytarzu gdzie uprzednio ich zostawił, zastał także Hyunjina i Sanhę. Skinął im niezręcznie jakby na chwilę zapomniał jak powinien się do nich odezwać.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku - wyjaśnił Daehwi aby go uspokoić. Nie wstawał, bo na jego ramieniu zmartwiony i zmęczony opierał się Hyunjin w oczekiwaniu. - Jest z nim jego mama. Też powinieneś iść.

Daeyeol nieufnie zerknął na niego, a gdy skrzyżowali spojrzenie zrozumiał szczere intencje chlopaka. Podziękował mu cicho i odszedł kilka kroków, ciężko przełykając ślinę. Sam nie wiedział czym tak się zdenerwował. 

Na sali zastał pochyloną na krześle panią Choi, która w obu swoich dłoniach trzymała rękę Bomina. Nie musiał nic mówić aby zrozumiała kim jest. Odgłos kroków zwrócił jej uwagę, a spojrzenie szybko nabrało jeszcze więcej ciekawości. Daeyeol w roztargnieniu potarł policzek. Przez całodzienne prace w domu nie myślał nawet nad zrobieniem makijażu, dlatego kolorowe, chociaż blade znamię rzucało się w oczy. Coś mówiło mu, że pani Choi zrozumiałaby wszystko nawet bez tego. 

\- Ty jesteś bratnią duszą Bomina? - upewniła się, powoli wstając. Daeyeol podszedł zaaferowany aby się nie męczyła. - Dziękuję ci. Uratowałeś mojego syna.

Nie mógł powstrzymać jej gdy pierwsza uścisnęła go aż poczuł wylewającą się ulgę, zaskoczony położył jej dłonie na łopatkach. Od razu miał wrażenie, że dopada go męczące poczucie winy.

\- Niech mi pani jeszcze nie dziękuje - odpowiedział grzecznie gdy odsunęła się na odległość wyciągniętych ramion. - Gdyby nie ja, nie musiałbym go ratować.

Gdy zapadła kilkusekundowa cisza, kobieta dała mu chwilę samotności, a sama w tym czasie wyszła na korytarz do przyjaciół syna. Daeyeol zajął jej miejsce na krześle przy jego łóżku, równie niepewnie łapiąc go za dłoń samymi palcami.

Ogromna ulga zalała go w momencie, gdy pozostali go uspokoili. W chwili odnalezienia Bomina nieprzytomnego pod szkołą, na zimnym betonie, przeżył chwilę grozy i musiał silnie odrzucać od siebie strach, że coś może mu się stać. Tym razem skończyło się na złamaniu i wstrząśnieniu mózgu, ale Daeyeol wiedział już, że nie wybaczy tego bratu.

Oglądając jego senny wyraz sam nie wiedział ile z tego to leki i zmęczenie, a prawdziwy sen. Jeszcze nie zastanawiał się co zrobią później. Najważniejsze było, że dostał chwilę dla siebie i miał dowód, że jego bratniej duszy nic się nie stało. Delikatnie podniósł sobie jego dłoń, zważając na kroplówkę i siniaki aby musnąć jej wierzch ustami.

Do końca nocy pani Choi dostała szpitalny materac aby mogła przespać się, równie zmęczona co pozostali. Daeyeol długo czuwał przy Bominie dopóki Sanha i Hyunjin na chwilę nie zdecydowali się go zastąpić. W środku nocy kolejną zmianę zaproponował Daehwi, prosząc przyjaciół aby pojechali do jego domu, z racji, że mieszkał tuż przy centrum Yongin i resztę nocy spędzili w komfortowych warunkach. Daeyeol był temu przeciwny, ale dostrzegł, że stoją po tej samej stronie i Daehwi chce dla niego dobrze. On i Chaeryoung wraz z pogrążoną we śnie panią Choi zostali tam do rana.

Około szóstej Bomina znów wyrwał ze snu ból. Długo dochodził do siebie i zastanawiał się gdzie jest, ale Daehwi zareagował natychmiastowo. Wezwano pielęgniarkę gdy także Chaeryoung, która wcześniej przysypiała na krześle, całkiem się rozbudziła. Oboje wymienili ze sobą nerwowe uśmiechy.

Pracownicy jakoś udało mu się go uspokoić gdy wyjaśniła pod względem medycznym co się stało. Wcale nie odrzucało to konsternacji - wręcz przeciwnie, im dłużej słuchał co ma do powiedzenia, tym usilniej starał się znaleźć źródło i przyczynę bólu. Tego poranka już nie zasnął, ale po dwóch godzinach zdolny był do jakiejkolwiek wymagającej rozmowy.

Najgorsze było to, że Bomin zupełnie nie pamiętał jak znalazł się w szpitalu w Yongin. Mimo, że odzyskał na chwilę przytomność zanim zasnął, to uraz mózgu i silne leki robiły swoje. Dopiero kiedy pozwolono mu na większą aktywność mógł w końcu spojrzeć na zaaferowanych przyjaciół i swoją zmartwioną matkę z prośbą o jakieś wyjaśnienie.

\- Daeyeol cię tutaj przywiózł - opowiedział Daehwi. Zaczął spacerować po sali, a gdy uświadomił sobie, że Bomin wodzi za nim wzrokiem, zawstydzony stanął w miejscu. - Zadzwonił do mnie, do twojej mamy, Sanha i Hyunjin też tutaj byli zanim nie kazałem im jechać przespać się w moim domu.

\- Sanha tutaj był? - upewnił się Bomin, a po zadaniu tego pytania przeraził go jego szorstki i zachrypnięty głos. Daehwi spojrzał na niego krótko i skinął głową.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy - potwierdził. - Pamiętasz co się stało?

Bomin skupił na chwilę wzrok i uwagę w jednym miejscu. Spróbował cofnąć się myślami do ostatniej chwili przed wypadkiem jaką pamiętał i poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu groźnie walić gdy przed jego oczami stanął obraz wściekłego Sungyeola oraz zawiedzionego Daeyeola.

\- Jest tutaj też sunbae? - spytał z przestrachem i rozejrzał się dookoła jakby w obawie przed konfrontacją.

\- Jest na komisariacie - wyjaśnił. - Myungsoo pojechał tam z nim, a ja złożyłem zeznania. W sprawie... no wiesz.

Bomin rozejrzał się skonsternowany, ale w końcu przełknął głośno ślinę jakby coś stanęło mu w gardle. Pewnie spojrzał na stojącego nad nim przyjaciela z determinacją i przekonaniem swoich słów poprosił:

\- Możesz zadzwonić po Daeyeola?

Żadne tłumaczenia, że powinien teraz odpoczywać i wstrzymać się od wysiłku umysłowego na nic by się zdały. Daehwi nie śmiał zaprotestować, więc wyszedł na korytarz aby wykonać prośbę. Bomin nie spodziewał się, że Daeyeol zjawi się tak szybko, bo miał wrażenie, że ledwie został sam z matką i Chaeryoung, wpadł do środka.

\- Możecie zostawić nas samych?

Daeyeol przepuścił w drzwiach obie panie i odczekał chwilę zanim nie podszedł bliżej łóżka Bomina. Trzymał się na baczności i nie zamierzał siadać, jakby przyszedł tylko na chwilę. Nie było śladu po jego zwyczajnej radości ani dobrym humorze. Był chłodny i apatyczny jakby coś zżerało go od środka i w ciszy czekał aż Bomin zacznie.

\- To, co powiedział wtedy twój brat...

\- Nie przejmuj się nim - przerwał mu niespodziewanie. - Nie wie co mówi. Nie mogę sobie wybaczyć tego, co ci zrobił - dodał rozgoryczony. Bomin widział, że bolała go cała ta sytuacja gdy nie potrafił przybrać spokojnego wyrazu twarzy. Wyglądał jakby targało nim milion emocji i tak też się zachowywał.

\- Nie o to chodzi - rzucił odważnie. 

Chociaż sprawa Sungyeola była ważna, przede wszystkim dlatego, że to on sprowadził go do takiego stanu, dla Bomina wyjaśnienie niektórych spraw było bardziej istotne. Nie mógł już dłużej kłamać. Daeyeol chyba wiedział, co zaraz poruszy, bo zacisnął dłonie i schował je do kieszeni.

\- On mówił prawdę - przyznał niechętnie. - Na początku udawałem, że mi na tobie zależy żeby dał mi spokój.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie teraz - przerwał mu Daeyeol, a Bomin zmieszał się gdy usłyszał jak jego głos złamał się w połowie z dźwiękiem równie nieprzyjemnym co pisk tablicy.

Spojrzał na starszego w oczekiwaniu co zrobi gdy w końcu wyrwał się do przodu jak gdyby wcześniej coś fizycznie go powstrzymywało. Ciężko opadł na krzesło obok i schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie przeżyję tego - niemal szepnął, bo nie był w stanie mówić inaczej. - Możemy wrócić do tego jak mnie nienawidziłeś jeśli tak będzie ci łatwiej. Po prostu mnie nie zostawiaj.

\- To nie miało zajść aż tak daleko. Przysięgam. Ale z czasem naprawdę zbliżyłem się do ciebie. Ostatnie dni nie były udawane.

Daeyeol przetarł twarz dłońmi byle tylko utrzymać z nim kontakt. Był rozbity i cały stres wczorajszej nocy wylał się z niego dopiero teraz. Bomin nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, więc po prostu czekał aż jego wybuch emocji minie. Nieznacznie podniósł dłoń ze znamieniem, którą Daeyeol ujął pewnie, ale ostrożnie. Schował ją w swoich dłoniach i przyciągnął do twarzy by znów się zasłonić.

\- Więc czy to ważne dlaczego się do mnie zbliżyłeś? - zapytał z nadzieją. - Może udawałeś na początku, ale teraz nie udajesz. Daj sobie czas, Bomin. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, daj mi znać.

Daeyeol chciał już wyjść gdy otarł twarz rękawem, ale Bomin złapał go za dłoń aż coś go zabolało. Syknął cicho, jednak nie zdjął ręki.

\- Daeyeol... Hyung... Zostań ze mną.

Świadomość tych słów przeraziła samego Bomina, ale w tym momencie nie mógł już zrobić nic innego.

Wszystko zrobiło się zbyt poważne aby teraz pozwolił Daeyeolowi odejść. Poczucie ulgi wymalowało się na jego twarzy gdy mógł z powrotem usiąść i po prostu dotrzymywać Bominowi towarzystwa. Coś tak skomplikowanego, a jednak idealnego w swojej prostocie. Inaczej nie dało się opisać chwili, którą dostali tylko dla siebie w dramatycznym rozładowaniu emocji i odkryciu prawdy.

Bomin nie wiedział gdzie podziali się pozostali i szczerze nie chciał nawet aby ktoś z nich przeszkodził gdy jeszcze na chwilę udało mu się pogrążyć w płytkim śnie, nadal trzymając Daeyeola za rękę. Przyjemne dreszcze rozchodziły mu się po całym obolałym ramieniu gdy starszy chłopak w skupieniu gładził znamię kciukiem.

Ich spokój został przerwany jakiś czas później gdy zamiast pielęgniarki, odwiedziała ich policja prowadzona przez Myungsoo. On tylko kiwnął Daeyeolowi i stanął z boku gdy jeden z funkcjonariuszy podszedł bliżej. Daeyeol puścił dłoń Bomina, sprawiając jednocześnie, że ten widok odebrał mu poczucie stabilności.

\- Pan Choi Bomin? - upewnił się mężczyzna. - Oficer Kwon z policji w gminie Cheoin. Chciałem porozmawiać z panem na temat Lee Sungyeola.

\- Jest tutaj? - powtórzył Bomin przestraszony. Nikt nie musiał pytać aby domyślić się jaki strach wywoływało u niego to nazwisko.

\- Nie, spokojnie, przebywa w areszcie. Czy mógłby mi pan opowiedzieć o zdarzeniu z wczorajszej nocy?

Bomin zerknął na Daeyeola w poszukiwaniu oparcia, a gdy on skinął głową z bladym uśmiechem, wyprostował się lekko i przywołał myślami ich ostatnią rozmowę.

\- Oczywiście. Ja i sunbae pokłóciliśmy się. Wyszliśmy na ulicę i żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzać poszliśmy dalej, sam nie wiedziałem gdzie - relacjonował ze zmarszczonymi brwiami jakby brakowało mu wielu elementów. Oficer Kwon był cierpliwy i nie naciskał, tylko czekał aż Bomin zbierze myśli, notując przy tym to co najważniejsze. - Znaleźliśmy się przy naszym starym gimnazjum. Tam jest wejście na dach od strony dziedzińca gdzie nie ma kamer, często zatrzymywałem się tam gdy chodziłem biegać. Chodzi o to, że przy wejściu jest nisko, ale od drugiej strony znajduje się wysokie obniżenie nad betonową drogą. Zaczęliśmy się szarpać...

\- Czy to Sungyeol popchnął pana? - wtrącił się oficer.

\- Nie pamiętam dokładnie... - Bomin zamknął na chwilę oczy jakby chciał wrócić do tej chwili. - Chociaż... Nie, sam cofnąłem się nieostrożnie i natrafiłem na starą dachówkę. Dlatego spadłem.

\- Rozumiem, że można wykluczyć próbę samobójczą lub zabójstwa?

\- Oczywiście. - Bomin odpowiedział aż zbyt szybko, bo to nagłe pytanie go zaskoczyło. - Nikt nikogo nie chciał zabić... Ale, teraz gdy powiedziałem to wszystko, Sungyeol zostanie wypuszczony z aresztu? - dopytał, głównie ze względu na Daeyeola.

\- Nie dlatego się tam znalazł. - Oficer Kwon schował zeszyt do kieszeni i spojrzał na Bomina prawdziwie zmartwiony. - W trakcie zdarzenia w jego krwi wykryliśmy duże ilości THC, a dokładniejsze badania wykazały także, że wcześniej zażywał kokainę. Przy sobie miał pół grama suszu. Do tego dochodzi także brak udzielenia pomocy poszkodowanemu.

\- Jak bardzo... - Bomin zawahał się. - Ile za to dostanie?

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie był karany, przyznał się też do winy. Przewiduję okoliczności łagodzące. Bardzo możliwe, że skończy się na grzywnie - wyjaśnił. - Jeśli to wszystko, dziękuję.

Bomin skinął funkcjonariuszom, nagle czując jak zaczyna wirować mu w głowie po takim wysiłku. Daeyeol widocznie dostrzegł, że zbladł, bo odprawił policjantów i wyszedł aby przynieść mu wody. Myungsoo w tym czasie w końcu poszedł bliżej.

\- To wszystko moja wina - zaczął głosem, który u niego łamał Bominowi serce tak samo jak widok rozbitego Daeyeola. - Przeze mnie Sungyeol wpadł w narkotyki. Nie sądziłem, że będzie uzależniony jak ja. I to po tak długim czasie... - Odchrząknął aby przywrócić sobie skupienie. - Muszę go teraz uratować. Wiem, że to za dużo dla ciebie, ale chciałbym żebyś mu wybaczył. Właściwie błagam cię o to, Bomin. Przepraszam cię w jego imieniu, bo on nie jest teraz sobą. Znasz go. Wiesz jaki jest naprawdę.

Bomin bił się z myślami wpatrując się w zmieszanego Myungsoo, który unikał jego spojrzenia. Dla niego mógłby zrobić wszystko i dlatego właśnie jeszcze bardziej wściekał się na Sungyeola. Miał kochającą bratnią duszę i wspaniałego młodszego brata, a mimo to zrobił im coś takiego. Bomin wątpił aby potrafił o tym zapomnieć.

\- Zrobię wszystko aby był taki jak wcześniej - dodał Myungsoo z bolesną pewnością. - Będę walczył o niego tak jak on walczył o mnie. Nie musisz być w tym z nami, Bomin, ale chciałbym cię o to prosić. Jak rodzina. Jeśli nie dla niego, to chociaż dla Daeyeola albo dla mnie.

Z tym słowami zostawił go gdy wrócił Daeyeol. Nie dało się ukryć, że problem, który wydawał się być zamknięty, wrócił nagle i ze zdwojoną mocą - wciągając w to zupełnie niewinnych ludzi. Sungyeol nie mógł sobie nawet zdawać ile jego uzależnienie pociągnęło za sobą.


	34. Chapter 34

Tamtego dnia wieczorem Bomin został wypisany. Przez pierwsze dni musiał przyzwyczaić się do wypożyczonego wózka, bo skręcona kostka nadal była spuchnięta i obolała, a złamana stopa w gipsie wymagała jeszcze dłuższego leczenia. Przy tym wszystkim Bomin starał się nawet nie zastanawiać kiedy wróci na praktyki i czy w ogóle mu się to uda - nie wspominając o studiach.

Daeyeol od razu zadecydował, że weźmie urlop aby pomóc mu dojść do siebie, a Bomin nie mógł narzekać jeśli w zasadzie tylko o jego towarzystwie marzył. Pani Choi także odwołała wszystkie korepetycje i lekcje na tydzień aby w tym najgorszym czasie być z synem. W tym czasie Bomin mógł zaobserwować jak dwie najważniejsze dla niego osoby powoli zaczynają się poznawać.

Jego matka nie mogła zrobić nic innego jak zaakceptować Daeyeola niczym własnego syna. Przekonał ją swoją uprzejmością i delikatnością, nie wspominając o tym, że był ważny dla Bomina. Chociaż czasami Bomin czuł się jakby na głowie miał matkę i nauczyciela, nie miał na co narzekać. Fakt, że zaczynali się dogadywać, podnosił go na duchu.

Jakiś czas później także Sanha odwiedził go. Nie potrzebowali dużo, ale i tak spędzili wspólnie kilka godzin, gdzie tylko pierwsze chwile polegały na wyjaśnieniu wszystkiego. Sanha tłumaczył się, że żałuje swojego wybuchu i wcale nie uważa aby Bomin się zmienił, co naprawdę nie było potrzebne. Bomin wybaczył mu w momencie gdy dowiedział się, że przyjechał do niego w środku nocy razem z Hyunjinem.

Od Myungsoo dowiedział się, że zaczął chodzić z Sungyeolem na odwyki. Podobno gdy dotarło do niego co się stało, przestał się odzywać, a szok minął dopiero po kilku spotkaniach. Jeśli nie był świadom tego co działo się wokół niego przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, Bomin nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać w jak złym był stanie.

Jeśli chodziło o Bomina, nie narzekał. Daeyeol i jego mama robili co mogli, ale i tak wciąż z tyłu głowy miał jeden lęk.

\- Jak myślisz? Uda mi się wrócić na praktyki? - zagadnął niepewnie. Daeyeol spojrzał na niego ze strachem w oczach jakby nie chciał rujnować mu nadziei.

\- Sam wiesz co ci powiedzieli lekarze - przypomniał łagodnie. - Nie możesz od razu wrócić do dawnej sprawności. Będziesz to musiał robić stopniowo. Praktyki odpadają w tym roku... Ale wrócisz na studia kiedy skończą się wakacje.

Bomin nic nie odpowiedział, a Daeyeol sam nie był pewien jak powinien to skomentować. Ukrywał przed Bominem fakt, że co jakiś czas zerkał na niego gdy nie patrzył. Z każdym dniem czuł ulgę widząc jak jego siniaki bledną i jego stan się poprawia. Był tak zdeterminowany aby wrócić do normalności, że kilka razy Daeyeol musiał powstrzymywać go przed tym. Wcale go to nie dziwiło. Gdy czuł się zdenerwowany, chodził biegać i codziennie ćwiczył pomimo treningów. Teraz został przykuty do łóżka i tylko w konieczności gdy już ze skręconej kostki zeszła opuchlizna wstawał o kulach. Powstrzymywał ogromną irytację, bo przecież nie mógł mieć do nikogo pretensji. To był wypadek.

\- Moja mama znów o ciebie pytała - zagadnął nagle Daeyeol, podając mu kubek herbaty.

Od początku urlopu Daeyeol nie wrócił nawet do swojego domu i chyba każdemu to odpowiadało. Pomagał pani Choi, zajmował się Bominem razem z nią, a gdy po tygodniu wróciła do pracy, nie pozwolił chłopakowi zostać samemu. Było to wygodne z wielu względów; mógł udpokutować winę, jaką sam sobie zarzucił, zbliżyć się do Bomina, a przy tym nie narażał się na konfrontację z bratem. Nie był gotowy jeszcze z nim pomówić.

Tym bardziej zaciekawił Bomina fakt, że w końcu porozmawiał z mamą. Pani Lee podobno denerwowała się równie co pozostali, natomiast pan Lee wściekł się na Sungyeola i tak jak Daeyeol nie rozmawiał z nim. W tym wszystkim nerwy na wodzy musiał trzymać Myungsoo gdy został aby łagodzić sytuację i być połączeniem między Daeyeolem, a jego bratem.

\- Chyba brakuje jej ciebie - dodał ze słabym uśmiechem. Chociaż Bomin chciał, nie mógł zmusić się do tego samego przez ból i gorycz w stosunku do jego starszego brata.

\- Wie co się stało, prawda? O twoim bracie, o kłótni... - Bomin zaczął wyliczać poważnie aż Daeyeol także musiał się zreflektować.

\- Zapytałaby nawet gdyby nic się nie stało - sprostował sprytnie. - Bardzo się o to obwinia. Jak my wszyscy. Myungsoo ze mną rozmawia i wszystko mi mówi, ale w ogóle nie patrzy mi w oczy. O tobie nawet nie wspomnę.

Bomin nieznacznie przesunął się aby zrobić Daeyeolowi miejsce obok siebie. Nie chciał na to odpowiadać, co jasno zakomunikował popijając herbatę.

Bolało go w tej chwili wiele spraw. W końcu zrzucił z siebie ciężar sekretu Sungyeola i powoli docierało to niego, że to co robił nie było dobrą metodą. Odzyskał przyjaźń z Sanhą w tak dramatycznym momencie. Jego matka poznała bratnią duszę, a na dodatek zaakceptowała i przyjęła do rodziny jak własnego syna. Ojciec pewnie nawet nie wiedział o wypadku. Praktyki przepadły. Myungsoo i cała rodzina Daeyeola byli rozbici. On nie mógł tańczyć. Na dodatek miał prawie dwadzieścia dwa lata i żadnego planu na siebie.

Daeyeol wyczuł tę zmianę w jego zachowaniu jak najlżejsze drgnienie powietrza. Wyjął mu z rąk kubek, a na zaskoczone spojrzenie zareagował delikatnym złapaniem go za nadgarstki. Przeniósł je sobie na szyję, powoli dając do zrozumienia co ma na myśli. Pochylił się nad nim, tak że teraz znaleźli się kilka oddechów od siebie.

\- Przepraszam za to czego dowiedziałeś się od brata - wypalił nagle Bomin. Daeyeol chciał go uciszyć, ale on przyciągnął tylko do siebie jego twarz w prośbie o kilka słów. - Zachowałem się niedojrzale. Zabawiłem się twoimi uczuciami zamiast powiedzieć ci od razu co do ciebie czuję. Nie byłem z tobą szczery, a ty bałeś się, że możesz mnie stracić. Za to cię przepraszam.

\- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać - mruknął speszony. - Nigdy nie byłeś w takiej sytuacji. Nigdy nie podobał ci się żaden mężczyzna. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, że potrzebowałeś czasu aby się upewnić. Ja miałem go zdecydowanie więcej.

Chociaż Daeyeol był niesamowicie wyrozumiały, jak na nauczyciela przystało, gdzieś z tyłu głowy Bomin miał lęk, że żal po kłamstwie będzie silniejszy i na tym ich relacja się zakończy. Gdy dostał żywy dowód, że Daeyeol wszystko mu wybaczył i jest gotów pociągnąć to krok dalej, fala ulgi zalała jego serce aż był pewien, że czuje to fizycznie.

Z dziękczynnym uśmiechem przyciągnął Daeyeola jeszcze bliżej, pierwszy raz od wypadku czując się beztrosko, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę. Pozwolił się objąć, skupiając się tylko na cieple jego dłoni przez materiał i delikatnym dotyku na swoich ustach. Nie kontrolował już oddechu, który stał się cięższy jakby samo całowanie sprawiało mu wysiłek. Odparł cichym pomrukiem gdy Daeyeol złapał go za nadgarstek ze znamieniem i ze śmiechem zmusił do odchylenia się na miejscu aby zyskać dostęp do jego szyi.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki wrażliwy - rzucił Daeyeol zaczepnie, spotykając się z przeciągłym pomrukiem sprzeciwu. - Wrócimy do tego kiedy nie będziesz połamany. Obiecuję.

Daeyeol odsunął się tylko po to żeby ocenić wyraz Bomina i nie spodziewał się, że ten pociągnie go za ramię, tym samym zmuszając do oparcia się bliżej. Nie puszczając jego dłoni, Daeyeol zmrużył oczy gdy przyzwyczaił się do wygody. Gładził jego znamię tak długo, że nie myślał o automatycznym ruchu i bliskości. Podniósł się dopiero gdy podjazd rozjaśniły światła samochodu.

\- Pójdę przywitać twoją mamę - stwierdził szybko, zabierając ze sobą puste kubki. Bomin znów go zatrzymał i gwałtownym ruchem sięgnął po kule, na co Daeyeol cofnął się ostrożnie. 

Zaoferował mu pomoc, którą Bomin odrzucił. Stojąc w niewielkiej odległości czekał aż podniesie się i bezpiecznie wstanie, bo wcale nie dziwiło go, że pragnie chociaż krótkiego spaceru na parter. Zachwiał się na nogach, tym samym upuszczając jedną kulę, ale Daeyeol zdążył w porę zareagować gdy podłożył mu własne ramię. Bomin chciał móc udawać, że to się nie wydarzyło.

Z czasem zaczęło być lżej, choć irytacja Bomina tylko wzrastała. Miał ochotę wyjść z domu, przejechać się do Yongin lub zrobić cokolwiek niezwiązanego z pozostaniem w domu. Jego rytm dobowy zdążył się przesunąć, co dla żyjącego w stałych ramach czasowych chłopaka stało się męczące. Wszystko przesunęło mu się o kilka godzin, dlatego gdy kolejny raz nie potrafił zasnąć, wiedział już, że czas zmarnowany na dochodzenie do siebie po wypadku będzie odrabiał jeszcze na długo po rozpoczęciu semestru. A wszystko to, co stracił przez nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie Sungyeola - jeszcze dłużej, razem z pozostałymi zamieszanymi w to osobami.

Któregoś z tych wieczorów zadzwonił do Daeyeola. Dźwięk jego dzwonka rozniósł się na korytarzu, bo żaden z nich nie zamykał drzwi gdyby Bomin potrzebował pomocy. Nie minęła minuta gdy dźwięk urwał się i zastąpiły go ciężkie kroki.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś, Bomin-ah? - mruknął zaspany Daeyeol.

\- Tak. - Bomin przesunął się w miejscu, robiąc miejsce obok siebie. - Potrzebowałem żebyś przyszedł spać do mnie.

Daeyeol, który do końca się nie rozbudził, wykonał tę prośbę od razu. Jakby wstawał tylko po szklankę wody, położył się na skraju łóżka i niemal od razu zasnął z powrotem jakby nie robiło mu to różnicy - bo wystarczyło, że zrobiło Bominowi.


	35. Chapter 35

Za połową lata Bomin mógł odetchnąć z ulgą gdy wszystko zaczynało wracać do normy. Chociaż nie mógł uczestniczyć w praktykach, to ledwo po pożegnaniu się z kulami zaczął chodzić razem z Daeyeolem do szkoły i przez pół dnia obserwował jego zajęcia z boku. Poprosił go także aby nie wyprowadzał się i na dłużej zamieszkał w jego wielkim salonie, z racji, że przyzwyczaił się już do obecności kogoś bliskiego na piętrze.

Poza tym zdarzało mu się wychodzić z przyjaciółmi gdy ci akurat nie mieli pracy ani innych planów. Sprzeczkę z Sanhą wszyscy zgodnie puścili w niepamięć - wystarczającą karą było zrozumienie swojego błędu później niż by tego chciał.

Gdy tylko zatęsknił za rodziną Daeyeola, Myungsoo zawsze znajdował chwilę aby odwiedzić go i zabrać ze sobą do miasta. Był pod wrażeniem, że mimo swoich obowiązków i opieką nad Sungyeolem pomógł panu Lee z remontem, który chociaż się przeciągnął, wciąż bliski był skończenia. Obiecał już, że gdy tylko zamkną tą kwestię, Myungsoo na dobre wprowadzi się do domu i - jak zapowiedział Bominowi - znajdzie się tam także miejsce dla niego.

Najważniejszą jednak zmianą dla Bomina było to, że każdy zaakceptował obecną sytuację o wiele szybciej niż on. Pani Lee przyjęła go jak syna i podobnie, choć na swój wyniosły i chłodny sposób, zrobiła to pani Choi z Daeyeolem. Wszyscy dookoła niego zachowywali się jakby taki stan rzeczy utrzymywał się od lat. Nie potrafił pojąć jak jeden wypadek zbliżył do siebie aż tyle osób.

Bomin próbował jakoś dopasować do siebie te elementy za każdym razem gdy tylko znajdował chwilę na zadumę. Kolejny raz łączył fakty czekając aż Daeyeol zabierze swoje rzeczy i po ostatnim treningu tego dnia zmęczeni wrócą do domu. Kiedy tylko podszedł do niego, zaskoczył go prosząc aby wrócili do jego domu.

\- Dlaczego nagle chcesz tam iść? - zagadnął podejrzliwie. Daeyeol posłał mu krótki uśmiech, który miał wszystko wyjaśnić jeszcze zanim zacznie opowiadać.

\- Moja mama uznała, że przygotuje coś dla ciebie - odparł zadowolony z siebie. - Traktuje cię jak syna, nie powinno cię to dziwić. A Myungsoo podchwycił, no i ja też dołożyłem swoje trzy grosze...

\- Żartujesz sobie - zbył go Bomin, szybko dostrzegł jednak, że Daeyeol zamierza zaciągnąć go na miejsce choćby siłą. Wbił w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie jakby dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego nagle, że jest koniec sierpnia. Zapominał o sobie, tak bardzo skupiony na innych, że nie spodziewał się aby to oni pomyśleli o nim. - Nie chcę robić żadnego zgromadzenia. Może po prostu złożą mi życzenia i wrócimy do mnie?

\- Kto inny mógłby nie wykorzystać tego szczęścia urodzin w lecie? - podłapał.

Choćby Bomin dalej protestował, wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest przesądzone. Mimo to, spotkanie rodzinne wcale nie sprawiło, że czuł się zakłopotany. Pani Lee przywitała go jak zawsze ciepło na kolacji na świeżym powietrzu, dbając o to aby nie czuł się przytłoczony. Co jakiś czas odciągał go na bok Myungsoo, aż z biegiem czasu dołączyła nawet jego matka. Nie był pewien jak ta przyzwyczajona do luksusu kobieta odnajdzie się w skromnym, choć ciepłym domu jego bratniej duszy, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że zrozumiała tą lekcję tak samo jak Bomin.

W pewnym momencie dostrzegł, że dołączył do nich Sungyeol. Zamienił kilka słów z bratem, który odezwał się do niego pewnie pierwszy raz od dawna i przysiadł na schodach. Przez cokolwiek przechodził, znacznie odbiło się to na nim na zewnątrz - wyglądał jakby nie spał od kilku dni, jego skóra zbladła, zapadły mu się policzki i ubrania wisiały na nim jak na wieszaku. Sprawiał ogólnie nieprzyjemne wrażenie. Dopiero gdy dostrzegł, że Bomin przygląda mu się, niepewnie wstał, a on nie zamierzał się odsunąć. Od bardzo dawna w końcu czuł się bezpiecznie.

\- Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - poprosił szorstkim głosem. - Nie musisz tego robić jeśli nie chcesz.

\- W porządku. Uciekanie nic mi nie da.

Bomin skinął mu głową i oddalił się aby w samotności mogli zamienić kilka słów. Usiedli na drewnianej podłodze przed wejściem, a pierwszą rzeczą jaką Sungyeol zrobił przed wyjaśnieniami było uściskanie go. Bomin skamieniał, zupełnie nie wiedząc co się dzieje.

\- Wyglądasz strasznie, sunbae - rzucił na początku Bomin. Sungyeol nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.

\- To jeszcze nic. Nie widziałeś Myungsoo po latach ćpania - dodał.

Bomin przyjrzał mu się z boku, mogąc sobie na to pozwolić gdy starszy chłopak wcale nie patrzył w jego stronę. Wzrok wbił w trawę i mówił tak jakby to wszystko było snem.

\- Kiedy już całkiem trzeźwy znalazłem się na komisariacie i musiałem wytłumaczyć się ze wszystkiego co robiłem, to mnie po prostu przerosło - zaczął niepewnie. Bomina zaciekawiło co ma do powiedzenia, więc z odpowiednim dystansem dał mu szansę na wyjaśnienia. - Nie pamiętam połowy z tych rzeczy, jakby czas przelatywał mi przez palce. Teraz gdy się skupię, udaje mi się przywołać część wspomnień, ale wtedy miałem w głowie pustkę.

Bomin nie przestawał na niego patrzeć, dlatego widział jak wraz ze słowami Sungyeol coraz bardziej się spina, jakby zmuszał się do mówienia i nie chciał tego robić, a jednak czuł, że musi mieć to za sobą. W końcu po chwili odwrócił się gdy na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś w rodzaju zbawiennego uśmiechu.

\- Dziękuję, że wycofaliście zarzuty - rzekł z szacunkiem, który Bomina niemal przeraził.

\- Nie mógłbym tego zrobić Daeyeolowi - wyjaśnił zmieszany. 

Coś w uniżeniu Sungyeola mówiło mu, że naprawdę ma na myśli to co mówi. Bomin odchrząknął aby odrzucić od siebie zakłopotanie. Jeśli w ten sposób zamierzał przejść do naprawienia swojego błędu, przynajmniej zrozumiał co zrobił źle.

\- Posłuchaj - zaczął Bomin konkretnie. - Jestem na ciebie wściekły i boli mnie wszystko co zrobiłeś i dlatego jeszcze trudniej mi się to mówi. Najgorszy nie był wypadek, ale chwila, w której uświadomiłem sobie, że nie miałeś prawa do niczego mnie zmuszać siłą. Ale jesteś moim seniorem. Poza tym, ty dałeś kiedyś szansę Myungsoo, który wyszedł na prostą i dużo pomógł także mi. Więc dlatego ja muszę dać szansę tobie.

W oczach Sungyeola coś zaświeciło się i Bomin zrozumiał, że to samo musiał poczuć niegdyś Myungsoo. Robił to wszystko dla niego i dla Daeyeola, ale nie potrafił odrzucić od siebie faktu, że kiedyś Sungyeol był także jego seniorem. Był jego nauczycielem i głównie z dawnego szacunku nie chciał go pogrążać.

\- Nie musimy żyć ze sobą w zgodzie, Bomin, a ty nie musisz mi wybaczyć. Wystarczy mi, że zajmiesz się moim bratem - dodał cicho. - Tylko tego chciałem. Ta jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła.

\- W porządku, sunbae. Chyba... - zawahał się. - Chyba jestem w stanie zrozumieć co chciałeś osiągnąć. 

Kolejny raz Sungyeol przywołał na twarz lekki uśmiech, czując, że został ułaskawiony. Przecież nie mógł odpowiadać za coś, czego nawet nie pamiętał, bo zupełnie nie był wtedy poczytalny.

\- Doszedłeś już do siebie? - spytał.

Choć takie pytanie z ust osoby, która wywołała całe zamieszanie powinno być szczytem arogancji, Bomin nie mógł złościć się więcej niż było to konieczne. Sam nie był idealny i popełnił wiele błędów, co nauczyło go, że niektóre rzeczy trzeba wybaczyć. Zwłaszcza, że to nie była wina Sungyeola. Uzależnienie jest chorobą.

\- Już jest w porządku - odparł. - Za miesiąc wracam na studia. A co z tobą?

Zaduma w jego gestach dała mu znać, że tym pytaniem dotknął czegoś głębszego niż fizycznych ran. Po tej krótkiej rozmowie Sungyeol chciał odejść, ale Bomin zatrzymał go. Nie musieli się do siebie odzywać aby wzajemnie nie wchodzić sobie w drogę. Nie chciałby aby w takiej chwili Sungyeol został sam.


	36. Epilog

Przyjemny letni dzień za każdym razem przywoływał wspomnienia pojednania w Ansan. Bo przecież to tam pierwszy raz szczerze poczuli, że wszystko zmierza w dobrą stronę, nic więc dziwnego, że to miasto na dobre zapisało się w ich pamięci.

Bomin zignorował fakt, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie aby wychodził. Ciepła herbata stygła gdy pakował ze sobą drugie śniadanie dla zmęczonego pracą Daeyeola. Wyszedł bezpośrednio ze swojego piętra, nawet nie zarzuciwszy na siebie kurtki.

Kilka tygodni temu Hyunjin, który rozpoczął praktyki w jednej z wytwórni rozrywkowych w Seulu zaproponował mu aby dołączył do niego. Chociaż Bomin cieszył się szczęściem przyjaciela, musiał odmówić. Jego plany były o wiele mu bliższe, a co najważniejsze, znajdowały się na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Krótki spacer na przystanek dodał mu energii. Widząc znajomą sylwetkę, podszedł do Daeyeola od tyłu, choć tamten nie dał się zaskoczyć. Powitał go z uśmiechem i podniósł się zupełnie niezgrabnie jak na tancerza.

\- Długo czekałeś? - zagadnął. Daeyeol posłał mu nieprzenikniony uśmiech.

\- Dopiero przyszedłem - odparł krótko. - Spotkałem Sanhę. Przyjechał z braćmi do domu.

\- Tak szybko dostał urlop? - zdziwił się Bomin, ale szybko porzucił domysły. Sanha zawsze umiał się ustawić.

\- Chwilę rozmawialiśmy gdy zauważył mnie na przystanku - ciągnął, powoli kierując się w stronę szkoły. Bomin dołączył do niego, dotrzymując mu kroku. - Poznał swoją bratnią duszę na praktykach.

\- Cholera. Więc jednak Hyunjin jest ostatni z nas - zaśmiał się krótko. - Zastanawiałem się tylko nad jednym, hyung.

Zmiana tonu Bomina zwróciła uwagę Daeyeola jakby był wyczulony na najlżejsze drgnienie. Zatrzymał się przy tym, stając na przeciwko chłopaka i pozwolił wziąć mu oddech i zebrać myśli.

\- O co chodzi, Bomin? - dopytał. - Może powiesz mi w szkole?

Bomin niespodziewanie złapał go za rękę, a zaraz później pogładził opuszkami znamię na policzku. Choć Daeyeol nie krył zdziwienia, przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Zrobiliśmy wszystko - zaczął niepewnie. - Dostałem pracę. Mieszkamy praktycznie razem. Twoja i moja mama zachowują się jakby nic ich nie dzieliło, jakby połączenie ich synów na dobre je połączyło. Twój brat wyszedł z nałogu. Ale jest jeszcze coś, co ciągle mnie męczy...

Kiedy Bomin spuścił wzrok, Daeyeol złapał go delikatnie pod brodę aby dodać mu odwagi. Wiedział już co chce powiedzieć, ale i tak do tego go zachęcił.

\- Nadal muszę cię uratować - rzucił niepewnie.

Daeyeol w odpowiedzi przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie, a gdy całe napięcie znikło, pociągnął go za sobą, spacerując w stronę szkoły. Słońce rozjaśniło jego twarz aż wydawało się, że jego oczy rozbłysły. Bomin miał wrażenie, że czuje się dokładnie tak samo.

\- Już nie musisz.


End file.
